Una identidad inesperada
by Elein88
Summary: Gandalf teme que la ayuda de Bilbo no sea suficiente para la misión que Thorin pretende llevar a cabo, así que decide ir a buscar a alguien más. El mago sospecha que el rey enano no aceptará la ayuda de una mujer aventurera, a pesar de su destreza, pero tiene un plan para hacerle cambiar de opinión.
1. Capítulo 1: Iriel

***~~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 1:** **IRIEL ~~~~~~~***

Gandalf sabía que Thorin no permitiría que una mujer se uniera a su Compañía. Ni siquiera cuando esa mujer hubiera demostrado su destreza en la lucha en numerosas aventuras, aunque hubiera rescatado tesoros de lugares inhóspitos burlando la seguridad de tantos guardias sin ser vista, aunque fuera tan astuta y sigilosa que muy pocos en la Tierra Media conocían su existencia. No, él nunca la reconocería, a menos que viera sus hazañas con sus propios ojos.

Pero Gandalf tenía un plan y por ello viajó a aquellas salvajes laderas donde ella tenía su escondite. Tras un largo camino pronto divisó aquella abrupta entrada. Se trataba de una pequeña cueva en la ladera de la montaña, cuya entrada estaba parcialmente tapada por el agua de la cascada que caía con fuerza sobre un lago cristalino. Una frondosa vegetación se extendía a ambos lados del imponente manantial, trepando por la montaña, lo que contribuía a ocultar todavía más la entrada a este extraño lugar. Ninguno de los visitantes que se adentraban de vez en cuando en estas tierras había sospechado jamás que pudiera haber alguien viviendo en ese refugio oculto, afortunadamente Gandalf sí que lo sabía.

Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo para explorar a su alrededor. No parecía haber ninguna criatura por los alrededores, exceptuando a los pequeños animalillos que vivían por esos parajes. Se volvió hacia la montaña y dio tres golpecitos sobre la roca con su bastón. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta elevó su bastón hacia la cascada y el agua empezó a apartarse de allí, dejando una pequeña abertura que le permitía pasar sin mojarse. Tras dejar la cascada a su espalda se adentró en la cueva. A pesar de encontrarse en un sitio tan oculto, la guarida estaba bien iluminada por la luz del día que se filtraba a través de pequeños orificios estratégicamente cavados en las paredes de la montaña. El refugio estaba decorado con muebles construidos con madera y roca. En las paredes colgaban con orgullo algunos de los objetos conseguidos durante sus aventuras. Gandalf reconoció un pequeño frasco de cristal que él mismo le había regalado unos años antes como recompensa por su ayuda. Pieles de animales, cuernos, plantas de cristal, amuletos y mapas eran algunos de los objetos que decoraban las paredes y las estanterías cuidadosamente ordenadas. En uno de los recodos del fondo pudo ver los restos de una hoguera con las cenizas todavía encendidas. Definitivamente Iriel no se encontraba en casa, pero tampoco debía andar muy lejos, así que decidió recostarse en uno de los sillones y esperarla fumando con su larga pipa.

El humo fue penetrando por todos los rincones de la cueva adoptando curiosas formas. El mago no tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo porque una silueta se dibujó al otro lado de la cascada. La silueta permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, analizando el hecho de que alguien hubiera descubierto su guarida y se hubiera colado en ella. Finalmente con una voz alegre dijo a través del agua:

- Reconocería esas figuras de humo en cualquier lugar, además el olor de tu hierba favorita te delata, no conozco a ninguna otra persona aficionada a esa hierba tan fuerte del Norte, amigo Gandalf – y apartando la cortina de agua con un improvisado paraguas hecho de hojas de roble entró sin apenas mojarse.

En ese momento Gandalf se incorporó para verla mejor, hacía años que no se veían pero el mago recordaba bien a esta intrépida criatura. Iriel era hija de una mujer humana y un aventurero mediano que se había atrevido a instalarse en las tierras de los hombres. La mezcla de ambas razas había dado lugar a una joven de melena oscura y lisa con unos ojos tan cristalinos que la mayoría de los que los habían visto no eran capaces de decidir si eran grises o azules como el agua que fluía por la montaña. La fusión de la raza de los hombres y la de los medianos habían hecho que su estatura se asemejara a la de un enano, por supuesto sin ninguno de sus rasgos característicos ya que nadie de esta raza corría por sus venas. Vestía un pantalón oscuro de cuero con unas botas de piel hasta las rodillas. Un corpiño marrón se ajustaba a su figura hasta la altura del escote, dejando una sutil abertura en él. Debajo llevaba una camisa color lavanda que cubría completamente sus brazos. Una capa verde y desgastada se sujetaba alrededor de su cuello y caía hasta sus tobillos. Se había quitado la capucha al entrar. Gandalf observó que de su cinturón negro sobresalían un par de dagas junto a su arma favorita, la cual solía pasar desapercibida al estar cerrada con su misterioso mecanismo, a pesar de su inofensiva apariencia él era consciente de que se trataba de un arma ligera y letal, especialmente en las manos de Iriel. Ella misma la había bautizado con el nombre de Menfis: la Espiral Cortante.

Tras inspeccionarse el uno al otro durante unos segundos Iriel corrió alegremente para abrazar al viejo mago.

- ¿Qué os trae por estas tierras lejanas? – preguntó ella llena de curiosidad.

- He venido a proponerte una aventura.

- ¿Aventuras? Hace tiempo que dejé la vida de cazarrecompensas. Este lugar tiene todo lo que necesito, lo siento Gandalf, no tengo intención de volver – le respondió mientras un toque de nostalgia se dibujaba en sus ojos.

- Estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión cuando escuches lo que he venido a ofrecerte.

Iriel le miró con gesto desconfiado, el mago sabía elegir muy bien sus palabras y casi siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

- Sé que le prometiste a tus padres que dejarías esta vida que tantas preocupaciones les causó cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad hobbit – comentó volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, Iriel asintió, hacía un par de años que había alcanzado los 33 – pero me cuesta creer que tu corazón aventurero de verdad se haya rendido.

Iriel suspiró, el Istari tenía razón, como siempre. Desde pequeña había devorado todos los libros que se encontraban a su alcance empapándose de las grandes historias de la Tierra Media. Conocía una gran cantidad de leyendas y canciones, pero conocerlas no era suficiente, ella necesitaba vivirlas. Cuando cumplió 18 años se escapó de casa y se unió a un grupo de cazadores que conoció en una taberna. Así aprendió a defenderse y a escapar de cualquier peligro. Poco a poco sus habilidades mejoraron y la convirtieron en una intrépida cazarrecompensas. Durante 15 años había vivido intensamente cada minuto de su vida preguntándose si sería el último. En varias ocasiones expuso su vida a grave peligro y aprendió a no tenerle miedo a la muerte, sin embargo sus padres sufrían mucho por ella. En una de las ocasiones en las que regresó a casa descubrió que sus padres habían contraído una grave enfermedad que no tenía cura. En su lecho de muerte le hicieron prometer que abandonaría sus temerarias aventuras al cumplir la mayoría de edad, consideraron que era tiempo suficiente para madurar y empezar a preocuparse por conseguir una vida pacífica y duradera. El día de su cumpleaños sintió como una parte de ella moría por dentro junto al recuerdo de sus padres, pero mantuvo su promesa y se retiró a las montañas. Había prometido tener una vida tranquila y eso no iba a ocurrir entre las paredes de la ruidosa y ajetreada ciudad de su familia. Necesitaba tener cerca los bosques, los arroyos, el viento y las montañas. Encontró el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibida detrás de una solitaria cascada y allí había trasladado todas sus pertenencias. Habían pasado ya dos tranquilos y aburridos años así, a pesar de que sentía que le faltaba algo, había empezado a acostumbrarse a esta vida y la sensación de que sus padres la estarían observando desde algún lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir. Sin embargo ahora este viejo mago estaba a punto de encender esa chispa en su corazón que tanto le había costado apagar.

- Tus padres trabajaron duro para conseguir una vida tranquila y segura ¡y por los Valar! no les culpo por desear lo mismo para ti. Sin embargo desde que te conocí supe que estabas destinada a algo más – las palabras de Gandalf se aproximaban a la parte más vulnerable de Iriel, hizo una pausa para tomar una última bocanada de su pipa – y tú también lo sabes – de nuevo se detuvo para expulsar el humo que se elevó dibujando un gran círculo - Si me sigues en esta aventura y tenemos éxito, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por la promesa que les hiciste en la tumba, encontrarás una vida adecuada para ti sin faltar a tu palabra.

Iriel se mordió el labio y le dio la espalda al mago. No creía que pudiera existir un equilibrio entre sus deseos y los de sus padres. Tras un largo silencio de su boca salieron dos palabras:

- Te escucho.

El mago mostró una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

- Estoy seguro de que aún recuerdas las historias que solías leer de pequeña – el mago carraspeó antes de proseguir para proporcionar la solemnidad adecuada a la valiosa información que le iba a revelar – Lejos, hacia el Este, más allá de sierras y ríos se alza una solitaria montaña.

Iriel se acercó a Gandalf atraída por sus palabras mientras el mago desenrollaba un viejo mapa de su bolsillo y se lo enseñaba.

- Erebor – dijo Iriel conteniendo el aliento al recordar una de sus leyendas favoritas de su infancia.

- Los enanos están decididos a recuperar su tierra.

- Creía que un dragón había ocupado la Montaña Solitaria expulsando a todos los enanos y que desde entonces nadie había osado a acercarse de nuevo a ese lugar.

- Veo que recuerdas bien, Smaug lleva décadas guardando el majestuoso tesoro del reino de Erebor.

- Y después de tanto tiempo alejados de su hogar, ¿por qué quieren recuperarlo ahora?

- Los enanos han interpretado los presagios y dicen que es la hora. "Cuando las aves de Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin ". Son varios los que han visto a los cuervos regresando a la montaña.

- Vaya una predicción, no creo que divisar unas cuantas aves en el horizonte signifique que el gran dragón haya caído.

- Es posible, pero los enanos están convencidos de que sería un gran error dejar escapar esta oportunidad. El heredero de Durin está decidido a recuperar su trono y ha reunido a otros doce enanos dispuestos a dar su vida por esta empresa.

- ¿Sólo son 13? ¿13 enanos para luchar contra un dragón? ¿Esa es toda la ayuda de la que disponen?

- Bueno también cuentan con la sabiduría de este viejo mago y con la habilidad de un intrépido hobbit que yo mismo les recomendé – y guiñándole un ojo a Iriel añadió – y ahora espero que cuenten con las habilidades de un segundo mediano.

A Iriel le molestó ese comentario sobre ella, los únicos rasgos hobbit que tenía eran sus puntiagudas orejas y su pequeña estatura.

- Yo sólo soy medio hobbit.

El mago sonrió – Eso es más que suficiente para moverte con destreza sin ser vista, además estoy seguro de que el dragón no conseguirá reconocer el olor de ninguno de los dos, lo que dará ventaja al grupo de los enanos.

- ¿Quién es el otro hobbit? – preguntó mientras seguía analizando el mapa.

- El señor Bilbo Bolsón – Iriel hizo un gesto de indiferencia para indicar que no le sonaba de nada ese nombre – Oh, no creo que lo conozcas, él vive en la Comarca, muy alejado de cualquiera de tus parientes. Es un hobbit con bastante sentido común y con una personalidad hogareña, pero la sangre Tuk también corre por sus venas. Sí, este pequeño aún tiene que demostrar todo lo que vale, estoy seguro de que ni él mismo lo sabe todavía – murmuró en voz alta aunque parecía que estaba hablando con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Y los trece enanos?

- Veamos, tenemos a Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur… - Iriel ya se había hecho un lío de nombres en la cabeza y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado – los más jóvenes Kíli y Fíli y por último el líder de la Compañía: Thorin Escudo de Roble.

- ¿Ese es el heredero de Durin? El… "Rey bajo la Montaña" – dijo tratando de recordar los relatos de esta ciudad olvidada.

- Así es. Thorin ha sufrido el exilio de su pueblo y ha trabajado duro para darles un nuevo hogar en las Montañas Azules. Es un guerrero valiente que ha vivido la caída de su linaje, como descendiente directo del antiguo rey ahora carga con la gran responsabilidad de recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado. Estoy seguro de será un gran rey y que no cometerá los errores de su abuelo.

Iriel conocía algunos rumores que decían que el viejo rey Thrór había sido consumido por la codicia de su propio tesoro y que esto había atraído la avaricia del dragón condenando la ciudad de Erebor. No conocía mucho más acerca del resto de la familia, pero sabía que los enanos habían pasado por grandes penurias desde entonces.

- Está bien Gandalf, me has convencido. Acepto acompañarte hasta la Montaña Solitaria, nunca he visto un dragón y sería una buena historia para contar a mis descendientes, si es que conseguimos salir con vida de esta misión suicida. Espero que Menfis pueda servirnos de ayuda – dijo acariciando la singular arma que llevaba colgada del cinturón y que le había salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones. - ¿Cuándo partimos?

- El tiempo apremia y cuanto antes nos pongamos en camino mejor. Sin embargo existe un pequeño problema que aún no te he contado.

Pretendían enfrentarse a un dragón que había incinerado ejércitos enteros con su aliento contando únicamente con la ayuda de 13 enanos, un hobbit y un mago. No creía que ningún otro problema que el mago hubiera olvidado mencionar pudiera empeorar aún más la situación, pero escuchó atentamente.

- Thorin se juega mucho en esta misión por lo que es un poco desconfiado con la gente que no conoce. Además es bastante testarudo en algunos aspectos… - Gandalf no sabía muy bien cómo abordar la situación – se me ha ocurrido un plan para que te ganes poco a poco su confianza.

Iriel escuchó atentamente lo que el mago le estaba proponiendo. Cuando el mago hubo finalizado Iriel no pudo disimular sus pensamientos con una mezcla entre sorpresa y desagrado. El mago insistió en que era la mejor solución y la dejó reflexionando mientras iba a buscar su caballo.

Aunque no terminaba de gustarle la propuesta era cierto que una parte de su interior le decía que podría ser extraña y divertida. El mago le proponía algo que ella nunca había hecho. Un reto. Sí, a ella le encantaban los retos. Mientras Gandalf regresaba se dispuso a prepararse para la aventura. Metió su ropa más ligera en una bolsa de cuero junto a algunos objetos personales. También envolvió varios alimentos y cantimploras en otra mochila junto a algunas hierbas medicinales que podrían serle útiles más adelante. Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas cuando el mago volvió a golpear la roca con su bastón para indicar que ya estaba listo. Iriel salió cargando su equipaje. Al ver al mago le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

- Está bien Gandalf, puedo intentarlo aunque no te prometo nada. Supongo que resultará divertido.

El mago descendió por la ladera hasta llegar a su caballo que estaba cargado con todos sus enseres.

- Supongo que podremos conseguir otra montura para ti en algún pueblo cercano.

- Oh no, no te preocupes por eso, todavía conservo a mi fiel caballo – y tras terminar la frase acercó un par de dedos a sus labios para emitir un potente silbido. Poco después apareció galopando entre los árboles un pequeño caballo plateado. Sus largas crines hacían juego con los ojos de Iriel. Era más pequeño que el caballo sobre el que montaba Gandalf pero más grande que un pony. Este leal compañero había acompañado a Iriel durante los últimos cinco años cabalgando tan veloz como la brisa de la mañana. Tras saludar a su caballo Iriel comenzó a cargar sus cosas en él. Entonces Gandalf desató un cofre del lomo de su montura y se lo mostró a su nueva compañera de viaje. Iriel miró el contenido, parecía que Gandalf se había encargado de conseguir todo lo necesario.

- Ya nos hemos entretenido bastante. Es hora de empezar esta aventura. – Y tras haberle dado uso al contenido del cofre, Iriel subió a su montura plateada y cabalgó con Gandalf hacia su nuevo destino.


	2. Capítulo 2: Rhein

***~~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 2: RHEIN ~~~~~~~***

Cabalgaron durante varios días hasta que llegaron a la aldea en la que Gandalf había quedado con los enanos.

- Cuando me separé de ellos quedamos en reunirnos en aquella posada al cabo de nueve días – dijo señalando una pequeña casa con el dibujo de un carnero sobre la puerta – hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

Se acercaron para ver mejor el lugar. Las puertas y ventanas eran de madera desgastada y el tono gris apagado de la fachada le daba un aspecto rústico. En uno de los laterales había un pequeño cobertizo para las monturas de los viajeros. Gandalf divisó al fondo un grupo de catorce ponis, lo que confirmaba la llegada de los enanos.

- Lo más sensato será que me reúna primero con ellos mientras te ocupas de los caballos. Entra en la posada al cabo de diez minutos y dirígete al segundo piso, allí hay una habitación lo bastante amplia y apartada del resto para tratar nuestros asuntos.

Gandalf la dejó al cuidado de las monturas mientras él se dirigía a la puerta principal de la posada. En la parte de abajo se encontraba la taberna donde la mayoría de los viajeros se tomaban un descanso para refrescar sus gargantas, mientras que la parte de arriba correspondía a las habitaciones. Al fondo de la taberna se encontraban los enanos, unos en la barra y otros sentados en una larga mesa. Algunos conversaban tranquilamente mientras otros bebían de sus jarras de cerveza y bromeaban con la comida. Bilbo fumaba de su pipa al tiempo que miraba con inquietud a través de la ventana, esperando a que su viejo amigo, el que lo había metido en esta aventura de la que todavía no estaba muy convencido, regresase con buenas noticias. Thorin se encontraba charlando con Balin cuando se percató de la presencia del mago. Bilbo también lo vio, lo que le hizo dar una larga bocanada de la pipa y soltarla lentamente con un suspiro de alivio. Gandalf se dirigió primero a hablar con el posadero para pedirle las llaves de la gran habitación del piso superior a la que se había referido. Afortunadamente no había ningún otro grupo numeroso alojado en el lugar por lo que la habitación estaba libre. Gandalf hizo un gesto con su bastón mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Thorin asintió con la mirada y se levantó para que los doce enanos y Bilbo le siguieran. Algunos lo hicieron a regañadientes pues se estaban divirtiendo allí abajo, pero dejaron sus jarras con la esperanza de poder volver a terminarlas al cabo de un rato. Cuando los enanos subieron Gandalf les estaba esperando apoyado en la pared. En el primer piso se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones, entre ellas las que habían reservado los enanos, pero el segundo piso disponía de algunas salas más apropiadas para otros fines, como la conversación que ellos iban a llevar a cabo. Gandalf les condujo a una gran estancia situada al final de uno de los pasillos y cerró la puerta tras él. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa alargada con varias sillas a su alrededor. Como era natural, no había sillas para todos, así que los enanos se acomodaron como mejor pudieron improvisando asientos con lo que encontraron por allí. Thorin se sentó en el centro junto a Balin y Dwalin y el mago se colocó justo enfrente de ellos, de espaldas a la puerta. Gandalf le devolvió a Thorin el mapa, quien lo guardó cuidadosamente junto a la llave de Erebor. Todos observaban curiosos al mago sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Finalmente fue Thorin quien formuló las preguntas con una voz profunda y autoritaria.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las noticias que nos traes? ¿Has encontrado lo que fuiste a buscar?

Todas las miradas se centraban en el mago, quien asintió con gesto cansado.

- Nos espera un largo viaje lleno de peligros que todavía desconocemos. Habéis conseguido reunir un grupo de personas valientes y leales con cualidades muy diversas, pero temo que no sea suficiente. Por eso decidí buscar a alguien más para nuestra misión, alguien experimentado que ya se haya encargado de recuperar tesoros en otras ocasiones – comentó dirigiéndose a cada uno de los presentes. Thorin se puso tenso al escuchar la palabra "tesoros" – y tras mucho meditarlo llegué a la conclusión de que la persona más indicada para ayudarnos en esta empresa sería un cazarrecompensas.

- ¿Un cazarrecompensas? – Le preguntó Thorin visiblemente molesto - ¿Le has hablado de nuestro plan a un bandido? – el resto de los enanos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

- No pareció importaros cuando me pedisteis que os consiguiera un saqueador – dijo mirando a Bilbo y el resto de las miradas también se centraron en él, quien bajo la cabeza incómodo.

- Eso era diferente. Los cazarrecompensas sólo trabajan para su propio beneficio, no le rinden cuentas a nadie. No les importa a quién obedecer ni lo que les solicite con tal de conseguir su recompensa. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará para quedarse con el tesoro? – su voz sonaba cada vez más enfadada y su mirada escudriñaba el rostro del mago en busca de alguna información oculta que aún no les hubiera revelado.

- Mi desconfiado amigo, nadie va a quitarle a tu pueblo lo que es suyo. La persona que os he conseguido es de total confianza, os doy mi palabra de que no os traicionará. – El resto de los enanos parecieron convencerse de las palabras del mago que hasta ahora no les había fallado, pero Thorin mantenía su penetrante mirada sobre él.

- ¿Y qué es lo que gana ayudándonos?

En ese momento se escucharon tres golpes provenientes de la puerta, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron. Gandalf sonrió y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- Creo que puedes preguntárselo tú mismo – la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura desconocida - Os presentó a Rhein, nuestro nuevo aliado.

Todos los enanos observaron en silencio la silueta de su nuevo compañero. Gandalf había disfrazado a Iriel como un imponente guerrero. Llevaba un casco puntiagudo que ocultaba su rostro dejando una abertura para los ojos, los cuales se encontraban tapados parcialmente por su flequillo, única señal visible de su cabello ya que el resto se encontraba recogido en el interior del casco. Justo debajo de los ojos se extendía una ligera malla plateada que se conectaba al casco a la altura de las orejas y bajaba hasta el cuello ocultando la mitad inferior de su rostro. Gandalf había elegido esta pieza para que Iriel pudiera comer y beber delante de los enanos sin dejar al descubierto su rostro. Un rígido jubón de cuero y pelo envolvía su cuerpo encargándose de ocultar su femenina silueta, dándole un aspecto cuadrado y rectilíneo a su cuerpo. Debajo de él se encontraba una gruesa camisa gris de manga larga y unos brazales metálicos sobre sus antebrazos. Llevaba también unos guantes oscuros cortados en la parte final de los dedos. Iriel se había preocupado de cortarse y ensuciarse las uñas para darles un aspecto más masculino a sus manos. En la parte inferior llevaba un pantalón holgado de color marrón y unas botas de piel recubiertas de pelo que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Lo único que había podido conservar de su vestimenta eran la capa desgastada y el cinturón con sus armas.

Iriel hizo una pequeña reverencia al entrar. Todos la miraban llenos de curiosidad sin sospechar el engaño. Ella también quería echar un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje, pero cuando levantó la mirada se topó con unos intensos y penetrantes ojos azules que parecían buscar una apertura al interior de sus pensamientos. Esta sensación hizo que una pequeña descarga recorriera su cuerpo sintiendo un escalofrío. La mirada de Thorin sería un problema al que tendría que seguir enfrentándose más adelante. Gandalf cerró la puerta tras ella y le indicó que podía aproximarse al resto del grupo.

Aprovechó estos instantes para echar una rápida ojeada a todos los presentes. Al primero que buscó fue a su compañero hobbit que estaba sentado sobre una caja en un rincón de la habitación. Sus ojos delataban lo incómodo que se sentía entre tantos enanos y su aspecto se alejaba bastante del de un guerrero o del de un saqueador. Sólo Gandalf sabía por qué lo había elegido a él, estaba segura de que habría un buen motivo pues el Istari nunca actuaba sin una razón. A su lado había dos jóvenes enanos bastante apuestos con cara traviesa que sonreían con picardía, uno rubio y otro castaño. Debían ser Fíli y Kíli. Gandalf le había descrito con precisión a todos los enanos durante su viaje, así que creía que sería capaz de identificarlos a todos. Los enanos eran aficionados a trenzarse el cabello, cada uno de una forma distinta y característica lo que hacía más fácil la tarea de diferenciar a sus trece compañeros. Aprender los nombres de cada uno había sido algo más complicado, Iriel había ido practicando con ellos durante el camino a modo de trabalenguas hasta que acabó dominándolos. Era el momento de poner a prueba su memoria.

En la esquina opuesta de la habitación observó a uno de los enanos sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Llevaba un curioso sombrero y su gesto reflejaba simpatía. Ese debía ser Bofur. Debajo de la ventana había un rollizo enano sentado en el suelo, Gandalf no había exagerado cuando hablaba del notable sobrepeso de Bombur. A su lado se encontraba un enano con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué era eso que sobresalía en su cabeza?, ¿un hacha? Oh dios… Iriel creyó que Gandalf le estaba tomando el pelo cuando le describió a Bifur, el enano que sólo hablaba en _khuzdul_, la lengua de los enanos, pero ahora podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que era cierto. A su lado, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se encontraban tres enanos sobre un antiguo baúl que apenas poseía espacio para que los tres pudieran refirmar sus traseros. En el centro de los tres se encontraba uno con la barba trenzada alrededor de su cara, dándole un aspecto afable y amistoso, debía ser Dori, sentado junto a sus dos hermanos. A su derecha estaba el hermano pequeño, Ori, ella lo reconoció por su corte de pelo y su cara de niño. Ori la miraba con el morro torcido mientras intentaba no caerse del baúl, pues sus dos hermanos apenas le habían dejado espacio. Al otro lado se encontraba Nori. Iriel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse ya que su cresta y sus barbas trenzadas le recordaban a una gran estrella de mar, detalle que le parecía bastante cómico teniendo en cuenta que esta ruda raza rara vez se alejaba de las montañas. En el extremo contrario de la mesa, cerca de Bilbo, había otro par de enanos, esta vez sentados en sillas. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello encrespado y su barba se dividía en dos trenzas curvadas hacia arriba. Sujetaba una retorcida trompetilla con una de sus manos. Gandalf le había advertido que Óin estaba un poco sordo. Junto a él se encontraba un enano de cabello marrón anaranjado con numerosos adornos en su barba. Se trataba de su hermano Glóin, quién se había aventurado en esta misión con la esperanza de conseguir un futuro próspero para las nuevas generaciones, entre las que se encontraba su hijo Gimli. Por fin centró su atención en el centro de la mesa donde tres figuras la observaban sin apenas moverse. A la derecha se encontraba el enano más añoso de la Compañía. Los años habían encanecido por completo los cabellos de Balin y ablandado su rostro que emanaba sabiduría y paciencia. Al otro lado se erguía una fornida figura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su endurecido rostro le daba el aspecto de un fiero guerrero y los tatuajes de sus manos y su cabeza contribuían a reforzar esta imagen. Dwalin llevaba las manos cubiertas por unos puños de hierro. Y finalmente, en el centro de la mesa, entre esta pareja de hermanos tan dispar, se encontraba el líder de todos ellos: Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, el legítimo Rey Bajo la Montaña. Nadie podía negar que poseía el majestuoso porte de un rey. A pesar de que los años y el sufrimiento de su pueblo deberían haber hecho mella en él, todavía conservaba esa apariencia autoritaria que nadie se atrevía a contradecir. Cuando había escuchado sus palabras enfadadas desde el otro lado de la puerta se había sentido atraída por esta voz tan profunda que parecía emerger desde el fondo de una cueva, sin embargo habían sido sus penetrantes ojos los que más la habían impactado al entrar. Aquellos ojos azules emanaban una extraña fuerza que no era capaz de comprender ni de resistir. La voz de Gandalf la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad en la que aún debía ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros para ser aceptada.

- Rhein es un experto cazarrecompensas, posee rasgos de la raza de los hombres y de la de los medianos. Su habilidad para explorar el terreno sin ser visto puede sernos muy útil en las peligrosas tierras que aún nos quedan por recorrer – mientras las palabras del mago la cubrían de elogios, Iriel se preguntaba si los dos años de inactividad habrían oxidado mucho sus habilidades, confiaba en que no fuera así o tendría serios problemas durante el viaje y no podría demostrarles a estos testarudos enanos de lo que era capaz.

- Desconozco su destreza para ocultarse pero es evidentemente que no ha elegido una vestimenta muy adecuada para pasar desapercibido – comentó el rey de los enanos en un tono burlón que hizo que algunos de los enanos dejaran escapar una pequeña risotada. Fue Gandalf quien respondió con una mirada severa y una sombría voz que oscureció la estancia y encogió el corazón de sus compañeros.

- Necios, los cazarrecompensas trabajan entre las sombras. ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros conoce el rostro de alguno de ellos? Por supuesto que no, si sus identidades fueran conocidas nadie les revelaría ninguna información que pudiera servirles para conseguir su objetivo. Además serían el blanco de otros bandidos. Las personas que encargan los trabajos proporcionan información que no quieren que sea revelada y muchos indeseables harían lo que fuera por acceder a ella. Por ello un cazarrecompensas siempre oculta su identidad para protegerse a sí mismo y a sus encargos. – Era cierto que los cazarrecompensas debían tomar precauciones con su identidad, pero no hasta el punto de viajar ocultos bajo una máscara, al menos Iriel no conocía a ninguno que lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo las astutas e imponentes palabras del mago habían conseguido su objetivo de nuevo. La habitación recobró el ambiente anterior y los enanos, aún estremecidos, murmuraron entre ellos aparentemente convencidos por la explicación. Sólo uno de ellos no había sido intimidado por las palabras del mago pero decidió que era mejor no replicarle en este momento.

Gandalf e Iriel permanecían de pie en frente de los enanos, en actitud defensiva, por lo que Balin intentó poner un poco de calma a la situación.

- Nos sentimos muy honrados de que quieras acompañarnos en esta aventura, pero espero que entiendas que debemos tomar precauciones con los extraños, se trata de una misión muy importante para nuestro pueblo.

Esta vez fue Iriel quien habló con la voz más grave que fue capaz de emitir. Hablar a través de la malla metálica que cubría su rostro también facilitaba que su voz se distorsionara y sonara aún más profunda. No era la primera vez que la revelación de su título de cazarrecompensas había sembrado dudas entre sus compañeros, por lo que no culpaba a los enanos por desconfiar de ella, cualquier precaución era poca tratándose de una misión tan trascendental como esta. Si querían reconquistar su montaña no podían permitirse un solo error y la información de la expedición podía resultar peligrosa si llegaba a oídos equivocados.

- Comprendo vuestros temores y os doy mi palabra de que no revelaré a nadie información alguna de vuestras intenciones ni de nada que pueda perjudicaros. Soy conocedor de vuestra triste historia y de cómo vuestro hogar se os fue arrebatado. Me sentiría muy honrado de participar en una tarea tan importante como la que os disponéis a llevar a cabo por vuestro pueblo.

- ¿Y por qué pretendéis arriesgar vuestra vida por la tragedia de otra raza? ¿Tan sólo por la satisfacción de ayudar a alguien? - preguntó Thorin ante el altruista discurso que Iriel acababa de pronunciar, pues no creía que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida sólo a cambio de gratitud - Hubo un tiempo en que las razas gozaban de alianzas entre sus diferentes reinos y la ayuda surgía siempre que era solicitada. Pero esos tiempos han pasado, ahora nadie se preocupa ni se arriesga por asuntos ajenos que no vayan a beneficiarle. ¿De verdad queréis hacernos creer que no deseáis ninguna recompensa por vuestros servicios? Ya he visto en otras ocasiones como las promesas de alianza y auxilio son sólo palabras que se desvanecen en el momento de encontrarse cara a cara con el peligro – Concluyó con la mirada perdida en algún lejano recuerdo. El dolor que transmitían las palabras de Thorin se reflejaba también en sus ojos. Iriel guardó silencio unos segundos buscando una respuesta adecuada, no iba a ser fácil convencer al rey de los enanos. El resto del grupo también se contagió de este repentino sentimiento de tristeza. Bilbo recordó la conversación que había tenido con Balin noches atrás junto al fuego. El longevo enano le había contado cómo los elfos les habían negado su ayuda cuando la ciudad fue devastada por las llamas del dragón, desde entonces Thorin había roto todos sus vínculos con ellos con la intención de no olvidar jamás esta traición. No la olvidaría ni la perdonaría. Bilbo sabía que bajo esa apariencia de guerrero se ocultaba un corazón cubierto por dolorosas cicatrices.

- No negaré que en el pasado mis acciones se hayan visto influenciadas por el beneficio que podía obtener con ellas. Sin embargo nunca he estado muy interesado en tesoros de metales preciosos. No busco el oro de tu pueblo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, si es eso lo que te preocupa – le respondió dedicándole una mirada sincera. El rey puso especial atención a esta parte de la conversación – pero debo confesarte que existe algo que persigo desde hace tiempo. Historias. Gandalf me contó que Erebor poseía una impresionante biblioteca con numerosos archivos entre los que se encontraban leyendas y canciones olvidadas. Me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

Gandalf sonrió. La temeraria aventurera que había conocido parecía haber madurado bastante durante estos años. Thorin permaneció en silencio unos instantes pero pareció relajar un poco su actitud defensiva gracias a estas últimas palabras. Desvió su mirada hacia el mago que permanecía al lado de Iriel, apoyado en su bastón, advirtiéndole con la mirada que se arrepentiría si dejaba escapar la ayuda que le había conseguido. Finalmente Thorin apartó la vista y cruzándose brazos respondió:

- Balin, prepara un contrato como el del saqueador. En lugar de una catorceava parte de los beneficios, Rhein tendrá acceso a todos los escritos de Erebor, si es que el dragón no los ha reducido a cenizas durante estos años. Si está de acuerdo con él y lo firma, podrá unirse a mi Compañía.


	3. Capítulo 3: Uno más

Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, he estado de viaje durante dos semanas. Espero haber vuelto con fuerzas renovadas para continuar esta historia ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusión leerlos, y gracias también a todos los que habéis pasado unos minutos por aquí leyendo estos capítulos. ¡Aquí os dejo el siguiente!

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 3: UNO MÁS ********~~~~~~~~***

El resto de los enanos no tardaron en mostrar su entusiasmo ante la decisión de su líder. Los momentos de tensión previos desaparecieron en un instante, los enanos parecían haberlos olvidado por completo, pues se mostraban alegres y dispuestos a celebrar el acontecimiento.

- Esto se merece una buena jarra de cerveza – dijo Kíli levantándose enérgicamente.

- O dos – respondió su hermano sonriente.

- ¿Habéis dicho que os duele la cabeza? – preguntó Óin acercándose aún más su trompetilla. Toda la sala rompió en carcajadas. De repente todos los enanos salieron corriendo de la sala en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban a la posada mientras reían y cantaban. A pesar de su aspecto rudo y severo, los enanos eran una raza alegre que aprovechaba cualquier situación para convertirla en una fiesta. Fíli agarró el brazo de Iriel y la arrastró hacia la bulliciosa multitud, la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio conducida escaleras abajo.

- Vamos a darte la bienvenida que te mereces, compañero – su rubio acompañante le sonreía mientras las trenzas que colgaban de su bigote se columpiaban alegremente de un lado a otro debido a la rapidez con la que bajaban por las escaleras.

Detrás de la multitud les seguía Bilbo. También quería unirse a la celebración pero sin el exagerado ímpetu que mostraban sus compañeros. Era agradable contar con otro de su raza en esta expedición, aunque solo fuera mitad hobbit. Tenía ganas de preguntarle un montón de cosas. Con estos pensamientos abandonó la amplia sala en la que se habían quedado Thorin, Gandalf y Balin. Balin se mostraba satisfecho de la decisión de su rey y se marchó rumbo a su habitación para preparar el contrato que le había encomendado. Gandalf y Thorin se quedaron a solas.

- Cuando te marchaste dijiste que ibas a buscar algo importante para nuestra expedición, pero no mencionaste que se tratara de un nuevo miembro.

- No estaba completamente seguro de que Rhein fuera a aceptar mi petición. De haber sido rechazada habría vuelto con alguna otra alternativa.

- Podrías habérmelo consultado – Thorin miraba al mago con los brazos cruzados. El Istari hacía siempre lo que quería, en varias ocasiones había desaparecido durante varios días sin darles ninguna explicación, pero siempre reaparecía cuando más le necesitaban. La ayuda del mago era demasiado valiosa como para permitirse perderla, por ello aunque Thorin no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, era consciente de que lo más sensato era seguirlas.

- Te habrías negado antes de escucharme. Más adelante te alegrarás de haber seguido mis consejos. – Se agachó hacia el enano apoyándose en su bastón y mostrando una pícara sonrisa añadió – Piensa que podría haber sido peor. Podría haberte traído… un elfo.

En la cara de Thorin se dibujó una mueca de desagrado, pero segundos después sonrió por el ácido humor del mago. Ambos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con el resto en la posada. Desde las escaleras podía oírse el bullicio de la taberna.

Los enanos habían ocupado varias mesas en el centro de la posada. Sus canciones y sus gritos de alegría habían contagiado a algunos de los viajeros que se encontraban por allí, quienes se habían acercado para ver el motivo de tanto júbilo. La cerveza corría de mano en mano, los enanos brindaban mientras derramaban parte del contenido de las jarras sobre la mesa y sobre sus barbas. Bofur hacía malabares con algunos platos mientras un par de cazadores curiosos le aplaudían. Dwalin y Glóin echaban un pulso junto a la barra, el resto del grupo les había retado a que el perdedor pagaría una nueva ronda de bebida. Pronto Dwalin alzó uno de sus puños de hierro victorioso y Glóin rebuscó entre sus bolsillos sacando unas cuantas monedas. Iriel se había sentado en una esquina de la mesa para intentar pasar un poco desapercibida, pero resultaba una tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era el motivo de la celebración. Kíli y Fíli, más risueños que de costumbre a causa de la bebida, se sentaron junto a ella, uno a cada lado.

- Seguro que estarás cansado del viaje junto a ese viejo hechicero. – Le dijo Kíli acercándole una enorme jarra de cerveza fría.

- Dicen que esta es una de las mejores cervezas que se pueden conseguir en kilómetros a la redonda. Deberíamos aprovechar, pues no tendremos ocasión de volver a probar una delicia semejante en bastante tiempo – le sugirió Fíli al ver que su nuevo compañero no recibía la bebida con demasiado entusiasmo.

A Iriel no le gustaba demasiado la cerveza, aunque como era la bebida más popularmente tomada en las reuniones sociales, se había acostumbrado a beberla. Asintió en señal de gratitud hacia los dos hermanos, tomó la jarra con una de sus manos y la introdujo por debajo de la malla que caía más allá de su cuello. La acercó hasta sus labios para tomar un trago. La malla era lo suficientemente larga para seguir cubriendo su rostro a pesar de que la jarra se encontrara debajo. El amargo y espumoso líquido bajó por su garganta provocándole un pequeño escalofrío a causa de su frescura. Fíli y Kíli tenían razón, era una de las mejores cervezas que había probado, pero también una de las más fuertes. Ambos hermanos brindaron frente a ella haciendo un fuerte estruendo al chocar sus jarras. Iriel decidió no beber más por el momento, ya le resultaba bastante complicado concordar en masculino todos los adjetivos referidos a su persona estando sobria, como para tener que hacerlo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tenía miedo de hablar demasiado y acabar delatándose, al fin y al cabo no estaba muy segura de cómo debía comportarse un hombre, todos los que había conocido eran rudos y solitarios, no les agradaban las grandes compañías y no hablaban demasiado. Los enanos eran muy diferentes a la mayoría de los hombres con los que había compartido aventuras.

A simple vista esta raza se mostraba dura, tosca, seria. Luchaban fieramente contra cualquier peligro para defender su tierra y a sus familias, su valentía y fidelidad eran de sobra conocidas en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo ahora Iriel estaba conociendo la otra faceta característica de estas gentes, en cuanto la situación se relajaba se convertían en personas alegres y cordiales, una compañía agradable para una noche sombría junto al fuego. Sólo hacía unos minutos que había conocido a sus nuevos compañeros pero, a juzgar la alegría que manifestaban, todos la habían aceptado como a uno más.

Bueno, todos no.

En ese momento vio cómo Thorin bajaba por las escaleras acompañado de Gandalf. El imponente enano echó un rápido vistazo al bullicio que sus compañeros estaban provocando y aunque mantuvo su mirada severa, no dijo nada. Iriel seguía atentamente los movimientos del enano, de nuevo presa de esa misteriosa mezcla de atracción y curiosidad que sentía por su reciente líder. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de que el rey enano se dirigiera hacia el posadero para conseguir una cerveza. El mago aprovechó también para pedir un suculento aperitivo asegurándose de alejarlo lo suficiente del insaciable estómago de Bombur. Thorin se sentó junto al mago en uno de los bancos próximos a la chimenea y allí se quedó un rato, recostado en las paredes de madera con la mirada perdida a través del cristal de la ventana, por el cual resbalaban tímidamente varias gotas de agua. Estaba empezando a llover. El alboroto de los enanos pareció apagarse poco a poco en los oídos de Iriel mientras dirigía toda su atención al único enano ajeno a la celebración. Él era diferente a todos los demás. ¿Qué ocuparía sus pensamientos en ese momento? Tanto su cuerpo como su rostro se mostraban imperturbables, inexpresivos, sin perder esa actitud imponente que le caracterizaba. A Iriel le resultaba imposible averiguar uno solo de sus pensamientos, tal vez esa era la razón que atraía tanto su curiosidad. Ella seguía mirándole de reojo mientras acercaba de nuevo la jarra a sus labios para probar un segundo trago. En ese momento una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos para volver a sumergirla en el jaleo de la habitación donde se encontraba.

- Nuestro tío nunca se une a nuestras celebraciones – dijo Kíli en tono de aburrimiento mirando hacia la silueta de Thorin, había adivinado a quién estaban persiguiendo los ojos de su nuevo compañero.

- Tiene muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, estoy seguro de que cuando hayamos recuperado Erebor cambiará un poco de actitud – le contestó su hermano.

- Ese día montaremos la fiesta más grande que podamos recordar – respondió con una gran sonrisa que delataba la gran celebración que estaba imaginando en su mente. – Ni siquiera nuestro tío podrá resistirse a ella.

- La cabeza del dragón colgará de los balcones de nuestra majestuosa ciudad. Todos en la Tierra Media cantarán canciones sobre nuestra victoria – la emoción de los muchachos iba en aumento, mezcla de la vivacidad de su juventud, las esperanzas depositadas en todos sus compañeros y el embriagador elixir que ya corría por sus venas. Había una cosa muy clara, esta pareja de hermanos estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta su último aliento, la derrota no era una opción.

- Eso será si salimos vivos… - dijo Bilbo en un susurro acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos hermanos lo escuchó, y si lo hicieron, prefirieron ignorar su pesimista comentario. El alcohol había hecho aflorar en el hobbit el miedo y la desesperanza, pues a pesar de las buenas intenciones de los enanos, él era consciente del final que les esperaba cuando llegaran a la Montaña Solitaria. Desde que Bofur le describió al dragón el día en que se conocieron no podía apartar de su mente su llameante aliento y sus atroces colmillos, aunque intentaba que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta. Iriel miró a su compañero hobbit que suspiraba mientras sostenía un trozo de pastel de carne a medio comer. Aquel mediano no se había enfrentado al peligro en su vida, él disfrutaba de una existencia tranquila y rutinaria bajo su acogedor agujero-hobbit. Aún no entendía por qué había salido de allí. Las palabras del mago aún resonaban en su cabeza:

"Tendrás alguna que otra historia que contar cuando vuelvas."  
"¿Y me prometéis que volveré?"  
"No. Y aunque vuelvas, jamás serás el mismo."

Eran esas últimas palabras las que más inquietaban a Bilbo. ¿Se reconocería a sí mismo si conseguía salir vivo de esta locura?

Una alegre canción que empezó a sonar desde el otro lado de la habitación hizo que la sombra que acechaba el corazón del hobbit se desvaneciera durante un rato y le hiciera formar parte de nuevo de la fiesta. Algunos acompañaron la melodía con improvisados instrumentos.

_Entre las laderas de las montañas  
Unos radiantes rayos de sol nos invitan  
Una nueva mañana nos está llamando  
Los bosques y los ríos cantan a su son  
Una esperanza resuena en nuestro corazón._

_Los pájaros gritarán de alegría,_  
_Los peces silbarán de júbilo,_  
_El atardecer sonreirá en su camino,_  
_La luna les mostrará su destino._

_Escucharemos el viento entre los árboles  
Sentiremos un susurro que se aleja  
Más allá de nuestros ojos  
Perdiéndose en la distancia.  
Nunca dejaremos de buscar,  
Nunca dejaremos de pelear,  
Con valor, el tiempo nos perseguirá._

Iriel había oído esta canción en alguno de sus viajes. Algunos exploradores solían cantarla cuando se encontraban desanimados en lugares ásperos alejados de sus hogares. Esta suave melodía tenía la capacidad de apaciguar sus corazones durante esos instantes. Pero los enanos habían conseguido algo más, su voz le daba una fuerza diferente, transmitían un sentimiento de triunfo, la vivaz sensación de que todos ellos podían ser capaces de lograr cualquier cosa con solo desearla. Ojalá no se tratase sólo de una falsa ilusión.

Había dejado de llover. La luna anunció la medianoche alumbrando las ventanas con su nacarado resplandor, la tarde había trascurrido discretamente con aquella celebración. Iriel decidió que ya era hora de irse a descansar, pues les esperaba un duro camino al día siguiente. El mago pareció adivinar los pensamientos de la chica y también se levantó para abandonar la sala. Los enanos habían reservado las habitaciones por parejas, por lo que lo más sensato era que Gandalf compartiera la suya con Iriel. Ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la octava habitación del pasillo. Era la suya. Una vez dentro oyeron como algunos de los enanos también subían para descansar en sus respectivos cuartos, sin embargo otros todavía continuaron abajo, apurando las últimas gotas de sus recipientes.

La habitación era sobria pero acogedora. Tenía dos camas separadas por una mesilla de madera sobre la que descansaba un pequeño candil que iluminaba el lugar. Junto a la ventana había una silla y un pequeño arcón que servía como armario. En el otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña vasija con agua y una toalla. Gandalf corrió las cortinas de la ventana y se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Iriel aprovechó entonces para liberarse de su atuendo. Respiró aliviada al quitarse el casco y la malla. Sus cabellos cayeron rápidamente sobre sus hombros al sentirse liberados. Se desató el apretado e incómodo jubón y se quedó solamente con la camisa gris. Se quitó los brazaletes y los guantes, se desabrochó el cinturón donde tenía sus armas y lo dejó todo en una silla al lado de la ventana. Arrojó las pesadas botas al suelo y se tumbó en la cama. No tardó en quedarse dormida. El mago la miró con dulzura.

- Descansa pequeña, nos esperan duras y solitarias travesías en nuestro camino. – Y apagando la vela del candil se recostó sobre su cama. Tardó bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño, muchas preocupaciones rondaban en su interior. Finalmente cayó en un sueño superficial manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, el mago se había acostumbrado a dormir de esta manera para que el peligro no se aprovechara de su situación.

Iriel se despertó con los primeros rayos de la mañana, mas el mago ya no se encontraba a su lado. Se acercó a la vasija para lavarse la cara y las manos. Tras secarse con la toalla y respirar profundamente, se dispuso a colocarse de nuevo todas las piezas de su atuendo. Recogió sus cabellos como pudo para esconderlos en el interior del casco. Cuando hubo terminado se miró en el cristal de la ventana. El rey enano tenía razón, su aspecto no pasaba precisamente desapercibido, pero le gustaba, le confería un aspecto misterioso. Incluso podía acabar acostumbrándose al frío de la malla que rozaba su piel, al metal que sujetaba su frente dejando escapar su flequillo. Sólo sus ojos escapaban de esta prisión. Unos ojos que ansiaban explorar el mundo hasta el último rincón. Abrió la ventana de par en par, sintió el viento en su cuerpo, la calidez del sol. La excitación de una nueva aventura recorría su estómago y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda imaginando lo que le esperaba. Había nacido para esto, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de mantenerse dos años alejada de las maravillas que la Tierra Media podía ofrecerle. Era hora de ponerse en marcha para su última aventura.

Unos tímidos golpes llamaron a la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraba Balin con un pergamino en la mano.

- Espero no haberos despertado. - Iriel negó con la cabeza - Aquí tenéis el contrato de nuestra Compañía, tal y como os prometió nuestro señor.

Balin le tendió una pluma junto al pergamino. Iriel desenrolló hasta el final el extenso documento. La mayoría hablaba sobre los peligros de la misión y sobre las condiciones a las que se someterían. En la parte de abajo se encontraba la parte referente a su recompensa, como Thorin le había prometido, tendría acceso a la biblioteca de Erebor. Al final se encontraban la firma del viejo sabio y la del líder de la misión. Iriel sonrió para sus adentros, incluso la caligrafía de Thorin tenía la sofisticada esencia de la realeza, su cuidadosa letra realzaba todavía más la fuerza de su nombre, el poderoso linaje de Durin. Se quedó observándolo un poco más y gracias a ello se percató de que la tinta aún no estaba seca, no haría mucho tiempo que lo había firmado. Apoyó el pergamino en la pared y firmó en el hueco correspondiente. Le entregó el papel en silencio y dejando atrás al enano, bajó por las escaleras.

Salió de la posada para ir a saludar a su caballo. Allí se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros que también estaban preparando sus ponis. Cargaban los fajos con provisiones que acababan de comprar en la aldea y se aseguraban de que todos los paquetes estuvieran bien sujetos. Ori se encontraba cepillando las crines y el pelaje de las monturas mientras dejaba escapar algún que otro bostezo.

- Buenos días Rhein – Le dijo cuando le vio acercarse. Iriel le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y se acercó a su plateada montura. El caballo la recibió con un suave relincho. Iriel acarició la cabeza del animal con dulzura. Comprobó que sus cosas seguían donde las había dejado. Iba a dejar el cobertizo cuando se encontró con Gandalf.

- Thorin dice que ya nos hemos retrasado lo suficiente, así que vamos a partir inmediatamente. - Le tendió un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo. Al desenvolverlo descubrió una hogaza de pan con varios trozos de queso - Ese testarudo enano ni siquiera nos deja tiempo para desayunar como es debido, eso es lo único que he podido conseguir del posadero a estas horas, el cocinero todavía sigue durmiendo.

Iriel agradeció la comida del mago, el día anterior no había comido demasiado a causa del hormigueo que le recorría el estómago. Dwalin se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas. A juzgar por la seriedad de su rostro y las ojeras que surcaban su cara parecía que las rondas de cerveza de la noche anterior le habían pasado factura.

- Daos prisa muchachos. Thorin nos espera en diez minutos al otro lado del puente al norte de la aldea.

- ¿Dónde está el resto? - preguntó Dori cargando los últimos paquetes de los ponis con la ayuda de Bofur.

- Nori, Óin y Glóin han ido a comprar el resto de las provisiones. Bifur y Bombur están en la posada terminándose su desayuno. Thorin se marchó temprano, sus sobrinos querían comprar flechas y afilar las hojas de sus armas, por lo que ha decidido acompañarles. Él trabajó durante muchos años como herrero, así que sabrá conseguirles piezas de buena calidad. - Explicó Balin, que acababa de llegar al cobertizo.

- ¿Y Bilbo? - preguntó Gandalf.

- Acabo de despertarlo, el pobre parecía estar muy a gusto bajo las sábanas - contestó Balin.

Iriel se montó en su caballo y sin decir nada salió cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde habían quedado. El resto se quedó quieto mirando la estela de polvo y barro que había dejado.

- A Rhein nunca le ha gustado hacer esperar a nadie - dijo el mago intentando disculpar los bruscos modales de la joven.

Bilbo apareció bostezando justo cuando el caballo de Iriel atravesó la posada. La velocidad del animal al pasar a su lado hizo que Bilbo perdiera el equilibrio y se quedara sentado en el bordillo de la puerta, tirando la tostada que llevaba en la mano. Tuvo que mirar a ambos lados para entender lo que había pasado. El animal siguió cabalgando contra el viento que ondeaba sus crines y el flequillo de la joven. La muchacha adoraba cabalgar así. Podía sentir cómo se tensaban los músculos del animal sobre su piel. Lo que más adoraba era el sonido de las pezuñas golpeando la tierra. Ese sonido significaba libertad. Libertad para alcanzar cualquier destino.

En tan sólo un par de minutos había dejado atrás la aldea y ya podía ver delante de ella el puente donde habían quedado. Un pequeño riachuelo serpenteaba debajo de él. Había un par de árboles frutales al otro lado. Se acercó a ellos para coger un manzana para el caballo y otra para ella. Se sentó bajo su sombra apoyando su espalda en el tronco y comenzó a mordisquear la manzana mientras esperaba al resto de sus compañeros.

Thorin apareció unos minutos después acompañado de sus sobrinos. Kíli había llenado su carcaj con flechas y Fíli parecía haber adquirido un nuevo puñal en su cinturón. Thorin miró al caballo plateado y a la joven que seguía sentada disfrutando de su refrescante fruta.

- Parece que sois más puntual que el resto de mi Compañía. - le elogió Thorin. Iriel sonrió orgullosa pero la malla ocultaba sus emociones. Poco después empezó a escucharse una multitud de pisadas que se aproximaban. Las siluetas de los enanos sobre sus monturas comenzaron a divisarse. Gandalf iba el primero de la comitiva junto a un atormentado Bilbo que no podía parar de estornudar. Enseguida se reunieron todos en el puente. Dwalin, que iba el último, soltó las riendas de tres caballos para los descendientes de Durin. Kíli y Fíli saltaron sobre sus ponis llenos de emoción. Thorin acarició el hocico de su montura antes de subir.

- Hoy nos espera un largo camino, espero que vuestros cuerpos se hayan recuperado pues os necesito en plena forma para esta expedición. No acamparemos hasta que hayamos atravesado estos páramos. - Nadie replicó las órdenes de Thorin aunque sabían que en el mejor de los casos atravesarían la zona hacia la medianoche. Bajo las órdenes de su líder no había muchos descansos. La montura de Thorin inició la marcha, el resto de los enanos le siguieron detrás, algunos en solitario y otros en parejas. Iriel arrojó el hueso de la manzana al río y subió a su caballo. Se colocó al final de sus compañeros, no le apetecía mucho conversar.

El sol les acompañó en su travesía. Desde su punto más alto les observaba orgulloso. Ninguno paró a comer, tuvieron que conformarse con mordisquear un trozo de pan de sus alforjas. La tarde siguió avanzando hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. Aún quedaba bastante camino para que Thorin estuviera satisfecho. Iriel notaba cómo se entumecía todo su cuerpo, hacía más de dos años que no pasaba tantas horas a caballo. El viaje con el mago había sido más relajado. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía quejarse del cansancio y como se encontraba al final de la fila, no podía ver la cara de agotamiento que en realidad tenían. El estómago de Iriel empezó a rugir con furia, tanto que hizo relinchar a su caballo. Bofur y Dwalin se giraron para mirarla. Iriel se sintió bastante avergonzada, afortunadamente la malla cubría el tono rojillo que debían haber adquirido sus mejillas.

- No eres el único que tiene hambre muchacho. A veces creo que Thorin disfruta torturándonos con sus interminables caminatas. - dijo Bofur sonriente llevándose la mano a la barriga.

En ese momento el rugido de otro estómago resonó por toda la fila. Bilbo estaba recostado sobre el lomo de su montura sujetándose el abdomen. Bofur estalló en carcajadas.

- Así que era cierto. El apetito de los hobbit es el más voraz de las razas de la Tierra Media.

- Me muero de hambre - dijo Bilbo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El resto de los enanos comenzaron a murmurar. También ellos sentían un doloroso agujero en sus estómagos. Los murmureos de protesta llegaron a los oídos de Thorin.

- Por favor tío - suplicó Kíli - déjanos descansar un rato, llevamos todo el día cabalgando.

Thorin no tenía intención de detenerse pero las famélicas caras de sus compañeros le ablandaron un poco el corazón.

- Caminaremos un poco más hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar. Dwalin, Glóin, adelantaos para explorar la zona.

Los dos enanos obedecieron las órdenes espoleando a sus animales para adelantarse. Cuanto antes consiguieran un lugar seguro, antes podrían cenar y descansar. El ánimo del resto de los enanos mejoró ante la noticia de un merecido descanso. Thorin miraba a su alrededor rastreando hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. No sabía por qué pero se sentía inquieto. Dwalin y Glóin regresaron al cabo de un rato.

- Más adelante, a la derecha de ese risco hemos encontrado una pequeña hondonada rodeada de rocas. Son lo suficientemente grandes para ocultarnos y nos resguardaran del frío de la noche. - Informó Dwalin.

- Además existe un recoveco desde el que se puede vigilar sin ser visto. - Les explicó Glóin.

- Bien, descansaremos en el lugar que habéis encontrado.

Todos se alegraron, pero sin duda los que más lo hicieron fueron los dos hobbits. Iriel empezaba a sentir que se le nublaba la vista por el cansancio y el hambre. Desmayarse en el caballo durante su primer día no habría ayudado mucho a demostrar su valía. Los animales también se alegraban de poder descansar sus extremidades y deshacerse durante unas horas de la carga que transportaban. Cuando llegaron a la hondonada todos empezaron a acomodarse junto a las rocas. Fíli y Kíli fueron los encargados de asegurar las riendas para que ninguna de las monturas se escapara. Ori y Dori les llevaron agua a los ponis, que se la bebieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bombur empezó a sacar las ollas y los cuencos mientras Nori encendía el fuego. Bofur sacó varios trozos de panceta de las provisiones y se las acercó a Bombur para que las cocinara. También sacaron un buen puñado de huevos para acompañar la carne. Bilbo sacó de su mochila un paño con varias manzanas que había comprado en la aldea justo antes de marcharse. Se acercó sigilosamente a los ponis para ofrecerles alguna sin que los enanos lo vieran, aunque como la mayoría no parecían estar interesados en ningún alimento de color verde, no creía que les molestara que alimentara con ellas a los animales.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Bofur y Dori repartieron los cuencos llenos de comida. Los enanos la engulleron en un instante, pero no pidieron que les rellenaran el cuenco por segunda vez. Ninguno excepto Bombur, al que directamente le habían servido dos cuencos. Los enanos se mostraban satisfechos con sus estómagos llenos, tanto que empezaron a acomodarse para dormir. Sacaron los sacos de sus mochilas y colocaron las bolsas a modo de almohada. Bilbo se acomodó entre Gandalf e Iriel. La muchacha iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Thorin la llamó.

- Rhein y yo haremos la primera guardia. Después nos sustituirán Glóin y Nori.

Iriel dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja. Estaba muerta de sueño, pensaba que le darían al menos un par de días para acostumbrarse a este ritmo antes de pasar la noche en vela. Dejó sus cosas junto al fuego y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el enano. Escalaron un par de rocas hasta que llegaron al hueco al que se había referido Glóin. Era lo suficientemente grande para tres personas y uno de sus lados sobresalía hacia delante con bordes afilados, resguardándoles del viento y ocultándoles del exterior. Glóin tenía razón, era un buen lugar para vigilar sin ser visto.

La razón por la que Thorin le había elegido como compañero era para tenerle vigilado. A pesar de las palabras de Gandalf no acababa de fiarse de Rhein. El hecho de que ocultara su rostro de esa forma le hacía sospechar todavía más. Además no había conseguido quitarse ese extraño sentimiento de inquietud desde que habían decidido acampar.

No iba a ser una noche fácil para ninguno de los dos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una oscura amenaza

***********~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 4: UNA OSCURA AMENAZA ************~~~~~~~***

Pasaron la primera hora en silencio. Iriel miraba a su compañero de reojo, que no mostraba señal alguna de cansancio. No se atrevía a decirle nada, el enano era muy perspicaz y la mente de la joven se encontraba en baja forma a causa del viaje. Estaba segura de que hiciera lo que hiciera sólo conseguiría empeorar su escasa relación. Intentó concentrarse en la vigilancia. Parecía una noche tranquila, no se oía nada a su alrededor, sólo el viento esquivando las rocas. Pero tanto silencio no podía augurar nada bueno, era como si el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento, expectante ante lo que iba a suceder. Así se sentía Thorin, como si miles de ojos evaluaran sus acciones en la oscuridad, esperando a que cometiera un error. Iriel luchaba por mantenerse despierta, tarea nada sencilla al hallarse envuelta en tanta calma. Si al menos su compañero le ofreciera algo de conversación…

Empezó a juguetear con una pequeña piedra que encontró al lado de donde estaba sentada, lanzándola al aire una y otra vez mientras la recogía con la palma de la mano. En uno de los intentos la piedra se le resbaló y cayó chocando varias veces contra las paredes de las rocas que encontró en su camino hasta llegar al suelo. El ruido que provocó al caer resonó enérgicamente a causa del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Thorin la fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo siento… – balbuceó ante aquellos ojos que la acusaban sin piedad. Se sintió increíblemente estúpida en aquel momento.

- No estamos aquí para jugar – dijo Thorin con desprecio y le dio la espalda para seguir observando lo que la luna y las estrellas le permitían.

Iriel le imitó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro lado, avergonzada. Ahora sí que se había ganado el enojo del enano. Ya podía ocurrírsele algo bueno para arreglarlo. Ese obstinado individuo la ponía nerviosa sólo con su presencia y todavía no entendía por qué. Intentó olvidar lo que acababa de suceder para concentrarse en su tarea.

Un escalofrío la atravesó en ese momento. Entonces comprendió lo que inquietaba tanto al enano. Había algo en el ambiente, pero ella tampoco sabía lo que era. Sentía una presencia oscura acercándose, pero sus ojos no le mostraban más que rocas y tierra. Se puso de pie para intentar ver mejor. Fue entonces cuando sintió su aliento en la espalda. Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su enemigo. Un enorme animal, negro como el carbón, la miraba con unos enfurecidos ojos inyectados en sangre mientras mostraba unos fieros y desgarradores colmillos. El animal se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras para saltar hacia ellos, pero Iriel fue más rápida. En tan sólo una fracción de segundo, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Thorin y ambos cayeron por uno de los laterales del risco, rodando un buen trecho por el suelo. El enano se levantó rápidamente y desenvainó su espada. El animal, tras haber sido recibido sólo por rocas en su salto anterior, se impulsó con mayor furia hacia ellos, soltando un aullido que partió la noche en dos. Thorin se agachó para esquivar sus garras y hundió el filo de su espada en la garganta de su enemigo. Un chorro de sangre oscura salió disparada a través de la herida. El animal se desangró a los pies del enano con un aullido de agonía.

Este último sonido pareció alertar a los de su especie, pues un segundo animal emergió en lo alto de la roca donde habían estado vigilando, tan sigilosamente como lo había hecho su compañero. Esta vez estaban preparados. Iriel sacó una de las dagas de su cinturón y la lanzó hacia él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La hoja se le clavó entre los ojos. El animal chilló de dolor y se tambaleó cayendo de la roca. Thorin corrió hacia él para darle el golpe de gracia cortándole la cabeza. Ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa mirando en todas las direcciones para no recibir un ataque por la espalda. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor. La inquietante sensación también había desaparecido. No parecía haber ningún otro.

Los enanos aparecieron corriendo con sus armas en la mano. Los aullidos les habían despertado. Gandalf se acercó con una suave luz que surgía de su bastón. Bilbo se encontraba detrás de él, agarrándose a su capa. Gandalf se acercó a los cadáveres de las bestias.

- ¿Qué son? ¿Huargos? – preguntó el asustado hobbit.

- No, los huargos son diferentes – contestó Thorin limpiando la sangre negra de su espada en el pelaje del animal.

El mago se estremeció al examinar a las bestias. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído en ese momento sobre él.

- _Gaurhoth_ – pronunció el mago en _Sindarin_, la lengua de los elfos. Thorin frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar en ese idioma. – En la lengua común se conocen como "hombres-lobo".

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Hombres-lobo? ¿Aquí? – exclamó Iriel sorprendida, tanto que se le olvidó cambiar el tono de su voz. Carraspeó al darse cuenta. - ¿No habitaban en Tol-in-Gaurhoth? – preguntó intentando emitir una voz varonil. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Los enanos se miraron sin entender nada. Inmersos en las preocupaciones de su sobresaltado despertar, ninguno se percató de los cambios de voz de Rhein. Su error pasó desapercibido esta vez.

- Nunca había oído hablar de la existencia de hombres-lobo – exclamó Bilbo.

- No muchos la conocen. – Gandalf suspiró, un escalofrío helado recorría su alma al hablar de estas criaturas. – El Señor Oscuro creó a estos seres encerrando las almas de espantosos indeseables en cuerpos de lobos, corrompiendo así su organismo. Fueron servidores del Oscuro durante mucho tiempo. Tras su caída, los pocos que sobrevivieron se trasladaron a Tol Sirion y así pasó a ser conocida como Tol-in-Gaurhoth, que significa "La isla de los hombres-lobo". Nadie les había visto fuera de su tierra. Me pregunto qué oscuras fuerzas les habrán obligado a salir… - deliberó consigo mismo.

Tras escuchar las explicaciones del mago, el resto de los enanos seguían intranquilos mirando a su alrededor. Podían aparecer más criaturas peligrosas.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí. Recoged todo inmediatamente. – Ordenó Thorin.

Apenas habían dormido una hora, pero la tensión del peligro les hizo moverse a toda velocidad. Incluso los caballos relinchaban inquietos. Guardaron los sacos en sus mochilas y los recipientes que habían empleado para cenar y los volvieron a cargar en los ponis.

Iriel todavía no había recuperado el aliento, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Sólo había encontrado espeluznantes relatos de estas criaturas en los viejos libros que había leído hace años. Ni siquiera creía que realmente hubieran existido. Ahora los cuerpos inertes de dos de ellos se encontraban delante de ella, convenciéndola de que la pesadilla era real. Se acercó a uno de los cadáveres para recuperar su daga, la cual seguía clavado en su cabeza. No era la única que se había quedado junto a las bestias. Thorin continuaba a su lado, sin moverse, como debatiéndose consigo mismo. Finalmente apretó uno de sus puños y se giró hacia ella. Al principio creyó que iba a renegarla por haber atraído a las bestias con aquella inoportuna piedra, por no haber advertido su presencia hasta que se encontraron literalmente encima de ellos, por haberse abalanzado bruscamente sobre él haciéndole rodar por el suelo sin avisarle. Pero Iriel se equivocaba. Sin mirarla a los ojos, él pronunció una palabra inesperada.

- Gracias.

Aquella simple palabra paralizó a la joven, que durante unos segundos se olvidó de que debía respirar. Sin saber por qué un repentino calor empezó a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Esa misma sensación apareció también tímidamente en su pecho. La joven negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de estas incomprensibles emociones.

- No ha sido nada.

El enano se alejó con paso firme hacia lo que quedaba del campamento, mientras ella se quedaba clavada en el sitio. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de alegría ante el reconocimiento de su líder. El gorgoteo de las últimas gotas de sangre de aquellas fieras le hizo salir de su aturdimiento. Una ingeniosa idea apareció en su cabeza. Se apresuró hacia su mochila y empezó a rebuscar en ella. Estaba segura de que había metido algunos viales vacíos cuando la preparó en su guarida. Tras revolver durante un rato por el fondo de la mochila palpó el recipiente que estaba buscando. Se acercó a los cadáveres con el vial en la mano. Había leído en algún lugar que se creía que algunos hombres-lobo poseían veneno en sus colmillos. Si era cierto podía serle útil guardar un poco. Arrancó uno de los colmillos del animal y lo partió contra una roca. Un líquido verdoso comenzó a brotar de él. Los rumores eran ciertos. Introdujo este singular fluido en el vial hasta que lo llenó hasta la mitad. Los enanos ya habían terminado de recoger todo y los ponis estaban listos. Le hubiera gustado conseguir un poco más de este potente veneno, pero no quería hacer esperar a sus compañeros, así que se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y a cargarlas en su caballo. El animal la miraba asustado con visibles estragos por la falta de sueño. Había estado preocupado por ella y no había conseguido dormir como el resto de los ponis.

- Lo siento pequeño, tendrás que aguantar un poco más, te prometo que descansaremos en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro – le susurró mientras le acariciaba el hocico. Aquel gesto siempre lo tranquilizaba.

Todos se encontraban ya sobre sus monturas. Thorin discutía con Balin acerca del camino a tomar. Decidieron seguir adelante hasta atravesar el páramo y refugiarse en las montañas. Todos comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección excepto Gandalf, que permanecía quieto examinando la dirección del viento. Bilbo fue quien se percató y se acercó hacia él.

- Gandalf, ¿qué estás buscando? Van a dejarnos atrás si no nos damos prisa. – Le instó el mediano.

- Tengo que dejaros por un tiempo. Otros asuntos requieren de mi presencia. Preguntas que necesitan respuesta.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se quedarían sin la protección del mago en el momento que más la necesitaban, a merced de estas oscuras y misteriosas criaturas. El mago apretó las riendas de su caballo y cabalgó en dirección opuesta.

- No Gandalf, por favor, no vuelvas a irte. – Bilbo quería gritarle. Maldecirle en todos los idiomas de la Tierra Media. Era su culpa que él se encontrara en esa situación de peligro. Quería decirle que era un cobarde al arrastrarle a esta aventura y abandonarle cuando más le necesitaba. Pero en lugar de eso, su voz sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una súplica. Una que no fue concedida.

Thorin se percató de la huida del mago al oír las pisadas de su caballo. Alzó su voz autoritaria para que el mago le escuchara.

- ¿Pretendes abandonarnos a nuestra suerte? ¿A dónde te diriges esta vez?

A pesar de la distancia, el mago le respondió. El viento arrastró el eco de sus palabras.

- Tengo que hablar con Radagast el Pardo. Me reuniré con vosotros cuando haya encontrado las respuestas que necesito.

Iriel se quedó mirando al mago unos segundos más hasta que su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad. Había aprendido a cuidarse sola, no le asustaba el hecho de que Gandalf se hubiera marchado. Confiaba más en el acero de sus armas que en la magia. Se acercó al abatido mediano que continuaba mirando en la dirección del mago, deseando en su interior que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que se despertara sobre el adusto terreno con todos los enanos roncando a su alrededor. Pero no fue así.

- Vamos, ninguna otra criatura va a hacernos daño esta noche. No se lo permitiremos - Iriel intentaba consolar al mediano, una parte de ella comprendía lo asustado que se sentía. Tal vez fuera porque le recordaba a su padre. Los hobbits no estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de situaciones, era por eso que su padre sufría tanto por ella. Una amarga espina atravesó su pecho a causa de este recuerdo. Estaba desobedeciendo los deseos de sus padres, la promesa que les había hecho en la tumba. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que lo hacía por última vez, que había una buena razón para lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era un motivo suficiente para perdonarse. El viento azotó su capa. No era el momento ni el lugar para estas reflexiones. Debía concentrarse en mantenerse alerta por si aparecía un segundo ataque.

Bilbo agradeció sus palabras y ambos se pusieron en marcha tras los enanos.

Fue una marcha lúgubre. Ninguno de los presentes pronunció palabra durante toda la noche. El cansancio y la presión estaban haciendo mella en sus cuerpos. Las monturas también caminaban con torpeza. En un par de ocasiones alguna se tambaleó haciendo que sus jinetes estuvieran a punto de caer al suelo.

Cuando llegaron a las montañas estaba empezando a amanecer.

Junto a las afiladas rocas trepaban por la pendiente numerosas ramas retorcidas, vestidas con ásperas hojas verdes. La tierra seca y los matorrales del páramo habían dado paso a una vegetación más frondosa. Avanzaron un poco más entre aquellos árboles. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban entre las ramas y los alegres cantos de los pájaros anunciaban una nueva jornada. El lugar se mostraba tranquilo y acogedor. Más adelante se toparon con el grueso tronco de un árbol que se doblaba hacia la montaña. Probablemente el peso de sus ramas había deformado su estructura hasta que las rocas le cortaron el paso. Había crecido retorciéndose hacia donde había encontrado espacio. Era un buen lugar para descansar. Los enanos acordaron que descansarían allí al menos un par de horas, de otro modo no soportarían otra larga jornada de expedición.

Iriel agradeció al cielo que se detuvieran, no se veía capaz de continuar sin descansar la vista y el cuerpo unas horas.

Thorin insistía en encargarse de la guardia mientras ellos descansaban, pero su amigo Dwalin no se lo permitió.

- Tú también necesitas un descanso. Bifur y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar.

Finalmente se dejó convencer por las palabras de su viejo amigo, aquel con el que había compartido innumerables batallas. La sensación de angustia de la noche anterior le había consumido más fuerzas que las numerosas horas de marcha. Tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar.

Se acomodaron bajo la sombra de aquel tronco. Las espesas ramas atenuaban la luz del alba, aunque el desfallecimiento de todos era tal, que ni la más brillante luz les hubiera impedido lo más mínimo conciliar el sueño. Todos se quedaron dormidos enseguida. Bilbo se acomodó al lado de Iriel. En ausencia del mago, era lo más cercano a su forma de ser. Los enanos eran una compañía agradable y divertida, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado a sus rudos modales. No había tenido mucha ocasión de tratar con Rhein, pero al menos él tenía sangre hobbit.

Al final estuvieron descansando más de lo esperado, hasta que el sol alcanzó el punto más alto del cielo, anunciando desde allí la llegada del mediodía. Hacia la mitad de la mañana Kíli y Fíli se levantaron para que sus dos compañeros pudieran dormir un poco. Thorin vio a sus sobrinos intercambiar posiciones con Dwalin y Bifur. Quiso levantarse con ellos pero el sueño le venció de nuevo. Todo el grupo se despertó a la hora de comer con un renovado buen humor.

Iriel se despertó un poco aturdida. Dormir con el casco era más incómodo de lo que había imaginado. La posición en la que se encontró también la sorprendió. Cuando se acostó se encontraba boca arriba con los brazos apoyados en su regazo, pero al despertarse estaba de medio lado, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos apoyados en el dorso de su cara. Maldijo en voz baja, su cuerpo inconsciente se había movido adoptando una postura bastante infantil. La cosa se complicaba si también tenía que controlar su masculinidad cuando no estaba consciente. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Ori durmiendo también en posición fetal. Bilbo también seguía acurrucado a su lado. Tal vez los hombres no dormían tan virilmente como ella había imaginado. Dejó escapar una pequeña risotada que despertó al mediano. Se levantó con los ojos todavía medio cerrados.

- Buenos días Bilbo.

- Bue… buenos días Rhein – dijo desperezándose - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las mangas.

- Ya es mediodía, hemos dormido un buen rato.

Varios de sus compañeros ya se habían puesto en marcha. Balin consultaba con Thorin los planes de la jornada, Kíli y Fíli estaban alimentando a los ponis y el resto estiraba sus músculos esperando por su merecido desayuno. Los animales también habían podido descansar lo suficiente.

Bombur y Dori encendieron un fuego al cobijo de aquel tronco. Prepararon un caldo y lo repartieron entre los demás. Bofur y Bifur se fueron a buscar agua por los alrededores para refrescarse y llenar las cantimploras.

Se respiraba un renovado ambiente de tranquilidad y ganas de proseguir la marcha. Ninguno volvió a mencionar a las criaturas con las que se habían cruzado unas horas antes. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

Bilbo se percató de unas singulares setas que crecían un poco más allá. Se acercó hacia ellas para observarlas mejor.

- Conozco estas setas, mi familia las cultivaba en la Comarca. Son deliciosas. - Y sacó una navaja de sus bolsillos para cortar unas cuantas y mostrárselas a los enanos.

- Quédate con tus setas mediano, yo prefiero un buen trozo de carne. - Le contestó Glóin mirando con desprecio lo que el hobbit le ofrecía. Aquellos alimentos eran más propios de los animales, o de aquellos endemoniados trepa-árboles. No. Los enanos no probarían tal comida si tenían elección.

El hobbit le devolvió una mirada enfadada. Él no quería pasarse meses con aquella insalubre dieta, necesitaba comer algo más variado. Y más sano para su cuerpo. Si aquellos enanos no sabían apreciar la variedad de manjares que la naturaleza podía ofrecerles, serían sólo para él. Con estos pensamientos se adentró un poco más entre los árboles, en busca de alguna otra conocida delicia.

El sol se ocultó tras las nubes. El viento había cambiado repentinamente de dirección. Aquel ambiente se sentía diferente.

- Vamos a proseguir nuestro camino. - Anunció su líder. - ¿Estamos todos listos?

- Las monturas ya están preparadas. Estamos listos para partir. - Contestaron sus sobrinos. Thorin echó una rápida ojeada hacia todos sus compañeros. Faltaba uno.

- ¿Dónde está el mediano?

- Se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Creo que estaba buscando... setas... - Glóin casi escupió esta última palabra.

Antes de que ninguno le respondiera, un violento temblor sacudió el suelo. Los enanos se miraron entre ellos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De nuevo la tierra volvió a temblar a sus pies, esta vez con mayor fuerza. La sacudida afectó también a las paredes de la montaña, que empezaron a arrojar algunas rocas. Los ponis relincharon con furia. El sonido de otro animal contestó al otro lado de la montaña.

Kíli trepó a los árboles con una agilidad impresionante. Encontró un resquicio en la pared de la montaña por la que podía observar lo que ocurría al otro lado.

- ¡Olifantes! ¡Hay al menos una manada entera!

- ¿Olifantes? ¿Y sus jinetes? - le preguntó Balin desde el suelo.

- No llevan ninguno. Debe de ser una manada salvaje. Algo tiene que haberlos asustado, se mueven sin control.

El temblor que sentían bajo sus pies se debía a la furia con la que estos pesados animales pisoteaban el terreno. Un temblor todavía más fuerte sacudió la montaña. Parte de ella comenzó a resquebrajarse. Kíli estuvo a punto de caer.

- ¡Están embistiendo contra la montaña! ¡Están fuera de control!

- ¡Baja de ahí antes de que te mates! - le ordenó su tío - ¡Nos marchamos inmediatamente!

Kíli hizo lo que su tío le ordenó, aunque con cierta dificultad pues el árbol se estaba tambaleando. Su hermano le gritó para que saltara de una de las ramas inferiores y así lo hizo justo antes de que el árbol se derrumbara. Su hermano atenuó su caída recibiendo al enano con sus musculosos brazos. Bofur se apresuró a soltar a los ponis para subirse a ellos. De nuevo uno de los olifantes embistió contra las rocas agrandando aún más la grieta, mientras emitía un doloroso rugido con su trompa. Fue tal la embestida que el golpe se trasmitió hacia los árboles. Los troncos no pudieron soportarlo y dos de ellos cayeron al suelo con todo su peso, mostrando sus raíces arrancadas. Los ponis relincharon presas del pánico. Dos de ellos se soltaron de sus ataduras y corrieron hacia la montaña. En ese momento la parte superior de la montaña se partió y una multitud de enormes rocas cayó hacia donde los animales huían. Los enanos vieron, sin poder hacer nada, como dos de sus monturas perecían aplastadas por aquellas rocas, quedando completamente sepultadas junto con las pertenencias que cargaban.

El miedo surgió ahora en el corazón de los enanos. Thorin corrió hacia su montura y se subió en ella con un enérgico salto.

- ¡No os quedéis ahí pasmados si no queréis morir! ¡Cabalgad detrás de mí! ¡Si conseguimos dejas atrás estas rocas no correremos ningún peligro!

Los enanos obedecieron sus órdenes como si hubieran sido fulminados por un rayo. Unos segundos más tarde, todos se encontraban encima de los asustados animales, que no se atrevían a moverse tras haber visto el desafortunado final de sus compañeros. Apretaron fuertemente sus riendas para obligarles a cabalgar en la dirección que Thorin les indicaba y con toda la fuerza de sus patas empezaron a trotar hacia allí.

- ¡Bilbo! - Gritó de repente Balin mirando en dirección al bosque. El anciano iba montado en el caballo de Thorin, pues había perdido su montura.

Iriel apretó las riendas de su caballo y se adentró hacia los árboles.

- ¡Yo me ocupo del mediano! ¡Os alcanzaré más tarde!

Thorin estuvo a punto de detenerle, pero no podía seguirle hacia la maleza, la vida del resto de sus compañeros dependía de que los sacara de aquel laberinto de rocas. Rogó a Aulë para que Gandalf no estuviera equivocado cuando hablaba de la destreza de los medianos. Todos ellos se pusieron en marcha para alejarse de aquel infierno rocoso.

Iriel cabalgaba entre los árboles con toda la velocidad que su caballo le permitía. En su camino encontró varios árboles arrancados. Su caballo tuvo que esquivar y saltar algunas ramas que caían a su paso. Encontró a Bilbo tumbado en el suelo. Había conseguido esquivar dos enormes ramas que habían caído a su alrededor. Iriel cabalgó hacia allí sin aminorar la velocidad y lo agarró por su chaqueta justo antes de que otra rama fuera a caer en ese lugar. Levantó al mediano del suelo con el impulso de la marcha y lo montó en el caballo justo delante de ella. Sujetó las riendas con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo sujetaba el cuerpo del hobbit, apretándolo contra el suyo para que el pequeño no cayera. La velocidad a la que cabalgaban hacía que miles de ramas se acercaran a ellos sin apenas segundos para esquivarlas. El caballo zigzagueaba en todas las direcciones, saltaba los ramas rotas que encontraba en su camino y ambos jinetes se agachaban para no se derribados por las ramas más bajas. Iriel sujetaba tan fuerte al mediano contra sí, que Bilbo fue capaz de sentir los latidos de su agitado corazón. Bilbo se sentía extrañamente cómodo bajo aquel brazo que lo protegía.

Por fin empezaron a divisar una apertura entre aquellos árboles que les mostraba de nuevo la montaña. Trotaron en esa dirección para tomar el mismo camino que habían seguido los enanos. Si atravesar el bosque había resultado peligroso, el pasillo de rocas que se extendía a su alrededor lo era aún más. Se trataba de un angosto paso con enormes paredes de piedra a ambos lados. A pesar de que los olifantes se oían más lejanos ahora, las montañas seguían estremeciéndose con sus golpes y las rocas resbalaban por su pendiente. Divisaron a los enanos a lo lejos, ya casi habían cruzado el estrecho pasillo. Iriel tragó saliva un segundo antes de adentrarse allí. Notó como Bilbo temblaba con todo su cuerpo.

- Vamos a conseguirlo - le prometió al mediano. Ella también necesitaba convencerse de sus propias palabras. El caballo adivinó los pensamientos de la joven y relinchó justo antes de tomar el camino con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus músculos sin que la muchacha se lo hubiera ordenado.

Atravesaron el paso a toda velocidad con las rocas pisándoles los talones. Los enanos se percataron de su presencia pero no podían aminorar la marcha. La salida estaba enfrente de ellos, a tan sólo unos metros. Thorin dejó que el resto de sus compañeros le adelantaran para quedarse en la retaguardia. Se giró para observar la distancia que lo separaba de los medianos. Fue entonces cuando vio el peligro que habían dejado atrás.

Una enorme roca se deslizaba fieramente por la pendiente de la izquierda. Si la roca llegaba al suelo antes que el caballo de Rhein les cortaría el paso y ya no podrían escapar de allí, se quedarían atrapados en ese lado, condenados a una lluvia de rocas. Si seguían cabalgando a la misma velocidad la enorme roca los aplastaría.

Iriel también se dio cuenta del destino que les esperaba. Los músculos del animal se contraían todo lo que podían, el caballo estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por sacarlos con vida de allí. Respiró profundamente y apretó más fuerte al mediano contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba aterrado. Miró al frente. Thorin cabalgaba mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Estaban a punto encontrarse con aquella despiadada roca. Iriel confió en el poderoso trote de su caballo.

Su vida estaba ahora a merced de la suerte. Con este pensamiento la muchacha cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de su destino.

Lo último que vio fue aquellos intensos ojos azules que la miraban con desesperación. En ese momento pensó que no le hubiera importado ahogarse en ellos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Un secreto compartido

Tras varios capítulos introductorios de la historia, poco a poco comenzará a desarrollarse la parte del romance ❤ que la mayoría estaréis esperando ;)

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

***********~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 5: UN SECRETO COMPARTIDO ********~~~~~~~~***

Estaban llegando al punto crítico, sólo tendrían una oportunidad. La intensa respiración del caballo se mezclaba con el ruido de los cascos contra el terreno. Iriel y Bilbo contuvieron el aliento. Fue entonces cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos se elevaban del suelo. El caballo se había impulsado con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaron sus patas traseras, con este salto pretendía alcanzar los escasos metros que les separaban de la salida un segundo antes de que la roca les aplastara.

La roca cayó a escasos centímetros de ellos, sólo unos pequeños fragmentos, que se habían desprendido por la ferocidad con la que se deslizaba por el terreno, impactaron contra el cuerpo del animal. Fue tal la impulsividad del salto que el caballo no fue capaz de controlar el aterrizaje, tropezando al contactar con el suelo y haciendo que sus dos jinetes salieran despedidos.

Nada más ser arrojados hacia adelante, Iriel abrazó a Bilbo con ambos brazos y se acurrucó para protegerle del impacto con su propio cuerpo, pues era más grande que el del mediano. Iriel consiguió girarse en el aire para caer al suelo de espaldas. Tras un fuerte impacto contra el terreno, ambos rodaron sin control, hasta que la fricción de la tierra con su cuerpo fue aminorando la velocidad. Cuando por fin se detuvieron en el suelo, Iriel se encontraba de medio lado, todavía protegiendo con fuerza el cuerpo del hobbit. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo y su ropa se había rasgado un poco en las piernas y en los brazos a causa del roce con el áspero suelo que les había recibido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso era una buena señal, significaba que estaba viva. Se rió para sus adentros. Había burlado a la muerte una vez más.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo conseguiríamos – le susurró al mediano que sostenía entre sus brazos y que a continuación apartó para liberarle. Bilbo intentó levantarse, se sentía mareado por los vertiginosos giros.

En ese momento Iriel oyó relinchar a su caballo en la lejanía. Un punzante dolor de cabeza le estremeció el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Le pareció que una voz se acercaba a ella corriendo. Un eco lejano de una voz profunda y familiar. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Quiso cerrar los ojos para librarse de él, pero no hizo falta, su vista se fue nublando poco a poco hasta que perdió el sentido.

* * *

_Clonc clonc_

El sonido de los cascos despertó a Iriel. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que se encontró fue un suelo lleno de piedras blancas que se desplazaba lentamente. Le costó un poco entender dónde se encontraba. La visión de las plateadas patas de su caballo sobre las piedras le ayudó a comprender que ella se encontraba a lomos de su montura, no como un jinete, si no tumbada transversalmente sobre su cuerpo. Siguió observando el suelo mientras intentaba recordar cómo había acabado sobre su caballo como un vulgar fardo.

Ah sí, la caída. Se había desmayado poco después de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mejor dicho, un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Ahora ya no lo sentía, pero a cambio le dolía todo el cuerpo. Debía estar llena de moratones y magulladuras. En ese momento se percató de que junto a los cascos del caballo también escuchaba pisadas humanas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia donde percibía el sonido. Un enano sujetaba las riendas de su caballo y caminaba a su lado dirigiéndolo. Eso explicaba la escasa velocidad a la que se desplazaban. La silueta todavía estaba un poco borrosa. Intentó concentrarse en sus ojos para descubrir de quién se trataba. No hizo falta porque justo en ese momento otro de los enanos lo llamó.

- Thorin, creo que deberíamos parar por aquí cerca. No avanzaremos mucho a pie en estas condiciones y si nos adentramos más temo que no encontremos ningún lugar para refugiarnos.

Algunos de los enanos también habían sido golpeados por algunas rocas durante su huida, por fortuna sus lesiones no eran graves, nada que un buen ungüento de hierbas no pudiera arreglar, Aulë parecía estar de su lado aquel día. Esa no había sido la causa del retraso del grupo, sino el cuerpo inconsciente de su nuevo compañero. Thorin permaneció pensativo unos segundos antes de contestar.

- De acuerdo, nos desviaremos unos metros hacia el Oeste para acampar en un pequeño bosque que se encuentra cerca de aquí. Es el último refugio antes de entrar en las áridas estepas, donde por seguro no encontraremos ningún lugar que nos oculte durante la noche.

Iriel contuvo el aliento. Era el rey enano el que escoltaba a su caballo cuidando de ella. Un inesperado latido golpeó su pecho, tan fuerte que casi le dolió. Sus ojos parecieron haberse despertado gracias a este impulso, pues le mostraron al enano con total nitidez. Su rostro lucía sereno y su cuerpo se mantenía imperturbable, guiando al caballo con pasos firmes. Le pareció ver una pizca de preocupación en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules.

Recordó cómo se habían cruzado sus miradas justo antes de que aquella roca se interpusiera en su camino. No sabía por qué su corazón había reaccionado de esa manera ante aquellos ojos, ni tampoco comprendía por qué ahora latía tan fuerte. No quería que el enano descubriera que ya se había despertado, por lo que continuó observándolo con cautela, sin moverse. Su larga y ondulada melena de cabellos oscuros, ahora surcados por algunas hebras plateadas, se movía al compás del viento, mostrando un par de elegantes trenzas que caían junto a su rostro. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de lo atractivo que resultaba. No sabía cuál era el origen de estos repentinos pensamientos que surcaban su mente. Tal vez se debían al golpe en la cabeza, al pequeño mareo que sentía al encontrarse con la cabeza más baja que el resto del cuerpo o al hecho de que todavía se encontrara a medio camino entre la vigilia y el mundo de los sueños, quién sabe. La muchacha no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de aquel rostro, aquel que su mente le repetía que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba del más perfecto que había visto en su vida. Era probable que ser la primera vez que lo observaba durante tanto rato sin que el enano le devolviera una mirada intimidadora, contribuía a verle de este modo.

Iriel era consciente de que no era la primera ocasión en la que se había sentido atraída por él, pero había sido a causa de la insaciable curiosidad que despertaba en ella este misterioso enano desterrado de su reino. Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de un sentimiento completamente diferente. Uno que no conocía. A lomos de su caballo, dirigido por aquellas firmes manos, se sentía envuelta en un aura de protección y tranquilidad. Tan segura, tan protegida, tan hipnotizada por el color de esos ojos…

Decidió cerrar los suyos para concentrarse en esa sensación tan placentera y desconocida y con el suave trote de su caballo meciendo su cuerpo, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Media hora más tarde, todo el grupo hizo que sus monturas se detuvieran. Habían llegado al pequeño bosque que les había indicado Thorin. Iriel notó cómo su caballo se detenía, por lo que creyó que ya era hora de despertar y mostrarle a sus compañeros que estaba sana y salva. Intentó incorporarse lentamente de la montura, pero en cuanto Thorin se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, la agarró para bajarla con suavidad. Iriel se tambaleó un poco al contacto con el suelo. Se sujetó la cabeza con la mano. El casco le escocía, estaba segura de que se había dado un buen golpe con él al caer, sólo esperaba no haberse hecho una herida demasiado profunda. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos con los que había estado delirando un buen rato. El enano le mantuvo la mirada sin pronunciar palabra y ella la resistió con bastante esfuerzo. Ahora se sentía bastante avergonzada por sus anteriores pensamientos, pero no iba a dejar que sus ojos la delataran. Una voz agitada y preocupada rompió aquella batalla de miradas. Bilbo, algo magullado, corrió hacia ellos apartando a todos sus compañeros. Había ido montado junto a Balin en el poni de Thorin, sin apartar la mirada de Rhein, preguntándose si se encontraría bien.

- ¡Rhein! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estábamos muy preocupados.

Iriel se giró hacia el hobbit. Thorin aprovechó para alejarse hacia donde instalarían el campamento esa noche.

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado.

Kíli y Fíli salieron detrás del hobbit. También parecían aliviados.

- ¡Menuda carrera a lomos de ese caballo plateado! ¡No se ve a un jinete así todos los días!

- Nos asustamos mucho cuando caíste al suelo y dejaste de moverte. Tú te llevaste todo el golpe al tratar de protegerme. – El mediano se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. No sabía cuántas horas habría pasado inconsciente, a juzgar por la posición del sol en el cielo no habrían sido más de tres o cuatro, pero a Bilbo se le habían hecho eternas preguntándose si su salvador se encontraba bien.

- Todos corrimos cuando os oímos caer, pero nuestro tío llegó antes. – Iriel se giró hacia Fíli, le interesaba mucho conocer esa parte del relato. – Comprobó que el pulso de tu cuello latía con normalidad y tu respiración, aunque débil, era constante.

- Nos ordenó continuar la marcha hasta haber dejado atrás todas aquellas rocas inestables y cargó tu cuerpo a lomos de tu caballo para salir de allí. Ha dirigido a tu caballo a pie durante horas para asegurarse de que estabas a salvo – Kíli relataba los hechos visiblemente orgulloso de su tío.

- Yo también quería ayudarte, pero me hicieron montar en el poni junto a Balin y me obligaron a descansar – dijo Bilbo apesadumbrado. A pesar de haberse llevado la mejor parte de la caída, sus ropas también estaban manchadas de tierra y su pelo, desgreñado, todavía llevaba algunos guijarros enredados entre los rizos.

Iriel ignoró el comentario del hobbit y buscó con la mirada al que se había encargado de ella en las últimas horas. Lo encontró recostado sobre el tocón de un árbol, afilando el filo de su peculiar hacha.

"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?" La joven se sentía confusa. Sabía que la única preocupación del rey enano era avanzar por aquellas tierras lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzar la Montaña Solitaria. "¿Por qué había permitido que un inconsciente y, prácticamente desconocido, compañero les hubiera retrasado?" "¿Por qué había dirigido su caballo con tanto cuidado obligándose a sí mismo a caminar cuando todos sus compañeros se desplazaban en sus monturas?" "¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por alguien a quien no aceptaba desde el principio?"

Aunque concentrado en su hacha, su gesto se veía cansado. Iriel se sintió en la obligación de acercarse a decirle algo. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia él con pasos todavía inestables, dejando atrás a Bilbo y los jóvenes enanos.

- Lamento haber retrasado vuestra expedición.

Thorin le miró sorprendido.

- Podría haberle sucedido a cualquiera de nosotros. – Dijo restando importancia al asunto. Iriel comprendió en ese momento que su heroico gesto con Bilbo le había hecho ganarse un lugar en el grupo. Sin embargo el rey enano no brindaba su confianza tan rápidamente. Tenía intención de seguir poniéndole a prueba, vigilándole de cerca.

- Gracias.

- Estamos en paz. – Thorin no había olvidado el incidente con los lobos y no había nada que odiara más que deberle algo a un desconocido. Dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa de triunfo por haber saldado su deuda tan pronto. Sin embargo su sonrisa fue recibida con otro significado por la joven, que la encontró arrebatadoramente encantadora.

Esa sonrisa era algo más de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos en los que su juicio no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Iriel necesitaba irse de allí a pesar de que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su corazón parecía querer traicionarla de nuevo y esta vez su respiración también había decidido unirse al juego. Dio media vuelta para dejar de observar el cuerpo de aquel enano que había vuelto a clavar su mirada en el hacha, prestándole toda su atención. Le dejó atrás con unos pasos que pretendían alejarse con firmeza, pero era difícil no cojear con las heridas que parecían haberse despertado repentinamente en sus piernas.

El resto de los enanos estaban preparando las cosas para pasar la noche a la intemperie. Unos estaban intentando aliviar los rasguños que las rocas les habían provocado aplicándose un ungüento de hierbas que Balin les había preparado.

Iriel pensó en hacer lo mismo. Se acercó a su caballo para coger una de las bolsas donde había guardado algunas vendas. Al acercarse, el animal la miró con dulzura. Ella sintió que se le empañaban los ojos, estaba viva gracias a él. Acarició el hocico del animal mientras le agradecía de corazón lo que había hecho horas atrás. El caballo le respondió lamiéndole la yema de los dedos. En ese momento le pareció percibir que varios de sus compañeros la observaban. Dio un par de palmaditas bruscas y varoniles en su hocico y se alejó de allí.

Volvió a sentir cómo le escocía la cabeza bajo el casco y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de quitárselo. Necesitaba alejarse del grupo, quitarse aquel endemoniado casco que taladraba su piel y sentirse liberada durante un buen rato. Pero sobre todo necesitaba alejarse de aquel condenado enano que le estaba nublando el juicio y cuyo retrato no podía apartar de su mente.

Sus pasos no pasaron desapercibidos cuando intentó adentrarse en el bosque. Los enanos le preguntaron a dónde se dirigía, no estaban seguros de que su líder aprobaría su marcha solitaria cuando aún estaba convaleciente.

- Necesito despejarme un poco y tomar el aire. Volveré dentro de un rato. – Bilbo hizo ademán de acompañarle – Prefiero ir solo. – El severo tono de su voz dejó muy claro que no quería compañía. Bilbo agachó la cabeza y se quedó sentado sobre una roca. Thorin no pareció molestarse por las intenciones del cazarrecompensas, así que ninguno de los enanos dijo nada más.

Iriel se alejó de allí adentrándose en la espesura. Caminó durante un rato entre los árboles hasta que sus pisadas se hicieron más seguras. El mareo que la envolvía estaba empezando a desaparecer. Más adelante divisó un pequeño claro en mitad del bosque. Había un pequeño lago en él. El sol ya casi se había ocultado en el horizonte, tiñendo de un rojo anaranjado todo a su alrededor. La superficie del agua ondeaba con el viento, invitándola a entrar. Iriel titubeó un poco. Nada le apetecía más que refrescarse en el lago, liberarse de su apretado disfraz y dejar que el agua limpiara sus heridas. Las interminables horas de caminata, la lucha con las bestias, la trepidante huida bajo las rocas y la dolorosa caída a elevada velocidad. Todo ello había contribuido a sobrecargar unos músculos que llevaban dos años inactivos y también le habían provocado un sinfín de moratones y rasguños.

Sí, se había ganado aquel baño.

Se despojó poco a poco de todas sus prendas y las dejó en un pequeño montón entre los arbustos, junto a su mochila. Su larga melena cayó cubriendo su desnudez. Se quedó unos segundos allí de pie, examinando el estado de su cuerpo. Los salientes se habían llevado la peor parte: sus codos y sus rodillas tenían varios rasguños con sangre reseca. También encontró algunos moratones en sus espinillas y en su cintura. Los brazos estaban bien, habían sido protegidos por los brazales de metal. Se palpó la frente donde el casco le había estado escociendo tanto rato. Sintió que se había formado una costra en una de sus sienes, oculta por su pelo. Sólo era un rasguño superficial. Había tenido suerte, no parecía tener nada grave en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Acarició la superficie del agua con sus pies. Tenía la temperatura perfecta. Caminó adentrándose poco a poco hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el agua. Su frescor le ayudó a relajarse y olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Su cuerpo también se sentía menos dolorido allí dentro. Cuando parecía que la calma reinaba a su alrededor las imágenes de aquel enano volvieron a irrumpir en su mente. Sentado sobre aquella roca a merced del ataque de los lobos, blandiendo su espada contra las bestias, mirándola desde su montura desde el otro lado del pasillo de rocas gritándole que se diera prisa, sujetando las riendas de su caballo, sonriéndole con el hacha apoyada sobre sus rodillas. La desaparición del astro solar había oscurecido las aguas, que ahora se tornaban tan profundas como aquellos ojos que la perseguían. Iriel tuvo ganas de gritar para sacarse todos esos obsesivos pensamientos. En lugar de eso se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar.

Había pasado media hora y los enanos ya habían montado todo el campamento. Lo primero que hicieron fue preparar todo lo necesario para la cena. Tras encender el fuego empezaron a cocinar una buena ristra de salchichas y varios trozos de tocino. Los enanos no le quitaban la vista de encima a la cena que estaban preparando.

- La cena ya está lista.

Bofur empezó a repartir la ración de cada uno. Sobraba un plato.

- ¿Dónde está Rhein? – preguntó Bofur.

- Ha dicho que iba a dar una vuelta.

- Pues como no se dé prisa se quedará sin probar bocado. Aquí veo muchos ojos hambrientos mirando su plato.

- Iré a buscarle.

Bilbo se levantó decididamente. A pesar de la negativa de Rhein para acompañarle, Bilbo quería estar cerca él. Le había salvado la vida, nunca iba a olvidar esta deuda. Todavía se sentía culpable por las heridas de Rhein. Si no se hubiera adentrado en el bosque a buscar aquellas dichosas setas… si se hubiera quedado todo el rato junto a los enanos, Rhein no habría tenido que separarse de ellos para buscarle. Por fortuna no había ocurrido ninguna tragedia, pero había estado cerca. Bilbo no iba a olvidar su imprudencia en bastante tiempo.

Bilbo caminó entre los árboles en busca de su compañero. Hacía bastante rato que se había marchado. ¿Y si había vuelto a desmayarse? ¿Y si se había encontrado con algún otro peligro sin que ellos se hubieran enterado? Su corazón comenzó a inquietarse y sus peludos pies aceleraron el paso. Tras atravesar aquel laberinto de troncos llegó a un pequeño claro donde se extendía un lago de aguas transparentes. En medio de aquellas aguas encontró una delgada silueta. Estaba de espaldas y el agua le cubría hasta la cintura. Sus oscuros cabellos caían cubriendo parte de su espalda, mostrando una delicada figura. Intentó acercarse un poco más para ver mejor y entonces una rama crujió bajo sus pies. La silueta se giró rápidamente hacia él. A pesar de que su pelo cubría completamente su pecho, la joven se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos y soltando un grito se sumergió en el agua hasta la altura del cuello. El hobbit se giró avergonzado, no pretendía vulnerar la intimidad de la dama, no se habría acercado tanto de haber sabido que era una mujer la que se estaba bañando.

- Dis… disculpadme joven dama… os juro que no era mi intención espiaros, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera una mujer por estos parajes. – El rostro de Bilbo enrojecía por momentos, notaba como la piel de su cara ardía bajo sus mejillas a pesar de que no había visto nada indecoroso. Al apartar la vista del lago, su mirada fue a parar a una pieza de metal que relucía entre los arbustos. Se acercó para apartar los hierbajos y observarlo mejor. Encontró un casco plateado y una malla.

- No puede ser…

Al lado se encontraban dobladas el resto de las prendas de Rhein. Su jubón, su camisa, sus botas… Ahora todo encajaba en la mente de Bilbo. Su desconcierto hizo que se volviera a mirarla de nuevo.

- ¿Tú eres Rhein? ¿Eres… una mujer?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras la mayor parte de su cuerpo seguía todavía dentro del agua. Una sensación de angustia la empezó a invadir. Había sido una estúpida al adentrarse en el lago tan despreocupadamente. Había dejado al descubierto su secreto.

En ese momento oyeron unas pisadas que se aproximaban con velocidad. Iriel miró a ambos lados para ver dónde podía ocultarse, pero no encontró nada. Miró a Bilbo con ojos suplicantes.

- Por favor, no me delates.

Y tras estas palabras cogió todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y se sumergió por completo en el lago.

Kíli y Fíli aparecieron corriendo entre los árboles y se toparon con Bilbo. El hobbit empujó disimuladamente con el pie las ropas de Rhein para ocultarlas entre los arbustos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos oído gritar a una mujer.

- ¿Una mujer? – se rió el hobbit nervioso – Pues he debido ser yo.

Los dos enanos le miraron incrédulos.

- Había una serpiente… bueno, en realidad se trataba de una rama, pero a mí me pareció que era una serpiente y … – Les miró avergonzado – Siempre he tengo mucho miedo de esos bichos.

Kíli y Fíli se rieron burlonamente por la explicación del mediano pero siguieron revisando los alrededores con la mirada.

- ¿Y Rhein? – Preguntó el rubio - ¿No habías venido a buscarlo?

Bajo el agua Iriel no podía entender la conversación, pero sí podía escuchar el murmullo lejano de las tres voces. Le pareció que se trataba de los jóvenes sobrinos del rey, pero no estaba segura. El aire se le estaba terminando. Unas pequeñas burbujas ascendieron hasta la superficie. El hobbit se dio cuenta de ellas.

- No he conseguido encontrarle. – Contestó mientras avanzaba hacia los árboles esperando que los dos hermanos le siguieran – Debe de haberse ido en otra dirección, ¿me ayudáis a buscarle?

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a seguirle entre la maleza. Segundos después de que se hubieran ido, Iriel irrumpió violentamente en la superficie en busca del anhelado oxígeno. Su impulso al salir salpicó agua en todas las direcciones. No podía aguantar más.

Respiró entrecortadamente para recuperar el aliento. Bilbo le había concedido su petición, allí no había nadie. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la respiración y salir del agua. El límpido líquido recorría su piel hasta caer y fundirse con el suelo, dejando una suave caricia a su paso. Se acercó hasta los arbustos donde su ropa permanecía oculta. Rebuscó entre ella para colocarse la ropa interior. Después se vistió con una fina tela a la espera de que su piel se secara antes de ponerse el resto de la ropa. El jubón y la camisa estaban hechos de un material muy grueso que si se empapaba, tardaría horas en secarse de nuevo, lo que no la ayudaría a encontrarse muy cómoda, por ello era mejor esperar.

Así la encontró Bilbo minutos después, cubierta tan solo por un camisón de tirantes que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos mientras se vendaba las heridas de las rodillas. El mediano intentó cubrirse los ojos con los brazos pero Iriel le recibió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado.

- Te debía una. Bueno, te la sigo debiendo… - Se corrigió rápidamente. Ocultar su secreto no era comparable a salvarle de morir aplastado entre gigantescas ramas y frías rocas.

- Fue todo idea de Gandalf.

- Por qué será que no me sorprende… - Bilbo conocía de sobra la astucia del mago, sus sagaces palabras eran las principales culpables de su situación actual.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más hablando en aquel lugar. Bilbo ayudó a Iriel con el vendaje de los brazos y también le echó una mano para ponerse de nuevo su disfraz. Ambos se sentían felices por aquel inesperado encuentro. Iriel se sentía un poco más libre al haber compartido su secreto con alguien más, tras la marcha del mago se había quedado sin su único cómplice, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Se alegró de que de todo el grupo, hubiera sido precisamente Bilbo el que la hubiera descubierto, era la persona que más podría comprender lo que era sentirse juzgado sólo por las apariencias, ser considerado inferior antes de demostrar su valía. Por su lado Bilbo también se sentía satisfecho. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ayudar de alguna manera a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Además el conocimiento de que se tratara de una mujer aún había hecho crecer más la admiración que sentía. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie, también se sintió aliviado al descubrir que aquellos cálidos brazos que le habían hecho sentirse tan sorprendentemente cómodo al abrazarle no pertenecían a ningún hombre.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos, puede que estén preocupados.

En el campamento estaban empezando a inquietarse por la tardanza de los medianos. Fíli y Kíli tampoco había vuelto a aparecer.

Thorin conversaba con Dwalin junto al fuego.

- Todavía hay algo que me inquieta en ese cazarrecompensas. Sé que nos oculta algo importante.

- Sin embargo no podemos negar que ha arriesgado su vida por salvar la del mediano.- Le espetó Dwalin - Ignoro si hay alguna razón oculta tras esa acción desinteresada, pero no podemos negarle el mérito.

- Le vigilaré de cerca mientras el mago no se encuentre entre nosotros. – Concluyó Thorin con una mirada severa.

- Si ese es tu deseo, yo tampoco le quitaré un ojo de encima.

Balin irrumpió en la conversación.

- Mi querido Thorin, creo que veis fantasmas donde no los hay. No creo que el muchacho vaya a hacernos ningún daño.

- No arriesgaré el destino de nuestro pueblo por las promesas de un mago sobre la fidelidad de los medianos. Antaño confiamos en los elfos, ¿y cómo nos lo pagaron esos traidores? Mirando hacia otro lado. – Thorin dio un puñetazo en la tierra. Los enanos que conversaban alrededor se giraron sorprendidos por el repentino enfado de su líder. Los medianos acababan de llegar justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

Balin se giró hacia ellos y bajando la voz contestó a su rey en voz baja.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero recuerda que ellos no son elfos.

El enfado de Thorin empezó a disminuir tras las sabias palabras de su compañero. Balin se acercó hacia Bilbo e Iriel.

- Habéis tardado tanto que vuestra cena se ha enfriado – dijo tendiéndoles el plato de salchichas con amabilidad – Si queréis más podemos ofreceros unos pedazos de pan.

- No será necesario. Muchas gracias por vuestra amabilidad – Iriel hizo una pequeña reverencia al viejo enano, que volvió a sentarse junto al fuego, al lado de su hermano.

Tras acabar la cena, Kíli y Fíli irrumpieron en el campamento. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de ramas y tierra.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Llevamos un buen rato buscándoos. - Dijeron al unísono mirando a los medianos.

Thorin les echó una mirada de reproche, pues la sospechosa sonrisa de sus sobrinos indicaba que habían estado haciendo de las suyas. Bilbo también había aprendido a reconocer sus gestos, les llamó para que se sentaran junto a ellos y les preguntó en voz baja.

- Vuestras ropas tienen un aspecto horrible, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo realmente?

Kíli le sonrió con complicidad, pero Fíli le tapó la boca mientras se aseguraba de que su tío no les escuchaba. Thorin había vuelto a la conversación con Dwalin y Balin.

- Hemos estado cazando ardillas.

- Eran muy rápidas, pero nosotros lo somos todavía más.

- Aunque las ramas no aguantan nuestro peso tan bien como el de ellas. - Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír. Iriel y Bilbo también se contagiaron de su risa. Aquella pareja de hermanos era un desastre, mucho más traviesos que los niños que Bilbo conocía en la Comarca. Sin embargo, era agradable contar con gente así en el grupo.

Aún no había llegado la medianoche, pero la mayoría de los enanos prepararon sus sacos para dormir. Habían parado a descansar mucho antes de lo previsto porque no había ningún otro refugio a la vista, pero estaban convencidos de que su líder les obligaría a levantarse muy temprano para recuperar todo el retraso que llevaban.

Aquella noche transcurrió sin incidentes. Bofur y Nori se encargaron de la guardia. Iriel consiguió conciliar el sueño sin problema, acostada junto a Bilbo, su nuevo cómplice, y los jóvenes enanos.

Esa noche ningún rey invadió sus sueños.


	6. Capítulo 6: Una morada amiga

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 6: UNA MORADA AMIGA******** ~~~~~~~***

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin sobresaltos. El grupo se levantaba temprano y caminaba hasta que el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, pues creían peligroso continuar la marcha en la oscuridad. Avanzaban rápido, aunque no tanto como su líder hubiera deseado, sabía que no debían cansar demasiado a los ponis, tenían muchas jornadas por delante hasta alcanzar aquella olvidada montaña.

El paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor era árido. La tierra por la que caminaban era seca y no dejaba brotar más que descoloridos matorrales llenos de ramas secas que crujían a su paso. Grises y afiladas rocas aparecían de vez en cuando salpicando aquel terreno, dispersas, como si hubieran caído del cielo en alguna caprichosa tormenta de piedras. Algunas de ellas habían servido como refugio para los enanos, pues no había muchos más lugares para ocultarse en aquellas tierras desiertas.

Tras el incidente con los olifantes, el grupo sólo contaba con 12 ponis y el caballo de Iriel, por lo que siempre había dos personas que debían compartir su montura. A pesar de que habían decidido turnarse, Bilbo era uno de los que solía ofrecerse voluntario para cabalgar sobre el caballo de Iriel. Su amistad había ido creciendo día a día, el resto de los enanos la atribuían a la peligrosa experiencia que habían compartido y al hecho de que ambos pertenecieran a la misma raza, pero la verdadera razón de esta sincera amistad era el secreto que ambos protegían.

La marcha era más agradable cuando era amenizada por las historias de los enanos. Kíli y Fíli acostumbraban a narrar sus delictivas aventuras, siempre asegurándose de que su tío no les escuchara. Bofur también aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para adornar historias cotidianas con divertidas anécdotas. Iriel cada vez se sentía más a gusto entre aquellos enanos, les escuchaba siempre que tenía ocasión, aunque rara vez participaba en las conversaciones. Le resultaba difícil mantener una voz falsa durante mucho rato. Con el único con el que se permitía conversar era con el hobbit, además como casi siempre caminaban en la retaguardia, si la joven cometía algún error no sería descubierto por el resto del grupo.

Aquel día había oscurecido antes que los demás a causa de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Sólo hacía un par de horas que habían dejado atrás el mediodía, pero bajo aquel cielo gris parecía que se encontraran en las últimas horas de la tarde. Una fina y molesta lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos. La temperatura no había cambiado, pero la lluvia continua estaba empezando a enfriar sus cuerpos. Poco a poco su intensidad fue creciendo. Todos intentaron refugiarse bajo sus capas, sin mucho éxito. Bombur y Dori comenzaron a estornudar y el viejo cuerpo de Balin temblaba a pesar de que compartía montura con Thorin. El rey enano miró a Dwalin, quien cabalgaba a su lado. También se había percatado de los esfuerzos de su hermano por protegerse del frío y la lluvia.

- Nos detendremos hasta que la lluvia cese. – Anunció Thorin girándose hacia el resto del grupo.

- A juzgar por la posición de las nubes, no creo que tarde mucho. - Pronosticó Balin.

- En ese caso nuestro descanso será breve. Pararemos igualmente.

Balin asintió con agradecimiento hacia Thorin. La edad estaba pasando factura a sus huesos.

Intentaron resguardarse entre las rocas. Las cornisas que sobresalían no eran demasiado amplias, así que todos tuvieron que apretujarse para que la lluvia no les alcanzara. No había refugio para los animales, así que los pobres quedaron amarrados a cierta distancia del grupo, a merced de las lágrimas de las nubes. Lejos de aminorar, unos intensos truenos se apoderaron ahora del cielo, haciendo que la lluvia arreciara todavía más. El cielo cada vez se mostraba más oscuro, sólo algún relámpago lejano conseguía iluminarlo un instante. Si hubieran tenido más espacio, de buena gana habrían encendido un fuego para calentarse. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que pasara.

Fue Bofur, sentado al lado de Bilbo e Iriel, quien empezó la conversación.

- Rhein, ¿te ha contado ya el mediano cómo se las ingenió para evitar que nos convirtiéramos en comida de trolls?

Iriel negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el hobbit. Bilbo sonrió con una mezcla de modestia y satisfacción.

- En realidad fue Gandalf quien nos salvó de acabar de aquella forma.

Bilbo relató cómo se había encontrado con aquellos tres enormes y estúpidos trolls por culpa del descuido de Kíli y Fíli con los caballos. Al oírlo, Thorin fulminó con la mirada a sus sobrinos. Cuando Kíli y Fíli se acercaron al grupo a pedirles ayuda para rescatar a Bilbo olvidaron mencionar que había sido su culpa que el saqueador se hubiera visto envuelto en aquel lío. Kíli y Fíli temblaron ante la mirada de su tío, que no tardó en propinarles un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno. Todo el grupo comenzó a reír mientras Bilbo seguía contando la historia. En aquella ocasión, sin saber muy bien cómo, todo el grupo de enanos había acabado atado de pies y manos mientras los trolls debatían cómo debían cocinarlos. A Bilbo se le ocurrió ganar tiempo hasta que los rayos de sol convirtieran en piedra a esas repulsivas criaturas, que parecían haber olvidado que la peligrosa hora del amanecer se encontraba ya muy cerca. Bilbo discutió con los trolls sobre su mala elección para la cena, pues los enanos estaban infestados de parásitos. Con esta inocente mentira había ganado unos valiosos minutos para que Gandalf llegara justo a tiempo, partiendo una enorme roca con su bastón y dejando así que los rayos del sol alcanzaran a los trolls, que se convirtieron en estatuas de piedra instantáneamente. Los enanos rieron recordando esta vieja historia, Iriel comenzó a aplaudir a su compañero mientras los demás le vitoreaban.

- No fue para tanto – decía Bilbo intentando en vano que sus compañeros se callaran.- Lo mejor de aquella aventura fue las hermosas espadas que conseguimos.

Bilbo le mostró a Iriel la pequeña espada élfica que había conseguido en la cueva donde los trolls guardaban su botín. Nadie podía negar que el acero de su espada reflejaba un impresionante trabajo que sólo los elfos eran capaces de conseguir. Thorin también desenvainó su espada para mostrársela al grupo. A pesar de que había tenido la tentación de rechazar el arma al conocer su procedencia, el mago le había asegurado que no encontraría un acero mejor. Necesitaría toda la ayuda de la que dispusiera para tener éxito en la misión que pretendía llevar a cabo, si una espada élfica iba a ayudarle a ello, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

A pesar de la tenue luz que la tormenta dejaba escapar, se apreciaban los cuidadosos grabados élficos sobre las espadas. Esas hojas metálicas reflejaban las grisáceas nubes que les cubrían. Fue en ese preciso instante, bajo la atenta mirada de admiración de todos, cuando la hoja comenzó a brillar con una penetrante luz azul.

Iriel había leído acerca de las mágicas propiedades de las espadas élficas, pero nunca había tenido una a su alcance. Ese brillo sólo podía significar una cosa: no estaban solos.

Thorin fue el primero en ponerse en pie al observar su brillo. Su cuerpo se puso tenso en ese momento. Sabía lo que su espada le estaba diciendo. Había enemigos cerca.

Kíli y Fíli se levantaron para mirar entre las rocas, ellos tenían la vista más aguda del grupo. Vieron varios grupos de huargos corriendo desde diferentes direcciones. Llevaban orcos armados sobre sus espaldas. Todavía se encontraban a bastante distancia, pero no tardarían en dar con ellos. Les superaban en número. Los enanos se miraron preocupados. Si salían de su escondite revelarían sus posiciones, pero si se quedaban allí serían rodeados sin escapatoria.

No podían quedarse allí esperando. Thorin iba a dar instrucciones cuando un potente rayo cayó del cielo en dirección a las monturas. El rayo impactó en la roca y prendió fuego a las cuerdas con las que estaban amarradas. Los animales entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones. Se chocaron entre ellas, galoparon hacia donde se encontraban los enanos y estuvieron a punto de embestirlos. En tan solo unos segundos de caos, cada una se alejó en una dirección, desapareciendo entre la tormenta. Se habían quedado sin medio de transporte.

Los perturbados relinchos habían alertado a los orcos, que se agarraron fieramente al cuello de los huargos y les obligaron a cambiar de dirección. Los enanos debían huir de allí inmediatamente con toda la velocidad que les permitieran sus cortas piernas.

Todos empezaron a correr sin saber muy bien a dónde, sorteando las rocas e intentando despistar a los orcos. Kíli se subió a una de ellas y empezó a disparar con su arco. A pesar de la lluvia y de la distancia, alcanzó a un par de orcos y a varios huargos, que tropezaron arrojando a sus jinetes. Thorin ordenó a su sobrino que los siguiera. En medio de aquellas sombras Iriel vio una blanquecina que se movía a gran velocidad. Su caballo estaba intentando despistar a los huargos. En ese momento también vio correr a algunos de los ponis que se habían escapado. Los huargos empezaron a dividirse para seguirlos, alcanzaron a uno de ellos profiriéndole una mordedura mortal. Pudieron escuchar la agonía del animal, pero no podían ayudarle. Los orcos les estaban acortando terreno, no tardarían mucho en alcanzarles.

Algunos tenían tentaciones de dar media vuelta y enfrentarse a ellos, pero Thorin les ordenó que siguieran corriendo, no quería perder a ninguno de sus hombres con acciones heroicas. Iriel corría lo más rápido que podía, sin perder de vista a su caballo y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Quería gritarle al animal que huyera lejos, que la abandonara y se salvara, pero la carrera la estaba dejando sin aliento y no era capaz de gritar. Rezó para que el caballo lograra escapar de aquellas feroces criaturas.

Delante de ellos se extendía un grupo de rocas en forma de semicírculo. A Iriel le pareció ver un profundo agujero en el centro de ellas. La fuerza de los enanos se estaba agotando, sus pasos empezaban a ser más lentos y el sudor de sus rostros se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Bilbo también se estaba quedando atrás. Thorin observó a sus compañeros y desenvainó sus armas, todo apuntaba a que no tardaría en usarlas. Sostuvo el hacha con la mano izquierda y la espada élfica con la derecha y continuó corriendo. Iriel se echó mano al cinturón y rozó a Menfis con los dedos. Pronto la iba a necesitar.

Justo cuando los enanos iban a convertir aquel puñado de rocas en el escenario de su infausta batalla, un relámpago cayó sobre ella con más fuerza que ningún otro. Pero no se trataba de un relámpago cualquiera, entre las chispas y las sombras sobresalía un puntiagudo sombrero azul.

- ¡Gandalf! – gritó Bilbo esperanzado.

El mago sostenía su espada élfica y su bastón.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Entrad aquí! – El mago señalaba el agujero que las rocas ocultaban a sus pies.

Los enanos apretaron la marcha haciendo un último esfuerzo. Thorin se quedó junto a la entrada para ayudar a entrar a todos sus compañeros. Varios orcos les pisaban los talones y muchos otros les seguían con fiereza. Kíli disparó varias flechas a los que estaban más cerca, dándoles unos preciados segundos a sus retrasados compañeros. Thorin clavó su espada en un huargo que se abalanzó sobre él sin jinete y cayó al agujero con la espada clavada en su cuerpo. El resto de sus compañeros se apresuraron en rematar a aquella bestia. Tan pronto como todos estuvieron dentro de aquel agujero, una lluvia de flechas se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos provenientes de la dirección donde había aparecido Gandalf. Todos esperaron en silencio en aquel refugio, con sus armas en la mano, dispuestos a acabar con quien se les pusiera por delante. Afuera sólo se oía el sonido de la lluvia, el de cientos de flechas surcando el aire y los gritos y rugidos enfurecidos de los orcos y sus mascotas. El cadáver de un orco cayó rodando por aquel agujero. Llevaba una flecha clavada en la frente. Thorin se agachó para examinarla.

- Estas flechas son élficas – dijo tirándola al suelo con desprecio. Acto seguido miró a Gandalf inquisitivamente. El mago prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Los gritos de batalla parecieron apagarse en el exterior, los orcos que habían sobrevivido se estaban retirando a causa de este inesperado contraataque. Dwalin se giró para examinar la cueva subterránea en la que se habían ocultado. Parecía conducir a un lugar lejano. Gandalf echó una mirada firme a Thorin y empezó a caminar por aquel estrecho pasillo. El enano frunció el ceño, tenía la sospecha de a dónde dirigía aquel subterráneo, pero empezó a caminar al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Bilbo se encontraba inmensamente feliz por el reencuentro con el viejo mago. Iriel seguía preocupada por su caballo, intentó agudizar el oído antes de penetrar en aquel pasadizo, pero no escuchó nada.

Caminaron durante al menos media hora por aquel túnel subterráneo de tierra y rocas. Un poco de luz se filtraba por el techo y el agua goteaba salpicándoles. Se encontraban cansados por la carrera a pie y aquel estrecho pasillo que no parecía tener fin no ayudaba a levantarles el ánimo. Finalmente el camino se ensanchó y llegaron a la salida del túnel. Había dejado de llover y los tímidos rayos del sol que se extendían por el cielo despejado les mostraron un paisaje cuya belleza tardarían en olvidar. Se trataba de la última fortaleza amiga que encontrarían antes de entrar en las Montañas Nubladas.

- _Imladris_ – dijo Gandalf saboreando la belleza de estas palabras.

- Rivendell – contestó Bilbo con ojos centelleantes. Había leído sobre la belleza de esta ciudad élfica, pero ninguna descripción hacía justicia al impresionante paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. La ciudad nacía en un espléndido valle entre las rocas, la frondosa vegetación y las puras cascadas de agua que caían desde las montañas. El río Bruinen atravesaba el profundo valle nutriendo de vida la vegetación. La sofisticada arquitectura de los elfos había labrado las rocas y la madera dándole el característico aspecto curvado de su ornamentación. Todo parecía más ligero bajo el delicado labrado de los elfos.

Avanzaron por aquellos elegantes puentes que llevaban hacia la ciudad. Iriel y Bilbo admiraban cada detalle que tenían a su alcance, mientras los enanos caminaban con desdén y miraban con recelo todo lo que les rodeaba. El que sin duda se encontraba más incómodo en aquel lugar era el rey de los enanos, pero hizo grandes esfuerzos por disimularlo, pues el mago les había conducido hasta allí lejos del peligro. No podía negar que les había vuelto a salvar la vida.

Cuando los enanos llegaron a la ciudad se quedaron parados en una plaza circular. Varios elfos se acercaron a recibirles con paso seguro.

- Dejad que hable yo. – Susurró el mago al observar los rudos modales de sus compañeros.

Un elfo joven les dio la bienvenida y les preguntó cuál era el motivo de su visita. Iba acompañado de una elfa y otro elfo, ambos miraban con peculiaridad a los enanos, quienes parecían muy pequeños desde su perspectiva. Los enanos no se tomaron muy bien aquella mirada de superioridad, pero Thorin los contuvo.

- Hemos venido a hablar con vuestro Señor Elrond. – Dijo Gandalf mostrando una pequeña reverencia.

- Me temo que no puedo complaceros. Nuestro Señor no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

Gandalf dejó escapar una astuta sonrisa. Unos cascos se escucharon provenientes de otra de las entradas a la ciudad. Todos se giraron en esa dirección. Un grupo de elfos armados se aproximaban a caballo. Cabalgaban en perfecta armonía, con sus cuerpos rectos y alineados portando sus estandartes. Gandalf reconoció a su viejo amigo entre ellos.

Elrond bajó ágilmente del caballo para saludar a Gandalf y se puso a conversar con él en _Sindarin_. Los enanos encontraron ofensivo que el señor elfo los excluyera de la conversación utilizando un idioma que no conocían y así lo demostraron aferrando sus armas. Los jinetes elfos que todavía se encontraban a caballo percibieron esta señal de enfrentamiento y empezaron a rodearlos. Gandalf y Elrond se giraron hacia todos ellos para detener la disputa. Entonces se percataron de que otro pequeño grupo de elfos se aproximaba también hacia allí. Entre los elegantes caballos de los elfos asomaban varios ponis asustados, ataviados con mochilas y un caballo plateado entre ellos. Iriel no pudo contenerse al ver a su caballo y echó a correr hacia él. El caballo también hizo lo mismo y todos los presentes pudieron observar el emotivo encuentro entre el animal y el cazarrecompensas. Los enanos comprendieron que aquel grupo de elfos habían sido quienes les habían ayudado a luchar contra los orcos que los perseguían, por lo que relajaron su actitud desafiante y también se sintieron aliviados de recuperar algunas de sus monturas con sus pertenencias. En esta ocasión Elrond habló en la lengua común a sus invitados.

- Os doy la bienvenida a mi Casa. Aquí se os ofrecerá toda la comida y descanso que necesitéis, mis queridos enanos. Es un honor para nosotros disfrutar de la compañía de los descendientes de la línea de Durin y de sus amigos.

Thorin quiso reprochar estas palabras de hospitalidad, pero al notar la mano de Balin sobre su hombro se contuvo, e hizo una reverencia formal con la cabeza. Mostraría sus buenos modales ante aquellos elfos, pero su desconfianza y resentimiento no iba a cambiar hicieran lo que hicieran.

Elrond apoyó una mano en la espalda del mago y volvió a dirigirse a él en la lengua de los elfos.

- Espero que luego puedas contarme qué asuntos te traen con este grupo de enanos y por qué has inmiscuido en esto a un mediano y disfrazado a una mujer como un guerrero.

Gandalf soltó una pequeña tosecilla de incomodidad. Nada se le escapaba a aquel sabio elfo.

Acompañaron a sus invitados hasta sus habitaciones y les tendieron ropa seca para que pudieran cambiarse, pero todos ellos la rechazaron. Preferían continuar con sus ropas mojadas que portar aquellas repelentes túnicas élficas. Lo que no rechazaron fue la suculenta comida que les ofrecieron. En cuestión de minutos los platos se vaciaron y los exquisitos manjares de la mesa fueron disminuyendo a una velocidad alarmante. Bueno, todos no. Todo lo que parecía verde y saludable fue rechazado por los enanos, oportunidad que aprovecharon Bilbo e Iriel para degustar una dieta más variada que en las últimas semanas. La tarde cayó deprisa y los enanos se quedaron conversando y riendo en una de las amplias habitaciones que les habían ofrecido. Sin embargo Bilbo e Iriel se encontraban cansados y sabían que no tendrían muchas oportunidades de descansar en un lugar tan acogedor como éste. Una cama blanda y seca era un lujo que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban. Una joven elfa de cabellos castaños les acompañó hasta la habitación que habían preparado para los medianos. Estaba algo más alejada que las habitaciones donde descansarían los enanos, así tendrían una noche tranquila. La melodía de un arpa y una flauta llegó hasta sus oídos mientras caminaban por aquellos pórticos de madera ovalada. Finalmente llegaron a la estancia que les habían preparado.

Se trataba de una refinada habitación circular con un amplio balcón que daba hacia una de las cascadas de la montaña. Desde el balcón descendía una escalera de caracol de madera blanca que bajaba hasta un hermoso jardín. Iriel apenas podía contener la emoción de todas las maravillas que tenía frente a ella. La elfa les dejó solos para que se acomodaran. La habitación era sencilla. Tenía un par de camas al lado del balcón. Una delicada mesa de madera, tan blanca como el resto de las paredes, se apoyaba junto a dos sillas de las mismas características. A su lado había una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño. La atención de Iriel se centró en un ostentoso armario que ocupaba una de las paredes de la sala. La joven se acercó para abrirlo y dejó escapar un suspiro de emoción. Dentro había varios vestidos élficos y una túnica azul turquesa para el hobbit.

- Creo que alguien más se ha percatado de tu secreto. Sospecho que por eso nos han dado una habitación tan alejada.

Iriel tendió la mano para acariciar aquella tela. Era tan suave. Cogió un vestido de color lavanda y lo examinó más de cerca. Estaba bordado con hilos de plata.

- Vamos pruébatelo, estoy seguro de que te quedará a la perfección.

Iriel le miró mordiéndose un labio de forma traviesa. Se moría de ganas por probárselo. Estaba cansada de aquel disfraz de metal y a menudo se imaginaba vistiendo alguna ropa más femenina, pero aquel vestido élfico era mucho más de lo que podía desear. Cogió el vestido y se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de baño con él. Primero aprovechó para ducharse, llevaba muchos días de viaje con aquella ropa y no quería ensuciarlo.

No tardó en ponerse aquella maravilla sobre su piel. Salió para que el hobbit le diera su opinión. Bilbo enmudeció al verla aparecer. El vestido parecía haber sido hecho a su medida. El traje caía ajustándose a su silueta. Tenía una elegante abertura en el pecho adornada por pequeñas piedras amatistas, cuyo intenso color violeta sobresaltaba con el suave lavanda del resto la tela. El vestido se abrochaba en el cuello, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, pero cubría sus brazos con una tela transparente bordada con hilos de plata. Las mangas acaban en forma triangular cubriendo las manos de la joven, hasta la altura de los dedos. Esta zona también estaba adornada por pequeñas gemas. El resto del vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando su ajustada cintura, pues justo debajo de ella el vestido se ensanchaba cayendo en todas direcciones. Lo único que fallaba era la largura, pues al menos un palmo se arrastraba por el suelo. Iriel miró a Bilbo esperando su respuesta, pero el hobbit seguía boquiabierto. Había olvidado el hermoso rostro de la chica cuando la contempló con aquel camisón cubierta de heridas. Ahora con aquel vestido parecía una auténtica princesa. Era difícil imaginar que aquella chica llevara tantos días viajando con ellos bajo una máscara metálica.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal me queda? – Dijo la joven impaciente por el silencio de su amigo.

- No… qué va… al contrario, pa-pareces una princesa elfa – le contestó tartamudeando. Iriel enrojeció por el comentario. Entonces el hobbit se levantó y empezó a rebuscar por los cajones de la habitación. Encontró una pequeña diadema plateada. – Con esto estarás mejor. – Y se la tendió sonriente.

Iriel tomó aquella delicada joya con ambas manos y se la colocó echando hacia atrás su flequillo. De esta forma, sus ojos claros resaltaban aún más en su rostro.

Iriel se asomó al balcón. La luna ya había aparecido en el cielo, su plateado brillo hacía todavía más hermosa, si es que eso era posible, la madera blanca que decoraba la barandilla. La escalera de caracol parecía estar llamándola. Se giró una vez más para mirar al hobbit, que adivinó las intenciones que suplicaban sus ojos.

- Si tanto lo estás deseando no veo por qué no deberías ir a dar una vuelta. Nadie te reconocerá con ese aspecto, además estoy seguro de que los enanos no se adentraran en las calles de esta espléndida ciudad. Sólo les divierte comer y armar escándalo.

Iriel sonrió a su compañero y se dispuso a hacer lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Era la primera vez que se encontraba al cobijo de una ciudad élfica y quería explorar cada rincón. Se quitó las botas y empezó a caminar descalza. Agarró el vestido levantando la parte que sobraba y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Bajó hasta el hermoso jardín que se extendía bajo su balcón. El manto verde estaba cubierto por cientos de flores blancas, que resplandecían aún más bajo la luna. Se agachó para coger una y colocársela en el pelo. Siguió caminando por aquel lugar, la hierba acariciaba sus pies, era agradable caminar así. Cuanto más se adentraba, más cautivada se sentía por aquel pacífico lugar. Era como si las preocupaciones no existieran bajo esos muros.

Le pareció escuchar el murmullo del agua cayendo. Una cálida sensación recorrió su pecho al recordar su adorada cascada, aquella que cubría la entrada a su hogar. Caminó en busca de este familiar sonido.

Por otro lado, los enanos continuaron con su jolgorio. Habían conseguido que los elfos les sirvieran un poco de alcohol. Bombur seguía comiendo todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, tanto que acabó rompiendo la silla donde se encontraba. Los muebles de los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a soportar tales cargas. Sólo un enano permanecía sentado con el ceño fruncido.

Sus compañeros habían conseguido abstraerse de lo que les rodeaba y disfrutar de un protegido descanso, pero él no era capaz de hacerlo. Todo cuanto le rodeaba le recordaba a la traición que habían sufrido, por eso no podía relajarse. Se retiró a las dependencias que les habían ofrecido y decidió darse un baño. El contacto con el agua fresca sobre su piel le relajó un poco, pero todavía se sentía incómodo. Se vistió sólo con su túnica azul, su cinturón y sus pesadas botas, y dejó sus armas y su abrigo de pieles sobre la cama. Todavía con los cabellos humedecidos, decidió salir a dar un paseo, tal vez el viento de la noche conseguiría apaciguar sus pensamientos.

El capricho del destino, o tal vez el antojo de la suerte, guió sus pasos hasta aquel recóndito estanque, donde no se encontraría solo.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta parte, aunque como me estaba quedando demasiado larga, he decidido dividirla en dos capítulos xD así que el encuentro romántico se producirá en el siguiente ;)

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia, así que dejadme vuestros reviews ;)

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Una noche bajo la luna

**Rirhi**: Fuiste mi primer review ^^ muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Jajaja siento hacerte sufrir con la historia, he intentado darme bastante prisa en actualizar

**Ady prime: **Bueno no me he hecho mucho de esperar! En nombre de Durin, espero que sea de tu agrado ;)

**HainesHouse: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Pues si, Thorin sospecha que pasa algo raro con Rhein, pero su mente teme que su identidad oculta se deba a que quiere traicionarles y de este modo nadie pueda culparle. Ay... este desconfiado Thorin... no sabe lo que le espera...

**Kora: **No desesperes más, aquí esta la continuación ^^

Parece que muchos estáis esperando con ansias este capítulo, espero no defraudar a nadie y que cumpla con vuestras expectativas. ¡Aquí os dejo con la historia! Espero vuestras opiniones.

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NOCHE BAJO LA LUNA******** ~~~~~~~~***

El sonido del agua al caer fue lo que guio los pasos de Iriel. Delante de ella se precipitaba una impresionante cascada. Sus aguas puras caían con suavidad, casi como si aquel elemento flotara en el aire. El agua contactaba con el suelo dando forma a un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras blancas. Habían sido labradas por elfos convirtiéndolas en piezas redondeadas con hojas silvestres talladas sobre su superficie. Juntas delimitaban un estanque con forma de lágrima. El estanque no era profundo, Iriel tanteó que el agua le llegaría aproximadamente hasta las rodillas. En la superficie del agua flotaban nenúfares de todos los colores. Blancos, rosados, amarillos… aunque el verdadero esplendor de sus colores no podía apreciarse bajo la pálida luz de la luna y las estrellas. Una suave brisa ondeaba la superficie del estanque dibujando delicadas ondas que se desplazaban hacia la montaña. Iriel cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente queriendo absorber en su interior todas las maravillas que le ofrecía aquel paraíso terrenal. Un aroma fresco y puro parecía limpiar sus pulmones mientras permanecía sentada sobre el borde del estanque. El incesante y suave sonido del agua mecía sus oídos, como una suave melodía bailando en su corazón. Jamás había sentido tanta paz a su alrededor. Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar al cielo. La luna llena la miraba orgullosa, mostrando su lado más bello. En ese momento el rostro de la mujer humana que la había traído al mundo apareció en su mente, sonriéndole. No pudo evitar sonreír ella también al recordar las agradables noches de su infancia que había vivido junto a ella. Una sinuosa nube cubrió entonces la luna, como un tupido manto que oscureció la noche.

Thorin caminaba entre aquellos puentes curvados. Quería alejarse todo lo que pudiera de aquel lugar, pero cuanto más caminaba, más parecía entrar en el corazón de aquella esencia élfica que tanto odiaba. El afrutado licor de los elfos que había degustado en la cena le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Tal vez no había sido buena idea repetir una segunda y tercera copa. Su malhumor entre aquellas paredes había hecho que bebiera más de la cuenta y ahora empezaba a encontrarse un poco inestable y con el cuerpo aletargado. Era extraño que el efecto de la bebida se estuviera manifestando tanto rato después, justo al caminar bajo esas curvadas estructuras. Sintió un pequeño mareo al observar cómo se retorcían. Quizás la falta de descanso y, a veces de alimento, durante las últimas semanas eran las causantes de este embriagador estado de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta por aquel puente, divisó una cascada a lo lejos. Creyó que podría ser un buen lugar para despejarse, le apetecía remojarse la frente y el cuello con un poco de agua fresca. Al acercarse le pareció ver una silueta al borde de aquel cristalino estanque. Se ocultó tras una estatua de mármol para evitar el encuentro, lo que menos le apetecía era conversar con un elfo. Agudizó su vista hacia aquella sombra, intentando escudriñarla en la oscuridad. El velo que cubría la luna se deshizo empujado por el viento. Aquella desconocida sombra se transformó en una hermosa mujer.

Iba vestida como una elfa, pero no parecía ser una de ellas. Al menos no desprendía esa incómoda esencia que tanto perturbaba al rey enano. La joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y sonreía. De repente aquella sonrisa alejó todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, como un inocente hechizo, haciendo incluso que desapareciera el molesto mareo que le envolvía. Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos, el corazón de aquel enano se detuvo durante unos instantes. Aquellos ojos reflejaban la frescura del agua de la montaña. Parecían haberse bebido el brillo de las estrellas. A pesar de encontrarse a bastante distancia, podía distinguirlos con total claridad. En ese momento, la muchacha se levantó decidida, apoyó sus pies descalzos en aquellas rocas y mirando a la luna comenzó a cantar con una dulce voz. Aquellos ojos azules se convirtieron en los únicos testigos de la escena.

Mientras Iriel recorría fugazmente los recuerdos de su infancia le vino a la cabeza una canción que su madre solía cantarle de pequeña. Era una melodía con un triste mensaje, pero que siempre le había fascinado. En ese momento sintió deseos de cantarla. Se puso de pie, y mirando de reojo la cascada, elevó su voz con el viento y el agua como acompañamiento.

_Siempre que puedas, debes creer en los sueños  
disfrutándolos cada momento  
hasta que al final se desvanezcan.  
Marchita, sin saber por qué  
protegeré esta promesa,  
buscando su origen en recuerdos rotos  
envuelta en la soledad que me han dejado._

El enano quedó hipnotizado tanto por sus palabras como por el sonido de su voz. El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza, como animado por la melodía de esta misteriosa mujer. Una repentina tristeza se apoderó de los ojos de la chica. Sus labios pronunciaron la estrofa que más la conmovía.

_Solo fuimos tú y yo  
una coincidencia que el tiempo juntó.  
Entre nosotros dos  
no había destino de ninguna forma.  
La única verdad  
es que no te he olvidado  
aún puedo escuchar tu voz.  
La dulzura es una ilusión,  
el mundo tiene un amargo sabor. _

Sin saber por qué, Thorin sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Sintió como si aquel triste mensaje le perteneciera, como si formara parte de un destino que le había dado la espalda. De repente, regresó a aquel lugar que recordaba a menudo en sus pesadillas. Enormes fragmentos de piedra derrumbándose por todas partes, centenares de monedas de oro despedidas por el aire, estandartes abrasados por las llamas, niños gritando a su alrededor, cadáveres de fieles guerreros aplastados entre los escombros y finalmente, aquellos serpenteantes ojos proclamando lo que era suyo. Los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día en el que perdió Erebor y el dragón Smaug se adueñó de todo cuanto él y su pueblo poseían no dejarían de atormentarlo nunca. La rabia comenzó a invadirlo, este oscuro sentimiento emergía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas quemándole el pecho. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_Siempre que me envolvía el miedo  
tu simple voz me protegía,  
mirarte me hacía feliz,  
pero ya nada de eso importa.  
Tantos sentimientos dentro de mí,  
¿alguna vez entendiste uno solo?,  
¿mis palabras significaron algo para ti?  
Mi corazón herido te quiere preguntar  
si al menos comprendiste mi dolor._

Cuando creía que iba a perder el juicio, la melodía de aquella mujer le devolvió de nuevo al mundo, y poco a poco las tinieblas que envolvían su corazón se fueron disipando. Todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando su tembloroso cuerpo se tambaleó chocando contra la estatua, revelando su posición.

Iriel escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y su canción se cortó entre sus labios. Se giró bruscamente justo a tiempo de ver como una sombra salía de detrás de la estatua. La impulsividad del giro hizo que la joven pisara la tela sobrante del vestido, resbalando con él y cayendo de espaldas al agua con un grito ahogado. Tan sólo un segundo más tarde se encontraba sentada en medio del estanque, con el agua cubriéndole hasta los codos, la cintura y las piernas a excepción de las rodillas. La caída también había salpicado de agua sus cabellos y parte de su pecho. Iriel se quedó paralizada en medio del estanque, no por el miedo, sino porque acababa de reconocer a la figura que la había sobresaltado. ¿Qué hacía _él_ allí? Thorin se acercó con paso firme, intentando controlar un cuerpo que no le obedecía demasiado bien. Le tendió una mano con delicadeza.

- Lamento haberos causado este desafortunado accidente, nunca fue mi intención asustaros.

Iriel aceptó aquella cálida mano. Tan sólo el roce de su piel provocó en ambos un ligero hormigueo. El enano apretó su mano con ternura para ayudarla a levantarse y salir del agua. Ambos se quedaron observándose unos segundos más antes de soltarsen. Parecía que los dos hubieran sido presas de un hechizo, un hechizo que se concentraba en sus miradas. Era la primera vez que Iriel no se sentía intimidada por aquellos profundos ojos mientras la miraban de frente. La razón le decía que cada segundo que le mantenía la mirada se exponía peligrosamente a ser reconocida, pero no le importaba. Thorin le soltó la mano y se acercó a una pequeña fuente que se llenaba con el agua del estanque. Tenía la garganta seca. Iriel aprovechó para intentar arreglarse un poco el pelo y el vestido, no quería mostrarse ante el enano con un aspecto tan desastroso.

El enano volvió junto a ella con intención de decirle algo. Justo en ese instante, cientos de bolitas verdes comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor, suspendidas en el aire a diferentes alturas. Ambos esquivaron sus miradas para observar este extraño fenómeno. Iriel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eran luciérnagas. Decenas de luciérnagas habían encendido su mágico brillo volando a su alrededor para practicar su particular cortejo. Aquellos insectos contribuyeron a atraparlos aún más en el misterioso hechizo de la noche. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, sólo podían percibir el sonido de la cascada a sus espaldas, como perpetuando un encantamiento que les atraía lentamente. El mundo también parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, como si hubiera dejado de girar bajo sus pies. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra para no romper el mágico momento. Ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse por miedo a que aquel agradable sentimiento se rompiera en pedazos. Iriel examinó de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del enano. Nunca antes le había visto sin el abrigo de pieles, aquella túnica azul que caía sobre su cuerpo le hacía todavía más atractivo, remarcando sutilmente sus poderosos músculos. Sus cabellos estaban mojados, al igual que los suyos. De pronto se percató de que ella también estaba siendo examinada. La mirada de Thorin apuntaba en ese momento hacia su rostro con un anhelante brillo. El enano no podía apartar la vista de sus labios.

Súbitamente Iriel sintió como se encendían sus mejillas, su respiración comenzó a volverse torpe. Un nudo empezó a estrangularle la garganta. Quiso dar un paso atrás para darle la espalda, pero el enano fue más rápido. Antes de que se hubiera movido, el enano estaba acariciándole la mejilla con la mano con la que le había ayudado a salir del agua. Sus dedos eran mucho más suaves de lo que correspondían a un guerrero de su talla. Juguetearon por sus mejillas hasta que se acercaron a acariciar sus labios. Aquel simple gesto estremeció el cuerpo de la joven, que comenzó a respirar con más dificultad todavía. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con violencia su pecho. Sentía como el vestido se pegaba todavía más a su piel a causa del aumento de temperatura que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

El viento se deslizó entre los cabellos del enano. Iriel sentía deseos de acariciarlos, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de obedecer una sola orden, se encontraba atrapada por la presencia de aquel solitario rey sin reino.

El cuerpo de Thorin comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante. Fue entonces cuando Iriel consiguió tomar el control de uno de sus brazos y rozar su piel. Acarició su mejilla tan dulcemente como fue capaz, haciendo que el enano se detuviera unos instantes. Había heredado las manos de su madre, unas delicadas manos humanas que ahora se deslizaban por la sedosa barba del enano. Su contacto le resultó tan agradable como acariciar la hierba durante una mañana de primavera. Tras unos segundos de quietud, el enano volvió a inclinar su cuerpo, esta vez acercando su rostro a más velocidad. Sus labios estaban a punto a contactar con los suyos. Podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Notó una leve caricia sobre ellos. Los labios del rey estaban acariciando los suyos, tímidamente, como si un movimiento en falso pudiera acabar con todo. Las manos de ambos acariciaban la mejilla del otro, al compás de sus labios. Casi al mismo tiempo sintió como la otra mano del enano la sujetaba por la cintura, atrayéndola sensualmente hacia su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando Thorin se permitió fundir completamente los labios de la muchacha con los suyos con un beso profundo. Fue ese intenso contacto lo que accionó algo en el interior de Iriel, haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

El sabor de aquellos dulces labios fue lo que despertó su juicio y la sacó de aquella ilusión. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿A qué se supone que estaba jugando? Si continuaba dejándose llevar, aquel juego atraparía su alma hasta un lugar del que sería difícil escapar. Se separó bruscamente de los labios del enano y se apartó de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento.

Fueron las débiles palabras que pronunció justo antes de echarse a correr y desaparecer de allí lo más rápido que pudo. El enano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando quiso darse la vuelta no quedaba rastro de ella, tan solo el aroma de sus cabellos permanecía en el ambiente.

Desaparecer.

Sí, eso era lo que ella quería en ese instante. Desvanecerse, alejarse de allí, cerrar los ojos y despertarse sobre aquellas esponjosas almohadas que les habían ofrecido los elfos. Pero no, ella había sido una estúpida al aventurarse a salir de aquella cómoda habitación con su secreto al descubierto. Una y otra vez su insaciable curiosidad se convertía en su perdición.

Thorin se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse, tratando de entender por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así ante una desconocida. ¿Qué había sido aquel extraño sentimiento? Él no acostumbraba a tratar así a las mujeres. No es que no las deseara, es que tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse antes de entregarse al placer y al deseo. Tenía responsabilidades y la pesada carga que soportaba no le permitía tomarse ni un sólo momento para satisfacer los deseos carnales que poseía como cualquier otro hombre. No. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por esas trivialidades cuando se encontrara sobre su trono de Erebor, con la cabeza de Smaug colgando sobre sus paredes.

Lo que más le costaba comprender era la intensa y repentina atracción que se había apoderado de él, incapacitándole para controlar su cuerpo ante esos primitivos deseos. ¿Qué había provocado esta irresponsable emoción? ¿El alcohol? ¿El influjo de la luna? ¿Las luciérnagas? ¿El aura de aquella triste y solitaria melodía? ¿La pureza de aquellos ojos que le habían traspasado hasta el alma?

Continuó meditando consigo mismo, como si la respuesta se encontrara en algún escondido rincón de su interior. ¿Quién sería aquella misteriosa mujer? Los esfuerzos de su mente empezaron a fatigarle y aquella sensación de inestabilidad volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Se sentía confuso. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación. Los recuerdos de aquella mujer comenzaron a difuminarse. El sonido de su voz, el tacto de su piel, el aroma de sus cabellos. Todo se entremezclaba. ¿Había ocurrido realmente? ¿O su imaginación y el alcohol le habían jugado una mala pasada en aquel condenado refugio de los elfos? Ahora el recuerdo parecía lejano y borroso. Maldijo a los elfos en _khuzdul_ y se arrastró hacia su habitación.

Iriel corría por los caminos a gran velocidad, sujetándose el vestido para no tropezar con él, mientras luchaba por contener unas lágrimas que se empeñaban en aflorar. Había sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo había permitido que esa situación llegara tan lejos? Ahora sí que sería incapaz de alejar al enano de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se iba a atrever a mirarlo de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir ocultar su identidad? Ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones como para añadir un problema extra. Pero en su corazón Iriel sabía que ese no era el verdadero problema. El verdadero problema era uno que no quería admitir.

Ella lo sabía. Hacía tiempo que la curiosidad con la que observaba al enano se había convertido en otra cosa. Lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo, era consciente de que en cuanto lo hiciera caería presa de una irresistible red que absorbería su mente y su corazón. No quería, no _debía_ reconocer que se había enamorado de aquel orgulloso enano.

Consiguió alcanzar la escalera de caracol antes de que sus lágrimas se abrieran paso entre sus ojos. Subió por ellas deprisa por miedo a que aquel enano hubiera decidido seguirla, pero su cuerpo no había hecho ademán de moverse ante su huida. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con aquellos escalones y caer al suelo. En ese momento se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla y quedó tendida sobre ella durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Con un poco más de calma, subió los últimos escalones que la separaban del balcón. Su irregular respiración despertó al hobbit al entrar en la habitación. La observó despeinada, con el vestido empapado y sin aliento. Quiso preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué te ha…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque la muchacha se había dejado caer con fuerza sobre la cama, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada bajo su cuerpo y escondiendo su cabeza en ella. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio. Una parte de ella se odiaba a sí misma por haber huido de allí, por haberla privado de aquellos momentos de felicidad bajo sus brazos. Otra parte, una que le susurraba con una voz más débil que la otra, le decía que había hecho bien al rechazarlo, de lo contrario habría sucumbido al deseo y su corazón habría sufrido las consecuencias. Con estos enfrentados pensamientos y un silencioso llanto acabó quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente aquella escena parecía haberse convertido en un recuerdo lejano. Sin embargo Iriel no quería levantarse, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse al mundo. Bilbo la miró con tristeza, no sabía lo que le había sucedido a su compañera, pero no debía haber sido nada bueno. No se atrevió a despertarla, así que salió al balcón en silencio para admirar el paisaje. Sacó su pipa para fumar bajo aquella alegre mañana. Acomodó sus labios para formar un círculo de humo que se alejó flotando por el aire. Otro círculo, aún más grande se elevó junto al suyo. Bilbo bajó la vista. Gandalf se encontraba al pie de la escalera, fumando con su larga pipa. Hizo ademán con el brazo para que el hobbit bajara. Bilbo entró de nuevo en la habitación. Había llegado el momento de despertar a la muchacha.

- Rhein… - dijo tocándole el hombro suavemente – Gandalf ha venido a llamarnos. Nos están esperando.

Iriel se despertó al sentir la mano del hobbit sobre su piel. Le costaba salir de las atrayentes redes de sus sueños. Un repentino dolor en la garganta la ayudó a despertar completamente. Se había quedado dormida con la ropa mojada y las puertas del balcón abiertas. Estaba segura de que se había resfriado. También le dolía la cabeza. De pequeña le ocurría siempre que lloraba. Se restregó la cara intentando borrar las huellas de unas lágrimas que se habían secado hace horas. Se levantó despacio, sabía que la estaban esperando, pero no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con nadie. Se llevó sus ropas al baño y comenzó a cubrirse pieza a pieza con aquel metálico disfraz. Tal vez aquellas gruesas capas resultaran bastante convenientes aquel día, no quería que nadie viera su rostro. Por primera vez, agradeció ponerse el casco y la malla, aunque se detuvo unos instantes para acariciarse los labios. Sacudió la cabeza ante su estupidez y se cubrió velozmente con aquella máscara.

Bilbo la esperaba desde hacía rato. Caminó detrás de él hasta encontrarse con el mago. Los tres pasearon bajo la atenta mirada de los elfos del lugar. Algunos permanecían inmersos en sus asuntos, pero otros ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular que los estaban observando. Llegaron hasta un porche apartado donde les esperaban sentados el resto de los enanos. Las hojas de los árboles caían sobre aquellos bancos de madera. Una mesa circular se erigía en el centro. Iriel no pudo evitar un gélido escalofrío cuando vio a Thorin allí sentado. El enano parecía ser el mismo que cualquier otro día, con su semblante serio. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al recordar el roce de aquellos labios. Decidió sentarle lo más lejos que pudo de su presencia, junto a Bilbo y Óin. Tampoco quería estar cerca de sus sobrinos, eran demasiado perspicaces para no darse cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía su querido cazarrecompensas.

La reunión comenzó con las palabras de Gandalf. Iriel le prestó toda su atención al mago. Quería saber qué nueva información había conseguido durante su ausencia. Era una buena manera de distraerse de sus sentimientos.

- Necesitamos la ayuda de Elrond para recuperar Erebor.

- No permitiré que los elfos se entrometan en los asuntos de mi pueblo – le respondió Thorin con rudos modales, casi escupiendo sobre la palabra "elfos".

- No dejes que tu cabezonería emborrone tu juicio, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Poseemos un mapa que no sabemos interpretar y la llave de una puerta cuyo paradero desconocemos. – Gandalf intentó suavizar un poco el tono de su voz para dialogar con el enano. – Necesitamos la sabiduría de otros para proseguir nuestro camino. Déjame hablar con él, no le revelaremos nuestras intenciones.

Thorin sopesó las palabras del mago. A pesar de su negativa a colaborar con los elfos, era cierto que se encontraban bastante perdidos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Esta bien, pero quiero estar presente en esa conversación. No revelaremos más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Gandalf se sorprendió un poco de lo rápido que había cedido aquel testarudo enano. Le encontraba algo diferente aquella mañana, como un poco distraído, con las defensas menos férreas.

- Elrond tiene asuntos que atender hoy, hablaremos con él al caer la noche. Deberíamos aprovechar unos días para descansar aquí. Lleváis mucho tiempo viajando y durmiendo entre rocas y tierra. Nos aguardan jornadas más largas y más duras todavía hasta que nuestra aventura llegue a su fin...

Thorin interrumpió el discurso del mago.

- Hoy descansaremos aquí, pero no demoraré más nuestra expedición. Saldremos al alba, con respuestas o sin ellas.

La reunión con los enanos dio por concluida tras las últimas palabras de su líder. Los enanos se levantaron y empezaron a conversar sobre qué hacer durante ese día de descanso.

Iriel se acercó a Gandalf, que se había apartado del resto del grupo.

- Gandalf, ¿qué has averiguado sobre los… hombres-lobo?

El mago se llevó un dedo a la boca para hacerla callar y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

- Pequeña, no pronuncies esa oscura amenaza en un lugar como este. Lo que he averiguado es asunto mío y del Concilio Blanco, con el que me reuniré mañana. – Y dándole una palmadita en la espalda, cambió de tema – Y bien, ¿qué tal durante mi ausencia? , ¿te has acostumbrado ya a estos tercos enanos?

Iriel tragó saliva.

- No a todos. – Su respuesta era sincera, sabía que no podía engañar al mago. El mago echó a reír y la agarró por el hombro.

- Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco. Pero sus corazones son valientes y honestos y eso es lo que cuenta. Por lo que he hablado con Bilbo, parece que te han aceptado bien durante estos días. – Y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera espiar la conversación, prosiguió – Me alegro de que el hobbit te esté ayudando a guardar tu secreto.

Sí, ahora mismo incluso a ella le parecía bastante conveniente refugiarse en una identidad distinta a la suya. El mago se alejó a grandes zancadas apoyándose en su bastón. Iriel volvió a mirar hacia los enanos. Se habían dispersado en grupos, cada uno inmerso en una distracción. Vio a Thorin caminando junto a Dwalin. Sabía que el enano tatuado tenía mucha confianza con el rey, tal vez si se acercaba, podría escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Iriel se las ingenió para conseguir una posición cerca de donde se habían detenido a conversar sin que se percataran de su presencia. Escuchó la voz grave de Dwalin.

- Te noto distraído esta mañana, ¿qué te preocupa?

- Nada… es… este lugar – digo señalando a todo lo que le rodeaba – me siento muy incómodo cada vez que veo los rostros alargados de los elfos. Sus miradas de superioridad, sus rostros inexpresivos, sus remilgados gestos bajo esas largas túnicas. No puedo evitar recordar cómo nos abandonaron en aquella sangrienta batalla contra las llamas.

- Yo tampoco me siento cómodo en su presencia, pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

Thorin no podía ocultarle nada a Dwalin, llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

- Anoche… yo… - al enano le costaba elegir las palabras – tuve un extraño sueño que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

- ¿Un sueño?

- Sí, un sueño. El licor de la cena me revolvió el estómago y los pensamientos. – Dijo restregándose la frente malhumorado. Soltó un gruñido. – No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedía, pero tengo una extraña sensación que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

Dwalin se echó a reír. Thorin le miró sorprendido.

- Nada como una buena jarra de cerveza enana para ahuyentar los problemas. Estos relamidos elfos no tienen ni idea de lo que es bueno. Ven, guardaba algunas botellas por si se presentaba la ocasión. Vayamos a ver si la fortuna nos ha sonreído y todavía se encuentran entre los escasos fardos que se han salvado de nuestros ponis. – Agarró a Thorin por el hombro y se lo llevó de allí. Thorin agradeció el consuelo de su compañero.

"Un sueño"

Iriel repetía esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez. El enano creía que todo había sido una mera ilusión. Una pequeña llama en su corazón se apagó al enterarse de esta información, pero otra parte respiró aliviada. Tal vez fuera mejor así, olvidar que aquella noche había existido y seguir adelante con su misión.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Olvidar cuanto antes el exquisito sabor de aquellos arrogantes labios.

* * *

Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, esta es la canción que cantaba Iriel - youtube, _watch?v=YwTV-pPwBRM_

Se llama _Truth_, y es de_ Ga-in_.

He adaptado un poco la letra, pero es bastante fiel a la letra original.


	8. Capítulo 8: El Concilio Blanco

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, no sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho ver tantos de golpe *o* Gracias a vosotros se incrementan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^

**HainesHouse**: Como bien dices, Thorin sólo tiene pensamientos hacia su querida montaña, por eso esta vez ha sido el alcohol el causante de que salieran a la luz algunos de sus instintos reprimidos. Tienes razón, es imposible que la pobre Iriel aguante con su secreto hasta Erebor, es un viaje demasiado largo, ¡pero shhh no quiero desvelar nada! Ya lo veréis ;) Espero que se te cure pronto el dedo! Los esguinces son una lata -_-

**Lynlia**: Si es que todos los enanos tienen su corazoncito escondido... son tan adorables xD (Ánimo con tu historia, tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo sigueee!)

**Daya**: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! ^^ Intentaré seguir escribiendo a buen ritmo.

**Kora**: Sí, pobrecilla, pero merece la pena sufrir por el amor de un enano como Thorin, verdad? xD

**Ady prime**: Jajaja, ¿te ha pasado lo mismo? espero que tú consiguieras un final feliz ;)  
Thorin es demasiado orgulloso para admitir sus... ¿sentimientos? ¿qué es eso? xDDD Me ha hecho mucha gracia lo del soundtrack jajaja, me alegro que disfrutaras con esa escena.

**Rirhi**: Yo también quiero más escenas como la del beso! xD jajaja a ver que podemos ir haciendo con estos dos... habrá que conseguir que vuelvan a recaer xD jajaja. Me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando la historia, aprovecharé las vacaciones para escribir bastante!

Y ya no os hago esperar más. ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 8: EL CONCILIO BLANCO******** ~~~~~~~~***

El día transcurrió con rapidez. Los enanos se las apañaron para irrumpir en la pacífica calma que caracterizaba a la raza de los elfos y a sus ciudades. Sus ásperas voces resonaban en aquel refugio donde reinaba la tranquilidad más absoluta a lo largo y ancho de sus muros. Una aburrida tranquilidad en la opinión de los enanos. Durante la mañana evitaron cualquier contacto con sus anfitriones siempre que les fue posible. Los elfos tampoco parecían querer acercarse mucho a sus nuevos invitados. Siempre que se cruzaban con alguno, estos caminaban con paso ligero, sin inmutar sus rostros, sólo saludándoles con alguna ligera inclinación de cabeza. A pesar de que era evidente que no se encontraban cómodos, ninguno mostró ningún gesto de descortesía, al contrario, se ofrecían a complacerles en todo lo que pedían. La impecable hospitalidad de los elfos era bien conocida, aunque los enanos se negaran a admitirlo.

Thorin aprovechó la mañana para pedirles mapas e información sobre la región. Consultó todos aquellos libros y pergaminos con Gandalf y Balin, debatiendo cuál sería el mejor camino para llegar a la montaña. Pronto comprendieron que el más corto no sería precisamente el menos peligroso. Sopesaron todos los senderos, los pasos, los ríos, los bosques, las montañas. El camino que debían tomar era abrupto y angosto. Deberían renunciar a la ayuda de las monturas, aquellos animales serían más una carga que una ayuda en esos terrenos. Tendrían que apañárselas a pie, cargando con las provisiones ellos mismos. Gandalf se acercó a Iriel para darle esta información, la joven debía dejar a su caballo al cuidado de los elfos. Iriel casi se alegró, no quería que le pasara nada a esa gentil criatura, ya había tenido bastante suerte de llegar hasta allí sana y salva. Los elfos la cuidarían bien. Se acercó hasta las cuadras para explicárselo al animal. Lo habían bañado y cepillado, ahora era mucho más hermoso y su albino pelaje brillaba todavía más. El caballo mordisqueaba felizmente la comida que tenía a su alcance. Incluso parecía confraternizar con algunas yeguas que se encontraban a su lado. Iriel esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Acarició el hocico del animal durante un buen rato y finalmente lo abrazó.

- Te dejo al cuidado de estos elfos, ellos te darán todo lo que necesites. – Aunque sabía que le dejaba en un lugar mejor, una despedida rotunda le dolía demasiado, así que le hizo una promesa, necesitaba convertir aquel adiós en un "hasta que nos volvamos a ver" – No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré a por ti cuando todo esto haya acabado.

Dejó las cuadras y subió hasta la plaza principal para volverse a reunir con los enanos. Allí estaban todos, entretenidos en sus conversaciones, intentando ignorar lo que parecía élfico y distinguido, que era todo cuanto había a su alrededor.

Lo que no rechazaron fueron los suculentos manjares que les ofrecieron a la hora de comer. Los enanos empezaron a comer con las manos antes de que hubieran terminado de colocar todos los platos sobre la mesa, lo que provocó más de una mirada de repulsión por parte de los elfos que servían la comida. Gandalf, Thorin, Iriel y Bilbo eran los únicos que parecían conservar sus modales. Thorin parecía algo más centrado tras la conversación con Dwalin. Su gesto volvía a ser duro, las corazas que envolvían sus sentimientos habían vuelto a ocupar su puesto. El haber dedicado toda la mañana a trazar un sendero para la expedición le permitió volver a centrarse en su verdadero objetivo y dedicarle todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Iriel evitó mirarlo durante toda la comida, decidió concentrarse en Kíli y Fíli que hacían malabares con manzanas y melocotones e intentaban disparar granos de uva hacia el pelo de Nori, que no se percató de este inofensivo ataque a traición hasta que uno de ellos le golpeó la nariz. Comenzó una guerra de comida sin piedad entre todos ellos. Arrojaron panecillos, naranjas, plátanos, huesos con restos de carne, espinas de pescado, zanahorias y todo lo que se les puso por delante. Bilbo aprovechó para ocultarse bajo la mesa en cuanto presintió que podía salir mal parado. Iriel cogió uno de los platos y lo usó como escudo ante cualquier proyectil que se le acercaba. Todos los objetos arrojadizos parecían esquivar al mago y al rey enano, que se encontraban concentrados fumando. Esta misteriosa aura de protección que les envolvía no era sino obra del sentido común que, muy en el fondo, poseían los enanos. Todos los allí presentes sabían que no serían perdonados si alcanzaban a uno de los dos con sus proyectiles, incluso en aquella batalla caótica eran conscientes de ello y por eso controlaron su brazo evitando lanzar nada en esa dirección. Las risas sucedieron a aquella divertida pelea.

Llegó la tarde y algunos aprovecharon para disfrutar de una placentera siesta. Su descanso se vio interrumpido por los elfos, que con buena voluntad, se acercaron para deleitarles con la suave melodía de sus arpas y sus flautas, pero no a todos los enanos les gustó ese refinado sonido. Óin cubrió su trompetilla con un pañuelo viejo y siguió durmiendo.

En una de las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron con ellos, mientras esperaban a que Elrond acabara con sus obligaciones y les atendiera, descubrieron cómo se llamaban las impresionantes espadas que había adquirido en la caverna de los trolls. Los que les facilitaron esta información fueron unos elfos jóvenes, aunque era difícil asegurarlo ante una raza cuya edad escapaba de los estragos del tiempo. Eran tres, uno castaño con una túnica gris, otro moreno con los cabellos recogidos en una diadema plateada y otro castaño caoba con una túnica aguamarina que resaltaba el color de sus ojos verdes. Todos ellos parecían sorprendidos de que semejantes tesoros hubieran acabado en sus manos.

- Fueron fabricadas en Gondolin por los Altos Elfos del Oeste para las guerras contra los trasgos. Ésa – el elfo de ojos verdes señaló hacia la elegante y curvada espada de Thorin – es Orcrist, la Hendedora de Trasgos. La vuestra – prosiguió haciendo una reverencia al mago – es Glamdring, Martillo de Enemigos, la cual perteneció una vez al rey de Gondolin.

Ambos parecían satisfechos del orgulloso nombre que ostentaban sus espadas. Bilbo no se atrevió a preguntar el nombre de la suya. No le importaba que no tuviera una honorable historia bajo su filo, él se encargaría de demostrar su valía y le pondría un nombre digno de sus hazañas.

El sol empezaba a ponerse ya en el valle. Elrond se acercó hacia sus invitados, por fin había acabado los asuntos del día y podía ofrecerles unos minutos de su compañía. Elrond quería hablar a solas con el mago, pero se percató de que ni Thorin ni Balin tenían intención de apartarse de su lado.

- He oído que me estabais esperando para hablar de algo importante. Por favor, acompañadme, iremos a un lugar más apropiado.

Se alejaron del patio y acompañaron al señor de los elfos hacia uno de los salones de su morada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

El mago se adelantó para dirigirse a él.

- Verás ha llegado a nuestras manos un mapa que no sabemos interpretar. Creemos que contiene un mensaje cifrado, pero nuestros conocimientos no son suficientes. Confío en que los vuestros sobre antiguas lenguas sean capaces de descifrarlo.

La duda se dibujó en el rostro de Elrond.

- Mostradme el mapa y veré qué puedo hacer.

Gandalf se giró hacia Thorin con la mano extendida. El enano no se movió ni un milímetro. Gandalf agitó el brazo con una mirada inquisitiva. Thorin le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

- Ese mapa es un legado de mi pueblo.

Gandalf entornó los ojos en señal de agotamiento de su paciencia. "Por el amor de cielo. Durin, menuda testarudez ha heredado tu linaje"

- Entrégamelo Thorin, Escudo de Roble. – El mago siempre apelaba a su nombre completo cuando quería darle gravedad a su voz. El enano siguió resistiéndose, pero una parte de él sabía que necesitaban la ayuda del elfo. Sacó el mapa de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó al mago con amargura. Estaba entregándole el tesoro de su pueblo, lo único que le quedaba de su abuelo. Su amargo recuerdo le azotó el corazón. Recordó cómo se había obsesionado con el brillo del oro, cómo pasaba noche tras noche contando monedas y piedras preciosas, y sobre todo cómo admiraba aquella joya que reflejaba por igual la luz del cielo y las entrañas de la montaña. De _su_ montaña. La Piedra del Arca se había perdido bajo las garras del dragón.

La envejecida mano de Balin se apoyó sobre el hombro de Thorin, recordándole que no estaba solo. Gandalf entregó el enrollado mapa. Elrond no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro cuando lo desplegó.

- ¡Erebor! ¿Por qué…? - Por una vez el sereno rostro del elfo pareció preocupado, las palabras se atropellaron en su garganta - ¿Para qué queréis información sobre este lugar? ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestro interés por la Montaña Solitaria?

Thorin iba a contestarle, pero Balin le detuvo. Gandalf se apresuró a contestar en su lugar.

- Nuestro motivo es puramente intelectual. Dime amigo Elrond, – intentando desviar la conversación – ¿puedes leer los secretos que oculta?

Elrond examinó el mapa en silencio. Finalmente contestó.

- Este mapa está escrito con runas lunares, no pueden verse a simple vista.

Thorin y Balin se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido? Gandalf felicitó al elfo.

- ¿Y puedes leerlas?

- Las runas lunares solo pueden ser leídas bajo los rayos de una luna en la misma fase y estación en la que fueron escritas. – Volvió a explorar el pergamino – Éstas fueron escritas bajo un solsticio de verano con luna creciente.

Cogió el pergamino y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de su propiedad. Todos los demás le siguieron sin decir nada. Subieron unas escaleras hasta que salieron a una estancia de piedra completamente iluminada por la luna. Era el observatorio. Elrond se acercó hacia una enorme piedra de cristal que se encontraba al borde del despeñadero y apoyó el mapa sobre ella.

- Los astros parecen estar de vuestro lado. Esa misma luna brilla esta noche.

Los labios de Thorin dibujaron una sonrisa de triunfo. Aquello no podía ser un simple capricho del destino. Demasiadas casualidades estaban guiando su viaje. Los cuervos regresando a la montaña, la recuperación del viejo mapa de su abuelo, la llave secreta custodiada por un padre que creía haberle dado la espalda a su pueblo hace muchos años y ahora la luz de una enigmática luna revelando un mensaje oculto. Todas las señales apuntaban a la misma dirección. Había llegado la hora. La hora de reclamar su hogar, la hora de que aquel majestuoso reino resurgiera del olvido mostrando su esplendor al mundo. Thorin estaba completamente convencido de su deber. Era ahora o nunca.

- "Estad cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal y el sol poniente brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura con las últimas luces del Día de Durin" – leyó Elrond. Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a los enanos. El Día de Durin no se hallaba muy distante y todavía les quedaba un largo camino por delante. No podían perder más el tiempo.

Thorin hizo una reverencia al elfo y agarró el mapa con brusquedad para salir de allí. Mientras se alejaban del observatorio a grandes zancadas, le pareció escuchar cómo Elrond interrogaba al mago sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, ambos se habían quedado junto a la piedra de cristal. A Thorin no le importaba lo que pensaran los elfos sobre su misión, si creían que era un irracional suicidio o una pérdida de tiempo, él tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Se apresuró a las dependencias de los enanos para informarles de todo lo que habían averiguado y preparar la marcha. Tras contarles a sus hombres sus nuevas intenciones se dirigió a las despensas de los elfos. Allí les informó de que todo el grupo partiría al alba y que necesitaban provisiones para regresar a casa. Por supuesto aquellos elfos dieron por hecho que se dirigían hacia sus casas en las Montañas Azules y Thorin no pensaba sacarlos de su error. El resto de los enanos empezó a preparar sus cosas para la partida. Ahora que ya no contaban con la ayuda de las monturas debían coger sólo lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Armas, utensilios de cocina, varias cuerdas y navajas y poco más. Iriel también empezó a rebuscar en su mochila, debía liberarse de bastante carga. La mochila era demasiado grande e incómoda para llevarla a cuestas durante todo el viaje. Los elfos adivinaron sus pensamientos y poco después le ofrecieron una bolsa de cuero mucho más manejable. Aquella bolsa era perfecta. Se pasó la correa por la cabeza y el hombro para probársela. La bolsa le quedaba a la altura de la cintura. Tenía varios bolsillos en su interior para poder ordenar sus pertenencias. Agradeció el regalo a los elfos y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Se aseguró de envolver los viales que contenían el veneno de los hombres-lobo con varios pañuelos, no quería que se rompieran antes de haberles dado uso. Guardó también un gancho y varios frascos con hierbas medicinales.

Una vez terminados los preparativos de su partida, todos fueron a sus camas a descansar. Tardarían mucho tiempo en volver a dormir en un lugar tan cómodo, debían aprovecharlo bien.

Con los primeros rayos del alba Gandalf se presentó ante Thorin. El enano llevaba un buen rato despierto, pensando.

- Debo asistir al Concilio Blanco junto a los más sabios guardianes de la Tierra Media. Cuando haya terminado me reuniré con vosotros en el Paso Alto de las Montañas Nubladas.

Thorin ni siquiera se molestó en reprocharle al mago su nueva ausencia.

Gandalf se alejó de allí mientras los enanos emprendían la marcha. Elrond le estaba esperando en la Cámara del Concilio. Tras solucionar los misterios del mapa de Thrór, ahora debía encargarse de unos oscuros asuntos que no habían dejado de atormentarle durante semanas. Subió las escaleras apoyándose en su retorcido bastón hasta que llegó a la gran cámara. Se trataba de un edificio circular cubierto por una cúpula con amplios ventanales en el techo. Su emplazamiento ofrecía una impresionante vista de todo el valle. Cada columna estaba decorada por detalladas doncellas élficas en elegantes posiciones. Nada más entrar le pareció ver unos cabellos dorados entre ellas. Un sentimiento de pureza le invadió. La Dama de Lórien se encontraba allí.

La sonrisa de Galadriel ahuyentó por un momento todos los temores del Istari. La luz que desprendía esta mujer elfa era capaz de purificar todos los males. La portadora de Nenya, uno de los tres anillos élficos, era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y sabiduría. Ella le escucharía, pues siempre lo había hecho.

El mago se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a la gran mesa de piedra que se encontraba en mitad de la sala. Tenía que contarles a Elrond y a Galadriel todo lo que había averiguado. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando una nueva presencia apareció en el lugar.

- ¿No pretenderíais comenzar el Concilio Blanco sin mí, Saruman el Blanco?

Había viajado hasta allí desde el sur de las Montañas Nubladas, desde Isengard, donde tenía su morada. En el centro de este fortificado lugar se erigía una puntiaguda torre de roca negra, Orthanc, cuya estructura recordaba mucho al bastón que portaba el mago. Aquel hombre era nada más y nada menos que el jefe de los cinco magos de la Tierra Media. Gandalf no podía negar su gran sabiduría y poder pero sospechaba que una sombra corrompía poco a poco el alma de su superior. Saruman nunca había creído en las advertencias que le había anunciado con sensatez el mago, esta vez no iba ser diferente. No había contado con su presencia en aquella sagrada reunión, esto complicaría un poco las cosas.

Saruman tomó asiento bajo la mirada de todos. Elrond invitó a hablar al mago.

- Algo estremece nuestro mundo, una amenaza invisible está empezando a moverse bajo nuestros pies.

Saruman le interrumpió.

- ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Gandalf, tu mente sí que está imaginando enemigos invisibles. No hay nada amenazando la Tierra Media, el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado hace tiempo.

- Hemos vigilado la tierra durante cientos de años, vivimos una época de paz, no hay nada que indique que eso vaya a cambiar – le respondió el elfo, su voz sonaba calmada y paternal, a diferencia de la de Saruman. La Dama de Lórien caminaba alrededor de la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, escuchando en silencio las palabras de sus compañeros. Gandalf volvió a hablar.

- Lo que yo he visto no ha sido producto de mi imaginación. Las criaturas de nuestro mundo lo perciben, tanto las oscuras como las nobles. _Gaurhoth… _

Los elfos se estremecieron al escuchar esa palabra.

- He visto hombres-lobo fuera de su hogar, trolls que se alejan de sus profundas cuevas y se adentran en la tierra, olifantes sin control huyendo en manadas…

Saruman volvió a interrumpirle.

- Eso no son señales, esas inferiores criaturas habrán decidido cambiar de rumbo, nada más.

Los elfos se miraron entre ellos, una creciente tensión se reflejaba en sus ojos. Gandalf siguió hablando.

- El Bosque Verde está enfermo. Las arañas se han arrastrado hasta él desde Dol Guldur. He hablado con Radagast el Pardo…

Saruman interrumpió esta vez con desprecio. Su voz resonó agresivamente entre las columnas.

- ¿Radagast el Pardo? Yo no me molestaría en escuchar las palabras de ese mago demente. Las setas le han envenenado el cerebro.

La ausencia de simpatía que sentía por su compañero era innegable. Gandalf intentó rebatirle educadamente.

- Es cierto que es una persona peculiar que muchos considerarían que roza la locura, pero sigue siendo un sabio aliado. Un oscuro veneno se extiende por el bosque, como una magia tenebrosa. Ha seguido su rastro desde Rhosgobel hasta Dol Guldur.

Esta vez fue Elrond quien interrumpió al mago.

- ¿Y qué ha encontrado en las ruinas de esa antigua fortaleza?

Gandalf tragó saliva, todavía se estremecía ante lo que Radagast había descubierto.

- Una magia más oscura que la que conocemos. Ha visto caminar a los muertos. Ha visto el poder… de un Nigromante.

Los elfos se estremecieron, Galadriel detuvo sus pasos. Saruman dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Te das cuenta de las majaderías que estás diciendo? Un Nigromante… Radagast ha debido contagiarte con sus alucinaciones.

La voz de Galadriel empezó a entrar en la mente de Gandalf con total claridad. La mujer elfa le estaba hablando sólo a él. Compartía los temores del mago y no quería manifestar sus pensamientos delante de Saruman. Ambos mantuvieron una conversación privada mientras Saruman seguía despotricando en contra de su compañero amante de los animales. El Concilio se prologó más de lo esperado, tenían muchas especulaciones que debatir. También abarcaron el tema de los enanos, pero Gandalf se negó a revelar nada sobre la expedición, aunque estaba seguro de que el Señor elfo había adivinado sus intenciones al examinar el mapa.

Finalmente la reunión se disolvió y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos. Cuando Gandalf creyó que se había quedado solo, caminó cabizbajo. Comenzó a mecer su larga y plateada barba cuando Galadriel apareció a su lado. Le miró durante un rato sin pronunciar palabra. Aquellos ojos azules proyectaban una calma antinatural, un refugio para el alma, aunque en esta ocasión le miraban preocupada, como queriendo ocultar un dolor que afligía a su corazón. Finalmente habló y su voz se escuchó tan pura que parecía increíble que procediera de un ser terrenal.

- ¿Por qué te estás implicando tanto en la misión de los enanos? Sabes que se dirigen hacia un destino funesto.

El mago dejó de acariciarse la barba y le devolvió la mirada más sincera que fue capaz de expresar.

- Porque creo que están haciendo lo correcto, porque sus corazones son valientes y sinceros y se merecen recuperar lo que perdieron, porque ha llegado la hora de que alguien le plante cara a ese despiadado dragón cuya codicia podría ser aprovechada en algún momento por una amenaza mayor que las que conocemos, porque si mi humilde ayuda puede servir para cambiar el destino de esta gente, haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que así sea.

La elfa volvió a formular una pregunta, una que la intrigaba desde que llegó.

- Mithrandir, ¿por qué el mediano y la mestiza?

El mago guardó silencio unos segundos, esta pregunta no podía ser respondida con la razón, si no con sus sentimientos, meditó un poco más.

- ¿Por qué Bilbo e Iriel? – El mago sonrió – Quizás porque este viejo mago tiene miedo, y ellos me infunden coraje. Desde que los conocí, mi instinto me dijo que ambos estaban destinados a un papel importante en el futuro de nuestra amada tierra, pero desconozco cuál es ese papel. Espero… no haberme equivocado con ellos y que el destino sepa guiarles al lugar donde pertenecen.

Conforme había ido revelando sus presentimientos, sus ojos habían ido perdiendo brillo, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y había agachado la cabeza. Un profundo miedo embargaba al mago. Miedo a estar siguiendo los pasos equivocados, miedo a estar arrastrando a un destino errado a personas inocentes, miedo a que al final el mal del mundo les ganara la batalla, miedo a fracasar como protector de la Tierra Media.

La elfa tomó las temblorosas manos del mago con las suyas, que relucían puras, limpias y elegantes en contraposición con las desgastadas y sucias manos del anciano. Ella le miró con dulzura y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su voz sonaba como una melodía en su corazón.

- No temas Mithrandir, yo no voy a abandonarte. No dejes que tus miedos te alejen del sendero correcto que estás construyendo bajo tus pies. – Apartó un par de cabellos enredados de las sienes del mago. Aquel hombre estaba trabajando duro y estaba cargando solo con una gran responsabilidad que no era sólo suya - No estás solo, yo acudiré en tu ayuda siempre que me necesites. Toma esto, espero que pueda resultarte útil en tu camino.

La Dama de Lórien le entregó entonces una caja plateada. Dentro guardaba varios instrumentos valiosos que habían sido creados en edades más antiguas, algunos de ellos tan extraordinarios que el mago sólo los había conocido a través de viejos manuscritos. El mago aceptó todos aquellos tesoros con los que le había obsequiado. Ahora sentía una barrera de luz disipando las dudas y las sombras que atormentaban a su corazón. No tenía palabras para agradecerle a la elfa, así que prefirió no decir nada, agachó la cabeza y besó la delicada mano que portaba a Nenya.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que acompañar a sus quince compañeros en su arduo viaje, poco a poco se aproximaban a tierras cada vez más peligrosas.


	9. Capítulo 9: Confesiones por el camino

Ya que la trama del capítulo anterior no aporta excesiva información para la gente que conoce la historia (pero tenía que contarla para seguir el hilo del relato ^^U) he decidido hacer una doble actualización. Al final creo que me he emocionado tanto que me he excedido un poco con la largura de este capítulo ^^U

**HainesHouse**: Sí, por eso he decidido hacer doble actualización, porque el capítulo anterior lo conocéis todos xD Vaya, siento lo de la fisura, pero bueno, al estar inmovilizado tardará poco en cicatrizar, paciencia ;). Gracias por tu comentario!

Bueno pues ahora sí, ¡Espero que disfrutéis con las aventuras de los enanos! Hay alguna sorpresa en este capítulo. No olvidéis dejar vuestras opiniones ;)

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 9: CONFESIONES POR EL CAMINO******** ~~~~~~~~***

El grupo de los enanos caminaba dejando atrás el espléndido valle que los había acogido. Iniciaron su marcha con las primeras luces de la mañana, el mundo parecía estar todavía dormido mientras caminaban sobre él. Los enanos cargaban con las mochilas que habían preparado la noche anterior. Iriel llevaba la bolsa de cuero que le habían regalado los elfos y sujetaba un fardo al hombro con las mantas y el saco de dormir. Las provisiones de comida las habían repartido entre varios enanos. Dwalin cargaba un paquete con armas, flechas y cualquier suministro bélico que les pudiera ser de ayuda. El resto sólo llevaba sus objetos personales.

Ninguno conversaba, tal vez porque aún se encontraban medio dormidos soñando con las suaves y blandas camas que habían dejado atrás, o tal vez porque preferían reservar toda su energía para la caminata. Thorin y Dwalin comandaban la expedición, seguidos por Balin. Detrás se encontraban Bofur y Bifur, Ori y Nori, Dori y Bombur, caminando en parejas. Iriel observaba el cada vez más redondeado cuerpo del enano y se preguntaba si sería capaz de seguirles el ritmo a pie durante todo el viaje. Óin y Glóin caminaban uno detrás de otro, justo delante de Bilbo e Iriel. Esta vez eran los jóvenes sobrinos del rey quienes vigilaban la retaguardia del grupo.

Avanzaron por el valle durante la mañana, a pesar de no contar con monturas, el grupo se trasladaba a buen ritmo. Sólo pararon media hora para comer, a orillas del río Bruinen, después continuaron la marcha.

Ya había pasado la mitad de la tarde, los rayos del sol ya apuntaban hacia las montañas para ocultarse entre ellas pero todavía había bastante luz en el cielo. Conforme avanzaba el día, los enanos empezaban a quejarse. Glóin fue el primero en manifestar su incomodidad.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué dejaríamos atrás las monturas? No sé cuánto resistirán mis viejos y doloridos pies. ¡Ojalá mi mujer estuviera aquí para masajearme los pies con sus habilidosas manos!

- ¿Sólo echas de menos sus habilidosas manos para eso? – se burló Bofur con un comentario visiblemente cargado de segundas intenciones. Glóin no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

- No Bofur, también echo de menos sus habilidosas manos para disfrutar de un buen pastel de calabaza como los que siempre me preparaba, pero en lugar de eso tengo que conformarme con tus insípidos guisos.

Bofur encajó la respuesta con una gran carcajada.

De repente aquella inocente conversación entre ellos derivó en un detallado debate grupal sobre cuál era el tipo de mujer que prefería cada uno. Unos las preferían grandes, robustas, con enormes barbas trenzadas recogidas con multitud de adornos. Otros las preferían más delicadas, con barbas más discretas y estilizadas. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, de ojos marrones, miel, azules, verdes… cada enano describía con precisión cómo sería su mujer ideal, incluso algunos de ellos describían a algunas de las preciosas mujeres con las que se habían topado a lo largo de los años y que les habían dejado absolutamente cautivados. Aquellos enanos habían vivido días felices en su juventud, unos en Erebor y otros en lugares más alejados como las Montañas Azules, habían flirteado con hermosas damas durante sus jornadas cotidianas y habían tenido breves idilios con ellas. Bifur sólo hablaba en _khuzdul_, por lo que ni Bilbo ni Iriel entendieron ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Bilbo también contó sus breves romances en la Comarca, con cierto grado de timidez, se había fijado en varias hobbits a lo largo de su vida, pero no había llegado a nada con ninguna de ellas. Kíli y Fíli no conocían a demasiadas mujeres enanas que les resultaran atrayentes en las Montañas Azules, ellos preferían a mujeres de otras razas. Cuando se alejaban de sus labores, a menudo acaban cortejando a mujeres humanas lo bastante jóvenes como para que la diferencia de alturas no supusiera un gran problema. Todo el grupo conocía de sobra la fama de rompecorazones que tenía aquella apuesta pareja de hermanos. Kíli y Fíli describieron con detalle a algunas de las mujeres que habían conocido antes de partir hacia la aventura. De camino a casa de Bilbo, en la Comarca, también se habían cruzado con varias chicas que se habían sonrojado cuando ellos habían pasado a su lado con sus encantadoras sonrisas. Aquellas chicas les parecieron bastante atractivas con sus cabellos rizados, sus mofletes rosados y sus apretados vestidos de campo, pero estaba claro que la diferencia de alturas suponía un ligero problema. También tenían este pequeño problema con las elfas, a las que consideraban increíblemente bellas gracias a sus elegantes y delgados rostros, pero por supuesto esto nunca lo reconocerían delante de su tío ni de ninguno de los enanos, no querían ser apedreados por nadie de su raza.

- ¿Y vos, cazarrecompensas? – La voz infantil de Ori se dirigió hacia Iriel, quien había intentado no prestarle demasiada atención a la conversación. Iriel se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que cuál es vuestro tipo de mujeres – le respondió Bofur - ¿de qué raza las preferís?

Iriel se quedó cortada. Bilbo dejó escapar una risilla, era el único que conocía el verdadero motivo del titubeo de Rhein, el resto pensaba que no quería compartir sus intimidades con ellos.

- Em… yo… bueno…

- Vamos muchacho, aquí todos hemos compartido nuestros gustos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda con la pregunta? Podía inventarse lo que quisiera, ¿qué más daba? Decidió tomarse la situación con diversión y antes de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación recordó alguna conversación que había tenido con cazadores y bandidos. Se inventaría una chulesca personalidad ante sus compañeros, así que intentó poner una voz masculina pero relajada.

- Yo no le echo ascos a la compañía de ninguna mujer durante una noche solitaria. Particularmente prefiero las mujeres de la raza de los hombres, esas mujeres sí que tienen curvas donde las tienen que tener.

Iriel se echó a reír con su propio comentario, Bilbo tampoco pudo evitarlo, a ambos les parecía sumamente ridículo que Iriel se comportase así. Kíli y Fíli quedaron tan complacidos con la respuesta de su compañero que se adelantaron para darle una palmadita en la espalda y sujetarle por los hombros.

- Tú sí que sabes Rhein, un día tienes que venirte con nosotros.

Iriel decidió picar un poco a sus compañeros.

- Acepto la propuesta, estoy seguro de que conseguiré cautivar a más mujeres que cualquiera de vosotros juntos.

Kíli y Fíli se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Aquel misterioso cazarrecompensas les estaba retando?

Kíli se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y Fíli frotó sus uñas en el hombro en señal de superioridad.

- No nos has visto en acción, podemos ser muy caballerosos con las damas. Además el linaje de Durin siempre ha sido bastante… irresistible.

Aquella afirmación pilló por sorpresa a Iriel, quien al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran inconscientemente hacia la figura de Thorin. Tragó saliva. Tenían razón, aquella esencia era… irresistible.

Los dos hermanos también miraron hacia su tío y soltaron una risa traviesa.

- Me pregunto cuántas conquistas tendrá nuestro tío a sus espaldas, cuántos corazones habrá roto con su mirada… – susurró Fíli a Kíli, pero Iriel también pudo oírlo.

- ¡Tío! – Gritó Kíli hacia Thorin, que se encontraba liderando el grupo con Balin y que no había participado en la conversación en ningún momento - ¡Únete a la conversación, sólo nos falta saber tu opinión!

Thorin se giró y lanzó una mirada asesina a su sobrino. Había estado escuchando toda la conversación en silencio, creyendo que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevería a obligarle a participar en un tema tan trivialmente alejado de cualquiera de sus preocupaciones. Estaba claro que su atolondrado sobrino no era como el resto.

El resto de los enanos también miraba con curiosidad hacia su líder, ninguno se había atrevido a preguntárselo, pero todos querían saber la respuesta. Balin mostró una sonrisa paternal hacia Thorin, le había visto crecer en aquella fortaleza de roca, había visto a aquel chiquillo convertirse en un hombre respetable. Thorin no tenía intención de contestar, pero se percató de que todos sus compañeros le estaban mirando mientras caminaban.

Iriel tampoco le perdía de vista, no sabía por qué pero se sentía incómoda con la respuesta que él aún no había pronunciado. A la vez se sentía intrigada, quería saber qué tipo de mujeres podían interesarle a aquel arrogante enano. Era un hombre atractivo, inteligente, valiente, fuerte, habilidoso, trabajador, era un líder nato, no era sólo un rey por correspondencia de sangre. Iriel intentó olvidarse de todas aquellas cualidades, elogiarlo no era precisamente la mejor manera de quitárselo de la cabeza. No le importaba qué clase de mujeres le interesaran a aquel enano, esos asuntos no tenían nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo su corazón palpitaba con expectación, anhelando oír la respuesta de sus labios.

En lugar de una respuesta, fueron ruidos de pasos y gruñidos lo que llegó hasta sus oídos. Todos los enanos dirigieron la vista hacia el frente. A lo lejos, cerca de los recovecos de las montañas, había un grupo de trasgos corriendo hacia ellos. Les superaban en número, pero no eran demasiados. Sus armas eran muy inferiores y los trasgos nunca habían sido muy buenos luchadores. Todos los enanos dejaron sus equipajes en el suelo y adoptaron posiciones de batalla. Thorin fue el primero en correr hacia su encuentro con el hacha en la mano.

Iriel lamentó la interrupción, pero un pequeño hormigueo de excitación recorrió su cuerpo a causa de la batalla que se le presentaba por delante. Su cuerpo quería un poco de diversión, las aventuras eran algo más que caminar y caminar sin descanso. En los días anteriores se habían visto obligados a huir del combate por las desfavorecidas situaciones con las que se habían topado, pero esta vez era diferente. El enemigo que tenían delante no era muy fuerte y ellos estaban bien preparados.

Respiró profundamente. Había llegado la hora de utilizar su arma favorita. Desató a Menfis de su cinturón y sujetó aquel pequeño cilindro de metal con ambas manos. En ese momento deslizó sus manos hacia los extremos y aquel cilindro del tamaño de un palmo se alargó hasta convertirse en una vara casi del tamaño de Iriel. La muchacha volvió a colocar sus manos en el centro del arma y giró la parte central, en sentido de las agujas del reloj en la mitad superior y al contrario en la inferior. Al hacerlo dos brillantes y afiladas hojas aparecieron en cada uno de los extremos de la vara. Ahora aquella misteriosa arma podía cortar a sus enemigos tanto por su extremo superior como por el inferior.

Kíli y Fíli se quedaron boquiabiertos, habían observado por casualidad cómo su compañero despertaba a su arma. Iriel se percató y esbozó una gran sonrisa, que no fue percibida a causa de la malla. Todo el mundo se sorprendía de su peculiar arma, todo el mundo subestimaba aquel cilindro metálico hasta que entraba en acción.

Iriel agarró a Menfis con la mano derecha y comenzó a correr hacia los trasgos. Mientras corría hacía girar la vara entre sus dedos a tal velocidad que sus enemigos sólo podían ver un brillo metálico surcando el aire. Por eso la había bautizado "La Espiral Cortante". Cuando aquellos dos trasgos quedaron a su alcance, el filo de su arma cortó su nauseabunda piel rebanando también su carne. Un tercer trasgo corrió hacia ella con un garrote con clavos. Iriel cambió rápidamente la dirección del arma y cortó mortalmente al trasgo. El arma y el brazo de Iriel se movían como uno solo, surcando el aire con ágiles movimientos, como si formara parte de una danza mortal. Enfrente de ella aparecieron más trasgos. Corrían juntos como formando una barrera para envolver a la chica. Iriel también empezó a correr hacia ellos, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos clavó su arma en el suelo y se impulsó para saltar sobre ellos. El impulso de la carrera y la altura de la vara le permitieron dar una voltereta en el aire y caer junto detrás de ellos, que se encontraron tan sorprendidos de que su presa les hubiera esquivado tan fácilmente que vacilaron mirando en todas las direcciones. Aquella distracción les costó cara, Iriel, en el suelo a sus espaldas, había recuperado el control de su arma y esgrimió un arco con ella que cortó las huesudas espaldas de todos ellos. Los trasgos cayeron al suelo por el ataque retorciéndose de dolor y entonces varios enanos se abalanzaron sobre ellos rematándoles.

Cada uno de los enanos estaba concentrado en el combate. Dwalin machacaba a aquellas estúpidas criaturas con sus puños de hierro antes de que fueran conscientes de que los había golpeado. Se podían escuchar sus cráneos chocando entre sí entre los sonidos de la pelea. Kíli disparaba con el arco a los trasgos más rezagados, que caían con su disparo certero. Su hermano peleaba con sus cuchillos arrojadizos y sus espadas cortas. Dori blandía un poderoso látigo que acababa en tres grandes bolas de metal con las que golpeaba a sus enemigos. El tirachinas de Ori también resultaba un arma ofensiva que derribaba a los trasgos que se acercaban a sus compañeros. El resto peleaba con sus mazas, sus hachas y sus cuchillos, cada arma tenía una forma especial cuyas características se adaptaban perfectamente al tamaño y al estilo de lucha de cada uno de los enanos. Los trasgos no tenían nada que hacer contra estos entrenados guerreros.

De repente dos trasgos se desviaron del combate y se fijaron en el hobbit como su nuevo objetivo. El mediano se había quedado rezagado del grupo, esperando su oportunidad para ayudar en la pelea pero sin exponerse demasiado. Ahora dos repulsivos trasgos vestidos con jirones y con hachas melladas y llenas de mugre se dirigían hacia él con la intención de partirlo por la mitad.

Quiso sacar la espada, quiso gritar a los enanos pidiendo ayuda, pero su cuerpo no obedeció ninguna de sus acciones. Cuando aquellos trasgos estaban a punto de caer sobre él, Thorin apareció de la nada derribándolos antes de que pudieran herir al mediano.

Bilbo se sentía completamente miserable. Creía que, llegado el momento, su cuerpo se movería por instinto para defenderse de sus enemigos. Pero no había sido así, su cuerpo no se había movido ni un milímetro, sus peludos pies se habían quedado clavados en la tierra mientras veía cómo se aproximaban gruñendo aquellos horrendos trasgos. Su mano ni siquiera había sido capaz de buscar la espada élfica que llevaba en la cintura, guardada en su empuñadura.

A pesar de que sabía que ese no era su sitio, que él era un hobbit tranquilo que no había nacido para vivir grandes aventuras, que se conformaba con un buen estofado de carne para comer y una trucha asada para cenar, cuya única preocupación era salir al mercado, conversar con sus vecinos y disfrutar de vez en cuando de una buena pinta de cerveza en los festivales de la Comarca, ahora se sentía profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo. Sabía que él no era un aventurero, pero durante unos días, convencido de las palabras de Gandalf, había llegado a creer en que lo que el mago se empeñaba en afirmar ante los enanos, había creído que tal vez tenía algo de razón cuando decía que ni el mismo sabía de lo podía ser capaz llegado el momento. Bilbo sabía que no iba a convertirse en un bravo guerrero como aquellos enanos que se habían forjado en las montañas, pero confiaba en que, al menos, les demostraría que era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo sin entorpecer a los demás.

Y ahí estaba él, contemplando los cadáveres de los trasgos que habían perecido bajo las contundentes estocadas de Thorin con su hacha triangular, respirando de forma irregular como recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. El sudor recorría su frente. El bravo enano ni siquiera se giró para mirarle, después de haber matado a sus atacantes se dirigió a sus próximas presas. Todos los enanos estaban peleando con gran ventaja sobre los trasgos, que caían uno tras otro. Las fuertes pisadas de los enanos mientras corrían hacia ellos, el entrechocar de las armas contra los garrotes y los puñales oxidados de los trasgos, los gritos guturales que emitían al recibir daño, el ruido de los cuerpos al caer sobre la tierra, el viento ululando entre las paredes de la montaña. Bilbo lo escuchaba todo como si estuviera contemplando la escena desde la ventana de su acogedor agujero-hobbit. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acurrucado, con las manos sobre sus oídos, contemplando la batalla, contemplando cómo todos sus compañeros se alzaban victoriosos, y entonces lo comprendió. Él no era uno de ellos.

Nunca podría ser tan valiente, aunque lo intentara, su cuerpo nunca obedecería tales órdenes. No poseía ese instinto que le decía cómo actuar cuando la vida o la muerte pendían de un hilo ante sus ojos. Todos los miedos y temores que había tenido durante el viaje se cumplirían, él acabaría muerto de una manera o de otra, más tarde o más temprano. O peor aún… alguien moriría por su culpa, bien intentando protegerlo o bien por no haber sido capaz de cumplir su parte en alguna tarea.

Sus ojos se clavaron en su querida compañera y pensó en la vez que había arriesgado su vida para salvarle de la avalancha de rocas. Ahora estaba haciéndoles frente en el campo de batalla, sin ninguna duda, sin ningún titubeo, persiguiendo a los trasgos que habían decidido dar media vuelta para intentar salvar su pellejo al ver al resto de sus compañeros caídos. La observó desafiante, bailando con el filo de su arma, rebanando los cuerpos de los trasgos que se le ponían por delante. Su brazo se enfrentaba a ellos sin vacilar, su cuerpo se movía solo. Bilbo se rió de lo estúpido que había sido pensar que ellos dos eran iguales. Compartían sangre hobbit, eso era lo único que los asemejaba. La sangre de los hombres le confería a su compañera una impresionante destreza en la lucha, sus golpes eran firmes y certeros, sus brazos eran fuertes y su altura, ni tan pequeña como los hobbits, ni tan enorme como los hombres, le proporcionaba un equilibrio perfecto para la luchar. Sin embargo, al observar a los enanos peleando junto a ella, empezó a pensar que tal vez no era cuestión de razas. Sangre enana, humana o hobbit, aquel insignificante detalle no importaba, todos eran mortales, todos eran guerreros capaces de defenderse menos él. Él sólo era un estorbo para el grupo.

La batalla terminó, ni un sólo trasgo consiguió escapar con vida para alertar a los suyos, pero su ausencia también podría advertir de su presencia. Thorin reunió a sus compañeros y les ordenó recoger el equipaje que habían dejado en el suelo y proseguir un rato más la marcha hacia las montañas.

Iriel se acercó al hobbit, que permanecía sentado en el suelo, envuelto en aquellos pesimistas pensamientos. Le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… gracias a los demás, como siempre.

Iriel sintió pena de aquel hobbit. Sabía lo que era sentirse inútil mientras todos los demás hacían bien su trabajo, pero no tenía que torturarse por ello, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano el hobbit demostraría su verdadera fuerza. Bilbo era el único que no creía en esa afirmación.

A pesar de que ninguno dijo nada, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos con la destreza de Rhein en la lucha, desde luego el mago sabía elegir bien a sus aliados. Thorin cuchicheó con Dwalin, le preocupaba un poco que su compañero fuera tan diestro con aquella extraña arma.

Iriel se sentía contenta consigo misma. A pesar de los dos años de inactividad, su cuerpo había recordado bien el ritmo de la batalla. Aunque tampoco quería confiarse demasiado, los trasgos eran malos luchadores.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, alejándose del campo de batalla hasta adentrarse un poco en la ladera de la montaña. No quisieron adentrarse demasiado, pero tampoco querían acampar en el valle en campo abierto, así que se asentaron entre las paredes estrechas de roca pero sin perder el contacto visual con el valle. La luna todavía no había salido pero el tono anaranjado del cielo ya se había ensombrecido bastante. Thorin no les permitió encender un fuego entre las montañas, la hoguera llamaría demasiado la atención y serían un blanco fácil para los rastreadores. Aprovecharon para establecer sus cosas en el improvisado campamento cuando aún había luz. Tendrían que conformarse con comida fría. Ori y Bifur repartieron queso y pan entre todos. Bilbo e Iriel consiguieron coger un par de manzanas de las mochilas para completar su cena.

Kíli y Fíli se reían de lo fácil que había sido derrotar a los trasgos y se mofaban de aquellas estúpidas criaturas hasta que el gesto sombrío de Thorin interrumpió sus burlas.

- Estúpidos o no, estas desagradables criaturas han acabado con la vida de muchos inocentes. No debemos subestimar a los trasgos ni a los orcos. Aunque peleen con piedras o palos son seres inhumanos cuyo único objetivo es causar dolor y sufrimiento, además pueden resultar muy peligrosos cuando están unidos y desgraciadamente su número crece día a día. – Dijo mirando hacia las montañas.

Adoptó esa postura solemne que siempre revelaba que estaba rememorando algún viejo recuerdo. Por el tono de sus palabras no fue difícil deducir que estaba pensando en la Batalla de Azanulbizar, la batalla que habían librado enanos y orcos para recuperar el antiguo reino enano de Khazad-Dûm que había sido ocupado por una horda inacabable de orcos.

Los enanos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas frente a las puertas de Moria. Tras haber perdido Erebor no podían permitir que este otro reino enano les fuera también arrebatado. Fue una dura batalla que no olvidaría jamás. Lo poco que había salvado de las ardientes llamas de Smaug le fue arrebatado en aquella batalla.

Todos los enanos conocían aquella historia, pero Balin la relató con todo lujo de detalles para Bilbo y Rhein, siempre había sido un gran narrador. Les habló de la batalla en la que había participado toda la familia de la realeza, les explicó cómo aquel joven Thorin había luchado contra la adversidad en una batalla que parecía perdida desde el principio. Les contó cómo su abuelo, el gran Thrór, Rey Bajo la Montaña había perecido a manos de un pálido orco, Azog, el Profanador. Thráin, el padre de Thorin, llevado por la locura, abandonó la batalla y nunca más supieron de él, si estaba vivo o muerto, lo desconocían.

En aquel momento, cuando su pueblo parecía perdido, cuando todos creyeron que sus vidas habían llegado a su fin, cuando la cabeza de su abuelo bajó rodando hasta sus pies mientras aquel orco se reía con desprecio de él, Thorin le plantó cara. Balin les relató emocionado cómo había trascurrido aquella lucha en la que Thorin se protegió de las potentes acometidas del pálido orco tan sólo con la rama de un roble, obteniendo así su conocido nombre. Iriel y Bilbo escuchaban el relato conteniendo la respiración, aunque ya sabían que la historia a la fuerza había acabado bien. Finalmente los orcos tuvieron que retroceder y los enanos ganaron la batalla.

Balin les confesó que fue en ese preciso instante cuando vio a Thorin como el próximo rey de su pueblo y no por la sangre de su linaje, sino porque jamás conocerían un líder mejor. Fue aquel día cuando aquel viejo guerrero recobró la esperanza y presintió que su estirpe no había llegado a su fin, que seguiría a aquel hombre hasta cualquier lugar, pues los guiaría hasta recuperar de nuevo su antiguo esplendor.

Todos se giraron hacia Thorin para mirar con admiración a aquel hombre que había superado tantas adversidades. Thorin se sintió un poco incómodo ante todas aquellas miradas que le observaban sin pestañear. Bilbo se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Azog, el pálido orco?

- Aquel infame murió a causa de sus heridas hace mucho tiempo.

Thorin quiso cambiar de tema, cogió su hacha y se acercó al grupo.

- Id a descansar. Bombur y Bifur haréis guardia en el segundo turno, yo me encargo del primero. Rhein, vienes conmigo.

Iriel se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. ¿Otra vez tenía que coincidir en la guardia con él? Y justo después de que Balin hubiera exaltado todas sus cualidades con aquella asombrosa historia, como si no fueran ya bastante evidentes. Se levantó de donde estaba y le siguió hasta el lugar donde pretendía hacer la vigilancia. El resto, aunque no tenían sueño, se acomodaron como pudieron entre las piedras e intentaron dormir. Thorin avanzó hacia la pared de la montaña que entraba en contacto con el valle y se quedó refirmado en ella. Iriel le imitó apoyándose en la pared de enfrente, pues el paso era estrecho. Así se quedaron un rato, con la mirada perdida en el valle, donde al fondo se podía observar el refugio de los elfos como una mancha minúscula. La noche cayó sobre ellos y la luna y las estrellas ocuparon sus posiciones. Era una noche despejada, a pesar de la ausencia de fuego, podían observar bastante bien a su alrededor, además su vista pronto se acostumbró a la falta de luz.

Iriel se permitió apartar la vista del valle un segundo y mirar a Thorin por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba de pie apoyado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas también. Había dejado su hacha apoyada a su derecha, el filo relucía con los rayos de la luna. Iriel tosió para llamar la atención del enano y cuando lo consiguió le señaló el filo del hacha. Aquel brillo metálico podía delatar su posición desde lejos, Thorin asintió con la cabeza y movió el hacha para que la luna no cayera sobre ella. Aquel gesto ayudó un poco a romper la tensión entre ellos e iniciar una conversación. Para sorpresa de Iriel, fue Thorin quien habló.

- He visto el arma que has utilizado contra los trasgos. Nunca había visto nada similar. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- Oh, ¿la vara? Es un arma muy práctica, apenas ocupa espacio pero cuando llega el momento es muy fácil abrirla para que recupere su verdadera forma. – Iriel desató a Menfis de su cinturón, repitió los pasos que había hecho contra los trasgos y se la entregó a Thorin extendida. El enano examinó con cuidado el trabajo del arma – Fue un regalo. Me la entregó un buen amigo como pago por mis servicios en una de mis primeras misiones. Desde entonces nunca me ha fallado.

- Fue un buen regalo. Reconozco el buen trabajo con el que fue forjada. Tienes suerte de poseer un arma así. – Y se la devolvió.

Iriel le preguntó acerca de su hacha, Thorin le explicó que la había forjado él mismo cuando trabajaba como herrero. La conversación sobre armas se prolongó durante un buen rato. Era extraño lo sorprendentemente fácil que estaba resultando hablar con él. Iriel deseó repetir guardia con él todas las noches, no le importaba no dormir si podía disfrutar de la compañía del enano de forma tan agradable. Cuando la conversación sobre armas ya no daba más de sí, y aprovechando el ambiente de confianza que podría tardar en repetirse, Iriel se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Esta tarde… antes del ataque de los trasgos… cuando todos estábamos charlando y Kíli te ha preguntado sobre mujeres… parecía que había algo que te molestara en la pregunta.

Thorin le miró sorprendido por el repentino giro de conversación que había dado su compañero. Thorin recuperó su semblante.

- Tengo un reino que recuperar y un pueblo al que guiar, no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por esas tonterías.

"Tonterías, ¿eh?" Iriel no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, ese enano tenía instintos que se empeñaba en ocultar, tenía que tirarle de la lengua.

- Bueno, siempre hay tiempo para relajarse un poco. Somos hombres, tenemos nuestras… necesidades.

Thorin le miró arqueando una ceja.

- Yo controlo mis necesidades perfectamente.

Su respuesta fue tajante, Iriel no podría conseguir información si continuaba por ahí, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- En realidad haces bien, las mujeres sólo traen problemas, son caprichosas, irritables y no hay quien las entienda.

- No todas son así.

La repentina respuesta de Thorin hizo que el corazón de Iriel diera un vuelco. Thorin se mostraba melancólico en ese momento, mirando hacia las estrellas. ¿Significaba eso que había alguien en el corazón del rey enano?

- ¿Habláis por experiencia propia? ¿Algún romance? ¿Existe alguna afortunada en algún lugar que ha robado el corazón del Rey Bajo la Montaña?

Thorin suspiró. No le había hablado de aquello a nadie durante muchos años, sólo Balin conocía aquel secreto. Sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a hablar.

- Hace muchos años, cuando todos vivíamos en Erebor, cuando yo aún era un muchacho, había una doncella de cabellos oscuros que siempre se paseaba por los alrededores de mis aposentos. Aquella chica tenía la misma edad que yo, tenía los ojos claros y su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar cualquier rincón.

Iriel nunca hubiera imaginado oír hablar así al rey de los enanos. Describía su infantil enamoramiento con tristeza. Sintió que una parte de su corazón le quemaba el pecho. ¿Por qué le dolía oírle hablar así? El enano continuó.

- Pasaron los años y aquella doncella se fue convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. Ya no frecuentaba tanto mi hogar, pero yo intentaba coincidir con ella siempre que tenía ocasión. El día que Smaug llegó a la montaña, ella… - hizo una pausa – se encontraba fuera jugando con sus hermanos. El vuelo del dragón derribó las torres de vigilancia y los escombros cayeron sobre la ciudad. El caos se adueñó de la gente, que empezó a correr en todas las direcciones mientras las llamas y los escombros se propagaban. Ella murió intentando proteger a su familia. Cuando la encontré, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aplastado por las rocas. Ella sostenía una muñeca de trapo ardiendo.

La voz de Thorin reflejaba la amargura que debió de sentir aquel día cuando encontró el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Nunca le dije nada, nunca supo lo que yo sentía por ella. Nunca sabré si de haberlo hecho, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Iriel sintió que tenía un nudo en la garganta, uno que no le dejaba respirar. La agonía de aquel enano se había arrastrado hacia ella mientras contaba su historia. Justo en ese momento, Bombur y Bifur aparecieron a su lado.

- Ya es la hora de nuestro turno.

Les pareció que Thorin tenía los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, pero no le dijeron nada. Su líder carraspeó, cogió su hacha y se alejó hacia el campamento para descansar con el relevo.

Iriel le siguió y se acercó a donde había dejado sus cosas, al lado de donde yacía Bilbo dormido. La presión que tenía en el pecho no desapareció al tumbarse, si no que pareció incrementarse aún más. Se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, de haber querido indagar en sus sentimientos, pues la respuesta le había dejado un sabor muy amargo. Se agarró el pecho bajo la manta, intentando que así el dolor cediera, pero fue en vano. A pesar de que sabía que estaba enamorada de aquel enano, no entendía porque el recuerdo de una mujer que ya no existía la estaba atormentando. ¿Tal vez fuera porque era más fácil pensar que aquel enano nunca sentiría nada por ella porque era incapaz de amar a nadie? ¿Tal vez así el rechazo no sería tan doloroso? Pero ahora aquella patética excusa ya no le serviría, porque ahora sabía que aquel enano sí que era capaz de amar.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y empezó a sollozar en silencio. Conforme aquellas lágrimas salían de sus ojos parecía que el dolor en el pecho se iba apaciguando. Fue así hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Aquella noche soñó que ella era la doncella de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros que vivía en Erebor. Soñó que se encontraba con el enano segundos antes de que las llamas envolvieran todo a su alrededor y exhalara su último aliento frente a él.


	10. Capítulo 10: Las entrañas de la montaña

**HainesHouse: **Ya queda poquillo para que se descubra el secreto ;) jajaja, sí, estaría bien ser hombre por un día XD serían divertidas estas conversaciones. Gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Hikari-Moonlight: **Ohhh! muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices ^^ me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que la añadieras a favoritos *o*

**ady prime: **Es que Fíli y Kíli son unos rompecorazones xDD jajajaja yo también caería ante cualquiera de los 3! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ^^ aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!

**daya20: **Gracias! ^^ Ya queda poquito para el esperado momento.

**Alva Loki:** Ayyy muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Por supuesto que me gusta muchísimo Thorin xD como bien dices es el mejor rey que jamás ha existido sobre la Tierra Media! Aiss *o*  
Iriel no pretende conseguir nada con Thorin siendo Rhein xD de hecho se oculta en el guerrero porque tiene bastante miedo de que el enano la rechace con su verdadera personalidad, como verás en este capítulo. Bueno la verdad es que la pobre esta hecha un lío consigo misma, tan pronto quiere algo con él como intenta huir de todo esto xDDD

Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 10: LAS ENTRAÑAS DE LA MONTAÑA******** ~~~~~~~~***

Con la luz del amanecer llegó una nueva jornada. Desayunaron ligero para emprender la marcha. Su líder no quería que se demoraran mucho, tenían que llegar a la Montaña Solitaria antes del Día de Durin para descubrir la entrada secreta.

- ¿Cuándo es ese dichoso día del que todos habláis? – preguntó Bilbo antes de terminar la tostada que se estaba comiendo.

- Es el primer día del Año Nuevo de los enanos – contestó Dori – el primer día de la última luna del otoño.

- El momento en el que el sol y la última luna del otoño están juntos en el cielo se conoce como el Día de Durin – especificó Balin – pero me temo que nadie puede predecir con exactitud qué día se producirá.

- Debemos estar atentos al cielo, pero sospecho que la fecha no debe andar muy lejana – puntualizó Óin que estaba acostumbrado a interpretar presagios y señales celestes.

- Mayor motivo para continuar nuestra marcha.

Thorin ya se estaba impacientando por el lento desayuno de sus compañeros.

Iriel estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras se despejaba de las pesadillas de la noche. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza, el casco le oprimía las sienes y la malla a veces parecía restringirle la respiración. Maldecía al mago en su cabeza por su fantástico plan.

"Gandalf… ¿dónde te has metido?"

Les había prometido que les alcanzaría, pero todavía no habían tenido señales de él. Era cierto que aún no habían llegado al lugar donde habían quedado, pero Iriel confiaba en que les hubiera alcanzado mucho antes, quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir con aquella farsa. Justo en ese momento Thorin pasó a su lado y un recuerdo se encendió en su memoria.

La noche en Rivendell.

Se vio abrumada por aquella escena y agachó la cabeza. A pesar de la incomodidad del disfraz, no era conveniente mostrarse con su verdadero aspecto, no después de aquella noche. ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a mirarlo? Thorin había manifestado que aquel extraño suceso sólo había sido un sueño, pero Iriel no podía estar segura de si el enano lo creía de verdad o era la excusa que le había ofrecido a Dwalin para no afrontar la realidad.

También la taladró el recuerdo de la conversación con él durante el turno de vigilancia. La imagen melancólica del enano volvió a irrumpir en su mente. Aquella tristeza en sus ojos, aquel dolor en sus palabras. El arrogante rey de los enanos también tenía sentimientos, o los había tenido en su juventud, cuando no tenía ningún reino que recuperar ni ningún dragón sobre el que depositar su venganza. Mientras le oía hablar de recuerdos dolorosos, Iriel había sentido deseos de envolverlo entre sus brazos, quería abrazar con fuerza a aquel solitario enano que no quería admitir que sufría como todos los demás, sino que prefería cargar con todo en soledad. Pero no podía abrazarlo, ni como Rhein ni como Iriel.

Era imposible seguir ocultándose a sí misma lo que sentía por él, así que se rindió a la verdad que había pretendido negar durante días. Ahora tenía que aprender a manejar esa necesidad insaciable de estar a su lado, de mirarle cada segundo. Iriel no era una enamoradiza soñadora que se imaginaba en brazos de su príncipe azul, ella tenía los pies en la tierra. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguir que aquel orgulloso enano llegara a verla de la misma manera que ella le veía a él, que en ningún momento iba a sentir por ella nada más allá del compañerismo que sentía por el resto de los enanos, pero no le importaba. En ese momento se conformaba con viajar a su lado, ver su porte majestuosa mientras dirigía al grupo, ver su expresión impasible ante todos los contratiempos que se les presentaban, verle blandir la espada contra sus enemigos mientras su pelo se ondulaba al compás de su cuerpo y el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas, aguantar su penetrante mirada que parecía desnudarle hasta el alma. Sólo quería ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo, presenciar el momento en el que sus esfuerzos dieran su fruto y pudiera ocupar el trono que merecía. Ella quería estar allí, aplaudiendo mientras su pueblo le coronaba, mientras una radiante sonrisa de felicidad le iluminaba la cara. Y mientras imaginaba la escena de la coronación se vio a sí misma bajo la apariencia de un guerrero enmascarado y el miedo ensombreció su corazón.

Eso era lo que más temía, enfrentarse a él con su verdadera identidad. No le importaba que la rechazara como Rhein, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando conociera a la mujer que se escondía bajo aquella falsa apariencia? ¿Y si aquel altivo enano no aceptaba su compañía siendo Iriel?

Prefería ser una cobarde y ocultarse bajo una mentira que arriesgarse a ser rechazada por la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva bajo aquella malla infernal y prosiguió la marcha.

Los enanos se repartieron el peso de los alimentos y comenzaron a caminar por aquellos pasos estrechos. Balin guiaba el paso. Subían y bajaban por escaleras que había formado la montaña con el azote del tiempo. El camino era abrupto e inestable, cualquier paso en falso podía quebrar el suelo. A ratos el camino era tan estrecho que debían caminar de cara a la pared de la montaña, de uno en uno, confiando en que el viento no desestabilizara el peso de su equipaje y les hiciera caer al abismo. Era evidente por qué habían tenido que renunciar a las monturas, era imposible que les siguieran por aquel lugar. Llegados a este punto los enanos estaban demasiado concentrados en no tropezar y caer a aquel vacío infinito como para pronunciar una palabra, por lo que la travesía se les hizo más larga de lo normal. Confiaban en que Balin supiera hacia donde les estaba dirigiendo porque sólo veían rocas y más rocas, todas exactamente iguales y el fondo cada vez más alejado de sus pies, el camino subía sin cesar por la ladera de las Montañas Nubladas.

Las piedras puntiagudas se le clavaban en la planta de sus pies descalzos. Siempre había tenido cierta aversión por las alturas y aquel desfiladero quebradizo no le daba ninguna confianza. Bilbo se encontraba especialmente fastidiado, con tentaciones de dar media vuelta hacia su hogar a cada paso que daba. El pesimismo todavía le invadía por completo tras aquel enfrentamiento con los trasgos. Había comprendido que ese no era su lugar, todas las señales le indicaban que lo más sensato era volver a casa y continuar con su vida como hasta ahora. Pero le había dado su palabra a Gandalf y había firmado un contrato con los enanos. No sabía qué hacer. Seguía caminando junto a ellos porque no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. En el fondo seguía confiando en que ocurriría algún milagro que cumpliría las expectativas de Gandalf, por eso seguía adelante, esperando un poco más.

Sí, eso haría, esperaría una señal, sólo una más.

El camino que subía sin descanso cambió súbitamente de dirección y empezó a bajar hacia una amplia zona. Era agradable poder volver a caminar sin aferrarse a la pared, con más espacio entre los pies y el abrupto precipicio. Siguiendo el descenso llegaron a una ancha bifurcación. Balin no recordaba con exactitud el camino, así que pararon a comer mientras el anciano meditaba.

Allí no había más que rocas, no encontraron madera, hojas secas ni nada para prender fuego con las chispas de la yesca y el pedernal, por lo que otra vez tuvieron que conformarse con una comida fría. El estómago lleno pareció agudizar la mente de Balin, indicándoles que debían seguir el camino de la izquierda.

El camino era exactamente igual que los anteriores, a medida que subía por la ladera, se estrechaba cada vez más. De nuevo tuvieron que caminar frente a la pared, agarrándose a las rocas en las zonas en las que el suelo parecía querer desprenderse con sus pisadas.

Por si la dificultad no era suficiente, el tiempo decidió ponerles a prueba. Conforme subían el clima era más frío y la niebla cubría lo que tenían delante. Caminaron con cuidado, con bastante lentitud, asegurando cada paso antes de dar el siguiente. La humedad y el frío empezaron a entumecer el cuerpo de todos ellos, haciéndoles temblar y entorpeciendo sus pasos. La malla protegía el rostro de Iriel del azote del viento, pero el metal se estaba enfriando tanto que sentía que le congelaba la piel. Todos iban bien abrigados excepto Bilbo que tiritaba bajo su chaqueta y su chaleco. El invierno en la Comarca no era muy duro y él siempre se resguardaba bien junto al fuego de su acogedor salón, por eso sus ropas no eran demasiado abrigadas. Imaginó el fuego de su chimenea en ese momento, crepitando con ternura, calentándole las manos. Con estos animosos pensamientos chocó contra el fornido cuerpo de Dwalin. El enano se había detenido.

- ¿Habéis oído eso?

El resto de los enanos detuvieron su marcha. No se oía nada más que el ulular del viento. Iban a proseguir cuando oyeron un trueno lejano. Era un trueno potente, que resonaba entre el eco de las paredes. Miraron al cielo, aparte de la molesta niebla no había nada más, no había señales de ninguna tormenta. Volvieron a oír otro trueno, esta vez más cercano. Miraron en la dirección en la cual provenía el sonido y entonces les pareció ver una sombra entre las montañas.

De pronto la montaña tembló. Los enanos se agarraron fuertemente a las rocas que sobresalían de las paredes y se miraron entre ellos. La sombra volvió a moverse, esta vez con mayor brusquedad. Lo que se estaba moviendo… era la propia montaña.

La montaña había cobrado vida por alguna extraña razón y estaba tambaleándose. Un enorme trozo de ella fue arrojado a la pared donde ellos se encontraban, hacia la cima que aún no habían alcanzado. El impacto derribó parte de la pared, los escombros cayeron hacia donde se encontraban. Todos se aferraron con fuerza a la pared para que las rocas no les cayeran encima ni les arrastraran en su caída hacia las profundidades. La montaña volvió a sacudirse, todos ellos gritaron.

- ¡Son gigantes! ¡Gigantes de piedra! – Gritó Fíli.

La montaña parecía haber cobrado forma humana y estaba peleando contra otra con la misma apariencia. Se golpeaban y enormes trozos de piedras, tan grandes como una casa, salían desprendidos en todas direcciones mientras otros caían al vacío.

El lugar donde ellos se encontraban pareció unirse a la batalla. La roca se quebró y el camino por el que habían caminado quedó dividido en dos, dejando un grupo de enanos a cada lado. Todos ellos gritaron los nombres de sus compañeros que habían quedado en el otro extremo.

- ¡Agarraos fuerte!

Thorin gritó por encima de los truenos de rocas. Iriel sacó dos puñales de su cinturón y los clavó en la roca tan fuerte como pudo, confiando en poder sujetarse de esta manera. El resto intentó aferrarse como pudo.

Tras unos interminables minutos de agonía con la montaña en movimiento, creyendo que iban a perecer aplastados por las rocas o en una caída interminable, el combate se detuvo. Las montañas se habían deformado y chocado entre sí. De algún modo habían conseguido llegar hasta la zona donde había impactado uno de los dos grupos, cuyos ocupantes milagrosamente se encontraban sanos y salvos. El impacto había formado un nuevo camino. Recuperando el aliento, los enanos se inspeccionaron entre ellos para ver si el grupo estaba completo.

- ¿Estamos todos bien? – preguntó Kíli.

- ¡No veo al mediano! – gritó Bombur asustado.

Un débil susurro llegó de uno de los lados de la montaña. Bilbo estaba al borde del precipicio, sujetándose sólo con una mano. Había quedado bastante alejado de donde ellos se encontraban. Todos corrieron hacia él para intentar subirlo, pero no llegaban a alcanzarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Thorin se deslizó por la pendiente para intentar empujar al hobbit desde abajo. Las rocas se desprendieron bajo el cuerpo del bravo enano, que consiguió llegar hasta el hobbit y empujarlo para ayudarle a subir.

"No puedo garantizar su seguridad. Ni puedo hacerme responsable de su suerte"

Esas eran las duras palabras que le había ofrecido al mago cuando le presentó al saqueador. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba arriesgando su propia vida ante aquel abismo sólo para ayudarle a subir. Thorin se preguntaba por qué su cuerpo se había movido tan instintivamente sin que a su mente le diera tiempo a advertirle de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

Los enanos aferraron los brazos del hobbit y consiguieron traerle de nuevo al resguardo de la montaña. Sin embargo cuando el rey enano intentó seguir sus pasos la roca que sujetaba se desprendió, perdiendo su único punto de apoyo. Se aferró rápidamente a la cruda pared de la montaña pero sólo consiguió que su mano sangrara por la desgarradora fricción de la superficie escarpada, mientras intentaba volver a encontrar otro soporte en la roca. Al oír este crujido Iriel ahogó un grito. Ella se encontraba a bastante distancia del lugar, aunque corriera no lograría acercarse a tiempo, además sus piernas habían decidido quedarse clavadas en el sitio, observando la escena mientras su corazón había detenido su movimiento. Dwalin se lanzó hacia su compañero nada más percibir el peligro y consiguió agarrar el antebrazo de Thorin con el suyo. Sus musculosos brazos le ayudaron a subir. Ambos se abrazaron cuando Thorin estuvo a salvo. El resto vitoreó a sus valientes héroes, Iriel suspiró y cayó de rodillas sobre la roca, su corazón dio por terminada la pausa y volvió a latir agradecido. Bilbo seguía en el suelo, apoyado en la pared donde los enanos le habían dejado. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba, tenía los ojos en blanco apuntando hacia el abismo.

- ¡Qué susto! ¡Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido! – Suspiró Kíli mientras abrazaba el tembloroso cuerpo del mediano. Thorin le dedicó una mirada impasible.

- ¿Perdido? Lleva perdido desde que salió de su casa. No sé qué hace aquí con nosotros. Sólo es un estorbo.

Aquellas crueles palabras eran la señal que había estado esperando.

"Un estorbo"

Eso era lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía días, pero escucharlo de la fría voz de Thorin fue como recibir un cubo de agua helada. No había lugar para él junto a ellos. Todos lo sabían aunque no se atrevían a pronunciarlo.

Iriel se agachó junto a él y le susurró al oído.

- No le hagas caso. Si de verdad pensara eso no habría arriesgado su vida por ayudarte.

Pero eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. Los enanos habían estado a punto de perder a su líder por su culpa, porque otra vez había necesitado que alguien lo salvara. Sus miedos y sus sospechas se confirmarían antes de lo esperado. Alguien acabaría muriendo por su culpa.

Iriel le ayudó a levantarse. El resto de los enanos habían encontrado un hueco entre los escombros.

- Aquí hay una cueva – declaró Glóin.

- ¿La habéis explorado a fondo? – preguntó Thorin extrañado de que hubiera un refugio sin ocupar en aquel desolador lugar.

- No hay mucho fondo que explorar, la cueva es pequeña, pero suficiente para nosotros, así nos protegeremos del frío.

Thorin no estaba muy convencido de aquel refugio, pero habían sufrido demasiados sobresaltos y la noche se estaba aproximando, y quién sabe si aquellos terribles gigantes de piedra volverían a iniciar otra de sus peleas.

Entraron justo antes de que la niebla se convirtiera en una fina lluvia. Una tormenta estalló entre las montañas, esta vez los truenos sí que eran reales e iban acompañados de destellos luminosos que surcaban el cielo. Los enanos se acomodaron en las paredes de la cueva, Glóin tenía razón, no había demasiado espacio de sobra para los quince aventureros. Bombur preparó el fuego y Ori y Dori, la cena. Kíli y Fíli se calentaban junto al fuego, intentando distraer con sus bromas a un Bilbo que se encontraba profundamente desanimado. Glóin y Óin estaban extendiendo las mantas por el suelo para ser los primeros en acomodarse y conseguir el hueco más cómodo. Balin consultaba un viejo mapa mientras negaba con la cabeza, si las montañas se movían constantemente era difícil encontrar el verdadero camino. Nori, Bofur, Bifur y Dwalin conversaban a la espera de la cena. Thorin se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, intentando ver a través de la tormenta.

Iriel se acercó hacia él con la excusa de otear también el horizonte. Al llegar a su altura pudo observar la mano ensangrentada del enano con la que había intentado agarrarse. Sin decir nada rebuscó entre su bolsa de cuero y sacó un frasco que contenía alcohol. Sin pedirle permiso agarró su mano y vertió el líquido sobre él. Thorin no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar hasta que el líquido había impregnado sus heridas. Ahogó un quejido de escozor.

- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Evitar que tus heridas se infecten – le contestó con una mirada de reproche.

- Pero si no es nada – gruñó el enano. Iriel no le hizo caso, volvió a meter la mano en el bolso y sacó las únicas vendas que había traído. Intentó envolver su mano con ellas pero el enano agarró uno de los extremos.

- Puedo yo solo.

A regañadientes, pues no creía que fuera una herida importante, empezó a envolver su mano con las vendas que Rhein le había ofrecido. Cuando terminó intentó anudar el extremo con la ayuda de los dientes. Rhein ahogó una risa y le quitó la venda de la boca.

- Eres tan obstinado. Cualquier cosa antes que recibir la ayuda de los demás. – Anudó los extremos con un nudo no demasiado fuerte para no hacerle daño. Dio media vuelta, se detuvo de espaldas a él y antes de volver con sus compañeros concluyó – No puedes hacerlo todo solo.

Thorin quedó desconcertado con aquella última frase. Su nuevo compañero se atrevía a darle lecciones a él. Meditó a través de la tormenta las palabras de aquel consejo que habían sonado más bien como una advertencia. Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo todo él solo, pero había sido por necesidad, demasiada gente le había fallado y le costaba confiar en los demás. Y cuando confiaba en alguien, no quería que acabara perjudicado por su causa. Aquel peligroso viaje era cosa suya, recuperar el reino de su pueblo era su deber, una obligación con la que tenía que cargar solo, como había hecho siempre.

Bombur anunció que la cena ya estaba lista. El humo del puchero invadía aquel frío lugar y lo impregnaba con el apetitoso aroma del caldo. Repartieron los cuencos para todos. Aquel caldo caliente era una idea muy acertada para la humedad de la cueva y la montaña. Iriel se sentó junto a Bilbo y aprovechó para calentarse las manos con el cuenco, tenía los dedos congelados en sus deshilachados guantes. Los enanos empezaron a sorber la sopa ruidosamente, y antes de que Iriel introdujera el cuenco bajo su malla, la mayoría ya se la habían terminado. Bofur y Ori se encargarían de los dos turnos de guardia de aquella noche. Apagaron la hoguera y los más afortunados se abrieron hueco con sus mantas junto a las brasas. Iriel había sido uno de los afortunados. Se cobijó como pudo junto a los cuerpos de Óin y Bifur.

El hobbit se había quedado apartado en el fondo de la cueva, lo más alejado que había podido. Esperó a que todos sus compañeros se hubieran dormido y empezó a preparar sus cosas sin hacer ruido. La tormenta había amainado, era un buen momento para escapar de allí y regresar a casa. Podría pasar unas semanas bajo el cobijo de los elfos en Rivendell y preparar la partida hacia la Comarca con su ayuda. Nadie le echaría de menos, le maldecirían por cobarde, pero sabía que en el fondo les estaba haciendo un favor. Se alegraba de que Gandalf no se encontrara con ellos en ese momento, no habría podido soportar su mirada de decepción ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Se cargó la mochila a la espalda y empezó a sortear los cuerpos dormidos de los enanos. Se estaba aproximando a la salida cuando una voz le llamó con un susurro.

- Bilbo, ¿a dónde vas?

Había olvidado que Bofur estaba vigilando la entrada de la cueva. Aquel simpático enano le miraba extrañado.

- Me vuelvo a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Bofur se levantó de la roca sobre la que se había sentado. – No puedes irte ahora.

- Bofur… este no es mi sitio, yo nunca podré ser como ninguno de vosotros. Lo único que hago aquí es estorbaros.

- Mi pequeño amigo, no eres ningún estorbo para nosotros. – El enano sonrió – Todos tenemos miedo, precisamente por eso debemos permanecer unidos. Es normal que eches de menos tu hogar, pero ese no es motivo para rendirte.

- No, no, tú no lo entiendes. Ninguno lo entendéis.

Iriel se despertó al oír la voz de su compañero, se sobresaltó al presentir que algo andaba mal. Se levantó intentando no despertar a nadie.

- Bilbo, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó acercándose.

- El mediano quiere volver a casa. Le he dicho que es normal que añore su hogar, todos lo hacemos.

- ¡No! – exclamó esta vez con mayor potencia. – Vosotros no lo hacéis, esta es la vida de peregrinaje a la que estáis acostumbrados. ¡Vosotros no tenéis hogar!

Aquella frase ensombreció el rostro de Bofur, perdió completamente la sonrisa con la que estaba intentando convencer a su compañero. Iriel también se quedó muy sorprendida de las palabras de Bilbo, aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Ellos tres no eran los únicos que escuchaban la conversación. El rey enano estaba despierto desde hacía un buen rato, escuchando sin moverse. Aquella frase le cogió por sorpresa, una fina astilla se había clavado en su corazón. El mediano tenía razón, ellos no tenían nada que perder porque ya lo habían perdido todo.

Bilbo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir. Miró a Bofur e Iriel con los ojos llenos de culpa.

- Lo siento… yo… no quería decir eso.

Bofur recuperó la sonrisa, pero sus ojos delataban la amargura que sentía.

- No te disculpes, tienes razón. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu camino, espero de corazón que consigas una vida feliz junto a los tuyos.

Los ojos de Bilbo se humedecieron, dio media vuelta para que no lo vieran y salió de la cueva. Iriel tardó unos instantes en asimilar la situación, apretó los puños y salió en su busca. Bilbo ya se había alejado un trozo por aquel angosto desfiladero, Iriel le llamó, el viento de la montaña se llevó su voz en la otra dirección. Corrió hacia él para alcanzarle y le agarró del brazo.

- Bilbo, por favor, no te vayas. – Le suplicó con su verdadera voz.

- Rhein… tengo que hacerlo, sólo os causo problemas. Ni siquiera puedo defenderme del ataque de los trasgos.

- Puedo entrenarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedo entrenarte si quieres, cualquiera puede ser útil en la batalla si conoce las técnicas adecuadas. Puedo ayudarte a demostrarles a todos que hasta el individuo más pequeño puede ser un poderoso aliado.

Bilbo titubeó un poco ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga, pero su pesimismo era más poderoso que su confianza en sí mismo.

- Lo siento, no creo que consiguieras nada. – Le soltó el brazo – Cuídate mucho compañera, espero que algún día vengas a visitarme a la Comarca.

Bilbo se alejó por la ladera de la montaña, pero se giró una vez más.

- Un último favor, cuando veas a Gandalf, dile de mi parte que lo siento, pero mi sangre Tuk no es lo suficientemente fuerte como él creía.

Tras decir esto, Bilbo se perdió entre la niebla. Iriel se quedó mirándole sin poder hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Cabizbaja, tras perder al único amigo de verdad que había hecho durante el viaje, volvió de nuevo a la cueva. Bofur seguía con esa amarga mirada.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el hueco donde estaba su manta le pareció ver que la grava del suelo se deslizaba por algún agujero. Thorin también lo notó y se incorporó de golpe. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

- ¡Despertad! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Antes de los enanos hubieran conseguido ponerse de pie con su brusco despertar, el suelo se abrió completamente a sus pies. No pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus cuerpos cayeron por un misterioso tobogán de piedra hacia las profundidades de la montaña. Ganaban velocidad a medida que bajaban, el impacto contra el suelo, estuviera donde estuviese, no iba a ser desdeñable. Chocaron entre ellos mientras bajaban, sus piernas y sus brazos se enredaron y sus cabezas y sus cuerpos fueron golpeados por las paredes. Finalmente una luz apareció a sus pies, el agujero se amplió y todos cayeron en una especie de cesta hecha con huesos. El impacto contra ella fue sobrecogedor. Iriel había chocado contra las paredes por el camino y al impactar contra el suelo escuchó un tremendo crujido. Su casco se había resquebrajado a causa del impacto, una pequeña grieta recorría uno de los laterales.

Mientras intentaban deshacerse del ovillo de aquella masa humana, tratando de recuperar el control de los brazos y piernas de cada uno, una algarabía de chillidos estridentes y pasos entumecidos se acercó hacia ellos. No tardaron en descubrir a una manada de trasgos con antorchas en las manos y cara de malas intenciones. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos antes de que pudieran levantarse y los maniataron para que les siguieran. Entre aquel caos de trasgos y enanos Iriel consiguió escabullirse y saltar hacia el nivel inferior, donde se ocultó entre cajas destartaladas.

Thorin se percató de la huida de su compañero, Iriel le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza. Iría a rescatarles en cuanto pudiera.

Los trasgos empujaron con desprecio a los enanos para que caminaran por aquellos puentes endebles construidos con los deshechos que habían ido robando a lo largo de los años. El trasgo que iba en cabeza sujetando una antorcha podrida anunció con una voz desagradable.

- Llevad a los intrusos ante su majestad, despojadles allí de sus armas y registradles, tal vez lleven algo de valor encima.

Thorin se estremeció ante aquella orden, no podía permitir que le arrebataran el mapa ni la llave. Volvió a mirar hacia donde Iriel estaba escondida e intentó lanzarle una señal con la mirada. La joven vio cómo, con las manos atadas, conseguía con esfuerzo sacar algo de sus bolsillos y tirarlo al suelo. Le dio una patada al objeto para arrojarlo hacia el puente inferior. Los trasgos no se percataron de aquel detalle porque estaban demasiado ocupados empujando a sus prisioneros. Los puentes se curvaban pasando entre las paredes del interior de la montaña, pronto los enanos traspasaron aquel recodo y se perdieron de vista junto a los gritos. Iriel se quedó en su escondite un rato más hasta que se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie. Un silencio sepulcral se extendía a su alrededor.

Avanzó por aquel puente que crujía bajo sus pies hasta llegar al objeto que había arrojado el enano. Se trataba de una cartera de cuero con el dibujo de un cuervo negro en una de las esquinas. También tenía unas runas enanas con tinta negra que Iriel no supo leer. Inspeccionó el contenido de la cartera y encontró el mapa y la llave. Thorin le había entregado su tesoro más valioso para protegerlo de las manos de los trasgos. No podía fallarles.

* * *

Bilbo tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras caminaba por la montaña. Fue tan fuerte la sensación que le hizo detenerse. Algo iba mal, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de ello. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la cueva. Sólo hacía unos minutos que se había alejado de los enanos y ya presentía que había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Tal vez su sangre Tuk predominara más sobre sus venas de lo que pensaba. Llegó corriendo a la entrada de aquella cueva y lo que divisó en su interior le dejó sin aliento. Allí no había nadie.

Algunas de las mochilas de sus compañeros seguían allí, apoyadas en las rocas de la pared, pero en el centro no había ni rastro de ellos. Entró en la cueva con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de sus compañeros. Tal vez habían tenido que huir tan deprisa que ni siquiera habían recogido sus pertenencias. Una sombra apareció entonces en la entrada de la cueva con una figura tan grande que cubrió casi toda la luz que se filtraba.

- Sal de ahí ahora mismo, Bilbo Bolsón, si no quieres ser capturado por los trasgos de las montañas.

Gandalf le miraba apoyado sobre su viejo bastón. Bilbo corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio.

Le contó lo que había sucedido, había sucumbido al miedo y había abandonado a los enanos, pero cuando había vuelto a por ellos no quedaba ninguna pista de su presencia.

- Tal vez tu miedo ha sido obra del destino para librarte de esta amenaza. Enanos insensatos – suspiró – cómo se les ocurre refugiarse en un lugar como este. Ahora tendremos que ir a rescatarlos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Un casco quebrado

¡Sorpresa! De nuevo doble actualización ^^

Es que me estaba quedando muy largo el capítulo y he decidido partirlo en dos xD

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el momento que todos estabais esperando (me incluyo xD) chan chaaaan

Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ ¡No olvidéis dejar vuestras opiniones!

* * *

***~~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 11: UN CASCO QUEBRADO ~~~~~~~~***

Los enanos habían sido conducidos por los trasgos hasta una gran plataforma sobre la que confluían varios puentes que provenían de diferentes direcciones. Aquellos trasgos habían formado una interminable ciudad bajo las entrañas de la montaña, construyendo puentes colgantes a diferentes niveles y chozas de madera entre las paredes. El barranco bajo sus pies no parecía tener fin, llegando hasta las mismas fauces de la tierra.

Los trasgos los empujaron al centro de la plataforma y les quitaron todas sus pertenencias con violencia. Arrojaron todas las armas a un montón.

Una sebosa figura emergió de aquel trono de madera podrida y restos de huesos. Era el Rey Trasgo. Una criatura más abominable, enorme y horrible que cualquiera de las demás de su especie. Su piel estaba cubierta de ampollas y mugre y su abundante carne se plegaba en multitud de lorzas. Apuntó con sus retorcidas uñas hacia ellos.

- ¿Quiénes sois y cómo os atrevéis a invadir mis dominios?

Thorin dio un paso hacia adelante saliendo de entre sus compañeros.

- Soy Thorin Escudo de Roble y ninguno de nosotros hemos venido a invadir vuestro territorio, tan sólo nos refugiábamos de la tormenta.

El Rey Trasgo soltó una gran carcajada al conocer el nombre de su prisionero.

- ¡Thorin! Hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Ah no, espera… ¡ya no tienes ninguna montaña! – Rió aún más fuerte burlándose de él, el resto de los trasgos se unieron a las carcajadas de su soberano. Thorin apretó sus puños medio atados pero se contuvo. – Sé de alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Acto seguido mandó llamar a un trasgo pequeño que hacía las funciones de secretario y se alejó montado en una polea escribiendo un mensaje.

- ¿Y qué narices se os ha perdido tan al Este, tan alejados de Ered Luin?

El Rey Trasgo no mostraba ningún respeto por los enanos, pero estaba bien informado sobre ellos. Thorin quiso cortarle la lengua a aquella sucia abominación, pero se contuvo.

- Viajábamos para visitar a nuestros parientes en las Colinas de Hierro.

- ¡Miente! – Gritó un diminuto trasgo al que le faltaba la mitad de la nariz, señaló hacia el montón con las armas, el brillo azul de Orcrist la destacaba del resto - ¡Ellos mataron a los nuestros a la entrada de las montañas! ¡Sucios amigos de los elfos!

El Rey Trasgo profirió un gran alarido al reconocer aquella espada, la habían apodado la Hendedora de Trasgos porque muchos de los suyos habían perecido bajo su filo.

- ¿Y por qué vais armados hasta los dientes para visitar a unos parientes? ¿Qué nos estáis ocultando? ¡Sucios mentirosos! ¡Prendedlos! ¡Apaleadlos! ¡Estrujadles los huesos hasta que hablen!

Iriel seguía caminando entre aquel laberinto de puentes. Aquella extraña fortificación en el interior de la montaña tenía miles de pasarelas. Clavos oxidados, cuerdas corroídas, gusanos entre las maderas. Le parecía increíble que las construcciones, si es que se podía llamar así a ese montón de basura, aguantaran el peso de los trasgos. Los puentes estaban conectados por cuerdas y escaleras estropeadas y parecía haber varios niveles por encima y por debajo de ella. Aquella caótica ciudad no tenía ningún sentido. Intentó guiarse por los gritos de los trasgos para intentar averiguar a dónde habían llevado a sus compañeros.

Encontró el tirachinas de Ori en el suelo. Estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. Lo cogió y siguió avanzando despacio, ocultándose tras cada pared, poco a poco los gritos y los alaridos de los trasgos se hicieron más patentes hasta que llegó hacia el lugar donde se habían reunido.

Era una gran plataforma que se erigía en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad. Los enanos estaban en el centro de ella, rodeados por decenas de trasgos, cientos más les observaban desde columnas, cuerdas y cualquier otro artilugio improvisado en las paredes. Todos parecían disfrutar del espectáculo.

Los trasgos empujaron a los enanos y empezaron a apalearlos. Uno de ellos cogió a Thorin y lo separó de los demás, quería obligar al líder de los enanos a ser testigo de la morbosa escena. Intentó resistirse, pero varios trasgos le tenían bien agarrado y le obligaron a hincarse de rodillas.

El gran Rey Trasgo bailaba y cantaba mientras disfrutaba de la escena. Iriel le miró llena de rabia. Se aseguró de que ningún trasgo se hubiera percatado de su presencia, escondida tras unos barriles que contenían ratas y murciélagos muertos. Aguantó el hedor de los cadáveres y arrancó unas cuantas piedras de las paredes.

Tensó la cuerda del tirachinas todo lo que pudo y apuntó hacia el repugnante Rey Trasgo. La piedra salió disparada a gran velocidad, se elevó por aquella especie de calle principal y rodó en el aire hasta impactar en la cabeza del Rey Trasgo.

- ¡Ay!

Su burlona canción se detuvo. El Rey Trasgo se restregaba la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, miró hacia sus súbditos y después hacia los enanos con odio. Ninguno se había movido ni un milímetro.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – Bramó con furia.

De repente varias piedras más aparecieron, todas con el gran trasgo como objetivo. Los trasgos comenzaron a mirar nerviosos en todas las direcciones. Chillaron con sus estridentes voces agudas y empezaron a coger sus armas, pero sin dejarles ni un milímetro de espacio a los enanos, buscaban a un enemigo invisible mientras los agarraban para que ninguno aprovechara para escapar.

Una ráfaga de aire recorrió la sala, una sombra veloz que nadie supo de donde había salido. En medio de la confusión, Iriel había saltado a la plataforma y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Rey Trasgo. Agarró una de las espadas de los enanos que estaba en la parte superior del montículo donde habían arrojado todas las armas. Dio un gran salto hacia el trono y se elevó hasta situarse sobre la espalda de aquella monstruosa majestad. Nadie fue capaz de percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que Iriel ya se había posicionado en el lugar apropiado. Los enanos miraron a su compañero y el alivio se dibujó en sus rostros.

Iriel sostenía el filo de la espada a escasos centímetros de la garganta del Rey Trasgo.

- Suéltalos o te corto el cuello.

El Rey, a pesar de que se encontraba muy asustado, quiso tentar a la suerte. Confiaba en que aquella noble raza valorara demasiado la vida de sus compañeros. Con la mirada se dirigió a uno de sus súbditos que se encontraba inmovilizando al líder de los enanos. Entendió a la perfección la orden que no había sido pronunciada. La deforme criatura cogió un palo carcomido y arremetió con fuerza contra su estómago. Thorin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor mientras se doblaba hacia adelante. Aquel grito hizo titubear el brazo de Iriel que sujetaba firmemente la espada minutos atrás. Sus sentimientos por el enano le hicieron bajar la guardia y aflojar el filo de aquel seboso cuello. El Rey Trasgo se percató de su error y con un rápido movimiento, difícil de creer para su obeso cuerpo, agarró a la muchacha por uno de los extremos picudos de su resquebrajado casco y la arrojó con fuerza hacia las paredes de la cueva. La espada cayó de su mano y la muchacha voló por los aires, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo y chocó violentamente contra aquellas rocas, la grieta del casco se propagó y el casco se hizo añicos.

Los fragmentos del casco salieron disparados en todas las direcciones junto a la malla metálica. Los largos cabellos de la joven escaparon de su prisión. Iriel cayó al suelo mientras su pelo cubría su rostro, y allí se quedó tendida un rato, sin moverse, en un saliente de piedra alejada de la plataforma.

Los enanos observaron la escena mientras intentaban escapar, en vano, de sus captores. Todo lo que vieron fue el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo, cubierto por una larga melena oscura. Los trasgos vitoreaban estridentemente alabando el poderoso golpe de su Rey.

Poco a poco, Iriel consiguió recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Apoyó los brazos en el suelo y se levantó lentamente, como si tuviera que vencer una fuerza invisible para conseguir separarse del suelo. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y levantó la cabeza hacia ellos, sus cabellos dejaron al descubierto su identidad.

Los enanos quedaron paralizados al descubrir el verdadero rostro de su compañero. Le miraban perplejos, sin pestañear, incluso dejaron de resistirse a la captura de los trasgos y estas monstruosas criaturas también detuvieron sus golpes. El silencio parecía haberse adueñado del lugar que un segundo antes había estado corrompido de estridentes y molestos gruñidos. Todo ser vivo había enmudecido de repente.

Iriel notó un hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de los labios, había recibido un buen golpe por parte del Rey Trasgo. Al intentar levantarse un dolor punzante le recorrió las costillas. Se apretó la zona con el brazo izquierdo, justo debajo de su pecho, y siguió apoyada en el suelo con el brazo derecho. Con gran esfuerzo se impulsó con él para intentar ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió tambaleándose, cerró uno de sus ojos en señal del fuerte dolor que seguía oprimiéndole las costillas. Rogó al cielo para que no se hubiera roto nada. En estas pésimas condiciones, todavía tambaleándose, consiguió erguirse por completo, escupió al suelo la sangre de su boca, se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano enguantada y le dedicó una mirada desafiante al Rey Trasgo.

Thorin no podía creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Todas las precauciones del mago por ocultad la identidad de aquel misterioso cazarrecompensas cobraron sentido en ese momento. Tenía delante de él la respuesta al rompecabezas que le había estado atormentando desde que aceptó su entrada en la Compañía. Rhein no había ocultado su rostro para traicionarles por la recompensa y huir sin que nadie pudiera reconocerle, el motivo había sido bien distinto. Se había ocultado porque aquel habilidoso guerrero era en realidad una habilidosa guerrera. Él había sido ella desde el principio. Thorin no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

Enojado por el engaño, porque tanto Rhein como Gandalf se habían reído de él.

Sorprendido porque nunca hubiera imaginado que ése fuera el secreto que ocultaba aquella pesada máscara.

Fascinado de conocer a una mujer tan valiente, tan diestra en la batalla, tan firme ante cientos de enemigos, tan espectacularmente hermosa bajo aquellas ropas masculinas.

Melancólico porque aquel cabello oscuro y aquellos ojos claros le recordaron por un momento al que había sido el amor de su juventud. Sin embargo esa mujer no se parecía en nada a la doncella que creció junto a él, esa mujer poseía una determinación y una fuerza que jamás habría tenido su idolatrada doncella.

Las risas del Rey Trasgo le sacaron de su enredo de pensamientos.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Hacía mucho tiempo que una dama no se adentraba en mis dominios. Acércate guapa, podríamos divertirnos un rato juntos.

El silencio volvió a convertirse en una jauría de gritos y vítores procedentes de los repulsivos trasgos. Reían con sus escandalosas voces tan fuerte que Iriel tuvo ganas de taparse los oídos, pero aguantó sin mostrar signos de debilidad. Le miró con repugnancia.

- Los gritos de estos enanos amenizarán nuestra diversión.

Los trasgos volvieron a dirigir sus puños hacia los enanos para seguir golpeándolos. Esta vez alzaron sus cuchillos hacia sus gargantas. Iriel no podía soportar que les hicieran más daño.

- ¡Detente! – le gritó revelando su verdadera voz. Cientos de trasgos la miraban desde sus guaridas y desde las paredes. Estaban completamente rodeados en su refugio, no había ninguna posibilidad de vencerles si comenzaban un enfrentamiento abierto. Iriel tenía que pensar rápido en alguna manera de despistarles y escapar de allí.

Ninguno de los trasgos hizo caso a su orden. Relamieron el filo de sus cuchillos preparándose para clavarlos en el cuerpo de los enanos. Iriel tenía que intentarlo con una arriesgada artimaña, aunque creía que el rey enano no se lo perdonaría. Fingió una seguridad que no sentía y alzó su voz con tono firme.

- Ninguno de esos enanos te servirá estando muerto, te interesan los suculentos tesoros que guardan.

El Rey Trasgo cambió su expresión al escuchar esta nueva información. Ordenó a sus súbditos que se detuvieran.

- ¿De qué tesoros hablas?

Iriel abrió la cartera y le mostró la llave de Erebor. Los enanos la miraron atónitos. Thorin la observó furioso.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le gritó lleno de rabia. La reacción del enano convenció al Rey Trasgo de que la información de la chica era correcta. Sonrió hacia ella. Iriel volvió a guardar la llave y le gritó desafiante. El dolor en las costillas había cedido un poco, aunque le seguía resultando difícil respirar y gritar le consumía demasiadas fuerzas. Pero no podía dejar que el enemigo descubriera su debilidad, era su única oportunidad para salir de allí.

- ¡Tienes que soltarlos a todos, ellos son los únicos que conocen el camino! ¡Te guiarán hasta el tesoro!

Sabía que aquel mugriento monarca no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente, pero tenían que alejarse de algún modo de aquella monstruosa ciudad llena de trasgos donde no tenían ninguna oportunidad de vencer. Más adelante ya intentarían escapar de algún modo, lo importante era salvar la vida ahora, aunque al parecer el rey enano no opinaba lo mismo en cuanto a las prioridades. Observaba furioso a aquella mujer que estaba traicionando su secreto, no importaba el noble propósito que le movía a hacerlo.

El Rey Trasgo sonrió con malicia. Miró hacia las paredes donde se encontraba esa mujer y vio a varios de los suyos agazapados sobre las rocas. Se quedaría con todo.

- Lo siento preciosa, no hay trato. ¡A por ella mis lacayos!

Iriel se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo aquellos sucios trasgos se lanzaban hacia ella. En medio de aquel ataque una potente luz estalló en uno de los pasillos de la montaña, la luz cegadora se propagó en todas las direcciones, como una potente explosión. Los trasgos que habían saltado sobre Iriel se tambalearon y cayeron por el precipicio. Los trasgos que atacaban a los enanos tiraron sus armas para cubrirse los brazos de aquella cegadora luz que les abrasaba los ojos y la piel. Una sombra puntiaguda emergió del resplandor.

- ¡Coged vuestras armas y seguidme!

Gandalf había aparecido en el momento preciso.

La asombrosa luz pareció quemar las ataduras que les aprisionaban. Los enanos se arrastraron hasta el montón con sus armas y cargaron con ellas contra los trasgos desprotegidos y ciegos. Rajaron sus tripas, golpearon sus cabezas y los arrojaron por el precipicio. Era hora de hacerles pagar por lo que les habían hecho. Comenzaron a correr en la dirección que les indicaba el mago y una violenta lucha comenzó. Arremetieron contra todos los trasgos que se les pusieron por el camino, esgrimiendo poderosas estocadas a diestro y siniestro con sus recuperadas armas. Avanzaron por aquellas pasarelas confiando en que el mago les condujera hacia la salida. Kíli disparó una flecha atravesando la garganta de un trasgo que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la espalda de Iriel. Le guiñó el ojo y siguió disparando a su alrededor. En ese momento Fíli saltó hacia donde estaba ella, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a salir de aquel lugar para unirse a la huida. Iriel se sintió agradecida por la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo sus compañeros. Gandalf derribaba a sus enemigos tanto con su espada como con su bastón, encendiendo de vez en cuando su potente brillo para desestabilizarlos. Ninguno supo cuánto rato estuvieron corriendo por aquellas galerías infinitas donde no paraban de aparecer más y más trasgos.

Bofur golpeó con su hacha a un trasgo que estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo a Ori. Todos los enanos se ayudaban entre ellos, peleando heroicamente contra un sinfín de enemigos. A medida que corrían, Iriel sentía que el dolor en su costado cesaba, aunque tal vez fuera porque la adrenalina que recorría sus venas en ese momento estaba anestesiando sus heridas. Intentó liberar a Menfis para defenderse de los ataques. Lo consiguió mientras esquivaba los cadáveres de los trasgos tendidos sobre el suelo. Thorin cortó una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el puente donde se encontraban y se deslizaron hacia el otro lado de la montaña, agarrándose bien a los tablones para no caer al vacío. Iriel y Thorin fueron los primeros en saltar hacia el nuevo puente que también estaba infestado de trasgos. Se colocaron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a hacerles frente, haciendo silbar sus armas con cada estocada certera. Con su larga vara, Iriel interceptó algunos golpes que iban dirigidos al rey enano, frenando el impacto y cortando las cabezas de sus propietarios. Thorin también cubrió el flanco que la muchacha había dejado al descubierto esgrimiendo poderosos arcos con su espada azul. Kíli disparó entre ellos hacia los trasgos que se acercaban en esa dirección. Thorin lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su sobrino por la flecha que había pasado rozándole la oreja.

Gandalf volvió a provocar una explosión con su luz cegadora y les guio a un estrecho camino que se hallaba oculto entre las rocas. El pasillo se abrió a una larga estancia. Enfrente se encontraba un estrecho pasillo donde se filtraban los primeros rayos de la mañana. La noche había terminado durante su estancia en las entrañas de la montaña. Cuando iban a dirigirse hacia la salida, escucharon miles de pisadas provenientes de todas las direcciones. Miraron a ambos lados, una inacabable horda de trasgos se dirigía hacia ellos desde todas partes. Su única oportunidad era atravesar la salida antes de que les alcanzaran.

Los enanos gritaron mientras se dirigían con ferocidad hacia la luz del día, como si sus fuertes gritos de batalla pudieran hacer que se desplazaran más rápido. Consiguieron atravesar la salida con los trasgos pisándoles los talones. Cuando el último de los enanos atravesó la salida y pisaron la superficie de la montaña, una terrible explosión se escuchó a sus espaldas. La salida voló por los aires, las rocas que la formaban se desprendieron y taparon completamente el agujero, separándolos de sus enemigos que chocaron contra las rocas, falleciendo al aplastar sus cráneos contra el muro. Todos se giraron para observar el extraño incidente que les había librado de sus perseguidores y encontraron una cara conocida sonriéndoles. Bilbo estaba allí.

Había utilizado uno de los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf para sellar la salida. Había tramado este astuto plan junto al mago, pues Gandalf le había indicado cuál era el lugar por el que escaparían. Bilbo se había sentido muy complacido de poder ayudar a sus amigos de esta manera sin tener que bajar a las profundidades de la cueva evitando así combatir contra los trasgos.

Iriel corrió a abrazar a Bilbo. Bilbo cayó al suelo por el potente impulso de su amiga. El hobbit cargaba con todas las mochilas que los enanos habían dejado abandonadas en la cueva, por eso le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

Los enanos recuperaron el aliento de su frenética carrera. Se abrazaron entre ellos, se tiraron al suelo, chocaron sus puños y saltaron para celebrar que habían salido con vida.

El único que permanecía impasible era Thorin, que miraba con los brazos cruzados hacia los medianos que continuaban abrazados.

Bilbo se deshizo del abrazo de Iriel y dejó todas las mochilas en el suelo. Gandalf se acercó hacia ellos para recoger las pertenencias de los enanos, que estaban demasiado concentrados con su celebración. En ese momento Bilbo fue consciente de que su amiga no llevaba puesto el casco.

- ¡Rhein! ¡Tu casco! ¿Te han descubierto?

Los enanos detuvieron su alboroto y centraron sus miradas en la chica que cogió su bolsa de cuero y se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia ellos. La luz del sol perfilaba sus femeninas facciones, los enanos observaron con más claridad todos los rasgos de la muchacha, que evitaba sus miradas un tanto avergonzada. Habían olvidado su asombro durante la huida de los trasgos, pero ahora que estaban a salvo habían vuelto a recordar lo impactados que se sentían ante tal revelación.

- Bilbo, ¿tú lo sabías? – preguntó Kíli visiblemente sorprendido. El mediano se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

Iriel esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante sus compañeros. Ya no podía hacer nada, su secreto había quedado al descubierto, confiaba en que las semanas que habían viajado junto a ellos, ayudándoles siempre que había podido, fueran suficientes para que todos aceptaran su verdadera condición. Mientras los enanos observaban embelesados aquella sonrisa una voz resonó con furia rompiendo la armonía del momento.

- ¡Gandalf! Explícame qué significa todo esto. – El enano se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia el viejo mago. Gandalf clavó su bastón en el suelo, interponiéndose en el paso del enano para que no se acercara más.

- No tengo nada que explicarte. No veo ninguna diferencia en que conocieras o no el rostro de tu aliado.

- Me has engañado desde el principio. – Su mirada llena de furia no intimidaba a aquel viejo mago que había vivido tanto.

- ¿En qué te he engañado, Thorin Escudo de Roble? ¿No te he conseguido un diestro guerrero? ¿No te ha ayudado Iriel en todo lo que has necesitado? ¿No te ha demostrado que peleará con todas sus fuerzas para ayudarte a recuperar tu reino?

Era la primera vez que escuchaban el nombre de la chica. Thorin respiraba agitado, producto de la cólera que le consumía por dentro. Ni él mismo entendía por qué le había molestado tanto descubrir aquel bello rostro que se ocultaba bajo la máscara.

Esta vez fue Iriel la que le plantó cara.

- Yo también quiero saber qué problema hay. Sigo siendo la misma que ha combatido a tu lado, que ha compartido tus guardias, que ha obedecido tus órdenes sin descanso. ¿Cuál es el problema en que no sea un hombre?

Thorin se giró hacia ella. Aquellos ojos claros le torturaban como no habían hecho los azotes de los trasgos.

-¡Has estado a punto de traicionar nuestro secreto ante aquellas apestosas criaturas! No eres capaz de manejar la responsabilidad que implica esta misión.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? Tenía que ganar tiempo para escapar de allí.

- Si no hubieras jugado mal tu mejor baza no habrías tenido que llegar a eso. Tenías la garganta del Rey Trasgo a merced de tu espada y sin embargo no la atravesaste al ver que nos hacían daño. Las mujeres no sabéis controlar vuestros sentimientos y eso en una batalla significa la muerte. No niego tu destreza en la lucha, pero te falta decisión. ¿Crees que el dragón nos dará tregua? ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que decidir entre nuestras vidas o la victoria de nuestro pueblo? En una batalla así los sentimientos son tu mayor debilidad, si no eres capaz de dominarlos el enemigo los utilizará en tu contra.

Iriel escuchó cómo aquel enano la estaba sermoneando por haber fallado una sola vez. Tenía razón en una cosa, sus sentimientos por el enano la habían traicionado en las entrañas de la montaña.

- De acuerdo, la próxima vez dejaré que los enemigos te maten, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

- No habrá próxima vez. Quedas expulsada de mi Compañía.

Todos sus compañeros ahogaron un grito. No daban crédito a las duras palabras de su líder. Bilbó se acercó corriendo hacia Iriel, que se había quedado paralizada frente a aquel enano, como si una daga se hubiera clavado en su corazón.

- ¿Pero qué dices? No puedes hacer eso – le suplicó Bilbo.

- Y también el mediano. – Dijo dirigiendo su fulminante mirada hacia él. Bilbo retrocedió un paso. - Ya nos abandonó una vez, nada me asegura que no volverá a hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de volver a su adorado… _hogar_. – Un desprecio infinito arremetió contra esa última palabra. El enano no había perdonado aquella conversación en la cueva.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo insensato? ¿Así es cómo les agradeces que te hayan salvado? – intervino Gandalf golpeando su bastón contra el suelo.

- Tío… - Kíli y Fíli no querían separarse de sus nuevos compañeros, pero no podían hacer nada para que su obcecado tío cambiara de opinión, y menos aun cuando la cólera se había apoderado de su juicio.

Thorin ignoró los comentarios de todos sus compañeros, dio un par de pasos hacia la muchacha, que seguía intentando asimilar el golpe, y extendió su mano hacia ella.

- Devuélveme mis cosas y el contrato.

Su concisa orden sacó a Iriel de su aturdimiento, mientras sentía un profundo dolor desgarrándole el pecho le tendió la cartera al enano, esforzándose por no mostrar ni una pizca del dolor que sentía por dentro y comenzó a buscar entre el bolso el pergamino que había firmado.

Tras recoger la cartera de cuero con sus pertenencias, Thorin extendió el brazo para arrebatarle el contrato. Antes de que el enano lo hubiera agarrado, Iriel rasgó aquel pergamino por la mitad. Aquel enano ya la había humillado bastante, sería ella misma la que rompiera el acuerdo. Comenzó a romperlo en miles de trozos, tan pequeños y destrozados como los miles de pedazos en los que se había quebrado su corazón. Soltó los pedazos y el viento los acogió en su regazo, volando con ellos, dispersándolos en todas las direcciones, borrando los recuerdos de aquel pacto que había durado unas pocas semanas. Iriel aguantó estoicamente la mirada al hombre que le había robado al corazón y que ahora acababa de aplastarlo con la crueldad de sus palabras. La había rechazado completamente, ni siquiera le importaba su destreza como guerrero, no había tolerado perdonarle ni un solo error. Todos los temibles miedos que la habían atormentado bajo aquella máscara acababan de cumplirse en ese instante. Habían escapado juntos de la muerte, se habían enfrentado a temibles enemigos, ¿es que todo aquello no había significado nada para él? ¿Iba a condenarla porque una sola vez su corazón la había traicionado?

El enano tragó saliva, la cólera se había ido dispersando poco a poco, dio media vuelta hacia sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero que les conducía a su próximo destino.

- Espero no volver a veros a ninguno de los dos.

La breve celebración de su milagrosa huida por la montaña se tornó en una triste marcha que se reflejó en los rostros de los enanos. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su líder, pero no podían oponerse a él.

Todos caminaron en silencio tras él, el mago se giró a mirarles por última vez. Allí vio los abatidos cuerpos de las dos maravillosas personas que había convencido para que ayudaran a los enanos en su aventura. Tal vez fuera mejor así, tal vez se había equivocado al arrastrarlos a aquel cruel destino, tal vez fuera mejor que continuaran sus vidas como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Fue una despedida amarga para todos.


	12. Capítulo 12: Un rescate inesperado

** Una aclaración para todos los que me habéis preguntado si Thorin ha reconocido a Iriel de la noche en Rivendell **

La respuesta es: ahora mismo no.

Aunque os resulte difícil de creer xD el alcohol de los elfos causó ciertos estragos a la mente del enano aquel día. Realmente sus recuerdos de aquella noche están un tanto borrosos (el enano no habría actuado así en condiciones normales)

Sumadle a los efectos del alcohol el hecho de que era de noche, Iriel llevaba el pelo recogido en una diadema y vestía como una princesita, ahora mismo acaba de salir de una batalla, tiene el pelo revuelto, restos de sangre y lleva ropa de hombre, así que tenéis que disculpad al pobre enano de no haber relacionado a ambas mujeres a la primera xD

Sí que es cierto que a lo largo del camino su mente hará conexiones y se acabará dando cuenta, pero ahora mismo tiene bastantes otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

**yay1301 .yes : **Muchas gracias! Lo sé, he hecho sufrir bastante a la pobre Iriel, pero te aseguro que en este capítulo tendrá recompensa ;)

**daya20: **Muchas gracias! :D Tenía que escribir algo triste para que luego el reencuentro sea más emocionante xD aunque reconozco que a Iriel le ha tocado ya sufrir demasiado a lo largo de la aventura. A partir de ahora empezaré a tratarla mejor ;)

**ady prime: **Jajajaja la verdad es Thorin se ha portado bastante mal con la pobre, pero en realidad lo ha hecho por una buena causa, como veréis en este capi ;) Thorin tiene su corazoncito.

**Rirhi: **Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias por el cumplido :D jajaja es lo que tiene tener bastante tiempo libre y estar obsesionada con el enano más sexy de la Tierra Media xD que me entran ganas de escribir a todas horas! -_- Dentro de un par de meses estaré más liadilla, así que voy a aprovechar ahora.

Sí, ya era hora de que Iriel empiece a lucirse un poco como mujer, no? :P

**HainesHouse: **Jajaja, tranqui, que no haya mencionado los sucesos del anillo en este capítulo no significa que no hayan ocurrido, me parecía demasiado caos meter eso también en el capítulo anterior, así que lo explicaré en este ^^  
De todas formas no pretendo contar toda la historia al pie de la letra, puede que me tome algunas licencias por el camino :P

Lo de Gandalf es porque en el fondo este mago tiene un sexto sentido para adivinar el futuro y confía en que de una manera u otra, sus dos compañeros acaben volviendo al grupo.

**Lynlia**: Ais, ahora por mi culpa todos vais a acabar odiando a este enano tan increíble xDDD más adelante la recompensará por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar,os lo aseguro xDD

**kora**: lo sientooo, necesitaba un poco de distancia entre ellos para que luego la llama del amor pueda surgir más tiernamente :)  
Prometo que a partir de ahora será más bonito.

¡Y aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo! Es MUUUY largo, iba a volver a dividirlo en dos partes, pero no sabía muy bien donde cortarlo... ^^U lo siento si me excedido demasiado en la longitud.

En fin, después de haberos hecho sufrir con el anterior, estoy segura de que este os gustará más ^_~ ¡Ya me contaréis!

* * *

*******~~~~~~~ ****CAPÍTULO 12:** **UN RESCATE INESPERADO******** ~~~~~~~~***

El grupo de enanos se alejó bajando por la ladera en lo que a Iriel le pareció una caminata lenta e interminable. No podía permitirse perder el control hasta que no los hubiera perdido completamente de vista. Se quedó allí de pie, apretando los puños y los dientes con rabia hasta que las siluetas de los enanos desaparecieron completamente en la lejanía. Lo último que vio desaparecer fue la espalda cubierta por el abrigo de pieles y la larga y ondulada melena de ese maldito enano arrogante y desalmado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y dio un puñetazo contra el suelo. El golpe sobresaltó al hobbit que también se había quedado mirando hacia el infinito.

El cuerpo de Iriel temblaba, mezcla de la rabia y el dolor que la invadían en ese momento. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan enfadada y rota a la vez. Quería odiar a ese enano con todas sus fuerzas pero ni siquiera en ese momento de desamparo era capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de todo el daño que acababa de hacerle, seguía queriendo estar a su lado, como si su masoquista corazón quisiera seguir sufriendo los rechazos de aquel insensible enano una vez tras otra.

Recordó aquella noche en Rivendell en la que todo había sido tan distinto. En lugar de una calidez en el pecho, sintió un profundo pesar al rememorar cada detalle. Aquel ambiente de armonía y paz se tornaba ahora gris y desolador. Le pareció que la luna que brillaba aquella noche con todo su esplendor se reía de ella, advirtiéndole ya por aquel entonces que algo como eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. En el fondo su mente lo sabía, pero ella había decidido ignorar los sabios consejos de su conciencia sucumbiendo al deseo de su traicionero corazón. Probar aquellos labios había sido el error más imperdonable de su vida porque ahora su corazón se empeñaba en obtener algo más, quería que el corazón del enano sintiera por ella al menos una pequeña parte de lo que sentía el suyo. Pero ese tipo de sentimientos no podían surgir de alguien como él, un obstinado enano preocupado únicamente por recuperar una fortaleza de las garras de un despiadado dragón. No había hueco para nada más en su corazón aparte del exilio, la desesperación, la soledad y la venganza. Y aun sabiendo todo eso ella había caído en aquel juego donde perder era la única opción que existía.

Ahora su corazón ya nunca iba a conseguir nada de Thorin, porque el enano ni siquiera había aceptado su compañía para completar la suicida misión que le había consumido por dentro durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas de la muchacha amenazaban con aflorar en sus ojos mostrándole al mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos. El dolor empezó a concentrarse más fuertemente en su pecho, aplastándolo, como si cada latido se convirtiera en un doloroso esfuerzo para aquel castigado corazón. Cuando la primera lágrima consiguió escapar y caer surcando su mejilla, una profunda y amarga voz salió de su garganta. Esta vez aquella dulce melodía se había transformado en un débil susurro cargado de dolor. Nunca antes se había sentido tan identificada con las palabras de una canción.

_Sólo fuimos tú y yo  
una coincidencia que el tiempo juntó.  
Entre nosotros dos  
no había destino de ninguna forma._

Se derrumbó por completo. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos y se agachó hasta chocar con el suelo. Las lágrimas cayeron humedeciendo el terreno.

Bilbo se colocó a su lado y la dejó desahogarse, pues creía que era la mejor forma de aliviar el dolor que su compañera sentía en aquel momento. Iriel perdió la noción del tiempo junto a su desgarrador llanto. Lloró hasta quedarse afónica, hasta que sus ojos ya no albergaban más lágrimas en su interior, hasta que aquel malherido corazón decidió que ya era suficiente.

* * *

Los enanos caminaban sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Un aura de tristeza los envolvía mientras se alejaban de los compañeros que habían dejado atrás.

Thorin se encontraba en la retaguardia del grupo, rememorando cada palabra que les había dicho llevado por la cólera.

Era cierto que estaba muy enfadado porque aquella chica hubiera expuesto su secreto ante los trasgos pero era consciente de que las circunstancias la habían llevado a hacerlo. La presión ante tantos enemigos podía conducir a decisiones precipitadas y equivocadas, pero aquella treta tampoco había sido tan descabellada. Estaba convencido de que muchos de sus compañeros habrían hecho algo parecido si se hubieran encontrado en su situación. En realidad había utilizado aquello como excusa para alejarla de allí.

El motivo de las duras y hasta crueles palabras que le había dirigido había sido bien distinto. El rey enano sabía de sobras que no era cierto lo que le había dicho acerca de su debilidad. Aquella mujer era capaz de cuidarse tan bien como cualquiera de sus hombres.

Sus ojos habían sido la causa de que la hubiera desterrado de su equipo.

Aquella firme pero tierna mirada le había conmovido por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando la descubrió en el fondo de la cueva y su fuerza había vuelto a golpearle al salir de allí, encontrando algún fragmento desprotegido para penetrar en las corazas de un corazón cubierto de cicatrices que el tiempo no había logrado cerrar por completo.

Un oscuro presentimiento se había presentado ante él al observarlos. Por un momento se había imaginado aquellos dulces ojos sin brillo, inertes sobre la tierra, congelados en algún remoto lugar alejado del mundo de los vivos. Él no podría cargar con esa muerte sobre su conciencia. Aquellos ojos tan puros no merecían ese aciago destino. Por eso la había desterrado, para alejarla de un final que no era el suyo, un destino que sólo recaía sobre su raza. Ella no merecía acabar así por culpa de su obsesión y su tormento.

El saqueador tampoco tenía la culpa de sentir miedo y no cumplir con las expectativas que se esperaban de él. Gandalf había arrastrado a dos personas a cumplir con una misión que le correspondía sólo a él. Los trece enanos habían decidido acompañarle por voluntad propia, pero sus vidas también pesaban sobre su conciencia. Sobre todo la vida de sus jóvenes sobrinos, aquellos tercos y atolondrados enanos que habían decidido unirse a su causa a pesar de que se había negado repetidamente a que lo acompañaran. Lamentablemente la sangre de Durin también corría por sus venas, así que por mucho que lo había intentado, ni él ni su hermana Dís habían conseguido persuadirles de su decisión. Sin embargo tenía clara una cosa, mientras él estuviera vivo nada ni nadie iba a hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos, quería a esas dos alegres criaturas como si fueran sus hijos.

Gandalf también caminaba pensativo. El viejo mago todavía tenía esperanza, había observado muchas veces al destino en su caprichosa manera de hacer las cosas. Todo ocurría siempre por alguna razón. Estaba seguro de que de alguna forma, sus queridos compañeros acabarían volviendo al grupo, que el destino les conduciría al lugar donde realmente pertenecían. Confiaba en que ocurriera algo inesperado, como aquella vez en la Comarca, cuando Bilbo le negó la posibilidad de unirse a los enanos y a la mañana siguiente el hobbit había atravesado media Comarca corriendo sobre las verdes praderas, sorteando cada obstáculo en el camino con el pergamino firmado agitándose en su excitado brazo. Él era de los pocos que había apostado que el mediano acudiría a la llamada en el momento preciso, por lo que ahora también confiaba en que se produjera un suceso parecido. Esa era la razón por la que había permanecido con los enanos y no con los desconsolados hobbits.

* * *

Iriel decidió que ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas. Seguir lamentándose no iba a hacer que su situación cambiara. Pensó en Bilbo, que se había quedado a su cargo. Debía acompañarlo a casa sano y salvo. Se encargaría de hacer bien al menos esa última tarea, después volvería a su recóndito refugio tras la cascada. A lo mejor sus padres tenían razón, a lo mejor había llegado el momento de colgar las armas y apagar ese temerario instinto de aventurera para siempre.

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó un poco para investigar los alrededores. Para su sorpresa, entre aquel desierto de rocas escuchó el curso de un pequeño riachuelo bajando por la montaña. Al verlo se percató de que tenía mucha sed, quién sabe cuántas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que había bebido algo. Se refrescó las manos y aprovechó también para lavarse la cara de los restos de lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Ahora que ya no estaba concentrada en el dolor de su corazón, el del costado volvió a resurgir.

Iriel dirigió la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Ya estaba harta de aquel apretado jubón de cuero que apenas le permitía espacio para expandir sus pulmones. Agarró una de sus dagas, apuntó el filo hacia la parte superior de la pieza y la rasgó en línea recta desde su escote hasta su cintura. Se desabrochó la capa desgastada y se desprendió del jubón con los hombros. Respiró ampliamente al sentirse liberada, ahora se encontraba únicamente bajo el abrigo de su camisa gris.

Se sacó la camisa del pantalón y la levantó hasta la zona que le molestaba para examinársela. Apreció un tenue moratón sobre su piel en la zona que más le dolía. Palpó la zona con los dedos y respiró aliviada al comprobar que no crepitaba ninguna de sus costillas. No se había roto nada. Lo que le dolía era tan solo la sangre coagulada bajo su piel, aquel moratón se reabsorbería al cabo de unos días.

Miró la pieza de cuero que tenía en el suelo y una idea cruzó su cabeza. Cogió la daga y empezó a recortar los bordes, dándoles una forma diferente. Sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado. Acababa de convertir aquel molesto jubón en un práctico chaleco que le protegería del frío sin cortarle la respiración. Se probó su nueva vestimenta, que se abrochaba justo debajo del pecho, realzando su femenina figura. Hizo unos pequeños agujeros en los bordes y rebuscó en su bolsa de cuero. Estaba segura de que había guardado algunas cuerdas y cordones pequeños por si los necesitaban durante el viaje. Efectivamente, allí estaba el largo cordón que usaba para amarrar las mantas que había perdido en la guarida de los trasgos.

Cortó aquel cordón por la mitad y lo utilizó para atar los dos extremos del chaleco, así la pieza se cerraba en torno a su estómago y lo resguardaba del húmedo viento de la montaña. Volvió a colocarse también la capa porque estaba empezando a sentir frío.

Bilbo se sintió un poco un poco mejor al ver a la chica más o menos recuperada. No sabía por qué, pero el alivio de su amiga parecía estar vinculado con el suyo.

Aun así las palabras de Thorin todavía le taladraban la cabeza. Creía que él se las merecía en parte por haber fallado a los enanos, aunque sólo hubiera sido durante unos minutos. Había pasado de abandonar a los enanos, cambiar de opinión para ayudarlos y tras conseguirlo había sido expulsado por su jefe. Era injusto que tras la única cosa que había hecho bien durante todo el viaje, hubiera recibido el mayor castigo de todos.

- Levántate Bilbo, tenemos que encontrar una forma de regresar a casa. – Dijo Iriel con una leve sonrisa, intentando ocultar las heridas que todavía seguían sangrando en su corazón.

El mediano obedeció, al menos no se encontraba solo.

Observó un poco a su alrededor. Era difícil saber dónde se encontraban, todas las montañas parecían exactamente iguales. El único sitio que parecía distinto era el sendero por el que habían bajado los enanos, que parecía conducir a una ladera donde volvía a existir la vegetación, pero por supuesto no iba a seguir esa dirección.

Volvió a mirar el riachuelo donde se había lavado y decidió avanzar un poco siguiendo su curso. Siguiendo su escasa corriente encontró que el flujo salía de una grieta en la montaña. Parecía una cueva que había sido tapada por una roca. Antes de que Iriel pudiera apartarla Bilbo se puso en medio para evitarlo.

- Preferiría que no cogiéramos ese camino – dijo nervioso – no me gustaría encontrarme con cierta criatura.

Iriel le miró extrañada.

- Verás…

Bilbo empezó a narrarle su aventura a la joven. El camino para llegar a ese lado de la montaña no había sido tan fácil como el mediano había creído en un principio. El mago le había indicado el sendero que debía seguir hasta el lugar donde escaparía con los enanos. Un tramo del camino discurría sobre la montaña y otro bajo ella. El mago le había asegurado que por aquellos túneles no encontraría ningún trasgo, y no le había mentido, en aquellos oscuros pasadizos no se había topado con ninguno, su espada élfica no había brillado ni una sola vez, pero a cambio se había cruzado con otra cosa.

Bajo aquel pasadizo de riachuelos subterráneos y rocas resbaladizas vivía una terrible criatura que Bilbo no supo identificar. Era una criatura consumida por el hambre y la soledad. Su cuerpo era un auténtico saco de huesos, apenas parecía tener carne bajo aquel pellejo. Sus brazos y sus piernas eran muy largos en comparación al resto de su cuerpo y caminaba encorvado, casi arrastrándose. Vestía sólo con un corroído taparrabos. Apenas tenía pelo en su globulosa cabeza y sus ojos saltones ocupaban la mitad de su cara, dándole un aspecto siniestro junto a sus afilados colmillos.

Caminaba como un alma en pena, conversando consigo mismo sin parar, como si dos personalidades lucharan por conseguir el control de aquel penoso cuerpo.

Su garganta no dejaba de emitir sonidos guturales que se transformaban en una desgarrada palabra: "_Gollum, gollum_". Por eso Bilbo había decidido apodar así al individuo.

Aquella extraña criatura se había topado con él por el camino y le había retado a una batalla de acertijos en la que el perdedor entregaría su vida. El ingenio del hobbit le había salvado de aquel destino fatal, después de retarle con los acertijos más ingeniosos que conocía había logrado vencerle con una curiosa pregunta.

"¿Qué tengo en el bolsillo?"

El hobbit había encontrado un anillo dorado entre las piedras de la cueva. No había dudado en quedarse con él y guardárselo en el bolsillo. Gracias a este simple objeto se había salvado. Sospechaba que el anillo pertenecía a aquel extraño ser, pues no parecía haber nadie más por aquel lugar, pero el mediano creyó que no lo necesitaría para nada allí abajo y se lo guardó sin remordimientos.

Lo que la mente de Bilbo no consiguió entender es por qué ese escuálido ser se volvió loco cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la baratija. Aprovechó aquel momento de enajenación de su agresor para huir a toda prisa. Aquella criatura maldecía en todos los idiomas, se golpeaba a sí misma, se retorcía por el suelo y lanzaba piedras descontroladamente hacia todas las direcciones. Uno de los fogonazos de luz del mago había llegado hasta aquellos túneles, permitiendo a Bilbo visualizar el camino correcto y en cuanto consiguió salir a la superficie de la montaña hizo rodar la primera roca que encontró para taponar el túnel. Tras esta desenfrenada carrera había buscado por los alrededores la entrada en la que había quedado con Gandalf y había preparado el explosivo de fuegos artificiales al oír las pisadas de los enanos. Le había venido justo encender la mecha cuando el primer enano cruzó a su lado.

La historia de Bilbo había convencido a la chica, tendrían que seguir buscando otro camino para volver a casa, además tampoco le apetecía mucho volver a adentrarse en la montaña, ya había tenido suficientes trasgos por un tiempo.

De repente decenas de pisadas se dejaron escuchar por la zona. Iriel miró en todas las direcciones, algo se acercaba hacia allí, algo peligroso. Agarró a Bilbo por el brazo y lo arrastró para esconderse entre las rocas.

El ejército que se presentó ante ellos les sobrecogió. Decenas de orcos cabalgaban sobre sus huargos provenientes de la montaña. Estaban olfateando el rastro de sus víctimas. Iriel le tapó la boca al hobbit para evitar que gritara y para que ni la más leve respiración pudiera advertirles de su presencia. Los huargos gruñían y babeaban entre tus afilados colmillos. Afortunadamente el olor de los medianos no resultaba muy familiar para ellos y el viento soplaba en dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban, ocultando su olor aún más. Los orcos inspeccionaban el lugar a lomos de aquellas horrendas bestias.

- _Están cerca_.

Iriel sólo conocía un poco de la lengua de los orcos. Era difícil, pues cada grupo inventaba su propio dialecto distorsionando palabras del resto de las lenguas. Pero esta vez le había parecido entender perfectamente lo que decían. Un nudo le apretó la garganta al comprender a quiénes estaban buscando.

Bilbo agarró el brazo que aún tapaba su boca y le señaló hacia una figura que acababa de aparecer en escena. Iriel puso los ojos en blanco. Se trataba de un pálido orco montado sobre un huargo blanco.

Varias cicatrices surcaban su piel. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Un ancestral odio emergía de ellos. Era fuerte, su cuerpo mostraba unos poderosos músculos y su estatura era mayor que la de los otros. Le faltaba la mitad del brazo izquierdo, pero había sido sustituida por un abominable trozo de hierro con forma de tridente que se encontraba clavado en su carne. No podía ser una casualidad. Ese orco tenía que ser él, aquella mutilada herida lo demostraba.

La sorpresa aflojó la mano de Iriel. Los labios de Bilbo pronunciaron las sospechas de la joven sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Azog.

- Pero… ¿no nos habían dicho que estaba muerto? – le respondió con un susurro apenas audible. Aquel monstruoso orco llevaba la venganza escrita en el rostro.

Ninguno de los orcos se percató de ellos. Los huargos habían captado por fin el olor que estaban buscando y se relamieron los colmillos. Sin que ninguna orden hubiera sido pronunciada, todos ellos comenzaron a correr ladera abajo. En pocos segundos habían desaparecido dejando un rastro de odio y destrucción en el ambiente. El hedor de sus cuerpos todavía contaminaba el aire. Iriel miró al hobbit con ojos desesperados.

En ese momento todo el dolor y el resentimiento por el cruel trato que habían recibido de parte de sus antiguos compañeros se desvanecieron por completo. No importaba en absoluto lo que les había dicho, había algo mucho más importante en juego. Todas sus vidas corrían un peligro inminente.

- Tenemos que ir a avisarles. – Dijo Bilbo con el miedo reflejado en los ojos. Iriel asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo pero debían sortear a aquella horda de orcos enfurecidos y encontrar a los enanos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Comenzaron a correr sin ningún plan en la cabeza, confiaban en que su cuerpo se moviera por instinto.

* * *

Los enanos seguían sin pronunciar palabra mientras bajaban por la ladera entre aquellos árboles secos que se elevaban hasta el cielo. No habían avanzado demasiado porque se encontraban muy cansados. La pelea contra los trasgos les había dejado apenas sin fuerzas, y aunque Bilbo había recuperado parte de las mochilas con sus pertenencias, habían perdido algunos de los bultos donde guardaban la comida, por lo que debían racionar la poca que les quedaba antes de llegar a algún lugar donde pudieran cazar animales o pescar algunos peces.

Thorin seguía caminando al final del grupo, cada vez más arrepentido de sus palabras con cada paso que daban, sin embargo no había forma de volver atrás. Apretó uno de sus puños y un escozor recorrió la palma de su mano. Se había olvidado de la herida que se había hecho al agarrarse en la montaña. Al observar su mano se encontró con la venda que le había ofrecido su compañera cuando aún se ocultaba bajo una máscara.

"No puedes hacerlo todo solo"

Una abrasadora punzada le recorrió el pecho. No, no podía, pero _debía_.

En ese momento el ambiente cambió y una inquietud inminente les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Escucharon unas pisadas lejanas acercándose con furia. Eran muchas. Algo se acercaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, de lo que estaban seguros es de que no era nada bueno.

Comenzaron a correr sacando fuerzas de donde ya no les quedaba ninguna hasta que al final del camino se encontraron de nuevo con un precipicio. A su alrededor se extendía un paisaje que estaba separado de sus pies cientos de metros. No había forma de bajar ni de escapar de allí. Se habían quedado sin salida, como ratas en una ratonera esperando a ser cazadas.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más próximas, seguidas de gruñidos espeluznantes que esta vez sí consiguieron identificar. Los rostros de los sobrinos de Thorin palidecieron.

- Son huargos de Gundabad – dijo Fíli.

- Llevan orcos sobre sus espaldas – añadió su hermano.

- ¡Perfecto! Hemos salido de la sartén para caer en el fuego – exclamó Dwalin.

Gandalf miró hacia arriba.

- ¡Rápido a los árboles! ¡Subid a las ramas más altas! Con un poco de suerte esas repugnantes criaturas no nos verán.

De pronto todos los enanos treparon hacia los árboles, impulsando sus pequeños cuerpos con cada rama intentando llegar hasta la copa. Las ramas eran lo suficientemente gruesas para resistir su peso, aunque las hojas caían al suelo bajo sus pisadas. Una vez arriba todos contuvieron la respiración y miraron hacia el suelo donde sus enemigos no tardaron en llegar.

Los huargos detuvieron su carrera al divisar que el suelo se cortaba bajo sus pies dando paso al despeñadero. Empezaron a dar vueltas entre ellos furiosos, desconcertados, el rastro de los enanos apuntaba indiscutiblemente hacía allí, sus hocicos no les engañaban, sin embargo allí no había nadie.

Poco a poco más y más orcos se fueron aproximando al lugar. Eran demasiados para enfrentarse a ellos. Habría sido una batalla difícil estando en plenas condiciones, pero con sus agotados y heridos cuerpos tras la batalla bajo la montaña y la falta de alimento, aquel enfrentamiento sólo podía acabar en derrota.

De repente la suerte les abandonó, Aulë les negó su protección. Uno de aquellos orcos miró hacia arriba y los descubrió a todos. La noticia se propagó como la pólvora, los orcos se reían de ellos y los huargos rugían intentando saltar hacia las ramas.

Comprendiendo que las bestias no podían trepar con sus garras, decidieron cambiar de estrategia. Embistieron contra el tronco de los árboles con la intención de derribarlos y hacer caer a los enanos. Las primeras embestidas no causaron grandes estragos pero las siguientes empezaron a tambalear la estructura y a levantar las subterráneas raíces.

Ori estuvo a punto de caer, pero su hermano Nori lo impidió justo a tiempo agarrándole por la camisa. Los árboles empezaron a derrumbarse, obligando a los enanos a retroceder hacia los árboles más próximos hacia el barranco, saltando de las ramas más altas hasta las del árbol contiguo segundos antes de que se derrumbaran.

Pronto no hubo más árboles a los que saltar, todos acabaron subidos al árbol que se encontraba más al borde del precipicio. Los orcos sonreían con maldad, disfrutaban viendo cómo sufrían sus víctimas acorraladas.

En ese momento Gandalf prendió fuego a una piña que colgaba del árbol con su llameante bastón y la lanzó con fuerza hacia los huargos. Las ardientes chispas quemaron el hocico del huargo en el que impactó, que gimió como un cachorro. Al caer al suelo, la piña propagó el fuego por los guijarros secos y los trozos de ramas y hojas que habían caído al suelo tras el derribo de los árboles. El rostro de los enanos cambió de la desesperación a la alegría. El mago les había conseguido un arma con la que podían defenderse y hacer retroceder al enemigo. Pronto todos y cada uno de los enanos sostenían una piña ardiendo entre sus manos y la lanzaban hacia los orcos con todas las fuerzas que les proporcionaban sus brazos.

Los huargos y los orcos empezaron a retroceder, el fuego les estaba rodeando, abrasando sus gruesos pelajes. Los enanos estaban ganando la batalla. Al ver a su ejército retrocediendo, su líder emergió de entre las sombras para volver a cambiar las tornas.

Iriel y Bilbo llegaron corriendo, casi sin aliento, habían corrido lo más rápido que les habían permitido sus cortas piernas. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver toda la escena. Todos los orcos se encontraban bajo la pendiente de la montaña, acorralando a los enanos que se encontraban agarrados a un árbol que amenazaba con desprenderse al vacío de un momento a otro y eso fue lo que empezó a suceder.

Las llamas que les estaban ayudando se convirtieron en un arma de doble filo y se arrastraron hacia las raíces del gran árbol donde se encontraban. Si no perecían a manos de los orcos lo harían bajo el calor de las llamas o gracias a una interminable caída por el barranco.

Iriel y Bilbo se miraron entre ellos, no sabían qué hacer para ayudarles.

Azog se aproximó hacia aquel árbol y contempló la escena con toda la maldad que pudo expresar con su siniestra sonrisa. En ese momento Thorin clavó su mirada sobre el pálido orco. Todo a su alrededor quedó congelado por un momento. Aquel fantasma del pasado volvía a presentarse ante él, aquel enemigo al que había dado por muerto hace muchos años estaba allí delante, con una sanguinaria maza en el brazo derecho y un tridente ocupando el miembro que él mismo había amputado. Tras todos los esfuerzos que habían pasado en el camino hacia la Montaña Solitaria, tras creer que perecerían ante las abrasadoras llamas del dragón, la ironía del destino iba a acabar con ellos allí, bajo las llamas que ellos mismos habían provocado para librarse de un puñado de orcos. Thorin miró hacia sus compañeros.

Balin y Dwalin pronunciaban el nombre de Azog sin dar crédito a la verdad. Ori y Bifur intentaban aferrarse a una rama con todas las fuerzas. Dori y Bombur se encontraban en una de las ramas más altas, que se doblaba bajo su peso y amenazaba con partirse. Bofur estaba sujetando el brazo de Nori para ayudarle a subir, pues su rama se había quebrazo bajo sus pies.Óin y Glóin rebuscaban entre sus cinchos sus hachas para prepararse para la batalla, no morirían sin pelear. Por último su mirada se posó en sus amados sobrinos. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de miedo y determinación, no habían tirado aún la toalla a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra. Vio cómo Kíli intentaba sacar una flecha de su carcaj para apuntar a aquel pálido orco. Su hermano le sostenía con fuerza para que no se cayera de la rama mientras preparaba el disparo. Kíli logró colocar la flecha y tensar la cuerda del arco. La flecha salió disparada con el pálido orco como objetivo. Aunque iba bien encaminada las llamas aminoraron un poco su velocidad y Azog partió la flecha por la mitad con su maza antes de que llegara hasta él.

Sus sobrinos no pensaban rendirse. Los enanos aún no estaban perdidos. Si ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta su último aliento él no iba a quedarse atrás. Los protegería aunque le costara la vida. Esta fue la razón de que Thorin sacara fuerzas de donde ya no las tenía. Se levantó de las ramas y miró al orco con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de Orcrist. Avanzó con pasos seguros hacia el pálido orco bajo la asustada mirada de todos sus compañeros.

Balin y Dwalin sintieron un vuelco en el corazón de renovada esperanza. Habían visto luchar a aquel rey en batallas que parecían perdidas desde el principio, si su poderoso brazo pasaba a la acción no había nada que temer, conseguirían la victoria. Otros sin embargo, no eran tan optimistas, veían aquel acto de valentía como una absoluta imprudencia que le costaría cara.

Thorin comenzó a correr hacia el pálido orco, sosteniendo a Orcrist en una mano y su escudo de madera de roble en la otra, gritando con su voz profunda ahogando el sonido de todo lo demás. Azog se preparó para recibir el impacto, la altura del huargo le daba ventaja. Corrió hacia él y estampó la maza en su pecho con toda la furia que pudo. El enano cayó al suelo, su espada cayó a varios centímetros de él.

Todos los enanos contuvieron la respiración al ver a su rey en el suelo, a merced de los colmillos del huargo. Gandalf aprovechó el momento para susurrarle a una mariposa en una lengua desconocida, confiando en que algún amigo acudiera en su ayuda.

Iriel ahogó un grito junto a Bilbo al ver a Thorin en el suelo.

El huargo le hincó sus afilados colmillos en el pecho. Thorin gritó de dolor, pero intentó alcanzar la hoja de la espada para liberarse de aquella bestia. Consiguió esgrimir una última estocada para que el animal se marchara y volvió a caer al suelo. No podía moverse, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía, sentía que se le nublaba la vista, estaba llegando a su fin.

Azog se relamió con su esperada venganza. Pudo ver a aquel enano derrotado, víctima de las heridas que tanto él como su huargo le habían producido y decidió que no le ofrecería una muerte honorable. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de allí. Llamó a uno de sus generales.

- _Traedme su cabeza._

Al otro lado de la pendiente, un pequeño hobbit temblaba de ira. Cuando la maza de Azog arremetió contra el cuerpo de Thorin, Bilbo clavó la mirada en él. Varias escenas vinieron a su mente en ese momento. Cuando se encontraba atrapado por las cuatro extremidades a merced de los trolls y el rey enano clavó su espada en el suelo para que no le hicieran daño. Cuando rebanó a aquellos trasgos en la montaña que se abalanzaban sin piedad hacia él. Cuando arriesgó su vida en aquel precipicio para ayudarle a subir. A pesar de las duras palabras que siempre le había dedicado, sus acciones habían sido bien distintas. Le había salvado la vida varias veces durante la travesía, a pesar de considerarle una carga. Una renovada fuerza llena de coraje infló el pecho del hobbit.

Se lo debía.

Nunca supo de dónde sacó aquella fuerza, ni aquella velocidad que parecía que sus pies volaran sobre el terreno. Empezó a correr por la pendiente, por uno de los laterales donde había menos enemigos. Sorteó los cuerpos de los huargos, las ramas que se encontraban en el suelo, las llamas que se propagaban. Nadie pudo ver nada más que una sombra y una ráfaga de aire moviéndose entre ellos, pero justo en el preciso instante en el que aquel general iba a cortarle la cabeza a Thorin, el mediano desenvainó su espada azul y la clavó en la espalda de aquel orco haciendo aparecer la punta azulada por su vientre. El cadáver del orco cayó al suelo. Todos a su alrededor se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababa de suceder, por el inesperado personaje que acababa de entrar en escena.

Azog le miró con odio y levantó la maza en dirección a él. Entonces otro grito surgió de lo alto de la pendiente, del mismo sitio donde había aparecido el hobbit. Otra sombra bajaba a toda velocidad por la rampa, pero esta vez no corría, si no que se deslizaba sobre la corteza de un tronco curvado que ganaba velocidad a medida que bajaba. Pudieron ver el brillo de un filo dando vueltas en el aire. Iriel llevaba su arma favorita en la mano, haciéndola girar con maestría cortando a todos los huargos y orcos que se cruzaba por el camino. Bajaba tan deprisa por la ladera que ninguno era capaz de reaccionar para devolverle el golpe.

Aquella arma no fue la única que hizo frente a los orcos.

De repente todos los enanos habían bajado del árbol con energías renovadas al ver a su líder caído. Dwalin machacaba con sus puños a todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Fíli daba vueltas arrojando sus cuchillos y cortando en círculos lo que tenía a su alrededor. Kíli cargaba flechas sin parar contra los ojos y las sienes de sus enemigos. Bofur clavaba su hacha en los vientres y en las cabezas de los orcos que se atrevían a desafiarle. Bilbo intentó retirar con esfuerzo el malherido cuerpo de Thorin de la batalla, para evitar que pudieran hacerle más daño. También se esforzó en apagar las llamas que se propagaban cerca de ellos. Thorin apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, veían figuras borrosas luchando a su alrededor.

Azog miró con rabia cómo todos sus seguidores estaban cayendo a manos de los enanos en una batalla que tenían prácticamente ganada. Miró en la dirección en la que aquella joven seguía bajando, inclinando su cuerpo hacia los lados para conseguir la dirección adecuada para atacar a los orcos. Dio una señal al único general que le quedaba en aquel momento con vida.

Aquel orco tenía un aspecto muy desagradable. Tenía aplastado el tabique nasal y el labio partido y su piel estaba cubierta de múltiples cicatrices. Se subió a una roca que sobresalía del camino y esperó a que la muchacha pasara a su lado. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia arrojó una gran piedra justo al lugar donde el tronco iba a pasar. El tronco se quedó clavado en el suelo al tropezar con este obstáculo y la muchacha perdió el equilibrio saliendo disparada hacia adelante. Su vara también salió volando y se clavó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. El orco se apresuró hacia su víctima en el suelo y la levantó de él agarrándola por los cabellos.

Iriel gritó por el dolor de ser sujetada de esta manera, haciendo que sus cabellos aguantaran todo el peso de su cuerpo. El general volvió a subirse en la roca sin soltar a la joven, que se encontraba suspendida en el aire, con el brazo del orco agarrando despiadadamente toda su melena como único punto de apoyo.

Los enanos se giraron hacia allí al ver que su compañera había sido capturada.

- ¡Iriel! – Gritó Bilbo. Su voz hizo que Thorin recobrara un poco el sentido e intentara enfocar su borrosa vista hacia aquel lugar. Aunque de forma un poco difuminada, le pareció ver la silueta de la chica suspendida en el aire, haciendo esfuerzos en vano por liberarse. Aquel orco se ría de una manera cruel y maléfica.

Azog también se sentía complacido por la captura de su guerrero, creyó que de este modo los enanos se rendirían y volvería a conseguir la victoria. Gandalf seguía en el árbol, intentando ayudar a los enanos que seguían en las ramas, luchando por no caer al vacío.

- ¡Dispárame!

Iriel gritó hacia el joven enano que se encontraba luchando. Kíli la miró desconcertado. El resto de los enanos seguían inmersos en la batalla, pero tampoco perdían de vista a la muchacha. Thorin intentó incorporarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su sobrino miró en todas las direcciones buscando alguna cara amiga que le indicara lo que debía hacer. Se encontró con los ojos borrosos de su tío mirándole. Vio cómo sus labios intentaban moverse, apenas tenía fuerzas para pronunciar una palabra. Kíli leyó la única palabra que salió de su boca.

"Sálvala"

El moreno tragó saliva ante la silenciosa orden de su tío.

- ¡Kíli! ¡Ahora! – Gritó al enano con una súplica en los ojos - ¡Confía en mí!

El puño tembloroso de Kíli se volvió firme. Rezó para que la chica supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo y disparó una flecha en dirección hacia ellos. La flecha se movía orgullosa cortando el viento a su paso, ajena al miedo y al dolor con el que la miraban el resto de los enanos. Aquel orco indeseable la miró con burla sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. Sabía que el cuerpo de la chica le serviría como escudo y que no recibiría ningún daño. Aquellos insolentes enanos habían sido unos estúpidos intentando enfrentarse a ellos. Lo que el orco desconocía era la astucia de la joven que sostenía en el aire.

Iriel sacó una daga escondida de uno de sus brazales y a la velocidad del rayo atravesó sus cabellos para liberarse. La hoja los cortó con un sibilante sonido. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo tan sólo unos segundos antes de que la flecha alcanzara el lugar donde se encontraba, atravesando así el pecho de aquel apestoso orco y arrebatándole la vida al instante. Los cabellos de Iriel se dispersaron en todas las direcciones arrastrados por el viento. Lo había conseguido. Se había salvado.

Cayó al suelo y rodó un tramo por él. Su cuerpo fue a parar al lado de su arma y pudo agarrarla de nuevo. Thorin suspiró aliviado. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecieron en ese momento. Su cuerpo perdió el sentido bajo los brazos del pequeño hobbit que le había salvado la vida.

De pronto una bandada de águilas apareció surcando el cielo. Los amigos de Gandalf habían acudido en su ayuda. Unas derribaron a los orcos que aún quedaban en pie y otras recogieron entre sus garras a los enanos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Azog vio que era el momento de retirarse y huyó de allí a toda velocidad sorteando a las molestas aves. Culminaría su venganza otro día.

Todas las águilas que habían acudido al rescate volando por el cielo cargaban en sus patas o en su lomo a los dieciséis aventureros, alejándolos de aquel lugar que estaba siendo pasto de las llamas y trasladándolos a un lugar seguro.

Volaron hasta la cima de la Carroca, una imponente roca que tenía forma de las fauces de un gran oso. Los depositaron en el suelo y se alejaron volando tan grácilmente como habían acudido.

Cuando Thorin fue colocado en el suelo, todos acudieron para ver cómo se encontraba su líder, pero fue Gandalf el primero que llegó. Al ver el cuerpo inconsciente y malherido de Thorin temió lo peor y comentó a recitar sus oraciones pasando una mano por su rostro para bendecirle.

Tras este contacto, Thorin abrió los ojos.

Todos vitorearon con alegría y se abrazaron entre ellos. Kíli y Fíli corrieron para abrazar a su tío y ayudarlo a levantarse mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus rostros. Habían estado a punto de perder a un hombre al que amaban con todo su corazón, al que siempre habían considerado un padre, al que admiraban tanto que habían convertido su meta en parecerse lo máximo posible a él.

Bilbo e Iriel también se abrazaron, había conseguido llegar a tiempo y ayudarles.

En medio de aquella celebración, mientras el líder del grupo aún se tambaleaba se escuchó una severa voz.

- ¡Vosotros dos!

Thorin se giró hacia Bilbo e Iriel, que deshicieron su abrazo ante la molesta mirada del enano.

- ¿No os había dicho que no quería volver a veros?

El rostro de ambos se congeló del impacto. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquel enano se atreviera a condenarles de nuevo justo después de haberle salvado la vida. El enano caminó hacia ellos manteniendo una dura mirada. El cuerpo de Bilbo comenzó a temblar.

Cuando ya se había aproximado lo suficiente, el enano repentinamente se agachó y los envolvió a ambos en un cálido abrazo con sus poderosos brazos.

- Nunca había estado tan equivocado. Me alegro de que no me hicierais caso. Gracias a los dos.

Aquella nueva declaración les impactó todavía más que la primera. Eran las primeras palabras amables que recibían de él. Habían conseguido que aquel arrogante enano que se empeñaba en hacerlo todo solo les hubiera agradecido su ayuda de corazón. Iriel sintió que sus ojos se empañaban, y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no consiguió evitar que sus lágrimas afloraran.

Cuando el enano se deshizo del abrazo, Iriel intentó secárselas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano para que nadie más las viera. En ese momento el mago se acercó para arroparla también entre sus brazos.

Thorin fijó su atención en ese momento hacia el horizonte. Lo que vio allí llenó de alegría su corazón, con una calidez tan intensa que creyó que aquel sentimiento era irreal. Delante de él, a una enorme distancia todavía, se apreciaba la silueta de una imponente montaña. Su montaña.

- Erebor – proclamó Balin.

- Nuestro hogar. – Dijo Thorin con una sonrisa tan radiante como nunca antes había sido capaz de esbozar. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo renovado, su objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca. Ya no se trataba sólo de un sueño en su cabeza.

Los enanos comenzaron a bajar por la escalinata de aquel montículo de piedra. Dwalin agarró a Thorin por los hombros para ayudarle a bajar.

Los jóvenes enanos acompañaron a sus reencontrados compañeros.

- Su nuevo peinado no le queda nada mal, señorita – dijo Kíli guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Iriel revolviéndose su, ahora, corta melena – Seguro que tengo un aspecto horrible.

- Nosotros lo arreglaremos – Le sonrió Fíli – Somos expertos en trenzas y adornos.

Iriel se echó a reír. Atrás habían quedado las desgarradoras lágrimas de dolor, ahora tenía ganas de llorar de alegría junto a todos ellos.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y los enanos se dispusieron a preparar un campamento y una suculenta cena. Les daba igual las pocas provisiones, aquello había que celebrarlo, descansarían lo que fuera necesario, aunque su terco líder se opusiera.

Iriel y Bilbo se quedaron por allí para intentar ayudar en los preparativos. Todos los enanos estaban alegres y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Kíli y Fíli iban a llevarse a Iriel cuando Gandalf la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta un rincón un tanto apartado del resto del grupo. La guio hasta un manantial de agua limpia que escapaba de la prominente pared de la montaña. Junto a él había una figura sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la áspera roca y los ojos perdidos en algún lugar del horizonte. Era Thorin.

Gandalf soltó el brazo de la chica y en su mano depositó un frasco con un bálsamo natural.

- Te dejo a cargo de sus cuidados. Usa esto para curar sus heridas.

Iriel abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquel mandato. El mago se alejó de allí con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Ella se giró para ver cómo desaparecía y luego posó de nuevo sus ojos sobre aquel formidable enano que parecía tan indefenso en ese momento.

Se habían quedado solos.

Una fugaz mirada de intensos ojos azules la invitó a que se acercara. Iriel dio un paso titubeante hacia él y tragó saliva.

Agradeció al cielo por brindarle aquella oportunidad de aliviar de alguna forma el cuerpo herido de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sobre todo ahora que la había aceptado a su lado.


	13. Capítulo 13: Un respiro

Esta vez he tardado más de lo que pretendía. Siento haberos hecho esperar :(

**yay1301 . yes**: Jaja sí, lo de cortarle el pelo lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo xD Así estará más cómoda peleando ^^

Estoy intentando combinar la historia original con ideas nuevas :) a ver qué tal va progresando.

**HainesHouse**: Definivamente Gandalf se las sabe todas xD Tienes razón en lo de los fics que siguen el libro y la peli. Yo estoy intentando respetar la trama original pero dándole nuevas aventuras, porque si no todos los fics son iguales... -_-  
Espero a partir de ahora incluir más cosas nuevas :)

**daya20**: Jejeje, el capítulo anterior se había quedado muy amargo y había que endulzar un poco la historia ^^ me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**adychikane**: Siento haberte hecho esperar! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Aquí está el ansiado momento de los dos ^^

espero haberlo escrito a la altura de las expectativas

**Rirhi: **tranki, ya borré el comentario anterior ^^ los móviles nuevos tienen vida propia XD el mío también hace lo que quiere. Gracias! tenía miedo de haberme excedido demasiado con la largura xD Siento la espera, aqui tienes la siguiente parte.

**Lynlia**: Jajaja, esto al final se va a convertir en un culebrón xD

Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Es cortito, así que espero actualizar de nuevo en un par de días.

¡La tensión romántica ya se palpa un poco más entre ambos protagonistas!

* * *

***~~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 13: UN RESPIRO ~~~~~~~***

Le había pedido a Gandalf que le dejara a solas con ella para disculparse apropiadamente. Tras conocer su secreto su intención había sido alejarla de allí de inmediato. No quería que aquella inocente muchacha llena de vitalidad corriera la misma suerte que ellos, pero su plan había tenido justo el efecto contrario. En cuanto ella y el mediano advirtieron la amenaza, corrieron sin dudarlo hacia las fauces del peligro para ayudarles. Estaba vivo gracias a eso, sentía una profunda deuda ante aquellas pequeñas criaturas que había tratado tan severamente.

- Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije al escapar de los trasgos.

Iriel estaba sentada a su lado, había sacado las escasas vendas que le quedaban en el bolso y las estaba empapando con las aguas del manantial para poder limpiarle las heridas. Aquella confesión casi le cortó la respiración, pero fingió lo contrario y se concentró en su tarea.

- No te preocupes. Yo tampoco pensaba con mucha claridad en aquel momento. Imagino que nuestra desafortunada discusión fue producto de la tensión de la situación y la falta de descanso.

A pesar de la amable justificación de la chica, Thorin seguía sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con enanos, por lo que su tacto y sus palabras eran a menudo demasiado bruscos. Su intención había sido alejarla del grupo para protegerla y para ello había necesitado ser despiadado, pues la chica no abandonaría la Compañía sólo con las advertencias de peligro, de lo contrario jamás se habría unido a aquella empresa. Sin embargo se había visto abrumado por la situación y la cólera le había hecho excederse más de lo que pretendía. Necesitaba compensarla de algún modo, hacerle saber que las acusaciones que le había dedicado no eran ciertas.

- No eres débil. Eres probablemente la mujer más diestra en la batalla que he conocido hasta ahora.

Las mejillas de Iriel se encendieron súbitamente con un rojo tan intenso que parecía que alguien las hubiera golpeado. Intentó bromear para quitarle importancia a la situación, si seguía haciendo caso de las palabras del enano con su profunda y sensual voz, su corazón se acabaría escapando de su pecho, pues ya empezaba a golpearlo con violencia.

- Eso será que no has conocido a muchas. – La tímida y radiante sonrisa de Iriel volvió a vulnerar las defensas del enano. Esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada porque se sintió sobrepasado por aquellos ojos claros que brillaban ante los tonos apagados del cielo.

Iriel aprovechó la ausencia de contacto visual para concentrarse en su labor. Observó el cuerpo del enano, tenía rasguños y heridas por todas partes. Decidió empezar por las que parecían más superficiales, situadas en su pierna derecha, justo encima de la rodilla. Debía habérselas hecho el huargo blanco con sus garras. Como la tela del pantalón estaba rasgada, aprovechó el agujero para limpiar la herida a través de él con las vendas mojadas. Si al enano le dolió el contacto del agua sobre sus heridas abiertas cubiertas con sangre seca y restos de tierra, no se quejó. Iriel se entregó a la tarea en silencio mientras el enano se sometió a sus pensamientos, ya había cumplido su tarea de disculparse, ahora podía volver a concentrarse en el resto de sus preocupaciones.

En otra situación el enano jamás habría consentido que nadie se encargara de sus heridas. Simplemente las habría ignorado o las habría tratado él mismo. Pero en aquel momento nada de eso tenía importancia para él. Se sentía cansado, humillado y derrotado. Quería evadirse de la realidad y que su cuerpo hiciera lo que creyera conveniente.

La siguiente vez que Iriel observó el rostro del enano, su expresión había cambiado, se había vuelto más triste.

Su mirada parecía perdida, como si se encontrara a miles de pasos de distancia. Thorin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con los orcos. No podía dejar de pensar en _su derrota. _

Lo único que había hecho bien por su pueblo había sido derrotar a los orcos en la batalla de Azanulbizar y acabar con la vida de aquel pálido orco. Pero ese infame había conseguido escapar con vida y se había fortalecido aún más con los años. Ahora ni siquiera había conseguido hacerle frente. Le había fallado a su pueblo, _otra vez. _

- Fue una locura enfrentarte a ellos en estas condiciones. Era imposible ganar.

Sus palabras y el escozor de sus heridas le hicieron volver al lugar donde se encontraba, como si la chica hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mente en aquellos momentos. El enano no contestó.

Iriel ya había acabado con la herida de la pierna y su nuevo objetivo era el magullado pecho del guerrero. Sin que el enano se diera cuenta había apartado su abrigo de pieles y estaba intentando hacer lo mismo con su malla ensangrentada. El enano decidió ayudarla en la tarea, se despojó de la malla y de su ornamentado cinturón y entreabrió su camisa azulada. La visión del torso desnudo del enano hizo aumentar la temperatura del cuerpo de Iriel y la obligó a hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar el aliento. La joven se renegó a si misma por sus inapropiados pensamientos y desterrándolos, examinó las heridas que surcaban el pecho del rey enano.

Había marcas de los colmillos del huargo y del impacto de la maza de Azog. Remojó las vendas en el agua del manantial para limpiar los restos de sangre. El dolor azotó la piel del enano, pero no se quejó. Una vez limpio, Iriel hundió sus dedos en el bálsamo para cubrir las heridas. El cuerpo de Thorin se estremeció. No supo si se debió al frío contacto del bálsamo sobre sus heridas o a los delicados dedos que acariciaban su piel. Iriel empezó a percibir que el corazón del enano incrementaba su intensidad. Ella también notó cómo el suyo aumentaba todavía más el ritmo.

Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por la superficie de su piel, acariciando cada rincón de sus heridas con los dedos impregnados en aquel ungüento cicatrizante. Sabía que no se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad así, quería acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo de aquel formidable enano. Le costó mucho mantener a raya a su palpitante corazón mientras lo hacía. También concentró todas sus fuerzas en evitar que su respiración se entrecortara y delatara la intensa emoción que la recorría por dentro.

A pesar del dolor de las heridas, Thorin deseó que aquel momento se prolongara en el tiempo. De pronto, nada importaba. Ni Azog, ni los orcos, ni el tesoro, ni el dragón que lo custodiaba. Por un momento sus preocupaciones le concedieron un descanso, el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros pareció aligerarse un poco. Cerró los ojos agradeciendo estos breves momentos de paz que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba. Aquel alivio que el mismo se prohibía sentir le estaba envolviendo cálidamente.

Iriel desabrochó por completo la camisa del enano para poder pasar el vendaje por su espalda y sujetar así las vendas. Se inclinó hacia él para envolver la parte trasera de su cuerpo con ellas. Al realizar este movimiento el cuerpo de Iriel quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo, casi rozándolo. Justo cuando estaba literalmente encima de él, pasando una vuelta más por su espalda se dio cuenta de que el extremo de la venda se había acabado y ya no tenía ninguna más en el bolso.

- Demonios… se han acabado las vendas. – Dijo todavía recostada sobre él. El enano abrió los ojos y la encontró a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, pero no se apartó. Sus ojos se cruzaron deteniendo el tiempo, sintió su aliento en su piel, los latidos de su corazón. Aquello era más de lo que podía manejar, su mirada era demasiado intensa, y a pesar de que no le estaba reprochando nada, ella se sintió avergonzada por su atrevida posición así que se apartó rápidamente. Era peligroso estar tan cerca del abrazo que tanto anhelaba, su cuerpo podía sucumbir a su deseo desobedeciendo a su juicio.

Miró hacia los lados intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera para seguir cubriendo las heridas. Al no encontrar nada suspiró. Se quitó los brazaletes metálicos y los dejó en el suelo. Dirigió su mano derecha hacia su hombro contrario y con un fuerte tirón desgarró la tela, arrancándose la manga por completo. Repitió la operación en el otro lado.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver a la chica rasgando su ropa.

- Fabricar más vendas. – Le sonrió y comenzó a rasgar las mangas en tiras para usar la tela como vendaje. Thorin no se atrevió a contradecir aquella alegre sonrisa.

Tras conseguir nuevas vendas terminó de cubrir las heridas del pecho y ató los extremos con delicadeza intentando que el nudo cayera lejos de las lesiones.

Ahora ya solo faltaba una cosa, los pequeños cortes que recorrían su atractivo rostro. Iriel se retiró su, ahora, corta e irregular melena detrás de la oreja mientras lo observaba. Thorin tenía un corte en el puente de la nariz, varios arañazos en las mejillas y en la frente y otro pequeño corte en el labio inferior. Aquello iba a ser sin duda lo más duro.

Empapó los restos de sus mangas por última vez en el manantial y los aproximó a su rostro con delicadeza. Humedeció su piel con ellos, intentando no apretar demasiado en las heridas. El enano la observaba sin pestañear, su rostro había dejado de ser tan sombrío, estaba más relajado y sus ojos se mostraban agradecidos. Retiró uno de los largos y ondulados cabellos que caían por su frente y lo colocó tras la oreja del enano. Sintió deseos de acariciarla, pero sin duda no habría sido lo más adecuado. Ruborizada por su atrevimiento, dejó las vendas junto a la roca sobre la que estaba sentada e impregnó sus dedos en el bálsamo. Recorrió primero la frente y las erosionadas mejillas y después untó un poco más para cubrir el corte de la nariz. El enano entrecerró un ojo en señal de dolor.

Iriel se permitió respirar profundamente unos segundos antes de hundir sus dedos por última vez en aquella esencia. Repartió la suave loción en la última herida que quedaba por cubrir, sobre aquellos dulces y sensuales labios. Aquel simple contacto sobre sus yemas la transportó a aquel profundo beso que había querido olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Thorin se sentía extrañamente hipnotizado por aquel tierno ritual. Las heridas de su cuerpo y el aroma del bálsamo estaban aturdiendo sus pensamientos. ¿O acaso existía otro motivo? No podía apartar la vista de aquellos inocentes ojos que estaban intentando aliviarlo, sentía deseos de beberse hasta la última gota de aquellos cristalinos sentidos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? No parecía demasiado lejana ni desconocida, pero no acertaba a ubicar el recuerdo. Mientras tanto los dedos de la chica acariciaban sus labios con ternura, haciendo que su imperturbable corazón se agitara, cada vez más sensuales, cada vez más cerca…

- ¡Ya está lista la comida!

Bofur rompió con su alegre anuncio la magia que los envolvía a los dos. Su atrayente hipnotismo se quebró fugazmente haciendo que ambos salieran de aquel ensimismamiento que los había atrapado tanto. Iriel se apartó rápidamente y se agachó a recoger los restos de sus mangas junto a los brazales, intentando que su corta melena ocultara por completo sus encendidas mejillas. Thorin, por su parte, carraspeó y se abrochó la camisa rápidamente, agarró la malla, el cinturón y el abrigo. Se levantó bruscamente, teniendo que echar la mano en las escarpadas paredes para mantener el equilibrio.

- Gracias Bofur – fue lo único que acertó a decir. Su compañero le tendió el brazo para ayudarle a moverse hasta allí. Iriel se quedó allí un rato más haciendo ver que estaba ocupada, esperando a que su cuerpo se recuperara de tal trance. Todavía sentía que le ardía la piel bajo la ropa y su corazón seguía desbocado agitándose en su pequeña prisión. Necesitaba unos segundos más para recuperar la compostura. Entonces apretó su pecho con el puño intentando sujetar ese descontrolado corazón, amenazándole si no volvía a recuperar su ritmo.

Sonrió.

La inoportuna interrupción de Bofur había llegado justo a tiempo. Se alegró de que el enano no les hubiera permitido llegar más lejos, no todavía. Sin embargo una diminuta esperanza había resurgido en el pecho de Iriel. Tal vez el rey enano no estaba tan lejos de su alcance como había creído en un principio. Tal vez con el tiempo conseguiría acercarse más y más a él. Conseguiría llegar a ese corazón custodiado por férreas barreras que le impedían seguir haciéndose daño pero que también le impedían sentir felicidad. Tal vez conseguiría que ese enano comprendiera que había llegado la hora de perdonarse a sí mismo y empezar a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que le rodeaban.

Pero aún no había llegado ese día. Iriel acababa de ganarse su aceptación en el grupo. Ganarse su confianza era una cosa y llegar hasta su corazón otra muy distinta. Sin olvidar que existían otras cuestiones mucho más relevantes en aquel momento, como el largo viaje que todavía les separaba de la Montaña Solitaria y el dragón Smaug que les esperaba en su fortaleza. Iriel no se rendiría, se concentraría en esta aventura con todas sus fuerzas y cuando todo hubiera terminado, cuando Thorin recuperara de nuevo su majestuoso reino, cuando las preocupaciones ya no le atormentaran, tal vez entonces llegaría la hora de que ella le confesara lo que sentía.

Hasta entonces debería aprender a controlar lo que sentía para no cometer ningún error. La compañía de aquel enano era demasiado abrumadora, se sentía incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos frente a ella. Tantos años de aventuras no la habían preparado para una situación como esta. Era capaz de encararse con la muerte si era preciso, pero no podía contener sus instintos frente a él. Se sentía como una ridícula adolescente escapándose de casa por primera vez para un encuentro furtivo con su prohibido amante. Sin duda aquella pasión sería lo próximo que tendría que aprender a dominar. Su próximo reto. Hasta que lo consiguiera lo más sensato era no acercarse demasiado al enano y concentrarse en la aventura.

Volvió a colocarse los brazales metálicos en sus antebrazos, esta vez directamente sobre su piel. Se cubrió el cuerpo con la capa, ahora que la temperatura de su cuerpo había vuelto a su estado normal, empezaba a sentir frío. Finalmente se alejó de allí para volver con sus compañeros. Tenía bastante hambre, no había probado bocado desde antes de la captura de los trasgos.

Todos los enanos habían montado el campamento con las posesiones que aún conservaban. Habían encendido una hoguera y se habían sentado formando un gran círculo alrededor, unos sobre piedras y otros sobre los troncos de las hayas y nogales que crecían por allí. Vio a Bilbo sentado entre Bofur y Dwalin, ambos le golpeaban en la espalda en señal de gratitud, a juzgar por la cara de Bilbo, más fuerte de lo que pretendían. En cuanto los enanos la vieron acercarse gritaron para recibirla.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a la impresionante _guerrera_ – dijo Bofur resaltando la femenina palabra – que nos ha estado engañando todos estos días!

- ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que aquel herrumbroso casco escondiera una belleza semejante! – añadió Balin.

Bifur también comentó algo que ella no comprendió, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, así que pensó que casi prefería no haberlo entendido. Ya se estaba sintiendo un tanto avergonzada por los halagos que estaba recibiendo.

- ¡Un brindis por nuestra inesperada compañera y por el mediano! ¡Pues de no ser por ellos aún seguiríamos en aquellos condenados árboles! – Exclamó Óin.

- ¿Un brindis con qué? Si sólo tenemos agua, y no demasiada – contestó su hermano Glóin.

- Eso podríamos arreglarlo. Mi amigo Radagast me procuró unas especias que podrían dar un suculento sabor a nuestras bebidas. No será como la refrescante cerveza enana a la que estáis acostumbrados, pero reconfortará nuestras gargantas. – Declaró Gandalf lanzándole un pequeño saco de polvos a Óin. Los enanos aproximaron sus jarras para convertir el agua en esa misteriosa bebida. Kíli y Fíli dejaron un hueco entre ellos y llamaron a la chica para que se sentara allí.

- Vamos a ver, por dónde empezamos… - dijo Fíli observando los cabellos de la chica en cuanto estuvo sentada entre ellos – creo que lo primero será igualar la longitud de toda la melena.

Fíli cogió uno de sus cuchillos y empezó a cortar las puntas de su pelo, el filo de la daga de Iriel había cortado sus cabellos como había querido, dejando cada mechón con una medida diferente. Cuando Fíli hubo acabado Iriel poseía un redondeado corte de pelo, su melena caía hasta su cuello sin llegar a rozar sus hombros.

- ¡Y ahora una trenza! – dijo Kíli entusiasmado.

- No puedes ser parte de nosotros si no llevas una al menos. – Fíli le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Ey! Yo no llevo ninguna – protestó Bilbo mirando hacia ellos.

- Tú eres un caso perdido, no se puede hacer nada con ese condenado pelo rizado hobbit.- Kíli negaba con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados en señal de que no había nada que hacer.

- Ella también es hobbit… - dijo Bilbo encogiéndose de brazos.

- _Medio_ hobbit – le corrigió Iriel llena de orgullo – afortunadamente heredé el pelo liso de mi madre humana.

Mientras discutían Fíli estaba terminando su obra. Había entrelazado su pelo en una trenza que le servía ahora como diadema, delimitando su flequillo del resto de su melena.

- Ya está listo.

Fíli le ofreció su cuchillo para que la chica pudiera verse reflejada en la hoja. Iriel se examinó con ella a modo de espejo. Le encantaba.

- ¡Guau! Muchísimas gracias chicos – dijo abrazando a los dos hermanos. Después se giró hacia Gandalf. - ¿Qué tal me queda?

- Siempre te he conocido con tu larga melena, pero tu nuevo aspecto no te sienta nada mal. Además presiento que así estarás más cómoda.

Thorin estaba sentado junto a Gandalf, pero prefería no prestar demasiada atención a la chica, cada una de sus sonrisas le provocaba una punzante sensación a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Además, ahora que había pasado la tensión de la batalla, las heridas habían despertado y le quemaban a pesar del bálsamo de Gandalf.

Aunque la tarde aún era temprana, todos los enanos dieron por hecho que aquel día nadie avanzaría hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Necesitaban un merecido descanso tras tantos contratiempos y su líder, aunque no quisiera, tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas.

Conversaron entre ellos, bromearon sobre su fuga de aquellos estúpidos trasgos y de los orcos, asegurando que Aulë bendecía su empresa, pues tanta fortuna no podía ser una casualidad. Llenaron sus barrigas de comida y de aquella extraña bebida dulzona que habían conseguido con los polvos que les había ofrecido el mago. Bilbo relataba orgulloso que él había sido el primero en descubrir el secreto de Iriel, pero aseguró que lo había descubierto gracias a su gran intuición y no al desafortunado encuentro en el estanque. También les relató cómo habían seguido a los orcos sin ser vistos. Dwalin y Bombur revolvían el pelo del hobbit alegremente, como muestra del agradecimiento y la alegría que sentían de que hubiera vuelto junto a ellos. Bofur y Nori se acercaron a los jóvenes príncipes para conversar también con su intrigante compañera. Iriel se mostraba mucho más sociable ahora que cuando se comportaba como Rhein, se sentía mucho más cómoda con su verdadera personalidad y aquellos enanos parecían aceptarla tal y como era.

Thorin conversaba con Gandalf y Balin. No mencionó que quería avanzar en la expedición pues sabía que ninguno se lo permitiría, y a decir verdad, realmente sentía que necesitaba un descanso.

- Siento interrumpir vuestro júbilo – dijo la aguda voz de Ori – pero os recuerdo que con este banquete apenas nos quedan provisiones de alimentos hasta los próximos días.

- Bueno, tampoco es para preocuparse, mañana nos levantaremos temprano para cazar algunas bestias. Con eso será suficiente por el momento. – Anunció Kíli acariciando su arco.

* * *

Mientras tanto un pálido orco se refugiaba en las montañas con el resto de los guerreros que habían sobrevivido. Se acercó hasta una abrupta entrada en la pared, apartó la roca y entró allí sin bajarse de su huargo blanco junto al resto de sus seguidores. Una vez dentro, un grupo de endebles y malheridos trasgos les escoltaron por los estrechos pasillos de la montaña. Azog caminaba entre ellos con una amenazante ira contenida. Tras atravesar varios puentes corroídos llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad. Aquel lugar tenía un aspecto deprimente. Las patéticas construcciones de los trasgos se encontraban destrozadas por la huida de los enanos. Habían sufrido numerosas bajas en cuanto a la población y los desperfectos tardarían bastante tiempo en ser reparados. Los trasgos se lamentaban por no haberlos acuchillado nada más caer sobre su trampa.

El seboso Rey Trasgo se encontraba lamentándose en su apestoso trono mientras ordenaba a sus súbditos que arreglaran los desperfectos. Un pequeño trasgo anunció la llegada de los invitados. El Rey Trasgo sintió un escalofrío, no le gustaba la presencia de aquel poderoso orco, pero disimuló que se alegraba de su visita.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la cabeza de aquel orgulloso enano al que tanto deseabas? No esperaba que vinieras tan rápido a entregarme la recompensa.

Azog gruñó y su huargo aulló. El Rey Trasgo dio un paso atrás presintiendo que había cometido un error. La mirada de odio del orco le reveló lo que sucedía.

- Oh… ¿Ese apestoso enano ha conseguido escapar con vida? ¿_De nuevo?_

Su osadía no iba a quedar impune. Azog agarró su cuello seboso y lo derribó contra él suelo. Lo arrastró hasta el precipicio. El Rey Trasgo se encontraba con medio cuerpo sobre el abismo de su morada, sintiendo cómo las tablas crujían bajo su peso.

- Disculpa mis palabras, no quise decir nada malo sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que esos enanos habrán jugado sucio, como hicieron aquí conmigo, mira el lamentable estado en que ha quedado mi reino – dijo que con una rastrera y cobarde voz, lamentándose por haberse atrevido a ofender a ese orco sanguinario.

- ¿A dónde se dirigían? – bramó el orco apretando aún más sus garras sobre el cuello del trasgo. El trasgo apenas tenía espacio para hablar, su voz sonó ahogada.

- No lo sé… ellos no… quisieron decír…melo… aquella chica… llevaba una extraña llave… habló… sobre un tesoro…

La mano del orco cedió un poco y arrojó al trasgo de nuevo hacia el interior de la plataforma. El Rey Trasgo tragó saliva y empezó a respirar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sabes de la chica?

El Rey Trasgo se estremeció del profundo odio que surgió de aquellas palabras, parecía odiarla incluso más que al rey enano.

- No mucho, iba disfrazada como un guerrero cubriendo su rostro con un casco. Intentó matarme, pero yo la golpeé con fuerza y aquel disfraz se hizo trizas. – Explicó orgulloso de su hazaña. – Después la chica nos mostró una llave y nos habló de un inmenso tesoro a cambio de liberar a los enanos. Después aquel maldito mago irrumpió en mi morada y los liberó a todos. No pudimos hacer nada.

Azog reflexionó acerca de la información que acababa de recibir.

Aquel lugar. Un grupo de enanos. Un tesoro.

Sus colmillos perfilaron una pérfida sonrisa. Sólo podía haber un sitio que reuniera esas condiciones. Aquella escoria estaba intentando regresar a su antiguo reino. No conseguirían cumplir su objetivo, ellos les esperarían en aquel lugar, pero esta vez irían bien preparados. Se giró hacia la patética escoria que sollozaba por su destrozado reino. Despreciaba a los trasgos con todas sus fuerzas, los consideraba unas criaturas inútiles, a decir verdad, consideraba inútiles a todas las criaturas que le rodeaban, a excepción de su hijo Bolg y su huargo blanco, pero no le importaba rodearse de estúpidos que hicieran el trabajo sucio si así podía lograr su objetivo.

Se acercó al Rey Trasgo para proponerle un trato, aunque su voz sonaba tan amenazadora que el trasgo no creyó que existiera ni la más mínima posibilidad de negarse. Escuchó el astuto y despiadado plan del orco. Ambas razas tenían un motivo para querer asesinar a los enanos, la venganza era una buena razón para unir fuerzas. Azog dejó una cosa bien clara, la cabeza del rey y de la chica serían para él. Decapitaría a aquella infame mujer que se había atrevido a enfrentarse a ellos y había humillado a su general. La decapitaría delante de aquel rey, alimentándose de su horror y su sufrimiento y después lo mataría a él. Aunque no sería una muerte rápida, disfrutaría torturando a aquel insolente guerrero que se había atrevido a cortarle un brazo. Después de eso se adentraría en la fortaleza de Erebor, profanando sus salones al igual que había hecho en Moria. Colgaría ambas cabezas en la entrada para recordarle al mundo quién mandaba allí.

La malvada risa del orco y del Rey Trasgo resonó entre las entrañas de la montaña, sobrecogiendo a todas las criaturas que escucharon aquel desagradable sonido que sellaba una alianza aún más aterradora.

* * *

Los enanos decidieron que ya era hora de descansar. Ajenos a la amenaza que acababa de unir sus fuerzas para cernirse sobre ellos y que les complicaría aún más la tarea, se cubrieron con sus mantas para protegerse de la noche y se entregaron a sus sueños. Gandalf sintió un escalofrío mientras consumía los restos de su pipa, pero no dijo nada. Dwalin y Glóin se encargaban de la guardia. Bilbo se acurrucó junto al fuego y tras un profundo bostezo, anunció con su cansada voz.

- Creo que ya ha pasado lo peor.


	14. Capítulo 14: Otro anillo

Hola de nuevo! ^^

Este capítulo lo he escrito un poco rápido porque me voy un par de días de viaje y quería actualizar antes de irme, espero que aun así haya quedado bien.

Estos días estaba un poco atascada en parte porque no sabía muy bien qué rumbo tomar en la historia, pero ya he conseguido ordenar mis pensamientos ;)

Aviso que a partir de ahora habrá bastantes cosillas diferentes al libro, pero intentaré respetar el hilo de la historia. Espero que os gusten los cambios :)

De hecho en este capítulo me he tomado la licencia de introducir una criatura que no pertenece a la Tierra Media. Espero que a los amantes del mundo de Tolkien no les moleste.

**yay1301. yes: **Kíli y Fíli son los estilistas del grupo XD estaba claro jajaja. ¿Eres enfermera? ¡Qué guay! :D Yo soy médico. Disfruté bastante escribiendo la escena del vendaje xD

**daya20**: Me alegro! Ya tocaba momento romántico entre estos dos ^^

**HainesHouse**: Jejeje, a partir de ahora habrá bastantes cosas nuevas. Tardará un poquito, pero es que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar :P  
Perdón por la tardanza!

**adychikane: **Me alegro de que te siga gustando :D A partir de ahora vendrán más momentos románticos. Esperemos que ambos puedan escapar de la venganza de Azog y los trasgos.

**Lynlia: **Pues sí, la verdad es que has acertado bastante ^^ A lo mejor es que soy demasiado predecible jajaja xD

**nuan**: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Iriel pretende ir despacio pero igual no le sale como ella quiere xD

**Rirhi**: Muchas gracias! Ualaaa te has enterado de lo de la traducción! :D Qué ilusión! Pues sí, ahi voy, poco a poco xDDD pero cuesta bastante...  
Intentaré que no sea tan lento el avance entre ellos ^^ Y por lo del final trágico, estate tranquila, yo no soy como Tolkien xD no pienso permitir que les pase nada a ninguno de mis chicos *o*

Aquí os lo dejo ya!

Hay una sorpresa y un regalito al final del capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste!

* * *

***~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 14: OTRO ANILLO ~~~~~~***

Kíli y Fíli se despertaron los primeros para ir a cazar por los alrededores. Pronto volvieron con cuatro perdices y seis conejos. Aquello no era mucho para los dieciséis, pero no habían encontrado mucho más por allí. Bombur y Dori desollaron a los conejos, desplumaron a las perdices y envolvieron la carne entre hojas de árboles para que se conservaran mejor.

Thorin se encontraba algo mejor aquella mañana, por lo menos había conseguido dormir y las heridas parecían menos molestas. El ungüento de Gandalf funcionaba más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

Iriel y Bilbo también se despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol, se encontraban de muy buen humor.

Enseguida emprendieron la marcha por allí. Tras atravesar las Montañas Nubladas habían entrado en las Tierras Ásperas, unas tierras más salvajes habitadas por criaturas extrañas y terribles.

Gandalf se había apartado del resto del grupo. El Señor de las Águilas había vuelto a ese lugar para asegurarse de que sus pasajeros se encontraban bien y para conversar con el mago. Aquella ave magistral también estaba preocupada por los sucesos que estaban corrompiendo al mundo en silencio. Sus compañeros habían sobrevolado aquel lugar sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado debido a la oscura presencia que se manifestaba entre las ruinas. Ambos acordaron un trato. El Señor de las Águilas batió sus alas y pronunció una fórmula de cortesía entre los suyos.

- ¡Buen viaje! Dondequiera que vayáis, hasta que los nidos os reciban al final de la jornada.

- Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina – concluyó con la respuesta que correspondía a aquella ilustre despedida.

Los enanos observaron en su travesía al noble animal elevándose y surcando el aire con sus poderosas alas. Pronto desapareció entre las nubes. Gandalf volvió junto al grupo para hablar con Balin y Thorin.

- Me temo que el camino que trazamos en Rivendell no nos vaya a ser de ayuda en estos momentos. El Señor de las Águilas me ha informado de que la ruta ha cambiado y es mejor evitarla si es preciso. Seguidme, os guiaré por otro lugar.

A pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba, Gandalf les convenció para que dieran un rodeo en lugar de atravesar la ruta que habían acordado al principio. El Istari sabía muy bien a dónde quería dirigirles. Sabía que Thorin lo mataría cuando descubriera que les había engañado para sus propios propósitos, y más teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenían una fecha concreta para alcanzar la cima solitaria, pero no le importaba demasiado, había salvado a los enanos en varias ocasiones y pensaba cobrarse la deuda de esta manera. Los enanos confiaron en él y empezaron a seguirle por donde les indicó.

En realidad si las cosas salían bien todos saldrían ganando con este cambio. El trato que había hecho con el Señor de las Águilas era muy beneficioso. Acordó que llevaría a los enanos hasta el lugar previsto. Una vez terminado el trabajo, las águilas les llevarían volando hasta las montañas de Mirkwood. De esta manera atravesarían volando buena parte del Bosque Negro, las águilas sólo les llevarían si los enanos les ayudaban a combatir el peligro que tanto las atemorizaba.

El Bosque Negro.

Antaño había sido conocido como el Bosque Verde. Radagast el Pardo era el sabio que se encargaba de vigilar y proteger sus lindes, pero ahora el bosque había enfermado tanto que sus habitantes habían comenzado a llamarlo el Bosque Negro. Espeluznantes hechizos y criaturas desconocidas moraban ahora en su espesura.

Pero antes de partir hacia las abandonadas ruinas de Dol Guldur debían conseguir provisiones. Por suerte para ellos, Gandalf conocía a la persona adecuada para ayudarles en esa labor, aunque debía tratarle con cautela.

Kíli y Fíli abandonaron el grupo al oír unos gemidos provenientes de la maleza. Los enanos oyeron sus gritos de júbilo al encontrar la causa.

- ¡Qué suerte la nuestra! Ya tenemos una buena pieza para comer.

Bilbo tenía curiosidad por saber qué habían encontrado los hermanos, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Iriel fue con él. Tras adentrarse vieron a los dos frente a una criatura, con un cuchillo en la mano a punto de clavárselo en el cuello.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Si sólo es una cría! – gritó Iriel al ver la escena.

Entre las zarzas había un animal atrapado. Se trataba de un extraño animal, una mezcla entre un carnero y un caballo. Era pequeño, les llegaba a los enanos por la cintura, se trataba de una cría. Dos grandes cuernos grises retorcidos entre sí se elevaban desde su frente y se curvaban un poco hacia atrás. El animal tenía la piel blanca pero una raya negra bajaba de entre ambos cuernos hasta su hocico y también rodeaba sus ojos azules. Tenía un frondoso pelaje blanco en el pecho y sus crines eran una mezcla de gris y negro. En los laterales del cuello sobresalían dos pequeños pinchos oscuros. El resto del cuerpo se asemejaba bastante a cualquier caballo. El pequeño animal gemía entre las zarzas pero con sus esfuerzos sólo conseguía que las espinas se le clavaran aún más.

- Tienes razón, con esto no tendremos suficiente. Habrá que buscar más.

Iriel se acercó hacia ellos enfadada. Le quitó el cuchillo a Fíli y les dedicó una mirada fulminante. Ambos hermanos retrocedieron, al parecer había una mirada que les intimidaba tanto como la de su tío. Se acercaron a Bilbo para volver con el grupo sin la presa que habían encontrado. Se giraron para ver como la muchacha intentaba liberar a la criatura de entre las zarzas.

- Chsst… tranquilo pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño.

El animal estaba muy inquieto al ver a un desconocido con un cuchillo en la mano. Se encontraba tan asustado que el pequeño mordió uno de los dedos de Iriel que intentaban acariciar su hocico. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no se apartó de la tarea de cortar las ramas que lo aprisionaban. No tardó mucho en conseguirlo. Dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y cogió al animal en brazos para sacarlo de allí. El animal dejó de resistirse y en su lugar lanzó un relincho más parecido a un aullido, que se elevó entre los árboles. Aquel sonido no tardó en llegar a su objetivo, pues escasos segundos más tarde se escucharon las pisadas a galope de más criaturas. Sonaban numerosas y se aproximaban deprisa. Cuando los enanos advirtieron el peligro, Iriel ya había sido rodeada por una manada de aquellas criaturas. Todos los enanos corrieron con las armas en la mano hacia aquellas bestias. Gandalf les cortó el paso.

- ¡Deteneos insensatos! Observar a vuestro alrededor antes de actuar sin conocimiento.

Una gran criatura, la que parecía ser el jefe de la manada se aproximó hacia Iriel, que todavía sostenía a la cría herida entre sus brazos. El animal la observó en silencio mientras se acercaba, resoplando profundamente por los orificios de su nariz. Iriel estaba asustada pero decidió que lo más sensato era no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. Le mantuvo la mirada con esfuerzo al animal, intentando no mostrar miedo ni signos de debilidad y depositó a la cría lentamente en el suelo. El resto de los animales que la rodeaban también la observaban sin moverse, expectantes ante las órdenes de su líder. En cuanto la cría tocó el suelo corrió hasta la mayor, quien la recibió con ternura y comenzó a lamer las heridas de sus patas mientras la pequeña se comunicaba en su idioma. En ese momento sucedió algo inesperado, la criatura inclinó su cabeza ante Iriel en señal de gratitud. La situación se relajó por completo, Iriel suspiró en señal de alivio.

Los enanos también bajaron sus armas aliviados, Gandalf comenzó a reír y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Encontró uno de los tesoros que le había ofrecido Galadriel. Lo recogió con delicadeza y lo lanzó hacia la joven.

- Toma esto, creo que tú serás capaz de usarlo.

Iriel extendió su mano hacia el pequeño objeto que le había lanzado el mago. Abrió la mano para examinar el contenido. Se trataba de un anillo plateado. El aro estaba formado por dos espirales entrelazadas y en el centro del anillo había un relieve de un ciervo. Iriel miró el objeto algo extrañada y volvió a mirar al mago, que asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de no entender para qué servía aquel elegante regalo, se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Nada más ponérselo sintió que una extraña aura la envolvía.

"Te ofrezco mi gratitud por haber salvado a mi vástago"

Una voz serena resonó en el interior de su cabeza. Iriel abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y observó a su alrededor. La gran criatura la estaba mirando a los ojos. Iriel tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un grito.

- Gandalf ¿qué me has dado? – le preguntó todavía conmocionada.

Gandalf comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El resto de los enanos le miraban a él y a Iriel, que todavía seguía en shock. Ninguno entendía nada.

- ¿Pero alguien piensa explicarnos qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó Bilbo malhumorado. Gandalf dejó de reír.

- El anillo que llevas es una antigua reliquia mágica. Te permite hablar con los animales desde el corazón.

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro. Iriel ya lo había sospechado, y a pesar de oírlo de las palabras del mago, todavía le seguía pareciendo un suceso increíble. En la vida había conocido la existencia de un objeto con tales propiedades.

El animal volvió a dirigirse a ella.

"Si hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotros como pago por nuestra deuda, no dudéis en pedírnoslo"

Al oír este ofrecimiento la mente de Iriel reaccionó rápidamente. No pudo evitar saltar de alegría y abrazar al animal. Se giró hacia los enanos.

- ¡Compañeros, grandes noticias! ¡Volvemos a tener monturas!

Los enanos parpadearon un par de veces antes de asimilar la noticia. Iriel había hablado desde su interior con el animal y le había pedido si tanto él como sus compañeros podían ayudarles a trasladarse, tenían una importante misión y un largo camino por delante. La criatura accedió, relinchó y otras quince más se acercaron hacia los enanos permitiendo que las montaran.

- Pero ¿qué son estas extrañas criaturas? – preguntó Ori.

- Talbuks. Unas criaturas elegantes y orgullosas que no acostumbran a ser vistas por los humanos. Son muy inteligentes y leales por lo que Iriel ha hecho muy bien ayudándolas, pues ahora nos devolverán el favor con creces.

Los enanos montaron sobre sus nuevas monturas con un poco de esfuerzo. Aquellas delgadas y distinguidas criaturas eran algo más altas que los ponis a los que estaban acostumbrados. También se movían con más delicadeza y elegancia. Sin saber por qué, la mayoría pensaron que aquellas monturas eran más propias de elfos que de enanos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde les indicó Gandalf. Iriel iba montada sobre el líder de los talbuks, llamado Lëviah. Gandalf iba montado junto a ella indicándole la dirección a seguir, pues todos los talbuks la seguían a ella. Thorin marchaba justo detrás, al lado de Bilbo, que se agarraba a los pinchos laterales del animal para no caerse. Kíli y Fíli iban detrás de él, avergonzados por haber querido matar a ese pequeño animal. Antes de montarse, sus animales les habían dado una coz con sus espuelas. El pequeño parecía haberles delatado. A pesar de ello las monturas habían permitido que las montaran, pero ambos hermanos se miraban entre ellos, bastante inseguros por si aquellos animales volvían a ensañarse con ellos.

Se estaban acercando a la morada donde Gandalf pretendía conseguir provisiones para todos. Se trataba del hogar de Beorn, un cambia pieles amante de los animales. Tan pronto se mostraba como un hombre como se convertía en un gran oso negro.

- Será mejor que nos presentemos de dos en dos, para no agobiarle.

Gandalf e Iriel avanzaron con sus monturas hacia aquel lugar. Un fornido hombre barbudo de cabellos oscuros les recibió. Era tan alto como Gandalf y sus brazos reflejaban unos poderosos músculos. Iriel prefirió que fuera el mago el que hablara por si ella decía algo que pudiera ofender a aquella persona. Los enanos fueron apareciendo en parejas a intervalos, mientras Gandalf le explicaba a Beorn quienes eran y lo que les había sucedido para acabar a las puertas de su casa. Una vez terminado el relato y con los dieciséis allí presentes, Beorn les invitó a entrar y les preparó la comida. Los enanos entraron atropelladamente para conseguir el mejor hueco en la mesa. Estaban hambrientos.

Tras terminar de comer, todos descansaron con sus panzas llenas. Beorn, como buen anfitrión les ofreció cerveza y vino.

Iriel y Gandalf llenaron sus jarras con vino, el resto de los enanos lo hizo de refrescante cerveza. Con la mente un poco turbada por la bebida algunos se quedaron dormidos, otros comenzaron a conversar entre ellos y con el nuevo individuo que acababan de conocer. Beorn se dirigió a Gandalf.

- Habéis venido montados sobre talbuks. Me sorprende poderosamente que esas criaturas os permitan montarlas como caballos, a pesar de ser unas de las monturas más rápidas que conozco son tremendamente orgullosas. ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

- Oh, ha sido un golpe de suerte. Iriel salvó a una de sus crías y el líder de la manada ha decidido agradecérnoslo así, algo harto conveniente para nosotros.

Entonces Bofur, con varias jarras de cerveza a sus espaldas, le espetó al mago.

- No es justo que se lo hayas dado a Iriel, nosotros también queremos usar ese anillo mágico.

En ese momento Bilbo se preguntó si su anillo también sería mágico. Tal vez esa fuera la razón para que aquella demacrada criatura hubiera enloquecido tanto al perderlo. No, imposible. Su anillo parecía una baratilla normal y corriente. Así que lo dejó en el fondo de su bolsillo, donde estaba. Y se olvidó de su presencia durante un tiempo.

Gandalf sacó la pipa de su bolsillo y contestó a Bofur mientras la encendía.

- Sólo puede usarlo ella, fue un regalo de la Dama de Lórien. Ese anillo solo sirve a las doncellas que cumplan dos condiciones. La primera es que su corazón sea puro y sincero y la segunda es que su templo nunca haya sido mancillado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué templo? No comprendo. – Iriel preguntó despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un trago de aquel refrescante vino.

Algunos de los enanos que estaban despiertos carraspearon. Balin, que estaba sentado junto a ella fue quien le contestó en voz baja.

- Una doncella que no haya yacido con ningún hombre.

Aquella revelación la hizo atragantarse bruscamente por lo que empezó a toser mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían. ¡Quién iba a pensar que el uso de un anillo mágico iba a revelar tal información sobre su intimidad! Bilbo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su compañera para que dejara de toser, mientras sonreía, al igual que el resto de los enanos.

- Oh… ya entiendo – dijo queriendo ser invisible por un momento. Añoró su larga melena con la que hubiera podido ocultar su rostro en aquella situación. En lugar de eso intentó ocultar su rostro tras su jarra, bebiendo un largo trago de ella. Su corazón palpitaba al son del calor de sus mejillas, y aunque intentó desesperadamente controlarlos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran fugazmente el rostro imperturbable del rey enano en aquel momento. Afortunadamente el rey enano no se encontraba mirándola, pero para su sorpresa, atisbó una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Iriel quería morirse en aquel momento, por eso continuó bebiendo, para intentar ahogar así aquella embarazosa situación. Gandalf retomó la conversación desviando el tema, cosa que Iriel agradeció profundamente.

Kíli y Fíli se guiñaron un ojo mutuamente, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos enanos al conocer la noticia.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y ya estaba llegando de nuevo la hora de la cena. Mientras la preparaban, Iriel salió fuera de la cabaña a tomar el aire. El vino la había embriagado un poco, hacía demasiado tiempo que no bebía nada.

Fíli y Kíli salieron también. Fíli llevaba una pequeña botella de licor que había sustraído de la despensa de Beorn con la excusa de ayudarle a preparar la cena. Ambos habían probado ya su contenido, se trataba de un licor bastante fuerte, incluso para ellos. Se acercaron hacia la chica y se colocaron uno a cada lado.

- Hace una bonita noche – dijo Fíli tendiéndole la botella. Iriel miró el frasco desconfiada, no creía que fuera conveniente seguir bebiendo aquella noche. Fíli insistió en que la probara. Iriel acercó sus labios y apenas los mojó en esta traicionera bebida. Efectivamente era bastante fuerte.

- Nos estábamos preguntando… - empezó a decir Kíli – cómo era posible que una chica tan atractiva no haya conocido nunca varón.

Iriel casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Ahora entendía las verdaderas intenciones de los jóvenes enanos y su embriagadora bebida.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo haya conocido? – dijo intentando restar importancia al asunto mientras sentía un puño invisible apretando su estómago. Los enanos señalaron hacia el anillo mientras sonreían. – Ah, ya eso… bueno pero eso no significa que no…. bueno, quiero decir… yo nunca me he topado con nadie que estuviera a la altura de eso.

Kíli la rodeó con su brazo.

- Eso es porque nunca te has topado con alguien como nosotros.

Aquello se estaba tornando un tanto peligroso. Tenía que escapar de aquellos traviesos y seductores hermanos.

- Chicos, habéis bebido bastante y yo no estoy suficientemente ebria como para continuar con esa conversación.

Kíli agarró la barbilla de la chica y la acercó hacia sus labios. Iriel reaccionó rápidamente y le apartó la mano con la suya, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos. Kíli se sorprendió de la reacción.

- Esto no suele pasarnos a menudo. – Explicó Fíli. – Debe tener algún motivo…

- Tal vez es que hay otra persona en su cabeza – meditó Kíli en voz alta frotándose la mano que Iriel había golpeado para apartarse. Iriel puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar este comentario. Los enanos sonrieron al darse cuenta de su acierto.

- ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Hay alguien que ocupa tus pensamientos, ¿no es así?

- ¿Qué? No… no… ¡por supuesto que no!

El corazón de Iriel palpitaba agitadamente, a punto de revelar sus secretos. No podía permitir que aquellos dos lo descubrieran, precisamente ellos dos no. En ese momento agarró la botella de Fíli y dio un gran trago de ella. El alcohol bajó por su garganta quemando todo lo que encontró a su paso, pero aquello pareció enlentecer un poco sus latidos, o por lo menos ella lo percibió así. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a aproximarse más a ella, queriendo que les revelara aquella información mientras Iriel retrocedía hasta que sintió que la pared le cortaba el paso a su espalda. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Thorin les miraba con su voz autoritaria. Sus sobrinos se volvieron hacia él inmediatamente, la sonrisa se borró de sus rostros. Iriel se topó con su mirada. No podía permitir que él la viera en ese estado, con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón jadeante. Su secreto no podía ser expuesto en aquel momento. Apartó a los dos hermanos de su camino y echó a correr en dirección al bosque intentando desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Pero qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó Thorin acercándose hacia sus sobrinos y los empujó contra el muro. – ¿Estos son los modales que vuestra madre y yo os hemos enseñado?

- Lo sentimos tío, en realidad sólo queríamos conversar con ella. Lo hemos hecho sin pensar.

- Ya… sin pensar… - dijo Thorin dándoles la espalda. – No tenéis ni idea.

Y diciendo esto se adentró en el bosque para buscar a la chica que habían asustado.

Iriel corría sintiendo las hojas de los árboles rozándole. Se sentía muy avergonzada de que Thorin la hubiera visto coqueteando con sus sobrinos, a pesar de que en realidad ella no había hecho nada. De repente tanto el vino de la tarde como el licor ardiente que acababa de tomar empezó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Se sintió mareada, así que detuvo su carrera. Una sensación de inestabilidad la envolvía. Todo se volvió confuso a su alrededor, las siluetas de los árboles se difuminaron, las sombras se diluyeron. Todo parecía irreal, como en un sueño. Intentó controlar su respiración agitada pero su cuerpo había comenzado a tener vida propia, desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Se quedó unos instantes allí de pie, observando la danza de la luna en el cielo mientras el viento arrastraba las hojas de los árboles meciendo su son. De pronto una extraña fuerza la empujaba a entonar una melodía, atraída por el embrujo de la noche.

Escuchó una voz en la lejanía que la llamaba. Thorin había conseguido encontrarla.

- Iriel, ¿estás bien? No sé qué ha pasado con mis sobrinos, pero apuesto que te estaban molestando. – Thorin se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló – Todavía son unos críos. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

La profunda voz del enano llegó hasta sus oídos distorsionada. No fue capaz de escuchar lo que le dijo, sólo pudo escuchar el delicioso sonido de su voz. Sus ojos le mostraban su figura borrosa, pero ella estaba segura de que era él. En aquel momento su cuerpo se movió solo y ella se dejó llevar como si estuviera en el interior de un sueño que no podía controlar. La brisa de la noche la empujaba hacia él, la oscuridad embrujaba su palpitante corazón. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar una canción.

_Existe alguien que en la noche tiende a soñar  
que pide para que las cosas puedan mejorar  
tan sólo dime mirándome a los ojos, que me detenga a pensarlo._

Thorin quedó paralizado por esta melodía. Había escuchado aquella dulce voz en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde. Aquella voz empezó a penetrar por las heridas de su corazón.

_Si escucho atenta puedo oírte que vas a llorar  
no sé si es pena o solo rabia que quieres mostrar.  
Mira mis ojos, también están llorando  
se han puesto a soñar contigo._

Iriel lo miraba con sus ojos cristalinos, a pesar de que en el fondo no era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar al ritmo de la canción. Sentía una ligereza envolviéndola, como si pudiese flotar con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

_Quédate un poco más,  
déjame ayudarte, voy a estar contigo.  
Deja ya de llorar,  
no pierdas aquella que tanto anhelabas,  
ven y abrázame una vez más._

Iriel apretó sus manos contra su pecho y continuó cantando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Un día de estos vas a despertar,  
verás los escombros del ayer  
y entenderás que siempre estuve sonriendo para ti.  
La pena desaparecerá  
no te volverás a derrumbar  
no por favor, no digas más adiós, adiós, adiós._

Thorin la miraba sin aliento. Aquella canción le estaba haciendo recordar sentimientos desconocidos. Una sensación de calidez le envolvía el pecho. El enano no entendía por qué la chica se estaba dirigiendo a él de aquella manera, pero era incapaz de romper la magia de aquella situación. No _quería_ romperla, deseaba seguir escuchando un poco más. Iriel comenzó a acercarse hacia él lentamente.

_¿Existe alguien que le guste estar en soledad  
que ya ha perdido la esperanza de lo que es vivir?  
Tan sólo dime, mirándome a los ojos  
que eres incapaz de olvidar mi amor.  
Tu fuerte llanto no me deja apenas escuchar  
paralizada no tengo tiempo a reaccionar.  
Mira mis ojos, también están llorando._

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por una de sus mejillas. Los sentimientos de la canción emergían desde lo más profundo de su interior. Estaba desnudando su alma ante aquel enano, aunque en esos momentos ella no era muy consciente de ninguno de los hechos que su cuerpo estaba cometiendo a su voluntad.

_Quédate un poco más,  
déjame ayudarte, voy a estar contigo.  
Deja ya de llorar,  
no pierdas aquello que tanto anhelabas,  
ven y abrázame una vez más.  
Un día de estos vas a despertar,  
verás los escombros del ayer  
y entenderás que siempre estuve sonriendo para ti.  
La pena desaparecerá  
no te volverás a derrumbar  
no por favor, no digas más adiós, adiós, adiós._

Iriel había llegado hasta el cuerpo del enano, que se encontraba paralizado mirándola, casi sin respirar. Acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla mientras terminaba la canción, acercando su cuerpo cada vez más.

_Ven y escucha mis plegarias en esta canción_  
_entre lágrimas responderé._  
_Tiéndeme la mano una vez más,_  
_tenemos que encontrar la libertad_  
_en suspensión, no podrás acercarte un poco más a mí._  
_Tratando de entenderlo otra vez,_  
_mordiéndome los labios al hablar_  
_te rogaré, que no te vayas nunca, nunca, nunca más._

Al terminar la canción sus labios se fusionaron en uno. Iriel se había acercado hasta su deseo prohibido mientras cantaba. Aquel sabor impactó de lleno en los recuerdos del enano. Ahora todo estaba claro. Esa voz, esos labios, no podían ser de otra persona. Las borrosas sombras de sus recuerdos se transformaron en el rostro y la silueta de Iriel bajo aquella luna de Rivendell. No había sido un sueño después de todo, aquel mágico recuerdo había sido ella desde el principio.

Sus labios siguieron explorándose unos segundos más que parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos quería que aquella cálida sensación terminara. Thorin posó su mano detrás de su cuello y comenzó a acariciar sus cortos cabellos.

Finalmente sus labios se separaron, y antes de que el rey enano pudiera mirarla o pronunciar palabra los ojos de la chica se cerraron de golpe y su cuerpo perdió el sentido sobre él. Thorin pudo sujetarla justo a tiempo. El cuerpo que había sido controlado por el alcohol se había desmayado, ya había soportado suficiente aquella embriagadora fuerza. Iriel respiraba tranquila, sumida en un profundo sueño. Thorin se quedó observándola unos minutos sobre su pecho. Finalmente decidió cogerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a un lugar más cómodo para descansar.

Mientras tanto reflexionaría acerca de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Tendría que enfrentarse a ella al día siguiente y todavía no sabía cómo.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

- Los talbuks son mis monturas favoritas de World of Warcraft, podéis buscar imágenes si queréis visualizarlos mejor :)

- Esta es la canción que Iriel le canta al rey enano.

La elegí porque me pareció perfecta para el momento y también como homenaje a dos amigas mías. Una de ellas fue la que adaptó esta preciosa letra y la otra fue la que le puso la voz a este bonito cover.

Yo misma he hecho el vídeo con imágenes de Thorin e Iriel, asi que echadle un ojo a ver si os gusta ;)

La original es _Pray_ de_ Sunny Hill_.

**vimeo . com \64319651**

El video es privado, la contraseña es: Iriel

Espero que ahora sí os deje verlo :)


	15. Capítulo 15: Un extraño despertar

Vaya xD yo que escribí el capítulo anterior deprisa para que me diera tiempo antes de irme y resulta que es el que más os ha gustado jajaja.

Ya he cambiado el enlace del video en el capítulo anterior. Antes los vídeos privados sí se podían ver si se conocía el enlace, pero ya veo que ahora no deja. Lo he subido a Vimeo, que no me pone tantos problemas de copyright xD.  
Es privado (la contraseña es: Iriel) porque como la canción no me pertenece (es de una amiga) no me parecía bien subirlo en modo público :P así sólo lo pondréis ver vosotros ;)

**yay1301 .yes: **Lo de Beorn en el libro es guay, la verdad es que tengo ganas de ver cómo será en la película XD  
Respecto a Kíli y Fíli, tendrán su merecido pronto XD Iriel intentará vengarse un poquito. Lo del anillo va a dar bastante juego en la historia.

**Lynlia: **Buf... yo jugué al WoW durante un par de años cuando salió la expansión del Rey Lich, pero lo deje por falta de tiempo y porque mi portatil no aguantaba muy bien, además la gente con la que jugaba también lo dejó. La verdad es que lo echo de menos -_- Yo jugaba en Shen Dralar (era un server pequeño). Si alguna vez me compro un ordenador bueno y vuelvo a esos mundos te aviso :D

**nuan: **:D me alegro de que te haya gustado. Me he puesto manos a la obra nada más volver del viaje, ahora vendrán capítulos muy interesantes para la parejita.

**daya20:** *o* me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto! quería que el momento fuera perfecto, como tu dices, porque ellos dos lo merecen ^^

**ady prime:** Ay el alcohol, que gran compañero es en algunos momentos xDDD siempre ayudando a hacer lo que reprime el interior. Si, creo que yo también mataría a Gandalf, que poca consideración con la pobre chica xDD pero bueno, el anillo seguirá dando juego más adelante... muajajaja  
Ya está arreglado lo del video ^^ espero que lo disfrutes.

**Rirhi:** A ti también te gusta el kpop? *o* Diossss te adoroooo! yo ahora es casi lo único que escucho xDDDD  
Ya he modificado el video, espero que ahora sí que puedas verlo ^^  
Me he puesto a escribir nada más volver, me apetece mucho escribir ahora que la relación entre ellos va avanzando. Y lo del ingles jajaja si bueno, supongo que cada vez lo haré un poco mejor. Un beso!

Os dejo con la continuación ^^ A partir de ahora estos dos tortolitos empezarán a pasar más tiempo juntos ;)

* * *

***~~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 15: UN EXTRAÑO DESPERTAR ~~~~~~***

_Toc toc_

Aquellos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta martillearon su cabeza como si varios gigantes de piedra estuvieran librando una nueva batalla de truenos en su interior.

Iriel se despertó sola en aquella pequeña habitación con un gran dolor de cabeza como recibimiento. Tenía la boca y la garganta secas, el estómago revuelto y una sensación de inestabilidad rodeándola. Aquella iba a ser, sin duda, una de las peores resacas de su vida. Se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando evadir de esta forma aquel dolor de cabeza que la estaba martirizando. La puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez su visitante decidió abrirla cuidadosamente y pasar al interior.

- Iriel, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de Bilbo sonó suave, pero para Iriel era como si le estuviera gritando. Las luces de alrededor también la molestaban. Sólo deseaba encontrarse en un lugar oscuro y solitario, silencioso, con el viento meciendo sus cabellos y las estrellas alumbrando a su alrededor. Desgraciadamente ninguna de estas características se cumpliría en pleno día y en el interior de una casa llena de enanos ruidosos. Iriel apartó la almohada y las sábanas y miró al hobbit. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Su corta melena estaba completamente revuelta y unas enormes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, con su desastroso aspecto nadie hubiera adivinado que había dormido durante tantas horas.

A pesar de que se acercaba el mediodía y todos los enanos se encontraban atareados preparando víveres y provisiones suficientes para la partida por cortesía de Beorn, Thorin no había ordenado que despertaran a la chica y ninguno había dicho nada respecto a este trato favorable hacia su compañera. Thorin era el primer interesado en que ella tardara en despertarse.

Iriel se sujetó la frente mientras negaba al hobbit con la cabeza.

- Esta claro que el vino y los licores de Beorn no están hechos para mí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se me ocurriría beber tanto anoche?

Se levantó de allí con pasos tambaleantes. Bilbo la observó con una sonrisa.

- Voy a darme una ducha para intentar despejarme un poco.

Bilbo le indicó el camino. Había un gran cuarto de baño cerca de su habitación. Se despidieron en la puerta. Iriel cerró la puerta y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dormido con toda la ropa de viaje. Aquello era extraño, no tenían muchas ocasiones de dormir bajo cobijo, de disfrutar de una cama de verdad en lugar de conformarse con el árido suelo y las incómodas rocas del camino, de resguardarse del frío de la noche bajo unas acogedoras paredes, por ello lo lógico habría sido aprovechar para dormir con ropa cómoda y haberse desprendido al menos del chaleco, el cinturón o las botas. ¿Tan cansada se encontraba que se había metido en la cama con todo puesto?

El dolor de cabeza no le permitía razonar demasiado, así que Iriel se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Un refrescante chorro de agua cayó sobre ella. Giró la llave para que el agua cayera con más intensidad, intentando llevarse aquellas desagradables sensaciones que el alcohol había provocado sobre su cuerpo. Conforme aquel frescor invadió su pelo y su piel empezó a comprender un poco la situación.

¿Cuándo había llegado a la habitación?

Se revolvió el pelo con las manos y entonces sintió el frío tacto de aquel anillo. Aquel indiscreto objeto había sido la raíz de todos los embarazosos momentos que había padecido durante el día anterior. Intentó concentrarse en aquellos hechos.

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido rodeada por los jóvenes e indiscretos príncipes y haber huido de ellos corriendo hacia el bosque. Una vez allí sus recuerdos desaparecían por completo. ¿Qué había sucedido entre aquellos árboles? ¿Cómo había conseguido volver a la casa? ¿Habrían sido Fíli y Kíli los que la habían acompañado?

Un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, una pequeña sensación de rabia empezó a calentar sus mejillas. ¡Malditos enanos y sus artimañas! Se vengaría de los jóvenes y traviesos hermanos por el mal rato que le habían hecho pasar intentando seducirla e indagando en sus sentimientos secretos. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Permaneció un rato más allí debajo, sintiendo el agua acariciándole la piel, intentando borrar las huellas que el alcohol y el cansancio habían dibujado en su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy agradable, durante su viaje apenas tenía ocasión de tomar un baño y era una actividad bastante reconfortante tras tantas horas de caminata y tensión.

Finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente. Cerró el grifo, salió de allí y se envolvió con una toalla. También aprovechó el lugar para lavar un poco sus ropas. Escurrió las telas y las aireó con fuerza para que se secaran más rápido. La camisa y el pantalón todavía estaban húmedos, pero decidió ponérselos y terminar de secarlos bajo el calor del sol. Cogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de allí.

Se encontró con algunos de los enanos por la casa. Dori le ofreció una infusión de manzanilla, cosa que agradeció bastante para estabilizar un poco su castigado estómago. Dejó el chaleco mojado apoyado en los maderos que rodeaban el porche de atrás de la casa. Allí se quedó mirando al sol, dejando que sus cabellos y el resto de su cuerpo terminaran de secarse bajo su calidez. El dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido pero había disminuido considerablemente y la sensación de mareo ya no la acompañaba.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, ya era mediodía. Se preguntó por qué no la habrían despertado antes.

Kíli y Fíli tosieron detrás de ella para hacerle notar su presencia. Iriel se giró hacia ellos malhumorada. Nada más tomar contacto visual con ellos, ambos hermanos se inclinaron hacia delante clavando su mirada en sus propios pies y comenzaron a disculparse en esta posición, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

- Sentimos mucho haberte molestado anoche.

- Sí, el alcohol hizo que nos comportáramos como estúpidos. Lo sentimos mucho.

El gesto de Iriel se ablandó un poco. Ambos hermanos elevaron la cabeza para mirarla, rezando para que su compañera les perdonara pronto. Su tío Thorin ya se había enfurecido suficiente con ellos y les había obligado a presentar sus disculpas tan pronto como Iriel se levantara. Todavía les dolían las orejas de la fuerza con la que su tío les había agarrado para llevarles a un rincón apartado y allí aguantar la reprimenda.

Iriel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Está bien, creo que todos fuimos víctimas del alcohol anoche.

Fíli y Kíli suspiraron aliviados y volvieron a erguirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Además tengo que agradeceros que me llevarais de vuelta a la habitación.

Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos.

- No fuimos nosotros – respondió Kíli.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Iriel desconcertada.

- Nuestro tío te encontró en el bosque – explicó Fíli – estabas inconsciente y te trajo hasta aquí.

- Ah…

De nuevo el peso del mundo cayó sobre Iriel acompañado de un jarro de agua fría. ¡Qué embarazoso! Era la segunda vez que el rey enano había tenido que hacerse cargo del cuerpo inconsciente de la joven. Si seguía dándole problemas así perdería la simpatía que tanto le había costado ganarse. Tenía que hablar con él para disculparse por su torpeza y agradecerle su gesto. Tragó saliva, volvió a notar que se le revolvía el estómago, pero esta vez no se debía al alcohol. Entró en la casa y preguntó a Balin dónde podía encontrar a Thorin. El anciano le indicó que se encontraba fuera, conversando con Beorn para agradecerle su hospitalidad y su generosidad con ellos. Se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, tal vez con testigos la conversación sería menos incómoda. Se encontró con Bombur y su hermano Bofur por el pasillo cargando un barril de cerveza hacia el salón, el enano la saludó levantando su sombrero con la mano que tenía libre. Dwalin se encontraba en la puerta exterior, observando a su compañero hablar con el cambia-pieles. Iriel le saludó asintiendo con la cabeza hacia este rudo guerrero.

Thorin se encontraba de espaldas a ella, conversando con el fornido humano que les había dado cobijo. Ambos sonreían y dialogaban cordialmente. El viento ondulaba los largos cabellos de Thorin. El enano se mantenía erguido con su imponente porte, su espada y la cota de malla que cubría su pecho herido resplandecían con los rayos de aquel sol de mediodía. Iriel se preguntó si las heridas que surcaban su pecho se habrían curado ya. En ese momento se transportó a aquel momento en el que pudo acariciar su piel por primera vez y admiró su torso desnudo. Una vez más, su corazón volvió a agitarse al rememorar sus recuerdos junto a él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para apartar de su mente aquellos inoportunos pensamientos que todavía era incapaz de controlar. Consiguió desterrarlos a tiempo, antes de que sus mejillas se volvieran tan rojas como las cerezas que estaba degustando Beorn en aquel momento. Escuchó un rato más la conversación en la que estaban sumidos los dos sin atreverse a interrumpirles. Fue Dwalin quien tosió para advertir su presencia. Beorn desvió su mirada de reojo hacia la puerta y Thorin se dio la vuelta hacia allí. Ver a la chica sonriéndoles tímidamente le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón. Sintió un escalofrío helado recorriéndole la espalda. Beorn pareció advertir la reacción que la chica había provocado en el rey enano, se adelantó y anunció con su voz rasgada.

- Ya va siendo hora de comer. Prepararé un buen banquete para que podáis partir hacia vuestro camino repletos de energía.

Iriel se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Beorn. Dwalin entró en la casa detrás de él. Le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en el severo rostro de aquel imponente guerrero lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices justo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la vivienda. Su estrategia de hablar con Thorin acompañada acababa de irse al traste, los habían dejado solos.

- Tus sobrinos me han dicho que me encontraste en el bosque y me trajiste de vuelta. Quería agradecértelo.

- No tiene importancia. – Contestó evitando su mirada y añadió resoplando. - La culpa fue de esos dos inmaduros. Todavía son unos críos.

Iriel sonrió.

- Unos críos que han decidido acompañarte para enfrentarse a un dragón.

El rostro de Thorin se endureció. Una llama de tristeza se dibujó en el interior de aquellos ojos azules. Iriel no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa pena que le torturaba. Inconscientemente se acercó hacia él.

- Yo no quería que vinieran. Su madre y yo nos negamos a que participaran en esta aventura. Todavía son demasiado jóvenes, si les pasara algo… yo…

- No les pasara nada, a ninguno – Iriel envolvió el puño de Thorin con sus manos para intentar consolarlo. Su contacto hizo que Thorin la mirara directamente, sorprendido por su acercamiento. Iriel se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y la soltó rápidamente – Quiero decir… saben defenderse solos, y aquí todo el mundo hace lo imposible para proteger a sus compañeros. No tienes que culparte porque estén aquí contigo. Ha sido su decisión.

Los enanos no acostumbraban a hablarle de ese modo, dándole lecciones o consejos desde el corazón. Sólo Balin y Dwalin se permitían a veces hablarle de esa forma tan sincera. Aquella muchacha de ojos claros era capaz de hablarle como a uno más, olvidándose de que la sangre de Durin corría por sus venas, tratando al futuro Rey bajo la Montaña como a un hombre más. Y es que en el fondo era eso, sólo un hombre más, uno que llevaba toda su vida cargando con una responsabilidad más grande que su propia existencia, pero que sin embargo aceptaba y manejaba como mejor podía, a pesar de que en numerosas ocasiones le hubiera gustado derrumbarse ante unos brazos cálidos que lo envolvieran y lo comprendieran. Lamentablemente no podía permitirse eso, aunque su corazón lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, no podía permitirse sucumbir a tal debilidad, debía ser fuerte por su abuelo, por su padre y por su pueblo.

- Ha sido su decisión, pero será mi culpa que se vean arrastrados hacia el dolor y la muerte.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por revelarle sus sentimientos a aquella mujer a la que apenas conocía.

- Pero tú confías en todos tus compañeros, ¿no? Por eso los elegiste para esta misión.

Una mirada solemne y llena de orgullo brotó en su rostro. La miró con intensidad y le contestó con toda la firmeza que le conferían sus palabras.

- Contaría con todos y cada uno de estos enanos antes que con cualquier ejército, pues cuando los llamé a filas acudieron. Lealtad. Honor. Un corazón voluntarioso. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Una profunda y vasta gratitud hacia ellos le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días. Era este sentimiento el que le atormentaba por dentro cuando imaginaba lo que podía pasarle a cada uno de ellos si lo acompañaban en esta aventura. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse. Si alguna desgracia les ocurría, sus muertes pesarían sobre su conciencia.

Iriel sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo. El dolor desapareció empujado por una ligera brisa, en aquel instante todo se detuvo para el rey enano.

- Entonces deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por todo. Ellos te han seguido por voluntad propia. No tienes que cargar con la culpa de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Su firmeza cambió para mirar con sorpresa a aquella chica que estaba consiguiendo aflorar en él sentimientos que se esforzaba por mantener ocultos, su inocente presencia parecía ser capaz de quebrar su gélida coraza. Al observarla con detenimiento su mente le traicionó llevándole hacia los recuerdos de las dos noches que habían compartido bajo la soledad del firmamento. El influjo de la luna y las circunstancias les habían hecho actuar de un modo que ninguno de los dos habría consentido a la luz del día y con su juicio intacto. Aún ahora, seguía sin comprender por qué había actuado con ella de ese modo, por qué había permitido a esa muchacha acercarse hasta sus más profundos deseos, hacia la debilidad que se prohibía sentir. A pesar de haberle dado vueltas durante toda la noche todavía no sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué aquella joven le atraía con su voz y su presencia, como un embrujo, como aquella atracción enfermiza que había empujado a su abuelo hacia la Piedra del Arca día tras día.

Sabía que tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y sólo podría conseguirlo hablando con ella. No podía posponer más aquella conversación que llevaba evitando todo el día, tarde o temprano ella sacaría el tema, pidiéndole una explicación y entonces sería aún peor. Tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso. Sin embargo se sentía incapaz iniciar la conversación que llevaba atormentándole desde la noche anterior y que apenas le había permitido conciliar el sueño. Tenía que definir aquel sentimiento que despertaba en su interior, aquel sentimiento que le tenía confundido, aquel sentimiento que no comprendía y no sabía dar forma y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería aceptar o rechazar. Tenía que hablar sobre ello, pero no sabía cómo. En ese momento sintió una descarga en su interior. Su conciencia le estaba hablando tomando la voz autoritaria de su abuelo.

"Thorin Escudo de Roble, no puedes pretender enfrentarte a un dragón si no eres capaz de enfrentarte a esto"

Ambas cosas eran incomparables, a pesar de que la tarea a simple vista resultaba sencilla, para un guerrero como él que se había forjado bajo la montaña, que había escapado de los escombros y las llamas de Smaug, que había trabajado como herrero despojado de su hogar y sus riquezas derramando sudor y sangre para salir adelante, enfrentarse a sus enemigos le resultaba más sencillo que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos y con aquella mirada angelical. Pero la voz de su abuelo tenía razón, y él mismo lo había dicho con anterioridad. Los sentimientos eran la debilidad del guerrero, si no conseguía mantenerlos a raya en el campo de batalla, serían su perdición. Estaba claro que no podría luchar en sus mejores condiciones cuando mil pensamientos se enfrentaban en su mente. Tenía que librar esa batalla primero. Apretó su puño y la miró con toda la intensidad de sus profundos sentidos.

Iriel confundió este repentino gesto de dureza con una futura reprimenda. Por ello se anticipó cuando advirtió que los labios del enano estaban a punto de abrirse.

- Lo siento, no pretendía darte lecciones – se arrascó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado – no me hagas mucho caso hoy, desde anoche no tengo la cabeza en su sitio.

- Anoche… - repitió el enano como hipnotizado.

- Sí, anoche bebí demasiado y todavía no me encuentro muy bien. Ese maldito licor que me ofrecieron tus sobrinos… no recuerdo nada desde que lo probé.

Aquella última frase impactó con fuerza en Thorin, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que no recuerdas… _nada_?

- No, no mucho… recuerdo que estaba con Fíli y Kíli y que empecé a correr hacia el bosque, lo siguiente ha sido despertarme en casa de Beorn con un terrible dolor de cabeza – contestó titubeante, la mirada sorprendida del enano la asustó, aquella reacción no era muy natural en el enano que siempre mantenía a raya sus emociones. ¿Habría hecho algo molesto bajo la influencia del alcohol? Casi no se atrevía a preguntar, pero lo hizo. - ¿Por… por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

- No. – Contestó rotundamente el enano sin darle tiempo a seguir preguntando. Miró a la chica, sus ojos inocentes le imploraban que les contara la verdad, sus cabellos húmedos se pegaban a su piel rozando sus labios, esos labios de los que había disfrutado por un breve periodo de tiempo. La ropa de Iriel no se había secado por completo y se adhería a su piel en algunas partes, remarcando su silueta en algunas zonas. Thorin decidió dejar de mirarla. – Nada en absoluto.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la casa. A pesar de que aquella oportuna amnesia facilitaba las cosas, no pudo evitar sentir un doloroso latigazo en el corazón. Tantos sentimientos confundidos en su interior, tantas cavilaciones en su cabeza por algo que no existía. Iriel no recordaba nada, tal vez porque aquello sólo había sido un espejismo. Su cuerpo se había movido sólo por el antojo del perverso licor que corría por sus venas. No había significado nada para ella, le había sucedido a él porque se encontraba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Si hubieran sido sus sobrinos los que se hubieran acercado a rescatarla, tal vez la escena hubiera recaído sobre ellos. Otro pinchazo aún más profundo le atravesó, haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta. Imaginar los suaves labios de la chica acariciando los de otro hombre fue un sentimiento fulminantemente desagradable para él. Pero era mejor olvidar aquellos desafortunados encuentros, de esta forma sería más fácil para ambos. No había pasado nada entre ellos y nunca volvería a suceder. Era mejor mantener dormida aquella jaula de sentimientos, intentando que nada volviera a hacerla despertar de nuevo. Ambos tenían que concentrarse en cosas mucho más importantes, no había lugar para tales preocupaciones en el lugar hacia el que se dirigían. Empujó la puerta y anunció.

- Vamos, la comida nos espera.

Iriel le siguió sin rechistar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Algo había molestado al enano, algo le había hecho daño a este maltratado corazón, estaba segura. Pero el enano no parecía querer revelar la causa de ese mal y sabía que no le contestaría aunque le preguntara. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia el salón principal donde el bullicio de los enanos preparados para la comida hizo desaparecer la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. Thorin se sentó junto a Balin e Iriel lo hizo entre Bilbo y Gandalf.

Beorn había llenado la mesa de exquisitos manjares. Estofado de verduras, setas salteadas con huevos fritos, queso curado, filetes de animales que ni siquiera sabían que existían, salchichas, pastel de manzana y fresas, puré de calabaza, truchas ahumadas, costillas de jabalí…

Los enanos comieron hasta que no pudieron más y decidieron rebajar la pesada comida disfrutando de diversas infusiones que Beorn les ofreció o fumando de la singular hierba que crecía en su jardín. Todos conversaban tranquilamente intentando posponer la partida hasta que Thorin anunció que ya habían descansado suficiente. Con un profundo pesar en sus rostros se despidieron de Beorn prometiéndole que volverían a visitarle cuando todo hubiera terminado y le recompensarían con creces su amabilidad.

Iriel salió primero para llamar a los talbuks gracias a la conexión del anillo. Lëviah apareció poco después, su manada había estado descansando cerca de la casa de Beorn pues conocía al oso negro desde hacía muchos años y se habían ayudado mutuamente en múltiples ocasiones. La pequeña cría que Iriel había rescatado apareció tímidamente entre las patas de su padre, Iriel se acercó a acariciar su pelaje. Las heridas provocadas por las zarzas casi habían desaparecido por completo y la criatura correteaba por allí alegremente. Los enanos cargaron con todas las provisiones que habían ido preparando a lo largo del día. Aquellas elegantes y orgullosas monturas no permitían que se les colocaran sillas de montar, riendas ni ningún otro elemento que sirvieran para controlarlas, no iban a permitir ser sometidas al yugo de nadie, así que los enanos tuvieron que cargar ellos mismos con las mochilas y montar a las criaturas directamente sobre su piel.

Gandalf se montó sobre uno de los talbuks más altos, se trataba de Yutha, el hermano menor de Lëviah. Iriel subió sobre el líder de la manada y el resto de los enanos les imitaron. Iriel dio un par de instrucciones a dos jóvenes hembras que se encontraban a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando Kíli y Fíli tenían un pie sobre ellas para subirse a su lomo, ambas monturas comenzaron a cabalgar haciendo que los dos hermanos cayeran al suelo tras unos metros de inestable carrera, manchándose los pantalones y los guantes de barro. El resto de los enanos se rieron de ellos e Iriel vio culminaba su pequeña venganza. Kíli y Fíli se miraron entre ellos, sin atreverse a montar de nuevo sobre ellas, sin embargo los animales parecían haberse tranquilizado y les permitieron montar sin incidentes, aunque ambos hermanos se encontraban tensos sobre su lomo, por si se les ocurría volver a gastarles una broma parecida a lo largo del camino.

Gandalf e Iriel presidieron la marcha, el mago porque quería dirigirles hacia aquella fortaleza en ruinas e Iriel porque iba montada sobre el líder de los animales. Thorin prefirió mantenerse alejado de ellos y cabalgó en la retaguardia junto a Dwalin y sus sobrinos. Bilbo caminaba detrás del mago, con un renovado buen humor, ya que el pelaje de estos animales no le producía tanta alergia como el de los ponis.

Caminaron sin descanso adentrándose en las lindes del Bosque Negro, aunque no se adentraron en los peligrosos terrenos que Beorn les había advertido, ya que la fortaleza de Dol Guldur se encontraba al sur, en uno de los extremos más externos del Bosque. Gandalf confiaba en que los enanos no se dieran cuenta de que los estaba conduciendo en sentido contrario.

Llevaban provisiones suficientes para un par de semanas, Beorn les había advertido que el Bosque Negro era un lugar terrorífico y embrujado. No debían cazar ninguno de los animales que allí encontraran ni probar ni un bocado de las setas ni las bayas que allí crecían, y por supuesto no debían caer en el error de beber de las aguas del siniestro río que lo atravesaba.

Los talbuks sorteaban con cuidado las gruesas raíces de los árboles que sobresalían por el camino y conectaban unos árboles con otros. A medida que se adentraban en el bosque el lugar parecía volverse cada vez más siniestro. Los árboles, con sus cortezas desgastadas cubiertas por negros musgos parecían ser la razón que había dado nombre al lugar. Las ramas repletas de hojas eran tan densas que apenas dejaban atravesar la luz, por ello caminando bajo aquel lugar era difícil distinguir la hora del día en la que se encontraban. Extraños sonidos se escuchaban en la lejanía, el crujir de las ramas, el aleteo de los pájaros, el rugido de alguna criatura que preferían no llegar a conocer en su camino. El olor de humedad y vegetación también impregnaba el ambiente, haciendo que los enanos se sintieran incómodos bajo su presencia. Caminaron durante muchas horas, no supieron adivinar cuántas. Gandalf dirigía la marcha sin pronunciar palabra, aproximándose al sur sin que los enanos se dieran cuenta, se encontraban demasiado preocupados por el oscuro paisaje que estaban recorriendo, así que dejaron al mago que les guiara a voluntad sin advertir que les estaba engañando para sus propósitos. De vez en cuando Lëviah anunciaba a Iriel que había llegado la hora de descansar y gracias a esto pudieron detener la marcha y parar entre aquellos árboles que no les inspiraban ninguna confianza. Thorin hubiera querido avanzar más, pero no podía hacer nada para obligar a las monturas a seguir, así que tuvo que resignarse a los mensajes que Iriel les trasmitía de parte del Señor de las bestias.

Así pasaron al menos tres días, cabalgando bajo aquella pesada atmósfera en dirección contraria a su verdadero objetivo. Pronto comenzaron a aproximarse al lugar indicado y el rostro de Gandalf se tensó bajo las arrugas que lo recorrían. Espesas e inquietantes telarañas cubrían los árboles cercanos a aquel lugar, los talbuks comenzaron a quejarse inquietos, algunos retrocedieron un par de pasos, pero su líder les obligó a continuar con un autoritario bufido.

Los enanos también parecían inquietos, aquellas telarañas no eran presagio de nada bueno, las arañas eran unas criaturas traicioneras en todos los rincones de la Tierra Media.

Pronto sus temores se vieron cumplidos y empezaron a escuchar sus delgadas y escurridizas patas deslizándose entre los árboles. La atmósfera se oscureció, como si una niebla maligna hubiera advertido su presencia. Las monturas se detuvieron y los enanos agarraron sus armas. En ese momento un par de arañas negras enormes se presentó ante ellos mirándoles amenazadoramente con sus múltiples ojos. Le pareció que otros muchos ojos les escrutaban entre la niebla, rodeándoles.

Lëviah se puso al frente, mirándolas desafiantemente, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos y erizando los pinchos de su cuello hacia ellas. Iriel miró al mago y al anillo.

- No lo entiendo. No puedo comunicarme con ellas.

- No te esfuerces, los anillos élficos solo pueden comunicarse con criaturas nobles y puras. Su alcance no llega hasta criaturas tan oscuras como éstas.

En ese momento una de las arañas escupió mostrando sus fétidos colmillos y se lanzó hacia ellos. Gandalf hizo brillar su bastón cegando a aquellas monstruosas criaturas que se detuvieron en seco e intentaron proteger sus oscuros ojos con sus peludas patas lanzando gemidos estridentes. Los enanos aprovecharon para bajar de los animales y dirigirse hacia ellas. Cortaron sus patas, clavaron sus filos en aquellos apestosos ojos y mutilaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Las arañas se desangraron tiñendo el suelo de un líquido espeso y amarillento. El resto de las criaturas que les estaban rodeando retrocedieron y se arrastraron hacia los restos de la fortaleza al cobijo de una fuerza más oscura y poderosa.

- ¿Hay muchas más criaturas de éstas por aquí? – Preguntó Bilbo asustado mirando con asco los cadáveres que se descomponían en el suelo a una velocidad alarmante.

- Parece que estos indeseables seres pueblan ahora el Bosque Negro, Radagast me habló de unas criaturas que descienden de Ungoliant. Debemos tener cuidado, sirven a una magia oscura y poderosa.

Se dirigió hacia su montura y el talbuk empezó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido las arañas. Gandalf conocía multitud de idiomas de la Tierra Media, tanto de las diferentes razas como de los animales, por ello podía comunicarse con ellos sin necesidad de ningún anillo. Los enanos volvieron a sus monturas y le siguieron.

Cuando atravesaron el resto de los espesos árboles una fortaleza en ruinas cubierta de telarañas, escombros y un aura maligna apareció ante ellos.


	16. Capítulo 16: Dol Guldur

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios en cada capítulo. La verdad es que me alegráis el día cada vez que recibo un mensajito con alguno de vuestros reviews. ¡Sois geniales!

**yay1301. yes: **Jajaja, sí ahora le tocaba a Thorin sufrir un poquito xD si no pobre Iriel, todo le toca a ella. Ya veremos si al final el orgulloso enano decide recordarle su desliz o es ella misma la que lo descubre ^^ Muchas gracias por tus ánimos :D se agradecen mucho.

**HainesHouse:** Si, a mi también me sorprendió que no escribieras, pero pensaba que no habrías tenido tiempo de leerlo XD A mí tampoco me gustan las arañas, espero que los enanos las hagan pedacitos cada vez que se topen con alguna! Bueno, Mirkwood es un lugar muy amplio, les pasarán muchas aventuras por estos lugares :D creo que dará para varios capítulos.

**ady prime**: Si, si XD es karma totalmente jajajaja. Creo que ambos han abusado suficiente del alcohol durante esta historia xD no creo que vuelvan a probarlo durante un tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D espero que al final pudieras ver el vídeo.

Bueno, como últimamente estaba un poco perezosa con las actualizaciones, he decidido escribir un poquito más, así que aquí tenéis otro capítulo ^^

¡Espero que os gusten estas nuevas aventuras!

* * *

***~~~~~ CAPÍTULO 16: DOL GULDUR ~~~~~***

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó Bilbo mientras todos admiraban la fortaleza derruida que se erguía ante ellos, atraídos por aquella niebla siniestra.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí – recriminó Thorin enfadado volviéndose hacia el mago – Gandalf, ¿dónde nos has traído?

Balin respondió antes de que Gandalf pudiera pronunciar palabra.

- Recuerdo la existencia de un antiguo castillo en ruinas en el interior del Bosque Negro, pero es imposible que sea éste, aquella fortaleza se encuentra en el extremo más meridional del bosque, no es posible que hayamos dado tanto rodeo hacia el sur.

Pero Thorin sí que lo veía posible, el mago siempre les manipulaba a su antojo, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

- ¡Gandalf! - Bramó con rabia - ¿Qué hacemos en Dol Guldur tan lejos de nuestro destino?

Una bandada de murciélagos apareció en respuesta a aquella pregunta. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero cayeron rápidamente bajo las flechas de Kíli y los cuchillos arrojados por Fíli. En la espesura de la niebla relucían los ojos de más arañas escondidas y sus patas crujían preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

"Una fuerza oscura y poderosa inunda este lugar. Mis compañeros no pueden permanecer aquí más tiempo"

Lëviah anunció su mensaje a la chica, el resto de los talbuks se movían inquietos, intentando esconderse unos detrás de otros, los animales podían sentir una presencia malvada en aquel lugar, más oscura que cualquier criatura que morara en el Bosque Negro o en ningún otro rincón inhóspito de la Tierra Media. Una presencia que temían desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

- Si nos quedamos aquí los talbuks nos abandonarán. Tenemos que dar media vuelta. – Anunció Iriel.

- ¡No! Todavía no podemos irnos – replicó Gandalf bajando de la montura. Thorin aprovechó para imitarle y dirigirse hacia el mago de forma amenazadora.

- No te lo volveré a repetir. Dime ahora mismo por qué estamos aquí. – Su voz resonó con dureza, remarcando con suma importancia cada palabra que pronunció, el resto se encogió ante aquella voz autoritaria. Ninguno quería estar en el pellejo del mago en aquel momento. Thorin era como un volcán tenebroso a punto de entrar en erupción. Sin embargo la edad y la sabiduría habían cubierto de valor al mago.

- Tu dragón no es la única calamidad de nuestra era. Existen otros demonios que deben ser derrotados para salvaguardar la paz de este mundo.

- ¡Nosotros ya tenemos bastante con nuestro propio demonio! No nos involucres en tus asuntos de magos.

- Si la oscura fuerza que mora en este lugar consiguiera el favor de Smaug, ¿cuáles crees que serían las devastadoras consecuencias de tal alianza? Debemos averiguar primero qué fuerza oculta se esconde aquí para detenerla a tiempo y evitar una calamidad posterior.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

- Este lugar posee secretos más ligados a ti de lo que piensas.

En ese momento entre las telarañas que cubrían las piedras desgastadas y la niebla que envolvía los pórticos del interior de la fortaleza emergió una pequeña sombra pálida. La sombra tenía forma humana, con aspecto espectral, pero sus rasgos estaban difuminados por la niebla y la distancia.

Todos los enanos bajaron rápidamente de sus monturas y prepararon sus armas. Bilbo desenvainó su espada sin dejar de temblar, colocándose entre los sobrinos del rey. Iriel permaneció sobre Lëviah, intentando convencerle en vano de que los talbuks no salieran corriendo hacia el bosque abandonándoles a su suerte. Incluso el inusualmente tembloroso cuerpo de Lëviah intentaba advertirle de que debían abandonar aquel lugar embrujado lo antes posible.

Thorin dio un par de pasos para intentar identificar aquel extraño fenómeno mientras sostenía a Orcrist en la mano. Gandalf decidió revelarle la información que poseía.

- El mapa y la llave que te entregué proceden de este lugar. Un cuervo las trajo hasta mí desde estas rocas.

Thorin se giró rápidamente para mirarle al escuchar estas palabras, su furia se había tornado en incredulidad y miedo. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

- Han llegado hasta mis oídos los rumores de que un extraño brujo que se hace llamar _El Nigromante_ coquetea aquí con la muerte, haciendo incluso que los muertos regresen a la vida, manejándolos a su antojo.

El corazón de Thorin se congeló cuando volvió a mirar aquella espectral figura. La niebla parecía haberse aclarado a su alrededor, definiendo las facciones y características de aquel cuerpo. Una cicatriz surcaba su rostro.

- ¡Padre!

Balin y Dwalin también reconocieron a Thráin, el hijo de su amado Rey bajo la Montaña, y por lo tanto, el desaparecido padre de Thorin.

Thorin dejó caer la espada e hizo ademán de correr hacia él, pero Gandalf le sujetó al brazo para detenerle.

- ¡Quieto insensato! Eso sólo es el triste espejismo de su espectro. Tu padre pereció aquí hace tiempo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar en sus ojos ardiendo de dolor. Su padre había desaparecido de su vida hace muchos años, no sabía si a causa de la muerte o el exilio. Ya había dado por perdida cualquier esperanza de volver a verle, pero confiaba al menos en poder encontrar algún día sus restos para llorar sobre ellos. Ahora su efímera presencia se encontraba ante él, tintineando con una resplandeciente pero débil luz que podía apagarse de un momento a otro. Era lo único que le quedaba de él. Su corazón le obligaba a aproximarse hacia su espíritu a pesar de que percibía la amenaza que le esperaba si se aventuraba a adentrarse en aquel lugar, su dolor le quemaba por dentro al admirar aquella figura que había admirado tanto en su juventud. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse sus propias lágrimas consiguió contener su cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Se agachó para recoger su espada, sin embargo el dolor era tan fuerte que le resultaba ardua la simple tarea de respirar bajo aquella atmósfera.

Iriel sintió una profunda pena por el rey enano. Había conocido la historia de la desaparición de su padre por el relato de la batalla a las puertas de Moria. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a su familia, pero ella al menos había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos ante su último aliento, por lo que imaginaba el terrible dolor que debía sentir aquel guerrero que había perdido a su padre sin saber cómo ni cuándo. Ahora aquella figura espectral estaba removiendo sus viejas cicatrices, abriendo las heridas que habían necesitado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para cerrarse. Deseó bajar de Lëviah a toda velocidad y envolver con sus pequeños brazos aquel maltratado corazón para consolar a Thorin.

En ese momento el ataque de las arañas les sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento. Las arañas gruñeron con sus asquerosas y espeluznantes bocas y se arrastraron hacia ellos con sus esqueléticas patas. Los enanos se lanzaron al ataque lanzando un estruendoso grito. Una nueva bandada de murciélagos se lanzó hacia ellos. La niebla se volvió más espesa, rodeándolos.

- ¡No os separéis! ¡No caigáis en su influjo! – Gritó Gandalf intentando disipar aquella pesada niebla con su bastón, pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo frente a las criaturas que les estaban atacando.

En ese momento Thorin se percató de que la figura espectral de su padre se apagaba y sin poder evitarlo, sus pies atravesaron aquel puente de piedra que le llevaba al interior de la fortaleza, bajo los pórticos derruidos llenos de polvo y telarañas donde se encontraba su padre. Iriel se quitó de encima un par de murciélagos y en su frenética batalla se topó de bruces con la figura de Thorin adentrándose en la niebla. No tuvo tiempo para gritarle porque su cuerpo se movió solo. Corrió empujada por sus sentimientos hacia las fauces del peligroso lugar que trataba de engullirlos entre la oscuridad y la niebla.

No fue la única que se percató de aquella arriesgada acción. Sus sobrinos también advirtieron el peligro y con una rápida mirada entre ellos, ambos se adentraron en aquella tétrica fortaleza, seguidos de Bilbo, que no se había apartado de ellos en ningún momento.

Las cinco figuras se perdieron en la densa niebla que rodeaba la fortaleza como un poderoso torbellino antes de que Gandalf pudiera detenerlas. El bastón del mago por fin consiguió invocar su sagrada luz y la niebla que envolvía la batalla desapareció. Todas las criaturas que les habían atacado yacían ahora muertas sobre la tierra, sus cuerpos pasarían a formar parte de la naturaleza.

Desgraciadamente los talbuks habían aprovechado para huir hacia el bosque durante la batalla. Los enanos se acercaron al mago para debatir qué hacer a continuación.

Gandalf miró hacia la fortaleza. No había ni rastro de ninguno de ellos. Todos habían caído presa del hechizo que rodeaba aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Ori asustado.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlos. – Dijo Dwalin apretando sus puños. Gandalf se interpuso en su camino golpeando el suelo con su bastón. Los enanos retrocedieron.

- Se encuentran en un lugar que no podemos alcanzar. Debemos esperar aquí hasta que llegue la ayuda precisa. Mientras tanto recemos para que los cinco se las apañen en ese laberinto de pesadillas.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, asustados, confusos, habían perdido a su líder y a cuatro de sus compañeros. No sabían dónde se encontraban ni a qué se estarían enfrentando, pero no podían hacer nada. Podían luchar contra enemigos de carne y hueso, pero no contra espectros y brujería y el mago no parecía querer mover un solo dedo por el momento. Confiaron en su palabra y esperaron, con el corazón en un puño, rezando por sus compañeros.

* * *

El crepitar de una antorcha hizo que se despertaran de su letargo. Thorin e Iriel se hallaban tendidos en el suelo de una extraña sala. Ambos se despertaron a la vez y se levantaron de aquel lugar con dificultad. Observaron su alrededor antes de pronunciar palabra. Se encontraban en una sala de piedra, abandonada, deteriorada. Había fragmentos de roca en el suelo, como si allí se hubiera librado una poderosa batalla en una Edad más antigua. Varias antorchas colgaban de las paredes alumbrando el lugar, mostrando sombras temblorosas entre los huecos de las destruidas paredes y los rincones que se extendían a su alrededor. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, sólo interrumpido por el fuego y ahora por las piedras que crujían bajo sus pies. Varios pasillos se extendían en los laterales de la estancia. No había ni rastro de la espectral presencia de Thráin.

Iriel se dirigió hacia una de las antorchas y la arrancó de la pared. Alumbró el semblante serio de Thorin y preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Thorin le arrebató la antorcha y avanzó unos pasos dándole la espalda.

- No tenías que haberme seguido.

- Tienes razón, la idea de luchar contra arañas y murciélagos era mucho más tentadora que ésta. – Respondió cruzándose de brazos. No iba a reconocer que sus pies la habían arrastrado hacia allí por culpa de su incontrolable corazón y porque prefería estar en el mismo infierno con tal de estar a su lado, así que intentó contestar al rey enano con indiferencia.

En ese momento escucharon un eco lejano que no supieron identificar. Provenía de uno de los oscuros e interminables pasillos de la derecha.

- Algo nos está llamando.

- No creo que sea prudente ir a su encuentro – contestó Iriel, no le parecía muy sensato avanzar en aquella dirección, derechos a una trampa tan evidente.

- No pienso quedarme aquí esperando, prefiero enfrentarme directamente al ser que se ha atrevido a deshonrar la memoria de mi padre. – Dijo sujetando la vaina de la espada que colgaba de su cinturón. Iriel tragó saliva, resignada, seguía pensando que aquella era una pésima idea, pero no le quedó más remedio que caminar junto a él.

- Gandalf ha dicho que nos enfrentamos a un hechicero. Debemos tener cuidado para no caer en sus trucos.

- No me asustan las ilusiones ni la magia, hechicero o no, es un mortal y caerá bajo el filo de mi espada.

A pesar de la destreza del guerrero, Iriel no estaba segura de que pudieran ganar aquella batalla. La magia era un asunto desconocido para ellos, en esos momentos sí que habría preferido contar con la presencia de su viejo amigo mago en lugar del afilado filo de Menfis.

A pesar de encontrarsen en el interior de los pasillos de piedra, de nuevo aquella extraña niebla empezó a apoderarse del lugar. La atmósfera que se respiraba era tétrica, siniestra y espesa, el ambiente a su alrededor era tenso, parecía que con cada respiración aquella molesta esencia les impregnaba con sus tinieblas. De repente la niebla formó un pequeño remolino ante ellos, envolviéndoles por completo durante unos segundos. Ambos se detuvieron y cuando lo hicieron aquella niebla que les embriagó el cuerpo y la mente se dispersó por todos los rincones del lugar, envolviendo las paredes y distorsionando sus formas. Thorin e Iriel se aproximaron entre ellos, viendo aquel fantasmagórico efecto que estaba cubriendo el lugar. De pronto las desgastadas paredes de roca se convirtieron en negras y labradas columnas de piedra. El pasillo se convirtió en un corredor majestuoso excavado a gran profundidad. La ondulante niebla dio paso a una visión completamente diferente del lugar donde se encontraban.

- No puede ser.

El rey enano pestañeó un par de veces para salir de su asombro. Aquel lugar era tal y como lo recordaba. Cada detalle en las paredes, cada baldosa en el suelo. Se encontraba bajo la abrumadora inmensidad del lugar donde se había criado.

El enano empezó a correr por aquel corredor. Iriel reaccionó unos segundos más tarde, cuando el enano casi había desaparecido por completo.

- ¡Espérame!

El enano se detuvo al llegar a la sala que estaba buscando. El brillo de aquel lugar casi cegó los ojos de la joven que llegó corriendo sin aliento. A pesar de ello fue incapaz de cerrarlos para contemplar tal abrumadora inmensidad. Cientos de monedas de oro se extendían a su alrededor, montañas de oro, toneladas de piedras preciosas, copas, coronas, cetros, medallones, muebles… Aquella visión era sobrecogedora, la vista no alcanzaba a divisar el final de aquellos inconmensurables tesoros. Los ojos de Thorin resplandecían bajo aquel resplandor áureo, aunque sus ojos buscaban entre las riquezas una pieza especial.

Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por un desgarrador rugido proveniente del otro lado del pasillo. Thorin reconoció instantáneamente aquel sonido, agarró a Iriel de la mano y la arrastró alejándola de allí con todas sus fuerzas. Iriel no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero sus temores le dieron una pequeña pista. Un ensordecedor rugido sobrecogía el lugar mezclándose con el ruido de miles de monedas saltando por los aires, paredes derribándose y miles de rocas chocando contra el suelo. Thorin e Iriel corrían entre las columnas de aquellos interminables pasillos sin atreverse a mirar atrás. De pronto Thorin divisó un pequeño recodo protegido por dos columnas derrumbadas y se dirigió hacia allí apretando con fuerza la mano de Iriel. Ambos se escondieron en este pequeño espacio y que quedaron allí, intentando contener el aliento.

Unos minutos más tarde una descomunal llamarada atravesó el pasillo que habían recorrido. Desde su escondite pudieron observar unas gigantescas garras cubiertas de escamas y una larga cola golpeando las columnas. Thorin tuvo que cubrir la boca de Iriel para ahogar el grito que iba a surgir de ella. Era la primera vez que la muchacha veía a un dragón, por muy terrorífico que se lo había imaginado, su mente no había hecho honor a la verdad. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, que comenzó a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Por miedo a que su histeria delatara su posición, Thorin abrazó el cuerpo de la chica con el brazo que tenía libre, apretándola hacia él, intentando controlar de este modo su incesante temblor. El contacto con su cuerpo hizo que el miedo con el que latía su corazón se convirtiera en otro sentimiento, igual de intenso. La respiración entrecortada de Iriel ahora se debía a la angustia y a la cercana presencia de aquel poderoso cuerpo que la envolvía con su calor. Iriel intentó calmarse cuando Thorin le preguntó al oído si pensaba volver a gritar. Negó con la cabeza, así que Thorin la liberó de la mano que cubría su boca. Intentó concentrarse en que su respiración volviera a ser regular y en que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

Con una voz todavía temblorosa, se atrevió a confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¿Esto es… Erebor? ¿Ése era… Smaug?

Thorin asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero es imposible, nosotros estábamos muy lejos. No podemos estar en el interior de la Montaña Solitaria.

Thorin no contestó, comenzó a meditar mientras los pasos del dragón se alejaban de allí. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Por muy poderosa que fuera aquella magia, no podía haberles transportado tan lejos. Cuando las pisadas desaparecieron se atrevió a soltar a la chica y a salir de aquel lugar. Inspeccionó los alrededores devastados por el dragón mientras reflexionaba con unos brazos cruzados y una mano acariciándose la barba.

- Tiene que ser un truco, una imitación. – Dijo Iriel saliendo de su escondite, lamentando que el rey enano la hubiera soltado tan pronto del abrazo de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que había sido atravesado por las llamas. Varias piedras se encontraban en el suelo.

- Pero no han podido crear una imitación tan perfecta. Este lugar es exacto a Erebor. Cada piedra, cada detalle, todo es igual a mis recuerdos.

Aquella palabra fue la clave para desentrañar el enigma. Ambos se giraron para mirarse a los ojos y pronunciar la respuesta al unísono.

- ¡Recuerdos!

Iriel le mostró una de las piedras del suelo.

- Esta piedra no quema. El fuego y el dragón no son reales. Todo es una ilusión.

- Ese hechicero nos está manipulando usando los recuerdos de nuestras pesadillas.

Iriel sonrió por el gran descubrimiento que habían hecho juntos. Ahora todo era completamente diferente. Sabían que se encontraban en un lugar peligroso, pero de momento su enemigo no era real, eran sus propios miedos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensándolo mejor, tal vez enfrentarse a eso fuera peor que combatir contra cualquier monstruo. Los rugidos del dragón volvieron a resonar. Esta vez el animal se encontraba al final del pasillo, enfrente a ellos. Sus ojos amarillos relampaguearon al mirarles. Una gran humareda negra salió por los orificios de su nariz. Thorin esgrimió una sonrisa desafiante. Volvió a sujetar a Iriel de la mano.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que podemos atravesarlo sin que nos haga daño.

A pesar de ser una ilusión, su presencia seguía turbando los sentidos de la chica. Afortunadamente la calidez de aquella mano sujetando la suya con firmeza le transmitía una fuerza desconocida. El enano comenzó a correr hacia él arrastrando a Iriel. El dragón lanzó una gran llamarada al techo que hizo temblar la sala. Una roca cayó al lado de Iriel. Las piedras _sí_ eran reales. Iriel tuvo que soltar la mano del rey para esquivar una gran roca que cayó del techo entre ellos. Ambos corrieron hacia el dragón, uno a cada lado. Una pequeña puerta de madera se divisaba al fondo. Se miraron mientras corrían y asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban seguros de que si la atravesaban aquel espejismo desaparecería. Comenzaron a sortear todas las rocas que se interponían en su camino. El dragón seguía rugiendo enturbiando sus sentidos hasta hacerles sentir dolor en sus oídos. Desgraciadamente no podían permitirse cubrirlos con las manos, necesitaban el impulso de sus brazos para la carrera. El dragón corría hacia ellos, podían ver cada una de sus escamas más cerca, de un momento a otro iban a chocarse con él. Iriel rezó para que Thorin tuviera razón y pudieran atravesar aquel cuerpo ilusorio sin recibir ningún daño, pero cuanto más cerca estaba del dragón, más inverosímil le parecía que tal pensamiento fuera a cumplirse.

Alcanzaron al dragón y corrieron esquivando sus enormes patas. El dragón movió la cola barriendo en la dirección de ambos, pero en lugar de sentir el impacto sólo percibieron un viento helado cuando la cola les atravesó. Sus deducciones habían sido correctas, aquella ilusión no podía hacerles daño. Iriel dejó escapar una risa triunfal pero su satisfacción duró poco pues sintió que el suelo se quebraba a sus pies y se hundía en las profundidades. Iriel no se había percatado de que el enano se había puesto a correr justo a su lado, por eso se sorprendió cuando su poderoso brazo la agarró antes de que se hundiera, empujándola hacia él, pues el suelo a sus pies seguía firme. La sala empezó a distorsionarse, las paredes relampaguearon y se apagaron, volviendo a recobrar su antigua apariencia en un caótico remolino. A su alrededor todo se convirtió en una especie de agujero negro. Thorin no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos fuera tragado por este extraño fenómeno, por eso aceleró aún más hacia la puerta de madera que ahora se había convertido en un pequeño agujero redondo recubierto de una roca blanquecina. Iriel no podía seguir el ritmo del rey enano, por eso él tiraba de ella con tanta fuerza, arrastrándola para salvarla de la pesadilla que pretendía engullirla. El rugido del dragón sonaba ahora distorsionado, como si se hubiera roto en pedazos mientras las sombras engullían en círculos el suelo y las paredes, rodeándoles en dirección al agujero que tenían delante.

Thorin hizo un nuevo esfuerzo estirando hacia él el cuerpo de la chica. Iriel se elevó con este impulso y su cuerpo fue a chocar directamente con el de Thorin, que la envolvió justo antes de lanzarse con ella hacia aquel agujero. Lo atravesaron rodando violentamente un segundo antes de que la oscuridad consumiera por completo la sala anterior.

Tras atravesar aquella salida siguieron rodando por el suelo hasta que el terreno aminoró su velocidad. Thorin protegía el cuerpo de Iriel con el suyo para evitar que se hiciera daño. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Iriel se encontraba sobre él, sincronizando su agitada respiración con la del enano. Disfrutó de aquel falso abrazo durante unos segundos más antes de moverse ni un milímetro.

Poco después sintió el cuerpo del enano moverse, así que decidió apartarse rápidamente y ayudarle a levantarse. Ambos permanecieron sentados allí durante un rato, sin hablar pues intentaban recobrar el aliento de la frenética carrera que acababan de llevar a cabo.

Cuando sus cuerpos recuperaron sus funciones normales, sus latidos aminoraron su frecuencia, su respiración se volvió calmada, el sudor que recorría su fría piel desapareció y la angustia que les apretaba la garganta fue arrastrada por su saliva, decidieron levantarse para continuar.

Así se adentraron entre aquellas lúgubres y húmedas paredes, a merced de alguna nueva pesadilla a la que enfrentarse.


	17. Capítulo 17: Recuerdos de pesadilla

**Daya20**: He de reconocer que si yo fuera ella también seguiría a Thorin hasta el mismo infierno xD Si, la verdad es que la aventura de Dol Guldur les va a unir muchísimo, al final tendrán que agradecerle a Gandalf que los llevara hasta allí :P

**HainesHouse**: jajaja si verdad? ¡yo también quiero que se besen y se dejen de tonterías! XDD Gracias por tu doble post en el capítulo anterior. Creé la imagen de Iriel en una we de estas de crear avatares, más o menos de la forma que yo me la imaginaba y la puse al final del video. Intentaré hacer alguna imagen más y lo subiré todo a alguna web ;) aunque todos sois libres de imaginárosla a vuestro gusto :D

**Lynlia**: Jiji reconozco que he arrastrado a estos dos hasta aquí con perversos planes muajajaja.

**Ady prime:** Me apetecía mucho que tuvieron un encuentro con el dragón que no fuera real y se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera para conseguir que tuvieran su momentillo romántico, jeje. En este capítulo podrás descubrir qué pesadilla atacará a Bilbo, me reservo las de los enanos para el siguiente ^^ espero que te guste!

**yay1301.** **yes:** A veces cuando me pongo a escribir ni yo misma sé hacia dónde los va a llevar cada capítulo xD pero luego todo acaba tomando forma. Lo de Thranduil ocurrirá, pero aun falta un poquito. Yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir esa parte :D

**Rirhi**: Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto los capítulos como el video :D. Lo de Dol Guldur no se nombra en el libro, he intentado documentarme un poco en la wikia del señor de los anillos y en algunas notas que he leído sobre las próximas películas :) así que espero mostrar parte de sus misterios, pero bajo mi punto de vista ;) Algún día habrá que compartir esa lista de reproducción! jejeje un besito!

**Guest:** Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho! Aquí está la continuación.

**Hikari-Moonlight:** Muchas gracias por tus elogios :D me alegro que te hayan gustado el resto de los capítulos, espero seguir estando a la altura a partir de ahora que la historia se vuelve cada vez más romántica. Gracias por añadirme a tu lista de autores favoritos, me ha hecho mucha mucha ilusión! *o*

**Alva Loki:** Hola de nuevo! :D Me encantas porque siempre que me escribes recibo una tormenta de mensajes de todos los capítulos xDDD Muchísimas gracias ^^. Desde luego en estos capítulos hay mucha tensión sexual no resuelta xD el día que se desate van a saltar chispas por todas partes.

También quería agradecer** CaliCarstairs** por añadirme a su lista de seguimiento de autor. No es algo que me suceda a menudo y me ha hecho muchísima ilusión *o*. Graciasssssss, un besito!

He de confesar que mi propio corazón se ha conmovido un poco escribiendo estas páginas. Ais pero qué majicos son mis chicos *o* si es que no puedo evitar amar a estos personajes tan encantadores...

(Bueno, momento noñería off xD)

¡Os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que las disfrutéis tanto como yo, ya no os hago esperar más! ;)

* * *

***~~~~~* CAPÍTULO 17: RECUERDOS DE PESADILLA *~~~~~***

Bilbo fue el primero en despertarse. Se encontraba tendido entre rocas mohosas y restos de tierra. Una vasta oscuridad le envolvía, tan húmeda y siniestra como la que les había acompañado al entrar. Sólo recordaba haber seguido a los jóvenes príncipes al interior de aquella fortaleza derruida, pero al atravesar sus destartalados pórticos una niebla espesa les había cubierto por completo, privándoles de la visión, engulléndolos hacia un infierno helado.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando vislumbrar algo entre las sombras. Al cabo de un rato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo distinguir los cuerpos tendidos de los jóvenes guerreros a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia. Se acercó inmediatamente hacia ellos, tropezando un par de veces con las grietas del suelo a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba. Una vez a su altura, comenzó a zarandearlos y a llamarlos en susurros, pues no se atrevía a elevar la voz por si delataba su posición, quién sabe si se encontraban solos o el enemigo les aguardaba entre aquellas viles sombras, ocultando a criaturas aún más perversas.

Ambos hermanos despertaron a la vez, dejaron escapar un gruñido de malestar y se incorporaron lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Una vez en pie, las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes se encendieron de golpe con una misteriosa chispa. Una a una, todas las antorchas comenzaron a iluminarse, en fila, alumbrando la longitud de un pasillo que había permanecido oculto hasta entonces. Los tres miraron con desconfianza hacia aquellas luces que les invitaban a avanzar.

Tampoco tenían ningún otro sitio a dónde ir. Tal vez atravesando aquel pasillo encontrarían a su tío y a su compañera. Los tres varones tragaron saliva, sujetaron la empuñadura de sus armas, como si su frío tacto les concediera un poco del valor que les faltaba en aquellos momentos y caminaron hacia aquel pasillo iluminado.

Las llamas temblaban al compás de un viento helado que recorría el pasadizo. Su vaivén distorsionaba las sombras, dando un aspecto todavía más tétrico a cada piedra o recoveco que pasaban. Bilbo tenía el corazón en la garganta, cada vez que una sombra zigzagueaba a su lado estaba convencido de que algún ser tenebroso iba a saltar sobre ellos sin darles tiempo ni siquiera a gritar, pero nada sucedía, seguían caminando con sus pasos como único eco de su presencia. Los príncipes también se encontraban asustados pero no iban a revelar ni una pizca de aquel sentimiento, llevaban toda la vida admirando a su tío y al coraje que demostraba en cada uno de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba. La sangre de Durin corría por sus venas, no la deshonrarían mostrando cobardía, a pesar de lo que su asustado corazón les rogara que lo hicieran.

El pasillo dio paso a unas desgastadas escaleras que conducían a un lugar que la luz no lograba alcanzar. Fíli arrancó una de las antorchas de la pared para iluminar los peldaños. Estaban excavados en la roca, algunos se encontraban en buen estado, pero la mayoría tenían grietas y agujeros irregulares. Fíli miró a su hermano. El moreno comprendió a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer. Agarró su arco y sacó una de las flechas de su carcaj y con el pulso más firme que la situación le permitió, la colocó en el arco tensando la cuerda con precisión. Ambos dieron un paso adelante para descender por aquellos peldaños iluminados por la tenue luz de la antorcha. Si algo de abalanzaba sobre ellos le dispararía sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aunque si había más de una criatura, la cosa se complicaría. Bilbo decidió seguirles dejando un par de pasos como distancia de seguridad. Con una tensión que podía cortarse con el filo de una espada, los tres bajaron por aquella escalinata.

Nadie les recibió al llegar al final, sólo una espesa niebla que les envolvió como un remolino durante un instante, desapareciendo tan misteriosamente como había llegado. Escudriñaron la penetrante oscuridad intentando entender dónde se encontraban. La escalera hacía las profundidades no les había conducido a unas mazmorras, como ellos esperaban, si no a la espesura de un bosque. Un bosque que no se parecía en nada al que llevaban días atravesando.

No sabía por qué, pero a Bilbo le resultaba familiar aquel lúgubre paraje. Comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles, intentando contener el aliento, pues un gélido vaho salía de su boca con cada una de sus respiraciones intranquilas. No se oía nada, ni el viento zarandeando las ramas, ni el sonido de las aves nocturnas, ni el crujido de los guijarros sobre el suelo. Aquel silencio espectral era lo que más los inquietaba. Fue Bilbo el que se percató de unas profundas líneas que surcaban la superficie de los troncos.

- Esto… ¿son marcas de garras?

Los hermanos se giraron para alumbrar lo que el hobbit les señalaba. Efectivamente, aquellas marcas tan profundas no eran sino las huellas de unas garras poderosas. Intentaron explorar a su alrededor y fue entonces cuando descubrieron unas huellas en el suelo medio borradas por la tierra. Fuera lo que fuera aquella criatura, había pasado por aquel lugar hacía bastante tiempo.

- Parece el rastro de un lobo, mejor dicho, de varios, al menos tres, a juzgar por la forma y la profundidad de las pisadas.

Bilbo se estremeció al escuchar aquella información. Un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar una pesadilla que había olvidado hace tiempo. Un aullido lejano acrecentó todavía más aquel oscuro recuerdo. Kíli vio cómo el hobbit se había vuelto completamente pálido, con los ojos en blanco, incapaz de moverse. Le agarró de la chaqueta para sacarle de allí.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Bilbo logró salir parcialmente de aquel terrorífico aturdimiento gracias al estirón de Kíli. Los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a los árboles, intentando encontrar algún rincón seguro para ocultarse. Los dos hermanos corrían deprisa, su entrenamiento durante años había fortalecido sus músculos. Bilbo, sin embargo, nunca había sido muy buen corredor, en la Comarca la gente nunca tenía prisa porque, de todos es sabido que la tranquilidad y el sosiego son el mejor aliado de los hobbits. Además su corta estatura también contribuía a que sus pasos fueran más cortos que los de los enanos. Poco a poco, la distancia que los separaba se fue haciendo más grande. Bilbo no tenía aliento suficiente para llamarles y los enanos estaban concentrados en la carrera y en sus alrededores para que ninguna criatura saltara sobre ellos.

De pronto un lobo negro emergió a sus espaldas, atravesando unos arbustos que habían dejado atrás hacía un rato. El lobo mostró unos largos colmillos cubiertos de saliva que se escurría entre ellos llena de espuma blanquecina.

Bilbo se giró al sentir su presencia. Ya había visto aquellos ojos negros en una ocasión y nunca los olvidaría. Siguió corriendo hacia adelante sin despegar la vista de aquel monstruo a sus espaldas por lo que no se dio cuenta del peligroso lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo hasta que sus pies se detuvieron en seco.

Se había metido en la ciénaga.

Ahora sí que estaba atrapado como una rata. Sus pies cada vez se hundían más en el fango, con cada uno de sus esfuerzos su cuerpo era succionado hacia aquella pegajosa prisión. Todo estaba ocurriendo exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión.

Hacía muchos años, cuando Bilbo era sólo un niño, un crío inmaduro que ansiaba explorar el mundo en busca de aventuras, en una de las ocasiones en las que cruzó los límites de la Comarca para acompañar a su padre hacia Bree, su imprudente curiosidad le hizo alejarse de allí para acabar atrapado en los pantanos de Moscagua, una extensa ciénaga repleta de moscas donde un par de lobos hambrientos le rodearon. Sólo tenía dos opciones. Morir devorado por ellos o ahogarse en el fango. Estuvo atrapado allí durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser arrastrado hacia las profundidades, un par de flechas acabaron con las bestias que lo acorralaban y un fuerte brazo le tendió una cuerda que le ayudó a salir. Si aquellos montaraces del Norte no hubieran pasado por allí en aquel momento advertidos por los aullidos de las criaturas y sus incesantes sollozos, no cabe duda de que habría perecido en aquel lugar sin que nadie hubiera encontrado jamás su cuerpo.

Ahora aquella escena parecía haber sido sacada de sus pesadillas, pues la historia se estaba repitiendo, sólo que aquella vez no había un par de montaraces sino una pareja de hermanos.

- ¡Socorro! – Gritó con la esperanza de que sus compañeros le escucharan y llegaran a tiempo, pues los había perdido de vista.

Los dos enanos aparecieron entre los árboles al escuchar su llamada de auxilio. El lobo comenzó a correr hacia el hobbit. Kíli preparó su arco mientras una ligera niebla cubría el ambiente. Disparó pero no alcanzó a su objetivo, sino que lo atravesó, aunque el enano no se dio cuenta de este detalle. El lobo seguía corriendo hacia allí y un segundo y tercer lobo se unieron a la cacería. Ofendido por su disparo errado, disparó una nueva flecha pero volvió a suceder exactamente lo mismo.

- No puede ser, mis flechas deberían haberlo derribado. La dirección era perfecta.

- Deja de lamentarte por tus disparos fallidos ¡tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

Los dos hermanos intentaron buscar algo para arrojárselo al mediano y así ayudarle a escapar del desgraciado destino que le esperaba.

* * *

Llevaban horas caminando sin descanso, atravesando unos oscuros pasillos que no acababan nunca. Era como si estuvieran atrapados en un bucle infinito, aquel lugar se parecía tanto entre sí que no podían estar seguros de si avanzaban o caminaban en círculos.

Iriel se detuvo, las piernas le dolían y su estómago empezaba a devorarse a sí mismo.

- Por favor, descansemos un poco. Estamos avanzando sin rumbo.

Thorin se giró hacia ella con la mirada seria, pero al ver sus ojos desfallecidos, sus estrictos pensamientos se ablandaron un poco y le concedió su deseo. Él también se encontraba muy cansado, aunque no pensaba admitirlo.

Iriel se dejó caer sentándose sobre el suelo con un suspiro de alivio. Estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pero el voraz rugido de su estómago le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, un tanto avergonzada de que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de mantener ocultas sus necesidades.

Thorin hizo caso omiso a aquel insaciable apetito de hobbit y se acomodó apoyándose en aquellas ásperas paredes.

Nada a su alrededor indicaba cuál era el camino para escapar de aquel laberinto de pesadillas y nada parecía indicar que su situación fuera a cambiar hicieran lo que hicieran. Thorin golpeó el suelo con el puño.

- ¡Maldito mago! Si no nos hubiera desviado de nuestro rumbo no estaríamos metidos en una situación como ésta.

Iriel suspiró, tenía razón, aunque estaba segura de que Gandalf tenía sus motivos para haberles arrastrado hacia allí. Pero era cierto que el mago, al ser uno de los guardianes de la Tierra Media, a menudo se preocupaba en exceso por cualquier amenaza que pudiera perturbar su paz, y se encargaba de solucionarla con la ayuda de quienes tenía más a mano, por eso en aquella ocasión les había tocado a ellos satisfacer los propósitos del sabio.

Iriel rebuscó en su bolsa de cuero. Había aprendido a no desprenderse de aquel regalo de los elfos en ninguna ocasión, pues no sabía cuando tendrían que salir corriendo del peligro abandonando sus víveres y pertenencias, aunque llegados a este apunto apenas conservaban unos pocos de los objetos con los que habían iniciado la aventura. Entre las armas y las cuerdas que había guardado encontró unos pequeños envoltorios. Había guardado varias galletas con nueces y almendras de las que Beorn les había ofrecido en su hogar. Su estómago agradeció al hombre oso aquel sencillo regalo. Se llevó una rápidamente a la boca y le tendió otra al rey enano. Thorin la miró durante un par de segundos, pero al ver a la muchacha con la galleta en la boca y su insistente y delicado brazo ofreciéndole compartir su posesión, creyó que no podía despreciar su ofrecimiento, así que la tomó y se la llevó a la boca, alimentando un poco el desfallecido cuerpo que se negaba a descansar.

Iriel sonrió al ver que el enano aceptaba su aperitivo, así que decidió colocarse en la pared a su lado y dejó el resto de las galletas en el suelo sobre su envoltorio, para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera seguir degustándolas.

Thorin sintió que tenía la garganta seca, así que ahora fue él quien rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, en busca de la cantimplora en la que guardaba el agua. Tras beber de ella y sentir como el agua fresca le acariciaba la garganta, se la ofreció a la chica, pues imaginó que debía sentirse igual de sedienta que él.

Iriel no tardó en aceptar aquel presente, era cierto que tenía sed y los frutos secos del interior de las galletas sólo habían empeorado esta necesidad. Observó durante un segundo la boquilla de la cantimplora y su corazón dio un vuelco infantil al susurrarle que iba a posar sus labios sobre la superficie que acababan de rozar los de su majestuoso compañero. Intentó que sus mejillas no delataran su pueril imaginación y se apresuró a beber. Le pareció sentir allí una mínima parte del sabor del que había disfrutado bajo la luna de Rivendell pero su cabeza se apresuró a combatir aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, todas aquellas percepciones eran probablemente fruto de su juvenil enamoramiento y no se encontraba en el momento ni el lugar adecuado para sucumbir a él.

Iriel le devolvió la cantimplora intentando no mirarle, tragando saliva, no por el líquido que acababa de ingerir, si no por el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia adelante, como si el observar por enésima vez aquellas paredes fuera a revelarles la manera de escapar de allí. Su mano se dirigió hacia el montón de galletas para coger una más pero en lugar de encontrarse con su rugosa textura, sus dedos rozaron la piel de la firme mano del enano. El guerrero había tenido la misma idea que ella. Ambos apartaron sus manos al sentir el contacto, como si aquel roce hubiera sido algo atrevido o indebido por parte de ambos. Justo antes de apartarla, Iriel sintió el gélido contacto de la piedra del anillo que adornaba la mano de Thorin. Una elegante joya propia de su rango y su linaje. La piedra poseía el mismo color y firmeza que los ojos de su portador. Un pensamiento pasó fugazmente por la mente de la chica y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

- Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Thorin la miró a los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- De encontrarte con él. – Thorin seguía sin entenderlo – Con el espectro de tu padre. Tienes miedo de haberle decepcionado por algo.

La mirada de Thorin se ensombreció. Había sido capaz de adivinar los temores que se empeñaba en ocultar. Aquella joven criatura no dejaba de sorprenderle, sin embargo le atemorizaba el hecho de que alguien que le conocía tan poco fuera capaz de descubrir sus secretos con tanta facilidad. Llevaba toda la vida intentando enterrarlos en un lugar profundo para que ninguno de sus enemigos pudiera usarlos en su contra. ¿Acaso aquel incesante y doloroso esfuerzo no había servido para nada? ¿Tan evidentes eran sus sentimientos?

El rostro de la chica dibujó una sonrisa de tristeza. Se acurrucó abrazando sus propias rodillas y comenzó a hablar ocultando su rostro con su corta melena. Sólo quedaron al descubierto una parte de sus labios y la sutil silueta de su rostro.

- Yo también me siento así a menudo. – Hizo una pausa para intentar que el pequeño nudo de su garganta se deshiciera lentamente.

Thorin la miró expectante. No conocía nada de aquella mujer, ni su pasado, ni su familia, ni sus sueños ni sus pesadillas. Lo poco que le había contado Gandalf era una personalidad inventada y no sabía hasta qué punto había verdad o mentira en aquel relato. Era cierto que en alguna ocasión se había preguntado de dónde venía aquella singular criatura que lo había abandonado todo para seguirles en aquella aventura. Ahora ella iba a desnudarle una parte de su alma. Sintió que iba a concederle una íntima revelación y no pudo evitar que su corazón se sintiera honrado de que ella quisiera compartir con él sus más vulnerables debilidades. Iriel continuó hablando.

- Mis padres nunca aceptaron la vida que yo elegí y sufrieron por ella hasta su lecho de muerte. Estando allí, ante sus cuerpos moribundos, a punto de exhalar su último aliento, me hicieron prometerles que abandonaría este tipo de vida. Sin embargo… – hizo una pausa para evitar que el nudo que ahora le oprimía el corazón hiciera brotar lágrimas en sus ojos – no sé vivir de otro modo, no me siento viva haciendo ninguna otra cosa. Y aquí estoy, desobedeciéndoles, traicionando mi palabra.

Iriel sintió cómo se le quebraba la voz y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ocultó su rostro ahí mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, intentando frenar las lágrimas que ya habían iniciado su camino hacia el exterior. No quería que Thorin la viera de aquel modo tan humillante, pero no había podido evitar sentir que debía revelarle todo aquello, que comprendía sus sentimientos, que ella también sufría cómo él, que no tenía que cargar solo con su tormento, que las penas compartidas eran menos pesadas y las alegrías más gozosas. Sin embargo no creía que hubiera conseguido hacerle pensar de este modo con su relato, sólo se había derrumbado junto a él, haciéndole ver de nuevo que era débil, que no era una digna guerrera capaz de soportar el peso de la responsabilidad a la que se enfrentaban. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, apretó los dientes para hacer retroceder las lágrimas.

Thorin había observado la escena sintiendo como se sobrecogía su propio corazón. Hizo extraordinarios esfuerzos por controlar su cuerpo, pues quería abrazar a aquella desconsolada criatura que había sido tan valiente de hacer frente a sus debilidades, algo que él todavía no había sido capaz de hacer. Se controló mucho para evitar que sus labios se abalanzaran sobre los suyos, contagiándoles su calidez. Miró su cuerpo tembloroso, sus brazos al descubierto, recordó que la chica había renunciado a las mangas de su camisa para vendar sus heridas. En lugar de dejarse llevar por sus pasionales sentimientos, se permitió hacer una única cosa para consolar a su compañera. Se quitó su abrigo de pieles y lo depositó con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo, rezando para que al menos su cobijo pudiera aliviar un poco la culpa que soportaba su corazón.

* * *

Los lobos estaban cada vez más cerca y su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más. Tras no encontrar nada a su alrededor, Fíli tomó uno de sus puñales y partió una rama de fresno lo suficientemente larga y delgada como para alcanzar al hobbit. Kíli le imitó cortando otra de características parecidas y ambos corrieron hacia el mediano sujetándolas. Se subieron a la roca más cercana que separaba el suelo firme de la pantanosa tierra y se estiraron todo lo que les dieron de sí sus fornidos brazos para acercar las ramas hacia él. Bilbo se esforzó también por agarrar aquellas ramas que sus dedos apenas rozaban. Apretó los dientes, inclinándose hacia allí con toda la fuerza que le permitía aquella inestable superficie hasta que finalmente consiguió agarrar una rama con cada mano. En cuanto los enanos vieron que Bilbo se había sujetado, tiraron hacia atrás para sacarlo con tal ímpetu que el hobbit salió volando hacia ellos y rodó por el suelo, con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de fango. Fíli y Kíli también habían caído hacia atrás por el impulso pero se levantaron rápidamente y pusieron al hobbit en pie para seguir corriendo. Los lobos no habían observado la escena impasibles sino que habían acortado sus distancias con ellos, sorteando las traicioneras tierras. Los tres comenzaron a correr para escapar de allí. El barro hacía que Bilbo resbalara en alguna de sus pisadas, pero esta vez los enanos estaban atentos y le agarraron firmemente del brazo para no perderlo ni dejarlo atrás otra vez. De pronto una fuerza mayor hizo que los tres interrumpieran violentamente su marcha. Cuatro lobos más habían aparecido ahora justo delante de ellos y los que les perseguían habían ralentizado la marcha al ver que tenían a sus presas acorraladas.

Los tres guerreros se cubrieron las espaldas entre sí, poniéndose en círculo para que ninguna bestia les atacara por la retaguardia. Kíli y Fíli habían sacado sus armas pero Bilbo era incapaz de moverse al presenciar ante sus ojos el aciago final que les esperaba. Fue en ese instante cuando posó sus dedos sobre la empuñadura de su espada y entonces lo supo.

Ya no era aquel chiquillo asustado que se había quedado atrapado a merced de las bestias. Ya no era aquel crío que soñaba con conocer en primera persona todas las apasionantes historias que leía en los libros. Ya no era aquel hogareño hobbit cuya única preocupación era cobijarse en su salón mientras esperaba que su cena terminara de hornearse en su cocina. Ahora era una persona distinta. Había engañado a una panda de trolls, había huido de huargos, orcos, trasgos y otras criaturas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Había sobrevivido a una batalla entre gigantes de piedra, había atravesado las entrañas de las montañas y hasta le había plantado cara a un orco acabando con su vida. Su siguiente meta era enfrentarse a un dragón. No había sitio para el miedo en aquella tarea. Ya había huido bastante de ello, era hora de enfrentarse a sus pesadillas.

Recordó la conversación con Balin en Rivendell.

"No te molestes, los nombres de las espadas hacen referencia a gestas de guerra"

"¿Insinúas que mi espada no ha conocido batalla?"

"Ni siquiera diría que es una espada. Más bien parece un abrecartas"

- _Dardo_.

Emitió con su garganta con una férrea determinación que sorprendió a los jóvenes enanos mientras desenvainó su filo.

Acababa de decidir el nombre de aquella magistral arma. Sí, sería pequeña pero eso no impediría que fuera poderosa y letal. Atravesaría la carne de sus enemigos como el venenoso aguijón de una minúscula avispa. Como las dolorosas espinas de una rosa. Como un dardo lanzado hacia su objetivo. Sí, aquel era el nombre perfecto.

Miró a aquellas bestias a los ojos ahora que ya no le parecían tan terroríficas y se lanzó hacia ellas profiriendo un potente alarido. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

La criatura no se movió y en cuanto el filo tocó su cuerpo, su presencia se evaporó convertida en humo y cenizas. Bilbo había vencido a su miedo, aquel hechizo ya no tenía efecto sobre ellos. Una a una el resto de las criaturas se esfumaron como la niebla y aquel bosque volvió a transformarse en una sala de piedra destruida. Incluso el fango que cubría el cuerpo de Bilbo se borró dejando una estela de polvo.

* * *

Iriel apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del sensual tacto de esta prenda y de su embriagador olor, pues un nuevo torbellino de niebla los cubrió volviendo a dibujar una pesadilla ante ellos. Ambos se levantaron, Iriel sosteniendo con fuerza el abrigo que caía sobre sus hombros y Thorin adelantándose unos pasos para protegerla. La niebla fue dibujando un par de siluetas, al principio sólo eran sombras borrosas pero poco a poco comenzaron a definirse mostrando rostros conocidos.

_"… Iriel …"_

Iriel se cubrió la mitad inferior de su rostro con las manos, ahogando un grito, dejando al descubierto unos ojos que eran incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo. Las lágrimas que había luchado por contener cayeron ahora sin ninguna resistencia.

Sus padres se encontraban frente a ella.

Sus rostros bondadosos le sonreían, tan jóvenes y hermosos como los recordaba antes de que cayeran presa de aquella mortal enfermedad. Extendieron sus brazos para que se acercara a ellos. El pie de Iriel se adelantó, movido inconscientemente por aquel llamamiento. Thorin la sujetó por el hombro, deteniendo su avance, Iriel recobró por un segundo la cordura.

- Ni se te ocurra. Sabes que no son reales.

En ese momento una violenta ráfaga de aire se desató. Los rostros de sus padres se alargaron, demacrados, enfermos, surcados por profundas ojeras en las cuencas de sus ojos. Iriel gritó ante aquella repentina transformación.

_"Tú nos has hecho esto"_

_"Tú nos has arrastrado hasta aquí"_

Iriel sintió una presión en el pecho. Aquella agonía no le dejaba respirar, no le permitía si quiera latir a su corazón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando acallar aquellas voces. Pero el dolor lejos de cesar, cada vez la arrastraba más hacia las profundidades.

_"Nos has traicionado. No has sido capaz de mantener la promesa que nos hiciste en la tumba"_

_"Has perturbado nuestro descanso arrastrándonos a este infierno"_

Iriel cerró los ojos ante aquellas acusaciones. Notó que su respiración se aceleraba sin control, estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Sentía que se mareaba pero ni siquiera aquello podía mitigar el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. Cuando creía que iba a consumirse en la desesperación unas manos firmes agarraron las suyas que seguían cubriendo sus oídos y entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Thorin estaba allí, mirándola con dulzura, transmitiéndole su fuerza.

- Sabes que nada de esto es verdad. Sólo es una ilusión para torturarnos.

Pero aquella vez ni siquiera sus suaves palabras, ni siquiera sus profundos ojos azules podían calmar aquella oscura idea que se le había pasado por la mente nada más verles. Unos ojos llenos de desesperación le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si de verdad son sus almas? ¿No ha dicho Gandalf que este hechicero podía jugar con los muertos?

Thorin entendió en aquel momento el verdadero tormento de la chica. No era sólo que se estuviera culpando por haberles desobedecido y tuviera que rendirles cuentas, es que de verdad creía que les había arrastrado desde el descanso eterno hasta aquel lúgubre infierno condenándoles a una tortura sin fin. No tenía argumentos para convencerla de lo contrario, pero sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto, sabía que aquel despreciable ser sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, atacándola donde era más vulnerable.

- ¿Y si… es… están aquí por mi… culpa? ¿Si han sido arras… arrastrados al infier…no a causa de mi impru… imprudencia?

Iriel había comenzado a hipar a causa de su incesante llanto. Los espectros seguían rugiendo a su alrededor, distorsionando el ambiente. En ese momento Thorin se dio cuenta de que Iriel estaba siendo consumida por la oscuridad más abyecta. Sus lágrimas caían con más intensidad, su inconmensurable miedo se dibujaba en los ojos que había vuelto a cerrar para no seguir soportando aquel escenario, su cuerpo temblaba tan rápido como su agitada respiración. Thorin observó que a alrededor de ella se elevaban las sombras, emergiendo desde las grietas del suelo, cobrando la forma de pequeños seres que se adherían a sus pies, como queriendo arrastrarla con ellos. Su incontrolada angustia estaba atrayendo todavía más a aquella sombría presencia que se alimentaba de su sufrimiento. Tenía que consolar su cuerpo antes de que sucumbiera por completo a aquella pesadilla. Tenía que sacarla de aquel torbellino de dolor y culpabilidad. Tenía que acallar aquellas voces que no dejaban de torturarla. Ella no se merecía un castigo así, una criatura tan noble, tan generosa, tan valiente, tan bella. No merecía acabar de un modo tan ruin, traicionada y consumida por sus propios miedos.

Agarró sus brazos con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Sólo se le ocurría una forma de sacarla de aquel vil embrujo.

Cerró los ojos y fundió sus labios con los suyos con el beso más sincero que fue capaz de ofrecerle para rescatarla de la oscuridad. Sus húmedos labios se pasearon por los suyos desterrando el miedo de su corazón. Saboreando cada milímetro de aquellos temblorosos labios que habían comenzado a devolverle tímidamente el beso. Soltó uno de sus brazos para posar su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, intentando detener su caída de este modo.

Aquel suave gesto funcionó.

El cuerpo de Iriel dejó de temblar, sus lágrimas se detuvieron. El dolor de su pecho comenzó a desaparecer pues ahora tenía que compartir sitio con una sensación todavía más poderosa. La llama del amor que sentía en su corazón fue capaz de consumir la angustia que la azotaba. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse regular, al compás de aquellos suaves labios que la conducían a un lugar que no creyó volver a recorrer tan pronto. Podía sentir el cuerpo del enano aproximándose al suyo, nada más a su alrededor importaba. Pronto los gritos de desesperación de los espectros se fueron acallando hasta convertirse en un gemido apenas audible. La niebla rugió y los envolvió de nuevo, arrastrando las sombras y las pálidas presencias de los espectros que se colapsaron entre sí. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ver la lucha que se desataba entre la oscuridad y la luz, pues estaban inmersos en un lugar que no querían abandonar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, disfrutando de cada efímera sensación, guardándola en su interior como el más valioso tesoro de su existencia.

Iriel comenzó a seguir los pasos de baile de aquella húmeda lengua, dejándole entrar en su interior, sin atreverse a abandonar su delicioso contacto, paseándose por todos los rincones que el enano le permitía, mordisqueando sus labios de la forma más sensual que sabía, aspirándolos con cada succión. No quería despertar, a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba a salvo. No quería abrir los ojos al mundo, quería quedarse ahí, para siempre, en aquel lugar dulce y húmedo, en los brazos del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Sin embargo aquello no le permitiría ver los intensos ojos azules de su compañero, su bello rostro, su sensual pelo trenzado junto a su barba, su robusto y musculoso cuerpo, su imponente porte que la había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Por eso, cuando sintió que sus labios al fin se separaban, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.


	18. Capítulo 18: El Nigromante

**Rotenschal: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ La verdad es que esta parejilla es muy tierna, pero aún les esperan muchas aventuras juntos.

**HainesHouse: **Bueno, no les voy a poner las cosas demasiado fáciles a estos cinco para salir de allí, aunque en este capítulo lo conseguirán con un poco de ayuda. ^^ Y respecto a la parejita, ya sabemos que Thorin no le da va a dar ni un minuto de tregua a la pobre chica.

**yay1301 . yes: **Na, tranqui, xD esta vez no es una ilusión, ni un sueño ni nada de eso, los dos están con los cinco sentidos en la situación. Aún tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosillas que tengo en mente antes de que la pasión se desate del todo entre estos dos xD

**daya20: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el capítulo, yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo. A partir de ahora los sentimientos se desvelan, a ver cómo son capaces de actuar estos dos.

**ady prime: **Muchísimas gracias! ^^ Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que me añadieras a tu lista de autores favoritos *o* Intentaré que esta droga siga siendo de tu agrado en cada capítulo xD jajajaja, no en serio ^^ espero que te guste, tus palabras de ánimo siempre son muy alentadoras.

**Rirhi**: Aunque supongo que ya no leerás esto: muchísima suerte con los exámenes! Es sin duda la peor época del año, pero luego el esfuerzo merece la pena :D Espero que te vaya todo genial y esperaré con ganas tu regreso ^^

**ennana23**: Dios O_O te has leido las 150 hojas de tirón? madre mía! XD qué crack eres! Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia :D me alegro mucho de haber despertado en ti esos sentimientos hacia Thorin jijiji, si es que es mas majico... *o*

**Alva Loki: **Sí, yo también querría ser Iriel en esos momentos xD Es que me imagino un beso de Thorin y las palabras poéticas salen solas jajajaja. Espero que te guste la continuación.

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Sé que todas estáis deseando que estos dos se entreguen el uno al otro y vivan felices para siempre y todo eso, pero todavía queda un largo camino hasta Erebor, y las cosas que resultan fáciles luego no se disfrutan tanto :P (no me odiéis xD no mucho...)

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 18: EL NIGROMANTE *~~~~***

Caminaban hacia ninguna parte, guiados por una mano invisible que los empujaba. El bosque se había transformado en una angosta cueva. Las paredes estaban surcadas por profundas y suaves grietas, como si una cascada de piedras hubiera fluido por allí tiempo atrás. Debían tener cuidado para no tropezar con las formaciones que se elevaban del suelo, queriendo besar a sus homólogas del techo. Algunas estalactitas y estalagmitas se habían encontrado en su camino y su fusión había formado bellas columnas de piedra. Resbaladizas piedras encontró el hobbit en su camino y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces al suelo a causa de ellas. El gorgoteo del agua se escuchaba en la lejanía, seguido de su eco al salpicar el charco que había formado con su paciente e infinito caer. Fíli guiaba la marcha y Kíli se encargaba de proteger la retaguardia. Habían decidido cubrir de esta forma los extremos para proteger a su saqueador, aunque después de la batalla contra los lobos, ya no estaban muy seguros de quién estaba más capacitado para proteger a quién.

Llevaban horas caminando y no había ni rastro de Thorin ni de Iriel. De vez en cuando gritaban sus nombres en la oscuridad, pero sólo su propio eco respondía la llamada.

- ¿Pero dónde han podido meterse? Este lugar no parecía tan grande cuando lo vimos desde fuera. ¿Cómo puede ser que nos los encontremos? – Preguntó desanimado Kíli.

- Gandalf dijo que en este lugar habitaba un hechicero, y nosotros mismos hemos sido testigos de sus macabros trucos – dijo Bilbo todavía estremeciéndose al recordar a los lobos.

- Trucos o no, este lugar es peligroso, debemos encontrarlos antes de que alguien o algo les haga daño – contestó Fíli con voz firme pero preocupada. Kíli se adelantó para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano.

- Estamos hablando de nuestro tío – y dejó escapar una ligera risa – nada de este mundo puede hacerle daño.

- De este mundo tal vez no… ¿pero y del otro? – le contestó el rubio con una mirada de preocupación, deteniendo la marcha. - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará nuestro tío si vuelve a toparse con el fantasma de su padre?

Kíli borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Él también tenía miedo de que el espectro de su abuelo Thráin pudiera abrir viejas heridas y aprovechar esta debilidad en su contra. Tenían que encontrarles cuanto antes. Kíli volvió a llamarles aún con más fuerza. Bilbo temía que aquellos gritos pudieran atraer en su lugar a algo que no estuvieran buscando.

Nada. Sólo el agua en la distancia.

Bilbo dio un puntapié a una pequeña piedra que se cruzó en su camino para descargar aquella frustración. La piedra chocó contra la pared y se desvió hacia la izquierda, el camino se torcía en aquella dirección, ocultando sus misterios.

De repente Fíli se detuvo y extendió su brazo hacia un lado para cortar el avance de su hermano y el mediano. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y les miró indicándoles que guardaran silencio. Unos pasos lejanos resonaban en la cueva, aproximándose hacia ellos. Fíli desenvainó uno de sus cuchillos, Kíli sacó una flecha del carcaj y la cargó lentamente en el arco. Bilbo desenvainó a Dardo, cuyo filo, por fortuna, no brillaba con su estela azulada. Los pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca. Los tres mantuvieron la respiración, aquella presencia estaba a punto de doblar el recodo del pasillo que se curvaba hacia la izquierda. Tragaron saliva y apretaron sus puños sobre sus armas, preparados para entrar en acción.

* * *

A las puertas de la fortaleza, en la espesura del Bosque Negro, diez enanos y un mago aguardaban en silencio. Bofur estaba recostado entre las raíces retorcidas de un gran árbol, fumando intranquilo con su pipa, Ori intentaba fabricar un nuevo tirachinas con palos y cañas, pues había perdido el suyo en la guarida de los trasgos. Bombur y Dori habían encendido un fuego para calentarse de la siniestra humedad, amontonando en un rincón todas las bolsas que los talbuks les habían dejado. Dwalin paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, sin poder detenerse, haciendo crujir el suelo bajo sus gruesas botas. Óin y Glóin vigilaban los alrededores por si a alguna otra criatura se le ocurría atacarles. Balin no le quitaba ojo a la antigua fortaleza, en cuya superficie se había posado una densa niebla movida por un viento maligno, que apenas dejaba ver el interior de sus despedazadas paredes. Nori afilaba el filo de su arma sin cesar y Bifur dibujaba surcos en la tierra con un palo resquebrajado. Todos los enanos se encontraban nerviosos y preocupados, por ello cada uno se había entregado a una tarea para distraer sus funestos pensamientos. Gandalf se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos, observando aquella niebla, sosteniendo un cofre plateado entre las manos. Llevaba un buen rato pronunciando palabras en una lengua que no comprendían, acariciando los fragmentos de madera y las filigranas de plata que adornaban la caja. De pronto Dwalin detuvo su marcha y anunció.

- Ya no aguanto más. Me niego a seguir aquí esperando cuando nuestro rey y nuestros compañeros están atrapados en alguna oscura maldición de esas ruinas. – Hizo chocar entre sí los puños de hierro de sus manos y con este estruendo metálico se adelantó. – Voy a buscarles ahora mismo.

El bastón del mago se interpuso a los pies del enano. Gandalf había detenido su extraño ritual y le miraba con ojos cansados pero autoritarios.

- No des ni un paso más, enano ingenuo. Nuestra fuerza de nada sirve en ese lugar. Debéis esperar la ayuda apropiada. Sólo los más sabios y puros guardianes de la tierra pueden enfrentar ese oscuro mal.

Dwalin dio un pequeño puntapié al bastón del mago.

- ¿Y hasta cuando tenemos que esperar? ¿Hasta que sea demasiado tarde? Si tan peligroso es lo que hay allí dentro, razón de más para sacarles de allí cuanto antes.

El mago se levantó y elevó su voz, esta vez más profunda, más sobrecogedora. El eco de su voz resonó por los alrededores, oscureciendo todavía más la pesada atmósfera, todos los enanos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarle. Parecía incluso más alto que antes, más erguido, más poderoso, más intimidante.

- ¡Si yo digo que hay que esperar es porque hay que esperar! Ya tenemos suficiente con que tres enanos y dos hobbits hayan caído en sus garras, no necesitamos seguir aumentando la lista.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron entre aquellos árboles, el viento plañía entre las hojas arrastrando un pesar silencioso. Dwalin, volvió a desfiarle.

- Y sí nosotros no podemos enfrentarnos a esto, ¿por qué demonios nos has guiado hasta aquí?

El resto de los enanos también quería escuchar la respuesta. El mago les había guiado por el camino equivocado durante días con el propósito de satisfacer sus propias inquietudes. Si ahora no les dejaba actuar, ¿qué sentido tenía el haberles llevado hasta los pies de la fortaleza?

El mago le miró sin ceder en su mirada desafiante.

- Porque yo solo no podía enfrentarme a tal corrupta oscuridad. Confiaba en que quince almas puras fueran suficientes para contener esta oscura peste el tiempo suficiente para que los guardianes llegaran a este lugar, evitando que esparciera su maleficio por las raíces de la tierra y siguiera corrompiendo al mundo. Esperaba contener la amenaza desde _fuera_. – Suspiró, su aura de intimidación retrocedió, de nuevo volvía a ser un anciano en cuya espalda recaía una gran responsabilidad. – Pero olvidé la testarudez e imprudencia de vuestra raza y ahora hemos alertado a nuestro enemigo en su propio refugio. Ahora sólo podemos esperar la llegada de las únicas personas que pueden enfrentar este mal.

Dwalin no volvió a replicarle. Malhumorado, se sentó en el suelo frente al mago y clavó uno de sus puños en la tierra para descargar su impotencia. A continuación, todavía atemorizados por la situación y la previa presencia amenazadora del mago, volvieron en silencio a sus tareas. Bofur dio una bocanada de su pipa y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Y a quién estamos esperando exactamente?

Gandalf volvió a recuperar su posición, descendió para sentarse junto a una roca con su gruesa y desgastada túnica de algodón y se acomodó como mejor pudo en aquel lugar que damnificaba tanto a su alma. Abrió el contenido del cofre y sacó un frasco cristalino que parecía contener la luz de alguna estrella olvidada. De nuevo pronunció unas palabras en otro idioma, con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblorosas sobre el frasco. Tras acabar este ritual que parecía un ruego, miró a Bofur con una sonrisa.

- A la mujer más bella que vuestros ojos jamás conocerán sobre la Tierra Media. A la Dama de Lórien.

Acariciar aquel frasco de cristal que contenía la luz de Eärendil había apaciguado un poco su preocupado corazón. La suave y melodiosa voz de Galadriel resonaba en su cabeza.

"No estás solo. Yo acudiré en tu ayuda siempre que me necesites."

Si la Dama de Lórien estaba con él, no había nada que temer. Elevó el frasco hacia el cielo e invocó su poderosa luz.

- _¡Aiya Eärendil, Elenion Ancalima!_

* * *

Una figura serena y tranquila emergió de la oscuridad del túnel. Una mujer les miraba en silencio. No había ninguna presencia amenazadora en ella, ningún arma protegía sus manos. Kíli bajó su arco con una lentitud impropia del enano, Fíli dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Bilbo todavía sujetaba su arma hacia el frente, detrás de los enanos, sin entender si aquella mujer era una aliada o una amenaza, tras ver la insólita y paralizante reacción de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, analizándose entre ellos, intentando comprender la absurda situación que se presentaba ante ellos. Fíli y Kíli estaban pálidos, unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel, bajando por la nuez de sus gargantas, que se movieron a la vez cuando ambos tragaron saliva. Los dos dieron un paso atrás, hacia Bilbo, con sus cuerpos todavía medio paralizados. Hubieran preferido enfrentarse a mil ejércitos antes que a aquello. Tendrían que responder ante la persona que más amaban, pero también ante la que más temían.

- ¡Madre! – Gritaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

La figura de Dís se encontraba ante ellos. Bilbo dejó escapar un suspiro de desconcierto. Miró hacia aquella mujer y de nuevo hacia los enanos. Bajó el filo de su arma hasta que la punta tocó el suelo y entonces entornó los ojos para observar mejor a aquella mujer. Se trataba de una enana, algo más baja que los jóvenes príncipes. Sus ojos, de un tono verde azulado, eran más claros que los de su hermano Thorin, pero su mirada era igual de profunda. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro como los bosques de teca que crecían en las lindes de la Comarca. Varias trenzas surcaban su larga melena, adornadas con aros de plata y pequeñas gemas engarzadas. Una elegante barba surcaba el contorno de su barbilla, cuidadosamente arreglada, dándole un aspecto todavía más imponente. Lucía un vestido negro con cordones dorados entrelazados en el centro y adornos rúnicos tejidos con seda roja. Los laterales de la falda estaban hechos con tela granate y caían delicadamente hasta sus tobillos, dejando entrever unas botas negras de cuero. Su cuello estaba adornado por una cadena de plata con una gema azulada en forma de estrella.

La figura pasó de mostrar una mirada dulce y acogedora, a una autoritaria y enojada. Los dos hermanos dieron otro paso atrás. Bilbo no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de la hermana de Thorin y en ese momento se percató de que el rey enano no era precisamente el familiar al que más temían aquellos jóvenes enanos. Dís cruzó los brazos sobre su prominente pecho y desplegó su dominio sobre ellos. No gritó, pero su voz sonaba tan poderosamente firme como si lo estuviera haciendo. Nadie podía replicar a aquella enana.

- ¡Fíli! ¡Kíli! ¿Qué explicación pensáis ofrecerme por haberme desobedecido de forma tan ruin? Os prohibí terminantemente embarcaros en esta suicida aventura. ¡Bastante tormento sería para mí perder a un hermano como para que tanto esa condenada montaña como su dragón me arrebaten también a mis hijos!

- Pero madre… - intentó rebatir Kíli poniéndose detrás de su hermano – él nos necesitaba a su lado… ya no somos unos niños…

A pesar de que Kíli intentaba aparentar seguridad, su voz temblorosa delataba la verdad. Y es que nunca, en todos los años de su vida, habían sido capaces de enfrentarse directamente a la estoica, perseverante y luchadora mujer que los había traído al mundo. Habían aprovechado cualquier distracción de ésta para escaparse en todas y cada una de sus aventuras. Cuando se enteraron de que su tío estaba preparando la partida, intentaron hablar con ambos para que les dieran permiso para unirse. Soportaron largas e intransigentes discusiones con ellos, intentando convencerles de que estaban cualificados para la aventura. Ante tantas negativas y después de no haberlo conseguido por las buenas, ambos hermanos decidieron escabullirse de Ered Luin aprovechando que su madre estaba ocupada con sus asuntos. Escaparon solos hacia la Comarca para reunirse con el resto del grupo. La sorpresa de Thorin fue mayor cuando encontró a sus imprudentes sobrinos en el interior de aquel agujero-hobbit, compartiendo comida y cerveza con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que lo acompañaran.

- ¡Tonterías! Todavía tenéis mucho que aprender. Ahora mismo vais a volver a casa conmigo. Yo misma mataré a vuestro tío por haberos arrastrado hasta aquí. – Se detuvo mirando a ambos lados - En cuanto lo encuentre.

- Eso queremos también nosotros - dijo Bilbo resoplando en voz baja y guardando la espada en su vaina – llevamos una eternidad buscándolo.

Dís les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con rabia por la dirección en la que había venido, mientras mascullaba palabras en _khuzdul_. Los tres varones la seguían a una distancia prudencial. Kíli y Fíli se miraban preocupados, preguntándose en que podría acabar aquel familiar encuentro.

* * *

- Gracias por traerme de vuelta.

- No ha sido nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos más, sin moverse, a tan sólo un paso de distancia entre ellos. Iriel todavía con la respiración agitada y los labios temblorosos. Thorin, sin embargo, se mantenía imperturbable, como siempre. Su cuerpo no daba ninguna muestra de descontrol tras haber participado en aquel extraordinario beso, todo lo contrario que Iriel, que sentía una chispa electrizante recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel.

Su interior explotaba y se recomponía como un millón de fuegos artificiales. Su cuerpo no le había pedido permiso para la caótica fiesta que estaba celebrando. Sus sentidos se encontraban agudizados, su piel se erizaba, sus hormonas corrían por sus venas, descontroladas, atropellando todo lo que encontraban a su antojo en aquella autopista sanguínea. Se sentía incapaz de soportar aquella excitación, de un momento a otro su cuerpo iba a abalanzarse sobre el del rey enano para adueñarse de él para siempre. Sus labios le suplicaban más de aquel elixir, sus manos le imploraban que les dejara acariciar el rostro de Thorin, su cuerpo necesitaba sentir el roce de su masculina figura, su corazón le rogaba caminar junto a los rítmicos latidos de su compañero. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos estos instintos incontenibles, Iriel logró detenerlos, manteniéndose con esfuerzo en su posición, sin atreverse a moverse ni a respirar, esperando que el rey enano pronunciara una palabra, esperando que le diera una explicación de todo aquello.

Pero no lo hizo.

Thorin la observaba intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo si la situación lo propiciara, el problema era que no había planeado cómo lidiar con ello una vez que sus labios se separaran de los suyos tras rescatarla de aquel pozo de desesperación. ¿Qué podía responderle si ni él mismo conocía la razón de la enigmática atracción que lo empujaba hacia ella cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban? En lugar de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos claros, por una vez en su larga y brava vida de guerrero, decidió tomar una decisión cobarde.

- Ya es hora de ponernos en marcha.

Ladeó su rostro hacia la pared para escapar de aquella mirada que le suplicaba una respuesta. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas a la chica, de nuevo sin rumbo hacia ninguna parte. Iriel no se movió. Su cuerpo intentaba dar un paso hacia él, pero su mente se había quedado paralizada. Quería continuar aquella conversación, olvidar aquel beso, pedirle una explicación, ignorar lo que acababa de suceder, odiar a aquel enano, amar al hombre que tenía delante, golpear su rostro por su testarudez y su arrogante forma de hacer las cosas a su voluntad sin rendir cuentas a nadie, abrazar su cuerpo, hundir su cabeza en su pecho y dejar escapar lágrimas de felicidad entre sus cabellos. Sentía mil emociones enfrentándose dentro de ella, mil pensamientos contradictorios luchando entre sí para decidir cuál era el ganador. Un remolino de sentimientos que se sentía incapaz de contener, aunque se empeñara en ocultarlos en lo más profundo de su alma, como había hecho siempre, estaba vez le resultaba una tarea imposible. Como una corriente de aguas turbulentas, sintió que las palabras estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Luchó por contenerlas, por agarrarlas para que no salieran, pero su voz escupió aquello que su cuerpo era incapaz de callar.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? - El enano continuó avanzando dándole la espalda - ¡Acabamos de besarnos!

Demasiado tarde, su voz había pronunciado la pregunta que torturaba su mente, la respuesta que exigía saber. Iriel se tapó la boca con las manos, como intentando tragarse las palabras que había pronunciado, como si así pudiera dar marcha atrás. El enano se detuvo al escuchar estas últimas palabras, sin girarse. Thorin cerró los ojos y maldijo en _khuzdul_ en voz baja por obligarle a dar una explicación que ni siquiera él conocía. En lugar de sucumbir a sus sentimientos y confesar su inexplicable debilidad por ella, optó por mantener su firmeza y le ofreció una respuesta que todavía la confundió más.

- No es la _primera_ vez.

El corazón de Iriel dio un vuelco potente. Estaba segura de que hasta el enano habría sido capaz de oír ese turbulento y atronador latido que todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Una sensación abrumadora la envolvió de la cabeza a los pies, como un escalofrío helado.

Thorin lo _sabía_.

Sabía que ella era la mujer que había conocido en Rivendell. A pesar de que por aquella época aún no conocía su verdadera identidad, pues se ocultaba bajo la apariencia de Rhein.

* * *

Continuaron caminando tras aquella mujer que parecía saber muy bien a dónde los dirigía. El camino descendía hacia las profundidades, estrechándose cada vez más. Pronto el camino fue tan estrecho que tuvieron que caminar en fila para atravesarlo. Fue Fíli quien se atrevió a romper el silencio pronunciando una pregunta que le inquietaba desde hacía rato.

- Madre, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí desde Ered Luin?

Dís siguió caminando y le contestó sin mirarle.

- Parece mentira que no me conozcáis después de tantos años. ¿De verdad creíais que vuestra madre se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante vuestra huida? He recorrido medio mundo buscándoos, por suerte para mí nunca habéis sabido borrar demasiado bien vuestro paso.

Bilbo sonrió. El linaje de Durin le parecía cada vez más impresionante. Aquella familia no sólo poseía fuertes y nobles guerreros, las mujeres tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Sin embargo aquella respuesta no convenció del todo a Fíli, que seguía presintiendo que algo iba mal.

Por fin vislumbraron el final de la cueva. Salieron a una escarpada cima al borde de un acantilado. Dís se apresuró hacia el borde.

- Tenemos que bajar por aquí.

Los tres miraron el empinado descenso. No había nada a lo que agarrarse en aquellas abruptas paredes y no eran capaces de distinguir el fondo.

- Es imposible bajar por ahí. – Contestó Kíli al borde de la pendiente. Unas pequeñas piedras resbalaron bajo su pisada y cayeron al vacío.

- Es el único camino. – Replicó ella – Vamos, empezad a bajar antes de que me enfurezca todavía más.

Bilbo se acercó para echar un vistazo él también. No parecía un camino seguro, más bien una muerte segura, un paso en falso y todo terminaría. Él ya había tenido suficientes experiencias al filo de un abismo.

- ¿A qué estáis esperando? – Repitió de nuevo, furiosa.

Las sospechas de Fíli volvieron a acrecentarse. Decidió intentar una cosa.

- Madre, tengo que confesarte algo. Las muñequeras de cuero que me regalaste en mi último cumpleaños, las que hiciste tu misma… se rompieron durante la aventura.

Dís le miró extrañada.

- ¿Y a qué viene esto ahora? Ya te haré otras cuando volvamos a casa.

En ese momento Kíli desenvainó su espada y apuntó hacia la mujer. Fíli le imitó.

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¿Osáis levantar la espada contra vuestra propia madre?

- ¡Tú no eres nuestra madre! – Gritó Kíli – Nuestra madre me regaló aquellas muñequeras a mí, no a Fíli.

Aquella mujer dejó escapar una risa siniestra y su rostro se distorsionó dejando paso a una sombría figura, una figura sin rostro. Un torbellino salió disparado alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio. Fíli cayó a unos metros, golpeándose contra las rocas. Kíli y Bilbo tuvieron peor suerte, pues cayeron hacia el acantilado, logrando sujetarse en el borde justo a tiempo.

El Nigromante se encontraba ante ellos.

Rió malignamente. Se acercó hacia ellos y pisó la mano del joven enano, su único apoyo para no caer. Kíli gritó de dolor, sonido que alertó a su hermano.

- Vais a morir traicionados por vuestros propios recuerdos. – Bramó con su voz distorsionada.

- ¡No acabarás con nosotros tan fácilmente!

Fíli cargó con la espada hacia él, pero aquel arma traspasaba su sombrío cuerpo sin causarle ningún daño. El enano siguió dando estocadas inútiles, mientras aquel ser se burlaba de ellos.

El Nigromante apartó su pie de la mano de Kíli y dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano para divertirse con él. Agarró al enano del cuello con sus huesudas manos y le gritó con su voz de pesadilla. Fíli cerró uno de sus ojos mientras intentaba liberarse en vano de aquella mano que le cortaba la respiración. Bilbo y Kíli gritaron, intentando volver a subir, pero su esfuerzo sólo les empujaba más hacia abajo.

En ese momento una luz cegadora envolvió el ambiente. El Nigromante soltó a Fíli para protegerse de aquella aura que le debilitaba. De pronto el lugar comenzó a desaparecer, devorado por aquella luz. Kíli y Bilbo sintieron que caían, pero ningún doloroso impacto les recibió. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraban en la superficie de la fortaleza, protegidos por una luminosa figura que no parecía de este mundo. Los tres se encontraban a salvo.

* * *

- Rivendell… ¡Lo sabías! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Iriel enfadada con las mejillas ardiendo. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y humillación. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que ambas personas eran la misma? ¿No le había dicho a Dwalin que sólo había sido un sueño? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de actuar con naturalidad a su lado después de aquello? ¿De verdad no le había dado ninguna importancia a aquella noche que irrumpía sin permiso en sus sueños una y otra vez?

- Tú tampoco mencionaste nada. – Reprochó Thorin con una voz profunda devolviéndole la acusación. Iriel resopló. Él tenía razón en eso y odiaba tener que dársela.

- Creía que no lo recordabas. Le dijiste a Dwalin que sólo habías tenido un mal sueño.

Thorin se giró hacia ella en aquella ocasión.

- ¿También has estado espiando mis conversaciones? ¿No te bastó con seducirme con tu engañosa apariencia?

- ¿Seducirte? ¿Yo? – Ahora Iriel ardía de rabia, resopló llena de indignación - ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer tal cosa? – Sus ojos le miraban desafiantes, intentando quemar con la mirada aquellos ojos azules que contenían la inmensidad del océano, la infinidad del firmamento.

- Bah, condenadas y manipuladoras mentes de mujer… ¿quién os entiende? – dijo escupiendo la frase como justificación y volvió a darle la espalda.

Iriel ardía por dentro. Ese obstinado enano pretendía escabullir su responsabilidad fingiendo que no había tenido nada que ver con aquello, que había sido manipulado por ella. Nadie en la Tierra Media era capaz de manipular a aquel enano de voluntad férrea, y menos ella.

Thorin sabía que era cobarde lo que estaba haciendo, pero era más fácil hacer ver que había caído bajo su tentador embrujo, que reconocer la verdad. Por eso volvió a darle la espalda, para dejar de observar aquellos ojos que le taladraban el corazón, para no desviar la mirada hacia aquellos labios que mataría por volver a probar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando enterrar así aquellos ígneos sentimientos que todavía ardían bajo su cuerpo. La excitación de haber tenido a su alcance a aquella chica que tanto le intrigaba todavía se hacía patente en su interior, amenazando con volver a emerger, incluso más intensamente, y si lo hacía, sabía que nadie en el cielo ni en el infierno lograría apartarla de sus brazos nunca más, se aferraría a aquella mujer con las mismísimas cadenas de su propia alma. Por eso apretó los puños, para sobreponerse a aquellas ataduras.

Iriel no podía dejar de observar a aquel enano inalterable que se mantenía en silencio, sin responder ante los actos que le habían ofrecido el momento más intenso de su vida. El anhelado beso por el que sería capaz de pagar una condena eterna en el infierno a cambio de poder disfrutarlo tan sólo una vez más. Iriel pasó uno de sus dedos por sus temblorosos labios, acariciando la estela que el enano había dejado sobre ellos, su calidez, su pasión, su fuerza.

Entonces sus manos descendieron por su cuello y se toparon con las gruesas pieles del abrigo de Thorin. Había olvidado que el enano la había arropado con él. Las palabras de ese testarudo ser podían anunciar lo que quisieran, pero sus acciones decían justo lo contrario. De pronto volvió a sentir la necesidad de escupir un torrente de palabras ante él. De nuevo volvió a sentir las frases atropellándose en su garganta, luchando entre ellas para emerger. Y de nuevo fue incapaz de detenerlas.

- Maldito enano, no te atrevas a escabullirte de esto. Sabes que eres tan culpable como yo. No finjas que no has participado en esta locura.

Thorin no se movió. La ira de Iriel se tornó en una súplica. Su voz se suavizó.

- Por favor, sólo quiero una explicación, creo que merezco al menos eso.

- ¿Acaso puedes darme una tú? – Contestó con una voz melancólica. No se giró hacia ella, pero ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, mientras sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, mientras una de sus trenzas acariciaba su rostro.

Estaba volviendo a hacerlo de nuevo. De nuevo evadía las respuestas para pasarle a ella la difícil tarea de explicarlo todo. Aquel enano podía haber liderado a su pueblo en momentos difíciles, pero era un cobarde a la hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, pues en lugar de aceptarlos, fingía que no existían y se atrevía a insinuar que ella era la culpable. Iriel ya estaba harta de que el enano se mantuviera al margen de aquella historia. Puede que ella la hubiera iniciado, puede que durante bastante tiempo, ella fuera la única que observara su rostro en silencio, imaginando cómo sería abrazarlo, acariciar sus cabellos bajo la luna, pero ahora no. Estaba segura de que no era sólo su imaginación. Los últimos acontecimientos revelaban que el enano sentía por ella algo que no quería admitir y no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad para arrancárselo de los labios. Agarró las pieles del abrigo y lo arrojó con rabia hacia él, devolviéndole su regalo, intentando recordarle el acto de cariño que ella no le había pedido. Thorin bajó la mirada hacia su prenda tirada a sus pies. Iriel apretó los dientes y los puños furiosa de que aquel estúpido enano no reaccionara de ninguna forma. Bajó la cabeza para dejar que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos y no pudo evitar gritarle la respuesta con una voz desgarradora. Más adelante se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿De verdad pretendes fingir que no lo sabes y así obligarme a decirlo en voz alta? – Hizo una pausa porque la rabia estaba apretando su garganta, quebrándole la voz, sintió una lágrima caliente abriéndose paso, pero esta vez no se molestó en intentar detener su ardiente salida - ¿Por qué crees que te estoy acompañando hacia una muerte segura, Thorin Escudo de Roble? ¡Pues porque estoy estúpida e irremediablemente enamorada de ti!

Sólo fue consciente de su atrevimiento al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra. En ese momento un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda, haciendo temblar su corazón, llevándose consigo todo el calor que había sentido hasta entonces.

Silencio.

Sólo su respiración jadeante por el esfuerzo de haber gritado al enano con todas sus fuerzas. Iriel no se atrevía a moverse, no se atrevía a decir nada más. Quería volver minutos atrás en el tiempo para cortarse a sí misma su delatora lengua y así evitar esta desastrosa situación. La situación la habría sobrepasado, su juicio no había sido capaz de detenerla a tiempo. Quería desaparecer, ser envuelta por la niebla y la oscuridad, volver a su cascada, a su acogedora guarida donde sólo la recibirían el canto de los pájaros y los cascos de su fiel montura plateada. Sin embargo estaba en aquellas ruinas, sin poder desviar su anhelante mirada de él, esperando su reacción.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. Una potente y cegadora luz los envolvió a los dos. Thorin corrió hacia ella para protegerla de este nuevo fenómeno que no sabía si era amigo o enemigo. Un remolino cálido desterró las tinieblas y aquellas crudas y solitarias paredes que los habían atrapado. La siguiente vez que abrieron los ojos se encontraban en la superficie de la fortaleza en ruinas. Una elfa de cabellos dorados y un vestido tan blanco y brillante como el alba parecía ser el origen de aquella luz. Pero no estaba sola. A su lado se erguía una figura conocida. El Señor Elrond también se encontraba allí, junto a Bilbo y los jóvenes enanos.

La elfa los miró con ternura mientras la luz se condensaba en su mano y se apagaba despacio.

- Ya estáis a salvo.

Su voz resonaba pura, como el agua. Thorin soltó a la muchacha y fue a ver si sus sobrinos estaban bien. Iriel estaba demasiado impactada por los acontecimientos como para moverse. Las pesadillas, el beso, su confesión, su repentino rescate. Todo era demasiado confuso.

Galadriel alzó la mano que portaba a Nenya y una luz azulada emergió de ella, envolviendo a sus compañeros con un aura de protección. A su lado se encontraban también Gandalf y otro extraño anciano de aspecto ermitaño. Se trataba de Radagast el Pardo. Los magos sostenían con firmeza sus bastones apuntando hacia un rincón. Elrond se adelantó hacia aquel lugar, y entonces lo vieron.

Una decrépita sombra se acurrucaba en un rincón, intentando protegerse de la cegadora luz que lo dañaba, emitiendo sonidos guturales que desgarraban los oídos de los presentes, pero ninguno de los que le hacía frente mostró señal alguna de debilidad.

- _Nigromante_, abandona tus oscuras artes y desaparece de esta tierra de paz y prosperidad o encerraremos tu alma en un tormento eterno. – Desafió Elrond a aquella oscura presencia.

Aquella sombra empezó a reír patéticamente. Una mezcla entre un rugido de las profundidades y una voz tenebrosa surgió de ella.

- Jamás. – Siseó el nigromante. Elevó sus brazos al cielo y de entre los restos de las estatuas de piedra, se levantó una figura espectral con forma de rey.

Gandalf agarró a Iriel y la arrastró detrás de ellos, hacia donde estaban Bilbo y los herederos de Durin. Gandalf y Radagast juntaron sus bastones en forma de cruz, creando una barrera para protegerlos. Elrond elevó su espalda élfica hacia aquella criatura del más allá.

- Gandalf, Radagast, teníais razón. – Dijo parando sus estocadas. – Esa hoja de Morgul era propiedad del Rey Brujo de Angmar.

El elfo luchó con coraje contra su rival fantasmal. Las hojas entrechocaban con furia, formando un sonido metálico y constante. Galadriel seguía alumbrando el lugar con su poderosa y cegadora luz, desterrando las tinieblas y debilitando así a aquel desconocido ser. Los magos retrocedieron, intentando guiar fuera de allí a los cinco compañeros que se habían visto envueltos en aquella batalla mágica. Gandalf y Radagast los protegían con una barrera poderosa formada por sus bastones que reflejaba cualquier mal que el Nigromante intentaba lanzar. Pronto les acercaron a las escaleras de aquella fortaleza por la que habían entrado. Al otro lado les esperaban el resto de los enanos que gritaban de alegría al ver que todos se encontraban a salvo.

De pronto el viento cambió de dirección. Unas poderosas alas lo batían desde el Oeste. Una bandada de águilas apareció en el cielo, los mismos magníficos animales que los habían salvado con anterioridad. Gandalf reconoció al Señor de las Águilas entre ellas.

- Bendita sea vuestra presencia. Yo he cumplido mi palabra, ahora espero que lleves a estos pobres y asustados enanos hasta el lugar que acordamos.

El Señor de las Águilas se inclinó hacia él.

- Así será.

Una a una, las águilas cargaron a los enanos sobre sus lomos y los sacaron de allí mientras los elfos continuaban su pelea. Thorin miró hacia el mago que le despidió con la mirada.

- Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu empresa, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Estoy seguro de que Erebor aguarda tu regreso.

El rey enano asintió con la cabeza, mientras su águila se elevaba hacia el cielo dejando atrás aquella niebla espesa.

Bilbo e Iriel compartían la suya. La muchacha todavía no había conseguido salir de su confusión, todo a su alrededor se movía demasiado deprisa.

De repente sintió una cálida voz en su cabeza, un dulce susurro que despejó sus aturdidos pensamientos.

"Sé paciente. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que siente"

Le pareció que la elfa le sonreía bajo aquella lucha. Las lágrimas brotaron en las mejillas de Iriel y abrazó al hobbit con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se perdían entre las nubes.


	19. Capítulo 19: Un vuelo interminable

Actualizo antes que de costumbre ^^ . Estaba inspirada y me apetecía escribir. Aprovecho ahora porque dentro de unas semanas mi tiempo empezará a escasear bastante -_- aisss...

**Daya20**: Ya iba siendo hora de que alguno de los dos confesaba lo que sentía y esta vez le ha tocado a Iriel ^^. Me gustaría explotar más los personajes de los elfos en esta aventura, aunque no sé si la historia me permitirá que Galadriel y Elrond vuelvan a aparecer...

**HainesHouse:** Sí, Thorin ya ha huido bastante. Algo le dirá xD aunque a saber si es lo que ella quiere oír...  
Muchas felicidades por lo de tu examen :D es genial ver que los esfuerzos obtienen su recompensa. Jeje y gracias por quedarte a leer el capítulo. Un besito

**Lynia**: Sí que es para pegarle sí XD yo me uno a la paliza jajaja, aunque espero que a lo largo de este capítulo le odies un poco menos :P

**Ennana23: **Muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos :D Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Esta vez no te he hecho esperar mucho para la continuación ;)

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 19: UN VUELO INTERMINABLE *~~~~***

Iriel lloró durante largo tiempo, vertiendo sus lágrimas entre los cabellos rizados del mediano. Bilbo se dejó abrazar por su abatida compañera, imaginando qué terrible pesadilla habría encontrado en la fortaleza para haberla dejado en aquel estado. No se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a remover aún más su amargura, así que acarició con su mano los brazos de la chica que envolvían su cuerpo, recordándole que no estaba sola, que ya había pasado todo.

Fíli y Kíli disfrutaban del viento sobre la cara, dejando atrás el misterioso mal del que habían escapado, acariciando las nubes que surcaban el cielo a su paso, volando hasta el infinito, como nunca más podrían hacerlo. Los dos hermanos se habían acostumbrado a mirar siempre hacia adelante, dejando atrás las cicatrices, caminando hacia el mañana sin ataduras, pues el miedo y la desesperanza no eran buenos compañeros de viaje. Los sueños sólo eran dignos de los valientes que se atrevían a soñarlos y a luchar por ellos. El destino sólo era una forma de llamar a lo que les esperaba al final del camino si habían sido capaces de recorrerlo con honor. Era su tío quien les había enseñado todo eso.

Thorin se encontraba a lomos del Señor de las Águilas. Aquella espléndida criatura había pactado con Gandalf que los llevaría hasta las Montañas del Bosque Negro y allí ellos tendrían que apañárselas solos para salir. Thorin se aferraba a su plumaje intentando concentrarse en trazar un nuevo plan de viaje para alcanzar la Montaña Solitaria antes del día previsto, ahora que ya no contarían con la ayuda del mago. Pero ni la responsabilidad del liderazgo ni la velocidad del viento azotando su cuerpo eran capaces de sacarle aquel único pensamiento de su cabeza.

Iriel…

No esperaba aquella confesión por su parte. Era consciente de que la muchacha sentía cierta admiración hacia él, pero nunca imaginó que fuera de tal calibre. Aquello complicaba aún más el enredo de pensamientos y sentimientos que era incapaz de ordenar en su interior. Después de aquella confesión debía responderle algo. Cerró los ojos, se sujetó la frente y suspiró cansado. No tenía que haberle permitido al mago dejar entrar a más miembros en su Compañía. Sabía que llevar a una mujer con ellos no era una buena idea y ahora sus temores se confirmaban. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar el error. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para no dañar aquel corazón que se había abierto por completo ante él. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para que aquellos ojos claros no derramaran más amargas lágrimas sin sentido. Ahora la responsabilidad de recuperar un reino olvidado no parecía nada en comparación con arreglar aquel daño. Volvió a abrir los ojos para observar la inmensidad del cielo pasar ante él como una efímera mancha azul. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así. Él siempre había podido con todo. Él siempre había antepuesto el futuro de su pueblo ante cualquier deseo personal. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en sólo unas semanas? ¿Cómo una sola mujer había sido capaz de derribar los cimientos de una personalidad que había tardado tantos años en construir? ¿Por qué aquellos ojos tenían tanto poder sobre sus debilidades cuando ni la muerte, ni la sangre derramada en las batallas, ni el odio de sus enemigos habían sido capaces de hacerlo?

Las águilas continuaron su vuelo hacia los rosados y violetas tonos del amanecer.

* * *

En la antigua fortaleza de Dol Guldur, los guardianes seguían luchando contra aquella misteriosa amenaza. El fantasma del Rey Brujo no cedía en sus ataques, pero Elrond había sido adiestrado en la batalla por los mejores maestros y devolvía todos y cada uno de sus ataques con su espada élfica. El filo de _Hadhafang_, conocida en la lengua común como "hoja de multitudes", no retrocedía, más bien al contrario, parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada estocada recibida.

Por otro lado, la batalla tampoco parecía hacer mella en Galadriel, que invocaba la luz de las estrellas más brillantes de sus ancestros. Aquella aura de protección mantenía su fulgor, consumiendo las sombras que poblaban aquel lugar.

Todos los siervos que servían al Señor Oscuro, salieron para defenderle. Murciélagos, arañas y otras criaturas repulsivas atacaron con sus viles artes. Los magos se encargaron de contener la amenaza, lanzando hechizos de fuego, pidiendo ayuda a la tierra y a los árboles que les defendían con sus retorcidas raíces y sus quebradizas ramas, clavando sus bastones en aquellos monstruosos cuerpos, decapitándolos y desmembrándolos.

Parecía que la victoria de los cuatro sabios era inminente. El Concilio Blanco había acudido con todos sus miembros a defender a la tierra una vez más.

¿Todos?

- ¿Llegó tarde?

La voz de otro anciano emergió entre los árboles. Sus afiladas uñas se aferraban a su bastón de ébano. Su túnica blanca destacaba en el lugar, haciendo contraste con las tinieblas. Saruman el Blanco había llegado para unirse al combate.

Se adelantó hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Las arañas parecieron retroceder ante su presencia, momento que aprovechó para pulverizar sus ojos con un movimiento cortante del orbe nacarado de su bastón.

El Rey Brujo de Angmar pareció mirarle a través de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Lanzó una última estocada a Elrond, que la detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuello, profirió un alarido espectral y se elevó desvaneciéndose. Aquel cobarde espectro caído una vez fue un hombre, uno que traicionó a los suyos corrompido por uno de los Nueve Anillos de Poder que Sauron entregó a la raza de los hombres durante la Segunda Edad. Ahora tan sólo era la sombra consumida de lo que fue, los despojos del esplendor que un día tuvo, ahora sólo era una forma cobarde e intangible que obedecía al mejor postor, intentando evadir a la muerte para no rendir cuentas de sus pecados.

La sombra del Nigromante se acurrucaba en un rincón, derrotada, consumida por la luz. Gritaba para ahuyentar aquel brillo, pero la Dama de Lórien no iba a dejarle escapar. Saruman se acercó lentamente hacia ella, el resto le observaba sin mediar palabra.

- Tu poder ha sido de gran ayuda – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la elfa – ahora deja que yo me encargue de lo que queda de este impostor.

Galadriel le miró desconfiada, pero obedeció. Él era el maestro de la Orden, no podía contradecirle. Saruman se aproximó hacia aquella sombra apuntándole directamente con su bastón, que relampagueaba ansioso por desatar su poderío.

- Confiesa ahora mismo impostor, ¿ante quién respondes?

- Yo no respondo ante nadie – dijo la sombra con una malévola voz. - ¡El mundo responderá ante mí!

Aunó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para abalanzarse hacia el mago. Saruman soltó una descarga de relámpagos hacia él, pero falló. La figura se elevó por encima de ellos y desapareció entre las nubes. Saruman elevó su bastón y volvió a descargar otro ataque hacia allí, pero no ocurrió nada. El Nigromante había escapado.

El resto le miró con ojos acusadores, había dejado escapar al ser que tanto les había costado derrotar, sin haberle interrogado sobre su procedencia o sus intenciones. Saruman carraspeó.

- Sólo eran los vestigios de algún alma consumida por las malas artes. Un necio que creyó ser capaz de engañar a la muerte y manipularla a su antojo. Pero ahora, gracias al Concilio Blanco, a todos nosotros – sonrió con orgullo – volverá al averno de donde ha salido. Con las insignificantes fuerzas que le han quedado tras la derrota, no tardará en desvanecerse por completo.

- Maestro, – dijo Gandalf inclinando la cabeza ante él, intentando contener la rabia y la frustración de haber perdido la mejor oportunidad de averiguar quién se escondía bajo aquel título - ¿cómo podemos estar seguro de que la amenaza ha perecido? Ha escapado ante nuestros ojos.

- Tonterías, mis rayos lo han pulverizado. Es imposible que recupere su fuerza tras haber soportado todos nuestros ataques. Ya no hay ninguna amenaza.

- Confiemos en que nuestro trabajo aquí no haya sido en vano. – Anunció Elrond guardando la espada en su vaina.

Radagast contempló las raíces putrefactas de los árboles. Lloró por dentro al ver el mal irreparable que aquella presencia había hecho en el bosque. La naturaleza no se recuperaría de aquella oscura corrupción en los años venideros.

- Deberíamos volver a nuestros asuntos. – Ordenó Saruman alejándose de allí a grandes pasos con su bastón – Nos reuniremos para hablar de lo ocurrido en el plazo de dos semanas, intentaremos sacar conclusiones de este extraño encuentro.

Algo inquietaba a la Dama de Lórien. A pesar de que la sombra se había ido, todavía sentía un aura tenebrosa inundando el ambiente, lamentándose con pesar, torturada por la oscuridad. Aquel desconocido hechicero había dejado una cicatriz de maldad sobre la tierra que sería difícil de sanar.

- De ahora en adelante mi gente custodiará este lugar. – Anunció llevándose una mano al pecho y agarrándolo con fuerza para despejar aquella sensación - Mantendremos vigilada esta fortaleza.

Saruman maldijo en su interior, pero su anciano rostro no mostró ninguna alteración.

- Que así sea.

Saruman se perdió entre la espesura del bosque, alejándose de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Sólo él conocía la verdadera identidad de aquella sombra. Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, estaba resurgiendo lentamente de entre sus derrotados restos, pero todavía no había recuperado ni una mísera parte de su poder. Se había ocultado bajo el título de "Nigromante" con la esperanza de recuperarse poco a poco, al margen de sus enemigos, extendiendo con cuidado su imperio de miedo y agonía sobre el mundo. Sin embargo aquellos estúpidos magos nunca descansaban en su vigilia y habían averiguado que algo no andaba bien en el bosque.

Por fortuna, Saruman había llegado justo a tiempo. Unos minutos más y aquellos guardianes habrían descubierto la identidad del Señor Oscuro y lo habrían aniquilado por completo, pues aún era demasiado débil. Ahora, gracias a él, la sombra de Sauron se arrastraba hacia Mordor para encontrar refugio entre aquellas atroces tierras renegadas del mundo.

Saruman se relamió sus decrépitos labios. Ahora el Señor Oscuro le debía un _favor_.

* * *

Las águilas seguían volando sin detenerse. Llevaban horas sobrevolando el Bosque Negro, mezclándose con las nubes, sin presentar muestras de fatiga. Batían sus poderosas alas hacia el horizonte, empujadas por las ráfagas de los vientos del Sur. Sin embargo sus pasajeros comenzaban a sentir hambre. Pronto el amargo pesar de su corazón empezó a fundirse con su voraz apetito. Iriel había dejado de llorar hacía rato, pero la tristeza no la había abandonado. Le parecía ver el rostro del enano en cada nube, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Se lamentaba por haber sido tan estúpida de confesar lo que sentía, por haber creído que tenía una oportunidad con aquella persona que renegaba de todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, por haber creído que ella podía ser diferente para ese impenetrable corazón. Ahora sólo le quedaba cargar con las consecuencias de su atrevimiento. Tendría suerte si el rey enano no volvía a expulsarla de su Compañía.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevamos volando? ¿Cuánto más piensan seguir sin descanso? Sólo veo árboles y más árboles, a pesar de que avanzamos deprisa, parece que sigamos perdidos en el mismo sitio.

Bilbo observaba el punteado verde y negruzco que se extendía bajo ellos.

- No lo sé. Pero como sigamos mucho más voy a desmayarme de hambre. Aquella fortaleza tenebrosa ha consumido todas mis fuerzas. – Dijo Iriel haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse erguida.

- Pídeles que paremos un rato, yo también estoy exhausto.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo van a hacerme caso?

Bilbo se giró hacia ella y le hizo un gesto señalando los nudillos de su mano. Iriel miró la suya.

- Ah… el anillo… lo había olvidado.

Iriel suspiró para concentrarse en sus pensamientos como había hecho cuando habló con los talbuks. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía dirigirse al ave que la transportaba. Intentó hablarle con el mayor respeto del que fue capaz para hacerle esta petición. Tras oír sus palabras, el animal elevó sus alas para aproximarse hacia el Señor de las Águilas. Ambos tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente a su plumaje para no caer ante este repentino impulso. El ave alcanzó a su superior y empezó a volar a su lado, comunicándole la petición con sus graznidos a través del aire. Iriel evitó que su mirada se dirigiera hacia el rey enano, que se encontraba a unos metros, a lomos de la poderosa águila a la que estaban consultando.

Esta vez fue el mismo Señor de las Águilas quien respondió a Iriel.

"Si nos detenemos aquí ya no continuaremos la marcha. No nos adentraremos bajo estas ramas. Si queréis descansar, tendréis que continuar con vuestro propio pie hasta las montañas"

Genial. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaban. Tendrían que aguantar sin dar sustento a su cuerpo o de lo contrario tendrían que atravesar ellos mismos aquel embrujado bosque del que tantas advertencias les había ofrecido Beorn.

- Me parece que no llevan intención de detenerse. Dicen que si nos dejan aquí tendremos que seguir nosotros a pie. – Anunció la chica al mediano.

- ¿Y cuánto más pretenden avanzar?

Iriel no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a conocer la fatal respuesta, pero finalmente lo hizo. Escuchar la contestación le hizo reír de desesperanza.

- Hasta el próximo amanecer.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el mediano con la cara de desencajada. – Pero si acabamos de dejar atrás el alba, ¿pretenden continuar _otro_ día más a este ritmo?

- Si hay un día de camino volando, imagínate la distancia que tendríamos que recorrer a pie.

El ave se inclinó hacia un lado para volver a su posición previa, pero entonces Bilbo aprovechó para gritarle a Thorin con toda la potencia que le permitieron sus pulmones. La llamada hizo cambiar las intenciones del águila, que volvió a rectificarse al lado del Señor de las Águilas para permitir la conversación. Thorin e Iriel se sobresaltaron al oír el grito de Bilbo.

- ¡Thorin! Las águilas pretenden continuar sin detenerse hasta el amanecer. ¿No podemos descansar?

Thorin se cruzó de brazos y respondió sin mirarle.

- Llevamos mucho retraso.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a aguantar todo el día aquí? Sin dormir, sin comer….

- Tendremos que hacerlo. – Le cortó con una voz autoritaria.

Iriel resopló, sabía que era inútil intentar convencer al enano de lo contrario.

- Si nos detenemos tendremos que avanzar a pie todo este tramo. Todos tendremos que resistir sin comida. – Gritó ella mientras el viento se llevaba el sonido de su voz. Dejó escapar una sonrisa de picardía – Aunque no sé qué opinara de esto el resto de enanos, especialmente Bombur.

- El resto tienen la comida a su alcance.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el hobbit indignado. Thorin le miró para responderle.

- Todos cargaban con las mochilas con nuestras provisiones. Nosotros cinco, que estuvimos atrapados en las ruinas, somos los únicos que no llevamos nada.

Iriel se sujetó la frente, entornando los ojos y resoplando de fastidio.

"Perfecto" pensó.

El hobbit agachó la cabeza abatido, pero un segundo después la levantó con un renovado brillo en los ojos, una idea se había encendido en su interior.

- Cinco, ¿eh?- Empezó a rebuscar en la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda, la que ya había olvidado que tenía. Estaba seguro de que había guardado exactamente cinco.- ¡Aquí están!

Levantó el brazo victorioso con una manzana en la mano. Iriel abrazó al mediano y celebró su descubrimiento como si hubieran conseguido el mismísimo tesoro de Erebor. Bilbo le ofreció una manzana a Iriel. La chica observó la fruta unos segundos y después miró hacia adelante, intentando desentrañar la dirección del viento.

Miró a Thorin de reojo y en ese momento lanzó la manzana hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Cógela!

La manzana se desvió un poco hacia la derecha, hacia donde volaba el Señor de las Águilas. La velocidad con la que avanzaban curvó la trayectoria y empujó la fruta hacia atrás describiendo media circunferencia. Thorin alzó el brazo y la manzana se incrustó con precisión en su mano.

- ¡Aprovéchala bien! Es nuestro banquete para todo el día. – Dijo sonriendo por haber conseguido que el lanzamiento llegara a su meta. Sin darle tiempo a responder, el águila se elevó obedeciendo la orden silenciosa de la chica y dejó atrás al Señor de las Águilas y a Thorin, provocando una estela de plumas en el aire.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Bilbo aferrándose con fuerza al plumaje del ave y entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la velocidad.

- ¡Servicio de comida a domicilio! – Respondió Iriel envuelta en carcajadas. – Vamos a rescatar a los famélicos estómagos de Kíli y Fíli.

Cuando llegaron a su posición, Bilbo le tendió un par de manzanas. Iriel repitió la maniobra con precisión y los dos hermanos agarraron su ración. Inclinaron la cabeza hacia ellos en señal de agradecimiento. Iriel se permitió dar un bocado al sabroso aperitivo, sólo uno, tendría que racionar el resto para todo el día. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a aguantar un día entero, pero tendría que hacerlo para demostrarle a ese inflexible enano de lo que era capaz.

Thorin observaba la manzana pensativo. Había visto a la chica sonriéndole, pero no le había pasado desapercibido un pequeño detalle. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

A pesar de que intentara aparentar fortaleza, el interior de la chica era ahora mismo un colapso de emociones y dudas. Y todo era culpa suya. Si no la hubiese besado no le habría creado falsas esperanzas. Aunque él tampoco estaba seguro de que realmente fueran falsas. En realidad cada vez estaba más convencido de que fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía por esa chica, no era un simple capricho, sino que era tan real como las llamas del dragón que aguardaba a las puertas de su montaña. Si aquella luz cegadora no los hubiera sacado de aquel infausto lugar, quién sabe lo que habría pasado. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de haber sido capaz de contener su cuerpo después de escuchar aquella honrada confesión. Él era sólo un hombre, aunque a menudo se empeñara en olvidarlo. Necesitaba unos brazos que lo arroparan como cualquier otro, que le dieran fuerzas para enfrentarse a su destino.

Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento para entregarse a tales sentimientos. No todavía, no antes de que hubiera cumplido con su cometido, no antes de tener éxito en la misión que llevaba preparando toda la vida. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para regresar allí, había demasiado en juego. Su miserable vida no era nada en comparación con el deber que tenía con su pueblo. Dio un mordisco a la manzana y supo exactamente lo que le diría a Iriel cuando tomaran tierra.

Las águilas continuaron su camino mientras el sol recorría su trayectoria por el cielo como cada día. Los enanos pronto se encontraron hambrientos, abrieron sus mochilas a lomos de las monturas y se alimentaron con las provisiones que tan generosamente les había ofrecido Beorn. Los que se encontraban por parejas sobre los animales, como Fíli y Kíli, decidieron hacer turnos para dormir; los que se encontraban solos, tuvieron que aguantar el sueño como pudieron, pues no querían caer a miles de pies de altura.

Iriel permitió dormir un poco al mediano, aunque su cuerpo también estaba deseando hacerlo. Las horas pasaron y pronto aquel viento que les acompañaba empezó a tornarse frío y a ser un azote continuo para sus cansados cuerpos. Decidió tumbarse a lomos de la montura, intentando así que su superficie contactara lo menos posible con aquel viento que la cortaba con su gélido contacto, pero aun así sentía su humedad y frialdad. Había racionado la manzana a lo largo del día, pero no había sido suficiente para su anémico estómago. Su vista empezaba a nublarse, sus fuerzas la abandonaban, su lánguido cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite. La falta de comida no podía ser la única causa, no era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba hambre. Algo más la había dejado sin fuerzas. Estaba segura de que había sido a causa de aquel remolino de desesperación en que se había sumido al ver los espectros de sus padres, de la intensa lucha contra sus pesadillas. Sintió que se sumía en el profundo mundo de los sueños y a punto estuvo de caer al vacío de no ser por Bilbo, que se despertó justo a tiempo.

- Iriel, tenemos que detenernos, ya hemos aguantado demasiado.

Empezó a toser, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos por el frío. Cómo hubiera agradecido ahora estar bajo el grueso abrigo de Thorin.

- No, sólo un poco más, ya queda menos.

- El sol apenas está empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, cuando haya desaparecido el frío será aún más intenso. No aguantaremos toda la noche.

Iriel sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería rendirse.

- Dile al Señor de las Águilas que continuaremos a pie – le susurró el hobbit con dulzura.

- No.

- ¡Maldita sea Iriel! ¿Tanto tiempo viajando con enanos ha hecho que se te pegue su testarudez? – Iriel no contestó, pero sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en aquel atributo propio de una raza que no poseía – Entonces déjame hablar con Thorin.

Al oír aquel nombre, los ojos de Iriel se despejaron. Se irguió para mirar al mediano.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres decirle? – Preguntó asustada.

- Que sea sensato por una vez y nos permita descansar. Ninguno podemos aguantar este ritmo, ni siquiera él.

A Iriel no le convencía la idea.

- Echemos un vistazo al resto de los enanos para ver en qué estado se encuentran.

Iriel obedeció. El águila se adelantó y describió una suave línea pasando por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos los enanos se aferraban a las aves con gesto cansado, tenían el rostro pálido a causa del frío. Iriel no era la única que se encontraba mal. Permitió a Bilbo su deseo y un minuto más tarde estaban volando de nuevo junto al líder de las águilas y al de los enanos. Thorin les vio acercarse.

- ¿Qué queréis ahora? – Preguntó en cuanto estuvieron a su alcance. Thorin se mantenía igual que horas atrás. Su grueso abrigo le protegía del frío, pero sus ojos revelaban lo cansado que se sentía, unas profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro.

- No podemos más. Todos nos encontramos en pésimas condiciones. Si prolongamos más esto podría traer consecuencias en los próximos días.

Thorin meditó unos segundos. Forzar demasiado a sus compañeros ahora para adelantar el camino podía suponer retrasarlo los días posteriores si se encontraban desfallecidos.

- Está bien. Nos detenemos.

Iriel agradeció al cielo aquellas palabras. Trasladó la petición al Señor de las Águilas. Él se comunicó inmediatamente con el resto de sus compañeros y justo antes de descender anunció.

"De acuerdo, a partir de ahora continuaréis a pie. Tened cuidado con el brusco descenso"

- ¿Brusco? – Preguntó Iriel en voz alta. Nada más dar la orden, aquellas aves se inclinaron bruscamente ladeando sus cuerpos violentamente. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para agarrarse y resbalaron por su plumaje cayendo al vacío. Gritaron al sentir sus cuerpos cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero esto era precisamente lo que las águilas pretendían. Descendieron hasta coger con sus garras a cada uno de sus pasajeros. Continuaron el descenso aproximándose cada vez más a los árboles. Pronto quedaron atrás las nubes, y las frondosas y oscuras ramas de los árboles les recibieron. Las aves batieron sus alas hacia delante para frenar un poco su velocidad y cuando estuvieron al alcance de algunas ramas, decidieron soltar a sus pasajeros, a merced de los árboles y arbustos que los esperaban. Aquel aterrizaje fue terrible. Los enanos salieron disparados hacia los árboles, cayendo con todo su peso. Otros se golpearon con las ramas y quedaron enganchados en ellas. Los que tuvieron mejor suerte aterrizaron entre los arbustos y entre montañas de hojas caídas. Las aves se perdieron en la distancia, era real lo que les habían advertido de que no se adentrarían en el bosque y que sus garras sólo contactarían con el suelo de la montaña.

Los quince tardaron unos minutos en recomponerse y dejar atrás el dolor y el mareo. Bofur ayudó a su hermano Bombur que se había quedado atrapado entre varias ramas. Kíli y Fíli también habían aterrizado sobre los árboles. Dwalin había agarrado a su hermano en el aire, cayendo al suelo musgoso sobre su espalda. Iriel, Bilbo y Thorin había tenido mejor suerte, habían caído sobre unos esponjosos arbustos, aunque a pesar de esto la caída había sido igualmente dolorosa. Ori y Nori había caído sobre un montón de ramas secas. Óin había caído sobre su hermano, lanzando una maldición al cielo.

- ¡Malditos pajarracos! ¿Cómo se atreven a arrojarnos de esta manera como vulgares trastos?

Bifur lanzó un juramento parecido mientras intentaba desengancharse de una rama. A sus pies se encontraba Dori, que también había caído entre los arbustos.

- Ahora entiendo a qué se referían con lo de "brusco". – Dijo Iriel levantándose con esfuerzo sujetándose su maltrecha espalda.

Tras unos minutos para recolocarse en el suelo y recuperar el aliento ante aquella salvaje caída, Thorin comenzó a dar instrucciones para levantar el campamento. Beorn les había advertido que no debían comer ni beber nada de lo que encontraran en el interior del bosque y que debían tener cuidado en la noche para protegerse de las siniestras criaturas que por allí moraban. Después de todo el ruido que habían hecho a causa de la caída, no creía que pudieran atraer la atención de los enemigos mucho más, así que permitió encender un fuego para preparar la cena. Kíli y Fíli se ofrecieron a hacer la guardia, pues habían podido descansar a lomos de las águilas. Iriel agradeció el fuego para calentarse, sus músculos parecían menos entumecidos ahora, aunque tal vez se debía a que se habían despertado a causa del golpe. Bilbo se ofreció a ayudar a Bombur con la comida. Prepararon un estofado de setas y unos muslos de carne de jabalí. Con el estómago lleno todos se sentían mejor.

Balin se acercó hacia Thorin para consultarle acerca del camino a seguir. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de en qué parte del Bosque Negro se encontraban, pero teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de las aves era llevarlos a las montañas, parecía razonable pensar que si seguían caminando en línea recta hacia el Norte, tarde o temprano se toparían con ellas.

- Iriel – la llamó Bofur – si se nos acerca algún animalillo salvaje, ¿tú podrás preguntarle dónde estamos?

- ¿Es que ahora me he convertido en la traductora del grupo? Dios… en qué momento se me ocurriría aceptar este obsequio…

Los enanos le habían acercado la mochila donde guardaba las mantas y una buena parte de los alimentos. Iriel les contestó mientras acomodaba su hueco para dormir. Thorin le hizo dejar esta tarea.

- Iriel, acompáñame un momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Los ojos de Thorin parecían anunciar una charla inminente. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma. Tal vez sólo quería pedirle lo mismo que Bofur, que utilizara el anillo para averiguar dónde se encontraban. No, no podía ser eso, eso podía ordenárselo delante de todo el grupo, no había motivo para llevarla a un lugar apartado para hablar.

Todos estos pensamientos se cruzaban por la mente de la chica mientras seguía torpemente los pasos del enano a causa del cansancio. Tras alejarse un buen trozo del resto del grupo, el enano se detuvo. Iriel esperó a que comenzara a hablar. Thorin inició la conversación con la voz profunda y autoritaria que poseía, aunque esta vez no pensaba reprocharle nada.

- Quería hablar contigo respecto a lo que dijiste acerca de "acompañarme hacia una muerte segura". – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desplegando su vigorosa porte. - Sólo quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a hacerlo. Puedes marcharte cuando lo desees, tienes nuestra gratitud por habernos ayudado hasta aquí.

- Firmé un contrato. – Iriel le contestó con voz firme. Ya había sospechado que el enano intentaría librarse de ella, aunque no pensaba que lo hiciera tan sutilmente, dejando en manos de ella la decisión de quedarse o marcharse sin reproches. Habiendo llegado hasta allí, ya le daba igual lo que le pasara a su vida, sólo quería permanecer junto a él el tiempo que le permitiera, protegiéndole con su vida si hacía falta, pero eso no iba a confesárselo.

- Hiciste trizas aquel documento hace semanas.

- Mi palabra sigue vigente. – Thorin hizo ademán de replicarle, Iriel se adelantó antes de que el enano dijera nada más, quería acabar con aquella embarazosa situación cuanto antes, no quería tener que darle más explicaciones acerca de por qué quería quedarse– _Aquello_… no es el único motivo por el que sigo aquí. Le hice una promesa a Gandalf. Cumpliré mi palabra.

- Está bien. Sólo quería aclararlo. – Aunque no podía estar seguro de si lo que le había dicho era verdad o sólo una improvisada excusa, se obligó a creerlo. Se sintió aliviado por no ser la única razón que estaba arrastrando a la chica hacia aquel peligroso viaje, aunque en realidad se sintió más aliviado al escuchar que la chica iba a seguir a su lado hasta el final.

Iriel se dio la vuelta para volver al campamento pero la voz del enano la detuvo.

- Una última cosa…

Iriel se detuvo, sin atreverse a mirarle. Suplicó al cielo que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando. No quería que aquel enano la obligara a enfrentarse a aquella conversación que nunca debió haber tenido lugar. Creía que él iba a ignorar su confesión, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado en el interior de aquellas húmedas paredes, sin mostrar ninguna reacción, como había hecho entonces. Iriel lo hubiese preferido. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, como si aquellas palabras nunca hubieran existido.

A pesar de que Thorin tenía las palabras en su cabeza, su garganta era incapaz de emitirlas, pues un nudo se había posado en ella. Sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa, nervioso. Apretó los puños y tragó saliva.

- Respecto a lo que me dijiste en Dol Guldur… respecto a _eso… _yo… no…

Iriel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El rey enano estaba titubeando por primera vez. Su corazón también comenzó a acelerarse, temblando de miedo ante lo que venía a continuación. Sabía que estaba a punto de rechazarla, sabía que el enano no la veía del mismo modo, que nunca la vería así. Sin embargo, no sabía si su cuerpo sería capaz de soportarlo cuando lo oyera de sus propios labios. Creerlo en su cabeza era una cosa y escucharlo de su boca una muy diferente. Tenía que detenerle antes de que hiciera añicos sus esperanzas. Estaba convencida de que el enano también le agradecería el evitarle aquel mal trago.

- Olvídalo. No tenía que haberte dicho nada… ya sé que tú no… que tú nunca…

Pero entonces la mano de Thorin agarró su muñeca para detenerla. Iriel se estremeció por el inesperado contacto y se giró hacia él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él soltó su muñeca como si se avergonzara de su acto.

- ¡No! No es eso. En realidad lo que te quiero decir… es que ahora mismo no es el momento para _esto_. – Suspiró y se armó de valor para soltar todo el discurso – Estamos en medio de algo muy importante, nuestras vidas corren peligro a cada paso que damos hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos ninguna _distracción_. Nuestros cinco sentidos tienen que estar alertas, concentrados en lo que está por venir, en los peligros a los que, sin duda, nos enfrentaremos. Por eso… ahora no es el momento. Pero…

El enano tragó saliva. A pesar de la tenue luz del anochecer, le pareció que las mejillas del enano se turbaban con un frágil tono carmesí. Iriel no podía creer que el enano se hubiera ruborizado a causa de ella, su corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, anhelando las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar, incapaz de creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Thorin levantó la cabeza y se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada profunda que atravesaba su alma cada vez que se posaba sobre ella. Entonces terminó la frase otorgándole un indicio de esperanza a la joven.

- Cuando todo esto haya terminado, cuando estemos en Erebor, te prometo que retomaremos esta conversación… entonces te daré una _respuesta_.


	20. Capítulo 20: Capturados

Aggg que mierdaaa U_U ya estoy empezando a tener menos tiempo libre y más cosas que hacer...

Dentro de una semana se acaban mis meses sabáticos... el hospital me espera :'( snif snif. Bueno en realidad tengo bastantes ganas de empezar mi vida de residente XD pero también tengo mucho miedo... juuu

Intentaré seguir sacando ratos para escribir por las noches :) aprovechemos que los primeros meses todavía no tengo guardias y estaré con la ilusión de empezar!

Bueno y después de contaros mi vida xD vamos a lo que nos interesa! :P

**daya20: **Yujuuu me alegro de conseguir mantener el nivel y que te siga gustando la historia :) tras ciertos capítulos me resulta difícil xD A mi también me gustaría que estuvieran juntos ya, pero como tú dices, así es mucho más emocionante :D  
Sí, Saruman es un ... ¬¬ aunque he leído cosas no se muy bien cómo actúa con los demás cuando van a Dol Guldur a enfrentarse a Sauron, pero dado que él sí que sabe quién es, imagino que será algo parecido a esto.  
**  
yay1301 . yes: **Mujer que no te tienes que disculpar :) agradezco mucho tus comentarios y tu opinion, y si solo puedes leer, me conformo igual :P Me alegro mucho de que te gustara ^^

**Alva Loki**: Si que es para morirse sii, pero en sus brazos! xDDD Yo creo que mi mente se hubiera colapsado en ese momento jajaja admiro a Iriel por ser capaz de aguantar xDDD :D Me alegro muxo de que te gustaran ambos capítulos ^^ me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolos.

**Nuan**: Si que es cabezota si, pero esta vez ha dado un gran paso! :D Al final este viaje acabará transformándole más de lo que imagina.

**ennana23: **Ualaaa una vecina del sur! :D Yo estoy justo en la esquina opuesta xD en las tierras aragonesas ^^  
¿Sabes qué? Cuando descubrí Fanfiction me pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Llevaba muchísimos años sin escribir nada y lo echaba de menos, y encontré una historia que me gustó mucho y también me dio ese empujoncito para inspirarme. Espero que finalmente te animes :) me encantará leerlo.

**Lynlia**: Parece que en la Tierra Media, aunque no se nombran mucho, las mujeres que aparecen son realmente formidables. Jajajaja me alegro de que realmente le odies menos. Poco a poco dejará de ser tan testarudo y demostrara todo lo que esconde ;)

* * *

***~~~~~* CAPÍTULO 20: CAPTURADOS *~~~~~***

Iriel creyó que no sería capaz de dormir aquella noche, después de haber escuchado aquellas inesperadas palabras, pero su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio y al tormento vivido bajo las ruinas. Iriel se sumergió en las profundidades de sus sueños, mientras su cuerpo intentaba recuperar las fuerzas que había consumido. Aquella noche Iriel viajó a las entrañas de la montaña, a los imponentes pasillos del reino de Erebor, tal y como los había contemplado gracias a los recuerdos de Thorin. Recorrió sus salones y sus interminables escaleras. Admiró sus labradas paredes, fruto del trabajo de tantos años, embellecidas con los cuidadosos símbolos ornamentales de los enanos, adornadas con piedras pulidas bajo el fuego de la fragua. Caminar bajo aquella impresionante cuidad construida por los enanos era un regalo para todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos se entretenían en devorar cada detalle, sus oídos se relajaban con el sonido de las pisadas bajo aquel suelo firme y hasta su piel se sentía limpia al ser acariciada por el frío de la montaña.

Sus pasos la conducían sin dilación hacia uno de los rincones más escondidos de Erebor. Pronto llegó hasta aquella habitación, hasta los aposentos del futuro Rey bajo la Montaña. La habitación era lujosa a la par que sencilla, una perfecta combinación de humildad y realeza. Thorin se encontraba mirando por la ventana, adornada por unas cortinas de terciopelo escarlata. Los aposentos de Thorin estaban situados en una de las laderas de la montaña, desde allí podía observar todo el valle que se extendía bajo sus pies. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, realzando toda la belleza que se escondía en sus rasgos. Vestía una túnica tan azul como sus ojos, adornada con los símbolos de su familia, hilada con hebras de plata que resplandecían todavía más bajo aquella luna. Entonces él se giró a mirarla y sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

- Iriel.

Aquella deleitante voz se transformó en otra más familiar. Bilbo la despertó sacándola de aquel ensueño en el que se había perdido. La realidad estaba arrancándola cruelmente de aquel lugar feliz. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. No fue capaz de ver la luz del sol, sólo aquella espesa atmósfera a través de la densa vegetación que los envolvía. Era difícil saber qué hora era, pero a juzgar por las órdenes de Thorin y los preparativos para recoger el campamento, ya debía de ser la hora de partir. Lamentó haberse despertado de aquel bello lugar, pero enseguida recuperó la lucidez, y recordando la íntima conversación que había tenido con el enano la noche anterior, sus mejillas se ruborizaron súbitamente, así que se entregó a la tarea de recoger sus cosas para intentar distraer a su palpitante corazón. Aquellas palabras la habían llenado de esperanzas, quizás más de las debidas, pero era una sensación tan agradablemente embaucadora, que no le importó que pudiera ser sólo una ilusión. Aquello era un motivo más para seguir adelante, para no dejarse vencer por los enemigos, para no dejarse llevar por el poderoso abrazo de la muerte. Ahora más que nunca, tenía una razón para sobrevivir a aquella demente aventura.

El campamento fue recogido con premura y todos comenzaron a caminar bajo aquel bosque maldito. Caminaron durante horas, sorteando las raíces que reptaban bajo sus pies y que se elevaban mostrando sus nudosas curvaturas. En algunos lugares la vegetación era tan densa que tuvieron que abrirse paso con sus hachas y sus espadas. Aquel bosque poseía árboles de toda índole, a cada cual más siniestro, de infaustas hojas negruzcas y troncos desgastados. De vez en cuando otros colores teñían aquel lúgubre paisaje. Arbustos llenos de espinas rojizas, setas violetas que se extendían por el suelo y trepaban por algunos troncos como si se trataran de una contagiosa enfermedad. Piedras ocultas bajo una extensa capa de musgo verde amarillento. Y ni un sólo sonido. Ni una sola criatura se escuchaba en la lejanía, ni una sola muestra de vida diferente a la vegetación. Aquello no era una buena señal, ser los únicos huéspedes de aquel bosque no auguraba nada bueno.

Continuaron caminando, apenas conversaban, aquella densa atmósfera les resultaba demasiado amenazadora y pretendían concentrar todas sus fuerzas en reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que surgiera delante de ellos. Y así fue avanzando el día, respirando aquel hedor salvaje, temiendo que las esporas de aquella flora desconocida pudieran asentar en sus pulmones extendiendo alguna peligrosa enfermedad que no pudieran combatir. Beorn les había advertido que no comieran ni bebieran nada que encontraran por allí y conforme se adentraban en la espesura estaban más convencidos de que no lo hubieran hecho aunque desconocieran las advertencias.

Así pasaron varios días, cansados, desanimados, sin saber si avanzaban en la dirección correcta o se perdían cada vez más en aquel laberinto negro. La constante y escasa luz les agobiaba, habían empezado a perder la noción del tiempo, pues todo se veía igual bajo aquella enmarañada red de árboles y hojas que no dejaban ver ni un atisbo del sol, o la luna, que brillaba en el firmamento. La comida comenzó a escasear, y lo que es peor, sus cantimploras comenzaron a vaciarse peligrosamente. Podían intentar racionar la comida, pero el agua era un bien preciado del que no podían prescindir mucho tiempo y no tenían ninguna forma de conseguirlo.

Thorin fue el primero que empezó a prescindir de él siempre que le era posible, intentando que su propia saliva fuera sustento suficiente para su garganta reseca. Rezaron para que pudieran encontrar pronto la salida de aquel lugar que estaba consumiendo sus cuerpos y sus mentes o para que, al menos, Aulë se apiadara de ellos y vertiera una tormenta sobre los árboles. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Avanzaban sin esperanzas, creyendo que tras todos sus esfuerzos, tras todas las difíciles batallas que habían librado, iban a fracasar de la forma más injusta, perdiendo la vida a causa de la falta de agua y alimento, extenuados tras caminar sin rumbo, enterrados por una capa de musgo y hojas que cubriría sus cuerpos en aquel lugar donde no le importaban a nadie. Thorin era el único que se mantenía firme, intentando contagiar su determinación al resto. Sus sobrinos eran de los pocos que todavía tenían esperanza, tal vez debido a su juventud y su inexperiencia, todos los demás seguían adelante pero sin convicción. Bilbo e Iriel también temían que estuvieran malgastando sus últimas fuerzas en vano, pero no dijeron nada.

De pronto, escucharon el ruido de un arroyo cruzándose en su camino. Corrieron a su encuentro. Un río de aguas negras les cortaba el paso. Sus aguas no eran muy turbulentas pero parecían oscuras y peligrosas. Un ciervo les miraba al otro lado.

- ¡Hay animales allí! – Exclamó Bilbo señalando al ciervo.

- ¡Agua! ¡Hay agua! – Gritó Bombur a punto de abalanzarse hacia al río.

- ¡Quietos! – Ordenó Thorin – No podemos beberla.

Todos le miraron con una súplica en los ojos, pero sabían que tenía razón.

- Podría ser venenosa y nuestra situación se volvería incluso peor que la de ahora. – Reflexionó Balin.

- Sin embargo es una buena señal, significa que ya estamos cerca de nuestra meta. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar una manera de cruzarlo. – Respondió Thorin.

- ¿Por qué no lo cruzamos nadando? La corriente no es muy fuerte. – Sugirió Ori emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar cerca de la salida de aquel bosque que tanto odiaba.

- No creo que sea buena idea que nos sumerjamos en estas aguas. Desconocemos sus efectos o las siniestras criaturas que puede ocultar. – Volvió a anunciar el líder de la Compañía.

- Entonces construyamos una balsa. – Contestó Nori, el resto le miraron sorprendidos. - ¡Somos enanos! Nos encanta construir cosas y aquí tenemos toda la materia prima que necesitamos.

Los demás asintieron convencidos. Hacha en mano, uno a uno, todos se dirigieron hacia los árboles y aprovecharon para descargar su furia sobre ellos. Partieron sus troncos, cortaron sus ramas y las desnudaron de sus hojas. Las fuerzas que habían perdido caminando, volvieron a ellos por última vez, para escapar del bosque, ahora que parecían estar más cerca que nunca. Comenzaron a cantar mientras trabajaban, como un grito de batalla, un himno de unión entre todos ellos, de perseverancia, de esfuerzo, de esperanza. El sonido de las hachas contra la madera acompasaba rítmicamente la melodía. Se pasaban los troncos entre ellos, alegremente, acercándolos a la orilla.

Pronto dispusieron de veinte troncos de madera perfectamente alineados. Iriel sacó de su bolsa las cuerdas que había guardado. Sabía que les serían útiles tarde o temprano. Bilbo y Bofur la ayudaron a amarrar bien los troncos para conseguir una balsa estable que resistiera el peso de los quince. Dwalin y Óin también se preocuparon de conseguir un par de palos que remodelaron para hacer la función de remos.

Una vez terminada, todos subieron en fila. Era lo suficientemente grande para que todos viajaran en ella, aunque un poco apretados. Fíli y Kíli se hicieron cargo de los remos, sus joviales cuerpos soportaban el cansancio mejor que sus compañeros. El resto se dejaron caer sobre la balsa, cansados, y allí sentados confiaron en que su trabajo hubiera sido suficiente.

Empezaron a avanzar por aquellas aguas oscuras. La corriente no era muy fuerte, pero aun así los dos hermanos tenían que hacer un esfuerzo nada desdeñable para dirigirla hacia su objetivo. Los enanos guardaban silencio, temiendo que algo pudiera hacerles fracasar. El ciervo los observaba en la otra orilla, mirándolos desafiantes, como una estatua que da la bienvenida a sus invitados. Había algo extraño en la otra orilla. A pesar de la distancia, Iriel sintió que era aún más tenebrosa que la que acababan de dejar atrás, que un aura de peligro la envolvía con más fuerza. Una amenaza inminente. Contuvo la respiración.

En ese momento una voz apareció en su cabeza. El ciervo la miraba sólo a ella.

"Si caéis, estas aguas os atraparán en un sueño sin fin, uno del que no podréis despertar. Tened cuidado, ya vienen"

Con sus últimas palabras, el ciervo comenzó a retroceder hacia el bosque. Iriel le rogó que no les abandonara, que les explicara algo más.

"¿Ya vienen? ¿Quién? ¿Quién viene?"

La figura del ciervo desapareció entre las sombras, sin contestar. En ese momento una bandada de pájaros negros irrumpió violentamente entre las hojas, lanzándose hacia ellos. El repentino ataque armonizado con los aleteos y los graznidos estremecedores que profesaban hizo que la balsa se desestabilizara. Bombur perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Iriel estuvo a punto de seguir su camino de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Bofur, que agarraron el brazo de la chica y la empujaron hacia él. Kíli y Fíli sujetaron a su saqueador para que no corriera la misma suerte. Nori se lanzó al agua para rescatar a su compañero antes de que los demás pudieran decir ni una palabra.

- ¡No! ¡No os metáis al agua! ¡Seréis presa de un sueño maldito! – Gritó Iriel en vano mientras veía a Nori sumergiéndose para alcanzar el pesado cuerpo de Bombur y subirlo a la superficie, sabía que el enano no sabía nadar.

Pronto sus cabezas aparecieron en la superficie, luchando por salir a flote.

- ¡Rápido! – Ordenó Dwalin - ¡Acercadles el extremo del remo para que puedan sujetarse! ¡No los soltéis!

Mientras tanto Thorin cogió el otro remo y empezó a remar hasta la orilla con todas sus fuerzas, tenían que cruzar ese río maldito lo antes posible y así sacar del agua a sus compañeros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El resto de los enanos, armas en mano, lanzaban estocadas hacia algunos pájaros rezagados que se atrevían a volar hacia ellos. Tras unos segundos interminables alcanzaron la orilla y saltaron de la balsa, intentando arrastrar a sus compañeros lejos del agua tan rápido como pudieron.

Nori y Bombur se habían desmayado sujetando el remo. Balin y Óin se apresuraron a comprobar sus constantes. Mientras comprobaban su respiración y el pulso de su cuello, el ronquido se Bombur les sobresaltó.

- ¿Están dormidos? – Preguntó Bofur.

- El ciervo me dijo que las aguas poseían un embrujo hipnótico, que su contacto provocaba sueño. – Anunció Iriel asustada, agachándose junto a ellos para observar el extraño sueño en el que habían caído, no había tenido tiempo de advertir la información.

- ¿Y cómo se despierta uno de ese sueño? – Preguntó Dori a la muchacha, que negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, se marchó antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más.

Bilbo le puso la mano sobre el hombro, un gesto reconfortante en aquel momento que se sentía tan mal por no ser de ninguna utilidad.

Thorin contemplaba la situación mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Todo se complicaba, nuevos problemas surgían antes de que hubieran dado con la solución a los anteriores. Todo su grupo estaba preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. Era su deber dirigirles y evitar que cayeran presas del pánico. Por fin dio una orden.

- Cargad con sus cuerpos por turnos. Tenemos que salir todos de aquí cuanto antes. Tal vez fuera de este lugar maldito el embrujo se deshaga. – Se acercó hacia su sobrino y le quitó el arco de la espalda. – Si volvemos a cruzarnos con ese animal, yo mismo le obligaré a hablar.

Los enanos asintieron. Echaron a suertes quién debía cargar con Bombur, pues ninguno quería hacerlo. Al fin los desafortunados fueron Bofur y Glóin. Ori y Dori se encargarían de su hermano.

Avanzaron por aquel nuevo tramo de bosque que parecía más terrorífico, si eso era posible. Apenas les quedaba una ración de comida y sus cantimploras acababan de agotarse esa misma mañana. En aquella zona los troncos eran todavía más oscuros y parecían más secos y espeluznantes. Las plantas tenían colores extraños, desde verde marchito a tonalidades púrpuras o azuladas. Seguían sin escuchar el sonido de ningún animal. Tampoco había ni rastro del extraño ciervo que les había recibido.

Era difícil saber qué dirección tomar. Avanzaban siempre hacia el Norte, o hacia lo que ellos creían que lo era. En ese momento escucharon un ruido entre la maleza. Unos regios cuernos sobresalían entre las hojas. Thorin cargó una flecha sin esperar ni un segundo. El animal advirtió el peligro de algún modo y el viento desvió la flecha que había sido cargada con total precisión. Era como si el mismo bosque lo estuviera protegiendo. El animal desapareció de la misma forma que lo habían encontrado, sin dejar rastro y ya no volvieron a saber de él.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no va a salirnos nada bien en el interior de esta apestosa arboleda? ¿No hay forma alguna de averiguar en qué maldita dirección estamos avanzando? ¡Ni siquiera podemos guiarnos por la posición de las estrellas en el cielo por culpa de estos endemoniados árboles! – Gritó Thorin lleno de rabia. La frustración había acabado apoderándose de él. Se sujetó la garganta después de aquel esfuerzo. Le escocía, la sentía al rojo vivo, estaba tan seca que estaba seguro de que alguna herida se desgarraría en su interior si seguía gritando con tal intensidad. Intentó tragar saliva, pero ni siquiera de eso era capaz su maltratado cuerpo, tras haber pretendido llevarlo hasta el límite. Se les estaba agotando el tiempo.

Aquella última palabra de Thorin despertó el ingenio de Balin.

- Claro… los árboles… - pronunció sonriendo y se giró hacia Bilbo – Si nuestro saqueador escala por ellos hasta la cima, es posible que pueda ver hasta dónde se extiende el bosque y así saber cuál es la dirección correcta.

El resto de los enanos se giraron hacia él, una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en sus rostros.

- ¡Claro! Él es muy pequeño y ligero, podrá escalar sin problemas. – Declaró Kíli haciendo gala de su inocente entusiasmo.

- Bueno… yo nunca he sido muy buen escalador – dijo Bilbo intentando escapar de la atenta mirada de todos, habían depositado demasiadas expectativas en él.

- Pero yo sí – contestó Iriel dedicándole una mirada de coraje – subiremos juntos.

Ella era algo más alta que el hobbit, pero su cuerpo era ligero y podía moverse con agilidad. Uno de los entretenimientos favoritos de su infancia había sido trepar por lugares que habrían infartado el corazón de sus padres si la hubieran visto. Estaba muy cansada, tenía hambre y mucha sed, debía actuar antes de que sus fuerzas la abandonaran por completo, y ellos dos eran los mejor capacitados para subir a aquellos traicioneros árboles que parecían embrujar el ambiente sólo con su presencia.

Inspeccionaron los alrededores un instante para averiguar cuál sería el más apropiado para subir. Iriel fue la primera que puso un pie sobre aquel resbaladizo tronco lleno de musgo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para darse ánimo a sí misma. Se impulsó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para subir a la primera rama. La rama resistió su peso sin problemas. Desde allí le tendió la mano a Bilbo para que siguiera sus pasos. Poco a poco comenzaron a escalar, rama a rama, agarrando la madera agrietada bajo la atenta mirada de los enanos. Iriel iba por delante, comprobando el peso de las ramas antes de avanzar. En una de las ocasiones calculó mal y la rama se quebró, haciendo que resbalara por el tronco. Bilbo gritó pero Iriel fue capaz de agarrarse con fuerza a una de las lianas que serpenteaban por el tronco. La fricción de las hojas al contacto con su mano intentando frenar el brusco descenso quemó el guante y en parte su piel. Iriel miró hacia abajo. Los enanos se habían reunido justo allí para frenar su caída al suelo, pero no había sido necesario. Se desprendió del guante roto y con una intensa quemazón en la mano siguió trepando hasta volver a alcanzar al hobbit. Treparon tan alto por aquellas densas ramas que pronto perdieron de vista el suelo y a los enanos. Conforme ascendían, parecía que el aire se iba limpiando, que aquel hedor denso se disipaba y se purificaba. Iriel y Bilbo tuvieron que detenerse un poco, empezaban a estar mareados por el esfuerzo y si ahora caían, no habría remedio. Descansaron sentados sobre una gruesa rama.

- Iriel… ¿crees que saldremos de esta? – dijo Bilbo desanimado.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, nos espera un premio demasiado suculento bajo la garras del dragón. – Contestó con la vista perdida en la inmensidad de ramas que quedaban todavía sobre ellos, intentando dar naturalidad a sus palabras.

- Hablo en serio… esto es de locos, sabes de sobra que…

Iriel se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerle callar.

- Estas escuchando a la voz equivocada. Las aventuras no se viven con la voz de la conciencia, es tu mente la que te alerta del peligro pero no la que te libra de él. Debes concentrarte en una voz que no estás acostumbrado a oír. ¿Ves? Justo aquí. – Concluyó la muchacha posando delicadamente la mano sobre su propio corazón. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que lo que salía de su interior era mucho más valioso que cualquier otro impulso racional.

Bilbo la miró con admiración, sin atreverse a contestar. Envidiaba su espíritu, su determinación, su coraje. La imitó posando una mano sobre su pecho, intentando concentrarse en aquella voz que le hablaba tímidamente en algunas ocasiones. Una brisa de aire limpio llegó hasta sus pulmones. Iriel se puso en pie.

- Sigamos, todos confían en nosotros.

Continuaron su ascenso. La luz empezaba a filtrarse entre las hojas, allí arriba tenía menos obstáculos que atravesar. Finalmente consiguieron alcanzar la cima de los árboles. Tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse de la cegadora luz del sol que llevaban tantos días sin percibir. Pestañearon para acostumbrarse a su intensidad. Ante ellos se extendía la inmensidad del bosque. Sonrieron aliviados al comprobar que las montañas no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos, habían avanzado por el camino correcto. Quizás sí tuvieran una oportunidad para sobrevivir. Con renovadas esperanzas iniciaron el descenso. Estaban seguros de que todos los enanos se alegrarían de las nuevas noticias. La bajada se les hizo más ligera ahora. Por fin llegaron al suelo, esperando un acogedor recibimiento.

Cuando levantaron la vista descubrieron que estaban completamente solos.

No había ni un sólo enano a su alrededor. Ni rastro de ninguno de ellos. Bilbo saltó al suelo y observó confuso a su alrededor.

- ¿Nos hemos desviado mientras bajábamos?

- No. – Contestó Iriel preocupada. Le señaló una rama rota en el suelo junto a su guante – Algo les ha sucedido.

El suelo era demasiado seco y duro, no había marcas de pisadas, tan sólo algunos surcos profundos, como si algo se hubiera arrastrado hacia allí. Iriel agarró a Menfis de su cinturón y desplegó toda su envergadura. Sintió su frío contacto sobre las excoriaciones de su mano y la apretó con fuerza para despertar aún más el escozor que sentía en la mano que portaba aquel anillo mágico. Algo había atacado a los enanos. Algo lo bastante fuerte o numeroso como para haberles hecho abandonar el lugar. Su corazón palpitaba nervioso. Temía por todos los enanos, pero especialmente por uno. No soportaba la idea de que le hubieran hecho daño.

De pronto un lejano resplandor se iluminó entre los árboles, a bastante distancia de ellos. Iriel dirigió automáticamente todos sus sentidos hacia allí. Se trataba de un resplandor esmeralda. Un lejano rumor se escuchaba en su interior. Parecían voces. Bastantes. Conversaban. No, no conversaban, cantaban. Le pareció escuchar el sonido de algunos instrumentos entremezclándose con ellas. Iriel fue incapaz de asimilar la información que sus sentidos le proporcionaban y sus pies se movieron solos.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera detenerla, Iriel estaba corriendo hacia aquel resplandor verdoso envuelto en aquellas melodiosas voces. Fuera amigo o enemigo, era el único indicio de humanidad que habían encontrado en aquel bosque desde que comenzó su travesía. Aquella podía ser la ayuda que necesitaban para salir de allí, o por el contrario, ser la causa de la repentina desaparición de sus compañeros, en cuyo caso tendrían que responder ante el filo cortante de Menfis. Iriel saltó entre los arbustos irrumpiendo en aquel círculo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de observar las esbeltas siluetas de los elfos, todos desaparecieron, evaporándose en una sombra. Pero no fue lo único que se evaporó, sintió que una extraña aura la envolvía segundos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Bilbo la alcanzó sólo unos segundos después, sus pasos eran más cortos que las piernas humanas de la chica y por ello había tardado un poco más. Para su sorpresa, en aquel pequeño claro entre árboles no había nada. Ni el resplandor verde, ni las voces, ni siquiera su compañera. Lo que quiera que fuera que había estado allí, había desaparecido borrando por completo su huella. Bilbo llamó a la chica, pero nadie respondió a la llamada. Iriel no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Bilbo se encontraba muy asustado. Algo se había llevado a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y ahora la próxima víctima sólo podía ser él. De repente escuchó otro sonido proveniente del bosque, un sonido que le resultaba familiar, lo que le hizo estremecerse todavía más. Escuchó el sonido de aquellas crujientes y delgaduchas patas arrastrándose hacia allí.

Arañas.

Intentó esconderse entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles, entre aquellas setas enormes de colores hipnóticos. Intentó contener la respiración, su mano buscó la empuñadura de la espada, mientras que la otra se deslizó nerviosamente por el bolsillo, como un acto de proteger su agitado estómago que había empezado a revolverse. Un inesperado frío metálico le recordó algo que había olvidado hace tiempo. Su bolsillo no estaba vacío.

Empezó a juguetear con aquel anillo en el interior de su bolsillo para intentar disminuir la inquietud que había agarrotado a su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un rígido y tembloroso blanco que no sería capaz de defenderse, mientras escuchaba aquellos pasos crujientes cada vez más cerca de él. El contacto con aquel frío metal lo tranquilizó, aunque no sabía por qué, sin embargo aquello no iba a servir para nada cuando las arañas clavaran sus envenenados colmillos sobre él. Escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes y hasta percibió el hedor de su saliva. Una araña se encontraba detrás del tronco que lo ocultaba. Tragó saliva, su cuerpo se encontraba tan paralizado por el miedo y por la escasez de alimento y agua de los últimos días, que no creyó ser capaz de dirigir a Dardo hacia su enemigo. Cerró los ojos rezando para que aquel monstruoso ser pasara de largo, para que no viera aquel debilucho cuerpo hobbit escondido entre aquellas setas, y dado lo improbable de que sus ruegos se vieran correspondidos, deseó que al menos el final de su aventura fuera rápido e indoloro. Casi sin darse cuenta, el anillo se introdujo en uno de sus temblorosos dedos un segundo antes de que la araña se abalanzara sobre aquel lugar.

Entonces no ocurrió nada.

El animal, confundido, pues estaba seguro de haber notado una presencia escondida en aquel lugar, miró en todas las direcciones con sus pequeños y numerosos ojos negros. Tras darse por vencido, retrocedió hacia el lugar por el que había venido.

Bilbo abrió los ojos para intentar comprender por qué seguía vivo. Y entonces lo vio. Todo a su alrededor era borroso, como difuminado entre las sombras, etéreo y lejano, como si todo se encontrara en una extraña dimensión lejos de su alcance. Vio a la araña mirar a través de él, sin percatarse de su presencia, ignorando que estuviera allí y entonces sintió el álgido contacto del anillo sobre uno de sus dedos y comprendió la verdad. Aquella baratija, aquel simple anillo que había encontrado entre las rocas resbaladizas de las montañas, era en realidad un anillo mágico y su extraordinario poder hacía invisible a su portador. En ese momento comprendió por qué aquella demente y enjuta criatura se había vuelto tan desesperada cuando se percató de su pérdida. Ahora comprendía por qué aquel debilucho saco de huesos había sido capaz de sobrevivir en una montaña infestada de trasgos.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo de alegría. Estaba salvado. Aquel anillo era mucho mejor que cualquier arma que pudiera conseguir. Aquel anillo era la llave hacia su salvación. Su invisibilidad le protegería de los enemigos, le ayudaría a caminar sin ser visto por lugares a los que no tendría acceso de otro modo. Ahora sí, ahora sí podría convertirse en un auténtico saqueador.

_Saqueador_.

La emoción del descubrimiento y su milagrosa evasión de la muerte una vez más, le habían hecho olvidar por un segundo a los enanos. Todos ellos habían desaparecido. Aquel resplandor verde y la presencia de las arañas no podían significar nada bueno. ¡Sus compañeros se encontraban en peligro! Era su deber buscarlos y rescatarlos.

Se levantó de su escondite procurando no hacer ruido, se recolocó el anillo en el interior del dedo para asegurarse de no perderlo, e intentando sortear las crujientes hojas del camino, empezó a seguir a aquella araña con el presentimiento de que lo llevaría hasta el lugar que estaba buscando.

* * *

La humedad y el frío la hicieron despertarse con un escalofrío. Sintió la fría roca que se extendía bajo su cuerpo, arrebatándole su calor. Se encontraba en el suelo. Intentó levantarse y entonces sintió una resistencia en sus muñecas. Unos grilletes la aprisionaban. Un cadena de metal de aproximadamente un palmo de distancia separaba sus manos, restringiendo sus movimientos. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo e intentó levantarse. Entonces comprendió por qué sentía tanto frío.

Su capa, su chaleco, sus brazales metálicos, su bolsa de cuero y su cinturón con sus armas habían desaparecido. Tan sólo conservaba el débil abrigo de su camisa rasgada, sus gruesos pantalones y sus botas de piel.

Parecía que había sido capturada y se encontraba en el interior de una prisión rodeada de barrotes de hierro. Unas débiles antorchas iluminaban aquel desolador lugar. Antes de que pudiera levantarse completamente para observar con más atención, una voz conocida la llamó.

- Por fin te has despertado.

Su corazón palpitó con vigor tras escuchar aquella melodiosa voz. Se giró inmediatamente en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido, haciendo que sus cabellos chocaran en el aire contra sus mejillas, apartándose suavemente para dejar al descubierto su sorprendido rostro.

Justo a su lado había otra celda. En su interior se encontraba Thorin, atado de la misma forma que ella. No llevaba su abrigo de pieles ni su cota de malla. Sólo su ajada camisa azulada, sus pantalones y sus botas cubrían su cuerpo. Tampoco había ni rastro de ninguna de sus espléndidas armas. La miraba con gesto cansado, pero aliviado de ver que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasa…? – No pudo terminar la frase porque empezó a toser. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y los labios agrietados. Le dolía la garganta y el estómago por no haber probado bocado ni bebido nada en las últimas horas.

- Será mejor que primero bebas y comas algo. – Dijo como si aquel consejo fuera una de sus órdenes. Señaló hacia un par de generosos cuencos que se encontraban en una esquina de la celda, al lado de los barrotes.

Los ojos de Iriel centellearon cuando vieron aquel manjar que habían dejado a su alcance. No le importaba su procedencia, su cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia. Se abalanzó sobre el cuenco de agua y lo acercó hasta sus deshidratados labios. La fiereza de su sed hizo que parte del contenido se derramara por su boca, bajando por su cuello, deslizándose por su escote hasta perderse en el interior de su camisa. Thorin prefirió apartar la vista de aquel sugerente lugar y dejar que la chica reconfortara su cuerpo con la comida.

La comida desapareció del cuenco en unos instantes, devorada por su atroz apetito que había sufrido tanto durante su travesía por el bosque. Tras haber terminado se recostó sobre el fondo de la celda, justo al lado de los barrotes laterales, el único obstáculo que la separaban de su compañero. Ahora que las carencias de su cuerpo habían sido saciadas, sólo quedaba una desagradable sensación que no había sido capaz de combatir: el frío.

Intentó acurrucarse para disminuir la sensación. Sentada, acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho, apretándose para intentar calentarse. Expulsó su aliento sobre su mano desnuda y empezó a frotarla con la enguantada.

Thorin la observó sin decir nada, viendo cómo la criatura intentaba combatir el frío. Hubiera deseado prestarle el abrigo de pieles que ya no poseía, atravesar aquellos barrotes y envolverla con el calor de su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada de aquello, sólo observarla en silencio desde el otro lado.

Desde el instante en el que puso los pies sobre el Bosque Negro le había torturado la idea de encontrarse con _él_ al atravesar sus dominios, pero confiaba en que sus pasos no se cruzaran en su camino. Hacía décadas que no veía su rostro. Décadas en las que había odiado cada detalle que recordaba de él.

Mientras esperaban a que los hobbits regresaran de su escalada, un misterioso resplandor verde había aparecido no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Ante la primera señal humana que habían encontrado en aquel bosque, Thorin fue el primero que decidió correr hacia allí para pedir ayuda. Al irrumpir en el círculo, los elfos habían desaparecido, y lo que era peor, lo habían capturado. Le habían vendado los ojos y arrastrado por el bosque hasta sus dominios. Allí le habían despojado de todas sus pertenencias y le habían encerrado en aquella celda como un vulgar delincuente. Le habían dado comida y bebida, pero aquello no compensaba el insultante trato que había recibido. Él. El heredero de Durin. El próximo Rey bajo la Montaña. Lo peor de todo es que estaba convencido de que cuando se descubriera su identidad el trato sería mucho peor.

Una hora después de abandonarle allí, habían llevado un nuevo prisionero a las mazmorras y lo habían encerrado a su lado. En cuanto descubrió que se trataba del desmayado cuerpo de la chica empezó a amenazar en _khuzdul_ a aquellos sucios elfos advirtiéndoles de que más les valía no haberle hecho nada malo si querían seguir vivos. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse en cautiverio igual que él, una sensación de alivio se apoderó de su mente al verla desmayada a su lado. Por lo menos podía vigilarla, por lo menos sabía dónde se encontraba, no cómo el resto de sus compañeros, que podían seguir en cualquier oscuro rincón del bosque o haber sido capturados también por aquel elfo arrogante y cobarde que no merecía un trono.

Cada vez más entumecido por el frío, el cuerpo de Iriel comenzó a temblar para intentar producir un poco de calor. Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa para olvidar lo que sentía. Giró su cabeza y la apoyó entre sus rodillas mirando hacia Thorin. Quizá observar su bello y tranquilo rostro pudiera calentar, al menos, su corazón. A pesar de estar despojado de sus deslumbrantes ropajes, de encontrarse atado como un prisionero, su esencia seguía intacta, inmaculada, resplandeciente, hipnótica. Su cuerpo seguía irradiando seguridad y elegancia, fuerza y coraje. La camisa se adhería a su torso, remarcando cada uno de sus músculos, subiendo y bajando con cada profunda respiración. Su mirada era firme y profunda, apuntaba a algún rincón perdido de las mazmorras, concentrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue consciente de que la chica lo observaba.

Iriel intentó ocultar su rubor apretando su rostro contra las rodillas y comenzó a hablar para justificar la razón por la que se había convertido en el silencioso centro de su atención.

- Estas demasiado tranquilo para haber sido capturado.

- Estoy intentando recuperar fuerzas.

- Aun así… es extraño verte resignado a las ataduras. Parece como si no estuvieras especialmente preocupado porque nos hagan daño. Como si conocieras al causante de esto.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, unos pasos se acercaron hacia las mazmorras. Un elfo armado se acercó hacia ellos. Caminaba erguido y sus pasos parecían acariciar el suelo, pues apenas se escuchaba el sonido de sus pisadas. Un par de elfos más aparecieron detrás de él, armados con lanzas. El primer elfo se acercó hacia la altura de las celdas, y con una clara mirada de frialdad y superioridad anunció.

- Su alteza desea interrogaros. Acompañadnos sin oponer resistencia.

"¿Su alteza?" Pensó Iriel y observó cómo el imperturbable rostro de Thorin adoptaba una actitud molesta e incómoda. Le pareció percibir cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada.

Abrieron la puerta de sus celdas y les vendaron los ojos. Les escoltaron por aquellos interminables pasillos hasta que por fin los condujeron a una gran sala. Fue entonces cuando les permitieron volver a ver.

Una impresionante sala se alzaba ante ellos. Decenas de soldados se apostaban en sus laterales manteniendo estrictas posiciones militares. Las paredes estaban adornadas por estatuas de mármol y celosías doradas. Una fuente de aguas cristalinas se encontraba en uno de los laterales. En su interior se encontraba esculpida la estatua de una bella elfa sosteniendo un cántaro entre los brazos. El agua manaba de su interior. Tras inspeccionar la habitación sintió como el cuerpo del enano se tensaba a su lado, entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia donde él miraba.

En el centro de la sala se encontraba un elevado trono cuyo respaldo estaba formado por las astas de un poderoso venado. Sobre él, sentado con elegancia, se encontraba un impasible elfo de cabellos dorados, coronado con hojas y bayas rojas, que los miraba con notable frialdad.


	21. Capítulo 21: Una fiesta inesperada

**daya20**: ¡que crack! siempre eres super rápida leyendo y escribiendo en cuanto publico! Me encantas *o* Jeje, por fin hemos llegado a los dominios del Rey de Mirkwood, que ganitas tenía :D en este capítulo verás la interacción de este altivo elfo cuyo orgullo rivaliza con el de Thorin xD tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlos, van a saltar chispas.

**Ennana20**: Vaya XD que putada lo del nick. Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D

**HainesHouse**: Mujer, como doy por hecho que todas estáis desaparecidas por exámenes XDD pues tampoco me parece tan raro que no haya comentarios. (De hecho es la primera vez que yo no soy una de vosotras xD encerrada entre toneladas de apuntes jajaja)  
No XD intentaré no matar a nadie, tranquila jajajaja. Voy a empezar la especialidad de Medicina Interna ^^  
Mis esfuerzos me ha costado -_- un añico estudiando día y noche, pero bueno :) ya está pasado.  
Te deseo mucha suerte con los exámenes que te queden y me alegro de que te vayan saliendo bien ;)

Ah xD y shhhh no intentes adelantar acontecimientos de la historia! :P que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen...  
Nada nada, dos celdas mejor xD que así ambos incrementan mutuamente su deseo muajajajaja (soy malvadaaa :3 )

De nuevo me ha quedado un pelín largo, pero creo que todas me lo agradeceréis :P

¡Que lo disfrutéis! ^^

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 21: UNA FIESTA INESPERADA *~~~~***

Bilbo continuó persiguiendo a aquella araña por el bosque con pasos sigilosos, bajo la protección de invisibilidad que le concedía su anillo. Conforme avanzaba, el bosque se teñía de redes grisáceas. Estuvo a punto de que una de sus mangas se quedara enganchada en esos pringosos hilos tejidos con la finalidad de capturar a sus presas. En algunos de ellos le pareció encontrar insectos, huesos de animales o pájaros muertos enredados. Se tapó la boca y la nariz para soportar el horror y siguió avanzando sin perder el rastro de su objetivo. Pronto aquella araña llegó a un rincón donde la esperaban muchas otras. Entre crujidos y siseos le pareció entender algunas palabras. Parecían contentas, habían conseguido una gran captura, aunque debían esperar algunas horas más para que sus jugos paralizantes hicieran efecto completamente en sus víctimas.

Bilbo comprendió a quienes debía referirse la captura, así que se alejó de las arañas para explorar por los alrededores en busca de sus compañeros. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Por más que buscó, no encontró más que telas de araña por doquier, pero ni rastro de los enanos. Decidió subir a uno de los árboles, a ver si con suerte, podía obtener más información desde aquella posición. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando encontró allí arriba unos capullos completamente envueltos por hilos blancos y pegajosos. Iba a clavar su espada sobre aquellas larvas antes de que se convirtieran en asquerosas arañas cuando se percató que entre una de ellas, sobresalía una pequeña trenza.

Se apresuró hacia aquellas bolas blanquecinas y empezó a romper las redes. No se había equivocado, Fíli se encontraba en el interior de una de ellas. Todavía medio aturdido por los jugos que las arañas les habían inyectado, intentó levantarse para dar las gracias a su salvador, pero allí no había nadie.

- ¡Fíli! Soy yo, Bilbo. – Susurró una voz entre las ramas, Fíli se giró en todas las direcciones sin comprender nada, aquellos extraños fenómenos se escapaban a la comprensión de su estado aletargado. – Soy invisible, tranquilo, os sacaré a todos de aquí.

A pesar del impacto de aquella sorprendente información, Fíli fue recuperando el control de su entumecido cuerpo y se arrastró por las ramas para liberar al resto de sus compañeros antes de que las arañas se percataran de la huida de sus presas.

Uno a uno, todos los enanos fueron liberados. Todavía afectados por la parálisis y la larga privación de comida y agua, agarraron sus armas y se abalanzaron con furia sobre aquellas siniestras criaturas. Las arañas no estaban preparadas para semejante ataque por sorpresa. Cayeron sin remedio, gritando de agonía, sintiendo sus patas aplastadas y desmembradas, retorciéndose de dolor al sentir aquel puntiagudo acero clavándose entre sus ojos.

Una araña, aquella a la que Bilbo había seguido, intentó escapar, pero entonces el hobbit la golpeó y la acorraló contra un árbol.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? – Gritó en medio de la oscuridad, la araña no podía ver a nadie, pero sentía el filo de una espada pinchándole el vientre. - ¡Vamos, contesta!

Entre siseos temblorosos respondió.

- No había nadie mass… ssolo doce enanoss…

El resto de los enanos se acercaron hacia allí, desconfiados, preguntándose dónde se encontraba el líder de su Compañía. Dejaron en el suelo a Nori y Bombur que todavía seguían en las redes de aquel embrujo y acorralaron con sus miradas a aquella bestia indeseable que se retorcía entre los árboles intentando escapar.

Un súbito impulso de odio se cernió sobre el hobbit, que no creía sus embusteras palabras, así que decidió cortarle una de sus flacuchas patas con una estocada rápida y limpia. El animal gritó de dolor mientras un líquido negruzco fluía por la herida.

- ¡Lo juro! No noss hemoss comido a nadie, no hay nada máss en esste bossque. Bueno, a vecess… algún ssucio elfo desspisstado…

Los enanos se miraron sorprendidos, había alguien viviendo en aquel demente lugar. Bilbo sintió una inmensa felicidad, los elfos podían darles cobijo, al igual que lo habían hecho en Rivendell, estaban salvados.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran los elfos?

Obligaron a aquella araña a mostrarles el camino. Bilbo iba delante, sin despegar el filo de Dardo de aquel cuerpo escuálido y monstruoso, los enanos iban bastantes pasos por detrás, cansados y cargando con los cuerpos de sus compañeros. De pronto, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a aquel palacio oculto, una flecha élfica surcó el aire, clavándose directamente en el estómago de la araña, que murió en el acto. Otra flecha pasó rozando a Bilbo, quien se quedó petrificado, sin atreverse a quitarse el anillo. Un elfo de porte seria y fría se acercó para comprobar que había acabado con la criatura. Bilbo estuvo a punto de quitarse el anillo y pedirle ayuda, pero aquel elfo no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. No sentía la generosa aura de protección que sintió al entrar en las espléndidas puertas de Rivendell, sino una fría e infranqueable distancia que los separaba. Aquel elfo dio media vuelta y siguió con su patrulla.

Bilbo retrocedió sus pasos, reuniéndose con los enanos que se habían ocultado entre los árboles al ver al elfo. Al fin se quitó el anillo para reunirse con sus compañeros. Los enanos le abrazaron y le dieron las gracias por haberles salvado. Intentaron preguntarle acerca de su nueva y sorprendente habilidad para no ser visto, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. Thorin e Iriel no estaban por ninguna parte y ellos necesitaban alimento y bebida con urgencia, además de un remedio para sus somnolientos compañeros.

- Mucho me temo que estos elfos no son como los que conocimos en Rivendell – susurró Balin al mediano – no conseguiremos su ayuda ni su simpatía por las buenas.

- Pero tú puedes entrar sin ser visto – apuntó Bofur – puedes conseguir comida y bebida para nosotros.

En otra ocasión Bilbo se habría negado, habría dicho que él no era un vulgar ladrón que se colaba en casa de un extraño para sustraer sus pertenencias, pero en aquel momento sentía un agujero en el estómago que acallaba la voz de su conciencia y sabía que ninguno de los enanos aguantaría mucho más sin recibir sustento, ya era un milagro que hubieran conseguido llegar hasta allí en aquellas condiciones.

Volvió a ponerse el anillo y se deslizó entre los árboles en busca de alguna rendija por la que infiltrarse en el interior de aquella fortaleza. A pesar del agudo oído de los elfos, ninguno se percató de los pequeños y silenciosos pasos del mediano. Recorrió los alrededores hasta encontrar una pequeña puertecilla que parecía un respiradero de aire. Reptó por aquel estrecho túnel y apartó una pequeña rendija para salir a la sala de la despensa.

Indudablemente, aquél era su día de suerte. No sólo había descubierto las mágicas propiedades de su anillo, sino que ahora había conseguido infiltrarse a la primera en una sala llena de comida. No pudo resistirse a probar un bocado de una empanadilla de bayas y nueces que se encontraba en una de las repisas. Decidió darse prisa antes de que alguien descubriera el hurto, así que agarró como pudo varias hogazas de pan y una botella, y salió por el mismo sitio donde había venido.

* * *

En aquella sala un elfo les miraba con una mirada gélida y altiva. Se trataba de un distinguido elfo de cabellos dorados que caían hasta su pecho, inmaculados, rectilíneos, inflexibles. Una corona de hojas de varias tonalidades y bayas rojas adornaban su cabeza. Sus intensos ojos azules mantenían una actitud arrogante, superior, elegante y fría. Su delicada figura estaba cubierta por una túnica plateada, sus mangas caían hasta sus muñecas y su entallado corte se ceñía a su delgado y esbelto cuerpo. Sentado sobre aquel trono, parecía que nada pudiera perturbarle, que nada pudiera interrumpir su impoluta calma. A Iriel no le gustó aquel elfo, tan sereno, tan distante, con esa mirada de superioridad que menospreciaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Thranduil ordenó a sus guardias que le acercaran a su prisionero. Thorin fue llevado al centro de la sala. Iriel se quedó en la entrada, custodiada por un par de guardias. El rey enano se mantenía imperturbable, a pesar de que por dentro se moría de rabia y humillación. Intentó contenerse y guardar silencio en aquella sala en la que la tensión podía cortarse con el filo de una daga. El Rey Elfo inició la conversación.

- Vaya, vaya… qué inesperada sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe el honor de que el _gran_ Thorin Escudo de Roble atraviese mis dominios? – dijo el Rey Elfo con sarcasmo.

- Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia.

- Bastos modales para un visitante al que hace décadas que no veo.

- Mucho ha llovido desde entonces. No nos veíamos desde la última vez que nos traicionaste dándonos la espalda como el miserable cobarde que eres.

Thranduil se levantó de su trono como golpeado por un rayo. Su imperturbable rostro se tensó y sus ojos centellearon de rabia. Nadie que se atreviera a insultarle quedaría impune. Se levantó a tal velocidad que a todos los presentes les pareció que el elfo había volado por la sala. Sus livianos y largos pasos le llevaron enseguida ante el maniatado enano que no había cedido ni un instante en su insolente mirada. Se agachó hacia él desde su gran altura, acercó su rostro hasta el suyo, casi rozando su piel, mirándole de forma amenazadora, recordándole quién mandaba en aquel lugar.

- Deberías morderte la lengua antes de insultar a quien tiene tu vida en sus manos. Trátame con más respeto mientras estés bajo mis dominios o lo _lamentarás_. – Le amenazó mordiendo cada palabra con un desprecio sobrecogedor.

A pesar de la escasa distancia que los separaba y la agresividad de sus palabras, Thorin mantuvo su actitud, taladrándole también con la mirada a través de sus profundos ojos azules. Iriel miraba la escena entre los dos soberanos sin atreverse a respirar, tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos desviara sus ataques hacia ella, así que por el momento permaneció en silencio, intentando pasar desapercibida a cierta distancia detrás de ellos, sujetada por aquellos dos elfos armados que la agarraban por el hombro para que no intentara escapar.

- Yo también debería haberte tratado como a un gusano cuando te pavoneabas por mis salones en lugar de ofrecerte nuestra hospitalidad.

- ¿_Tus_ salones? – Rió con crueldad - Nunca llegó a pertenecerte nada de lo que albergaba la Montaña Solitaria. El oro que tu abuelo contaba sin cesar con su obsesiva enfermedad jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol, el Corazón de la Montaña nunca debió perteneceros.

Thorin le miró con odio recordando la ocasión en la que el Rey Elfo acudió a las entrañas de Erebor a presentar sus respetos y ofrecer sus tesoros como tributo tras haberse dado a conocer el descubrimiento de la Piedra del Arca. Ya por entonces, al joven príncipe le pareció que aquel elfo miraba con desprecio tal extraordinaria joya incrustada en el emblema de su familia, sobre el trono del respetado rey Thrór, como lamentando que aquella joya que brillaba como el fuego de la montaña y la incesante luz de las estrellas no hubiera pertenecido a su gente, si no a aquella trabajadora raza que siempre había considerado inferior. Se lamentó por no haber tratado a aquel presumido elfo como la escoria que era cuando tuvo oportunidad, por haber depositado su confianza en él a pesar de las rencillas que ambas razas poseían desde tiempos inmemoriales. En aquella época, antes de que el dragón le despojara de su reino, había sido un joven iluso al confiar en aquellas alianzas vacías, aquella traición realmente le había dolido, no sólo por el abandono, sino porque de haber sido al contrario, sabía que él habría acudido a la llamada de auxilio de los elfos aunque le hubiera costado la vida. Era eso lo que más le dolía, el haberles entregado su honorable confianza a cambio de una ayuda que jamás llegó. Quiso volver a desafiarle con palabras envenenadas, pero el elfo se le adelantó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no te he dado comida y bebida mientras estabas aquí? ¿No te he dado cobijo entre _mis_ paredes?

- Atado y encerrado en una prisión como un vulgar delincuente. ¿A eso lo llamas cobijo?

- Mi temperamental amigo… si no hubieras intentando asesinar con tus flechas a mi fiel mascota y hubieras irrumpido violentamente en la pacíficas festividades de mis súbditos, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- Los crímenes de los que me acusas son inmerecidos. Tu lánguido ciervo se cruzó en mi camino cuando las provisiones escaseaban y respecto a las festividades de tus súbditos, sólo quería pedirles ayuda para salir de allí. – Thorin cuidó sus palabras, a pesar de su rabia, para no dejar escapar ningún indicio que revelara que viajaba acompañado. No sabía si el elfo conocía ya la existencia de su Compañía, pero si por fortuna no era así, no sería él quien expondría a sus compañeros a la captura de los elfos.

Thranduil sopesó estas palabras arqueando una ceja. Aquellas explicaciones no le convencían demasiado, pero teniendo en cuenta la vulgar y brusca forma de ser que tenía aquella primitiva raza, tal vez fuera cierto que aquellas ásperas y descorteses acciones hubieran sido malinterpretadas como un ataque. Aun así, no iba a dejar en libertad tan fácilmente a aquel enano arrogante que siempre se había atrevido a desafiarle.

- Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta. ¿Para qué estabas atravesando el Bosque Negro tú solo?

- No iba solo – contestó entonces uno de sus guardias, empujando a Iriel al suelo – esta mujer irrumpió en nuestra celebración por los alrededores una hora después.

Thranduil posó su aguda visión sobre la chica. El descubrimiento de que el rey enano había caído bajo sus dominios había absorbido toda su atención, olvidando por completo que poseía un segundo prisionero.

- ¿Una mujer? – Miró a Thorin de reojo - ¿Viajabas con tu concubina?

Aquel despreciable calificativo la ofendió como el peor de los insultos. Estaba insinuando que ella era tan sólo un sucio divertimento. Thorin también encajó aquella pregunta de mala manera, estallando en cólera, pero Iriel fue más rápida en contestar, había tratado con muchos bandidos de esa calaña durante sus aventuras y habría aprendido a manejar sus descaros.

- Un respeto, _alteza_. No todos los reyes precisan de compañía en noches solitarias, ni tienen que recurrir al peso de una corona para conseguirla. – Dijo maliciosamente devolviéndole un puñal envenenado. Aquel inesperado y sagaz comentario impactó en el elfo, dejando al descubierto que cubría sus carencias gracias a su título. Sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron de humillación mientras se escuchaban algunas tímidas risitas en el fondo de la sala. Thorin dejó escapar una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la reacción de su rival. El comentario de Iriel no sólo le había devuelto su ofensa con dignidad, sin recurrir a soeces insultos, sino que había ganado de sobras la batalla con educación, dejando al rey enano como un caballero y al rey elfo como un mujeriego. Un profundo sentimiento de respeto y admiración se despertó en el pecho de Thorin, cada día adoraba más a aquella mujer aventurera que no parecía amedrentarse ante nada.

Thranduil tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tiempo que aprovechó la mente de la chica para buscar una respuesta convincente a la pregunta que, de seguro, le formularía a continuación.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres…?

- Su guía. – Contestó la muchacha hincando las rodillas en el suelo y apoyándose en él con sus manos atadas para levantarse.

- ¿Guía?

- Sí. El enano no se orienta muy bien por estas tierras tan alejadas de las Montañas Azules. Por eso contrató mis servicios.

- ¿Y a dónde le estabas guiando?

- Hacia las Colinas de Hierro – contestó rápidamente Thorin. – Iba a visitar a mis parientes, a mi primo Dáin.

- ¿Y por qué habéis decidido atravesar estas peligrosas tierras pudiendo recorrer caminos más seguros? – Preguntó el elfo mirando inquisitivamente a la chica, obligándole a confesar por qué había guiado al enano por un camino tan inusual.

- Fui yo quien le pidió que me llevara por el camino más corto. No quería ausentarme de las Montañas Azules más tiempo del necesario.

Iriel ya se había puesto completamente de pie y apartó los cabellos que cubrían su rostro acercando sus manos a su mejilla. Su mano desnuda quedó por delante de su mano enguantada y con este simple gesto el anillo mágico centelleó con su plateado brillo bajo la luz de las portentosas lámparas de aquella sala. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el elfo, que reconoció inmediatamente aquel poderoso y exclusivo objeto.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo al descubrir la verdadera virtud de su portadora. Volvió a mirar al enano. Aquella extraña pareja no estaba junta por el motivo que confesaban, de eso estaba seguro, tenía que hallar una forma para averiguar sus verdaderos propósitos sin levantar sospechas, pues ya había comprendido que no lo revelarían por mucho que los amenazara. Afortunadamente conocía otros métodos…

Volvió a observar a la chica en silencio. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Tenía rasgos de la raza de los hombres aunque su estatura y sus puntiagudas orejas provenían de otro lugar. De pronto sintió curiosidad por aquella atrevida mujer que se había atrevido a contestarle con sutileza. No conocía a mucha gente que se atreviera a desafiarle, y mucho menos mujeres. Aquel extraño encuentro podría ser divertido, además estaba seguro de que cortejar a aquella mujer sería una formidable afrenta para el enano, no se le había pasado desapercibido el tenue pero peculiar modo en que la miraba. Aquella mirada no era la de un simple compañero de aventura, sin embargo aquel anillo revelaba que no había conseguido llegar demasiado lejos con ella. Mejor, así sería suyo el triunfo.

- Confiaré en vuestras palabras y dado que parecéis no haber cometido ningún delito sobre mi gente por voluntad propia, no tengo motivos para reteneros.

Thorin le miró sorprendido. No creía que el Rey Elfo fuera a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente, por mucho que no tuviera motivos. Aquello era extraño, tenía un fuerte presentimiento que le hacía desconfiar de su repentino cambio de actitud. Aquel elfo nunca hacía nada sin ningún motivo.

- Y para no manchar mi reputación como soberano, os devolveré vuestras pertenencias y os dejaré marchar al alba – sonrió – no sin antes invitaros a una fiesta esta noche. No todas las noches recibo visitas de tan alta alcurnia. Mis sirvientes os… _prepararán_– dijo mirando su aspecto con una mueca de asco – para la ceremonia.

Los guardias volvieron a guiarles sin liberarles de sus ataduras. Thorin e Iriel fueron conducidos a una habitación de madera.

- Esperad aquí unos minutos. – Y los guardias desaparecieron cerrando la puerta. A pesar de que ya no eran prisioneros, ambos seguían atados, parecía que el soberano de los elfos no confiaba en ellos tanto como anunciaba.

- Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor tu odio hacia los elfos. – Dijo Iriel para intentar romper el hielo de aquella extraña situación. Thorin respondió con un bufido de ira.

- Ese condenado elfo… no he dejado de odiarle ni un sólo día desde que nos abandonó. Alguien tan egoísta no merece un trono.

El dolor se reflejó en su mirada, aquella traición le perseguiría durante años. Iriel se dejó llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo y tomó entre sus manos una de las encadenadas manos del enano y le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, no se lo merece.

Thorin sintió una presión en su fornido pecho al sentir aquel contacto. Le pareció que unos pasos se aproximaban al otro lado de aquellos largos corredores. Intentó apagar aquel calor que empezaba a encenderse en su pecho desviando la conversación hacia un asunto más importante. Agarró la mano con la que la chica le estaba acariciando y la acercó hacia él para susurrarle.

- No confió en las palabras de Thranduil, dudo mucho que tenga intención de liberarnos tan fácilmente. Esta noche, en la fiesta, baila conmigo, intentaremos trazar un plan de huida cuando todos estén ebrios y cansados.

La puerta se abrió de par en par tras terminar estas palabras. Un grupo de elfas entró en la habitación. Se dividieron en dos grupos y se llevaron a sus nuevos invitados hacia los aposentos donde los prepararían para el baile. Cada uno fue conducido por un pasillo diferente, con el eco de la promesa de escapar aquella noche de aquella falsa hospitalidad.

Las elfas condujeron a Iriel hasta unas lujosas dependencias. Allí le quitaron las cadenas y la ayudaron a bañarse. La chica habría preferido haberlo hecho sola, pero las elfas no la dejaban sola ni un minuto. Enjabonaron su cuerpo con un dulce aroma a lavanda y aclararon su cuerpo con agua caliente. Le tendieron un albornoz de seda y le ofrecieron suculentos manjares.

Iriel decidió dejarse llevar por aquel repentino trato amable y comió y bebió hasta saciarse. La sensación de frío la había abandonado y por fin sentía que sus fuerzas se habían recuperado por completo.

La ayudaron a vestirse. Le ofrecieron un precioso vestido de un pálido color aguamarina, incluso más bello que el que había llevado en Rivendell. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo con un sugerente corsé trenzado por hilos albinos. Las mangas estaban confeccionadas por un tul transparente, de un tenue azul, a juego con el vestido. Sobre ellas había bordados de hojas y flores que serpenteaban bajando por la manga, con hebras de color turquesa. Las mangas acababan con volantes de puntilla, como una flor que se abre ante la primavera, cubriendo sus manos hasta los nudillos. La falda caía con holgura, en todas las direcciones, con algunos detalles florales bordados en el extremo derecho, del mismo tono que los bordados de las mangas. Como era natural, la largura de aquel vestido élfico sobrepasaba la talla de la chica, por lo que las elfas se apresuraron en coser los dobladillos para adecuarlos a la invitada. Le ofrecieron unos plateados zapatos de tacón.

A continuación, ondularon un poco su corta melena con sus elegantes peines y colocaron allí una delgada diadema blanca, adornada en un extremo por una flor nacarada que había sido arrancada ese mismo día de los jardines reales. Ensombrecieron sus párpados superiores con un pigmento oscuro, destacando y embelleciendo de este modo sus ojos claros. También aplicaron un bálsamo sobre sus labios agrietados por la falta de agua.

Una vez finalizada su transformación, Iriel pudo verse en el espejo. Nunca antes se había visto tan hermosa. Un cosquilleo de emoción recorrió su pecho imaginándose la reacción del enano al verla. Había prometido apartar aquellos sentimientos de su cabeza hasta que la aventura hubiera finalizado, pero su corazón tenía planes diferentes y había aprendido a desobedecer a su ama.

Fue conducida por interminables pasillos hasta la sala en la que se celebraría el evento. Le pareció escuchar una multitud de voces y música. La fiesta había comenzado sin su presencia, por lo que entró tímidamente en la sala acompañada de las elfas. Le pareció que la sala detenía su actividad un segundo para continuar entre murmullos y comentarios. Su presencia no había pasado desapercibida para aquella elegante raza que no acostumbraba a tener demasiadas visitas. Thranduil no fue el primero que se percató de su llegada.

Su belleza era muy diferente a la de las elfas. Ellas tenían un etéreo influjo natural, sus divinos rostros no parecían de este mundo, sin embargo ella poseía una belleza más terrenal, más cercana.

"Una gema en bruto recién pulida" pensó Thorin cuando su respiración se entrecortó al verla aparecer en la sala.

Iriel repasó fugazmente la sala para buscar una compañía amiga. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando sus ojos localizaron al enano. Los elfos también se habían encargado de prepararle con sus mejores galas. Thorin vestía una túnica de un intenso color turquesa, con ornamentados botones dorados y bordados alrededor del cuello. Era increíble que aquella prenda hecha para los elfos pudiera sentarle tan bien, realzando sus profundos y bellos ojos. Los puños de la prenda estaban bañados en oro, al igual que el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura. Unos penetrantes pantalones negros hechos de seda completaban aquel atuendo de elegancia y fortaleza. También habían cepillado sus enredados cabellos, fruto de sus incesantes contratiempos, pero no había permitido que modificaran ni un detalle de sus mechones trenzados ni de los adornos plateados que adornaban su pelo.

Iriel cayó presa de aquella visión, creyendo que había vuelto a enamorarse perdidamente de aquel hombre. El enano inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia ella para indicarle que se acercara. Iriel tragó saliva y caminó despacio, para dar tiempo a que su cuerpo consiguiera recuperarse de su embriagadora presencia.

Se detuvo justo delante de él, que la recibió con una seductora sonrisa. Antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra, Thranduil elevó su voz ordenando a sus músicos que diera comienzo un animado baile. La melodía de las flautas y los laúdes inundó el ambiente con un armónico vals. Thorin tomó a Iriel de la mano y comenzaron a bailar. Sus pies parecían flotar en aquella alegre y suave canción. El enano la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo. Iriel rezó para que el enano no se diera cuenta del agitado palpitar de su corazón ni del rubor de sus mejillas. Thorin acercó sus labios a su oído.

- Los elfos suelen tardar en caer bajo los efectos del alcohol, así que tendremos que esperar a que la noche avance. – Susurró el enano, impregnándose con el olor a lavanda que desprendía la piel de la chica, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no caer ante aquel embriagador y ligero aroma mezclado con el idolatrado perfume de la chica.

El enano se alejó para hacerla girar al son de la música. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, la chica le devolvió el susurro.

- Debemos actuar con naturalidad para que no sospechen nuestras intenciones.

Antes de que el enano pudiera asentir, el Rey Elfo volvió a dar una orden.

- ¡Cambio de pareja!

Los elfos intercambiaron sus posiciones con la pareja que bailaba a su lado y pronto los dos compañeros fueron separados, bailando una pieza con cada uno de los acompañantes que surgían a cada canción. La noche avanzó entre bailes y risas y pronto Thorin e Iriel volvieron a encontrarse frente a frente.

Thranduil se levantó de su trono y señaló un sublime arpa que se escondía entre los demás instrumentos.

- Creo recordar que cuando visité por última vez la Montaña Solitaria, el joven príncipe amenizaba las ceremonias tocando el arpa. ¿Sería posible que nos deleitaras de nuevo con su melodía?

Thorin le miró con orgullo, no le agradaba la idea de satisfacer los deseos de ese hombre altivo y engreído, pero se había propuesto ser cortés para que aquel elfo no tuviera ninguna excusa para volver a encerrarle. Se acercó en silencio hacia aquel noble instrumento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Una elfa le cedió un taburete aterciopelado para que se acomodara mientras tocaba. Thorin colocó sus brazos sobre aquel instrumento, acariciando las cuerdas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había detenido a invocar su sonido. Había pasado tiempos felices al abrigo de aquel instrumento que le relaja cuando las preocupaciones se volvían demasiado pesadas. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar y empezó a deslizar sus dedos con delicadeza sobre aquellas cuerdas doradas.

La habitación guardó silencio ante la suave melodía que fue capaz de crear aquel áspero guerrero. Los elfos detuvieron sus acciones para dejarse embriagar por aquella sensación, algunos detuvieron sus bailes. De pronto, cuando todos se deleitaban con aquella dulce música, la voz del enano comenzó a entonar un cántico olvidado, que cubrió de tristeza y nostalgia a los presentes.

_Más allá de frías y brumosas montañas,  
A mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
En busca del metal amarillo encantado  
Hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca._

Iriel sintió un violento impacto en el pecho. Aquello no eran sólo palabras, los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad arraigados en el corazón de aquel solitario enano estaban saliendo a la luz.

_Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos  
Mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,  
En simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,  
En salas huecas bajo las montañas._

_En collares de plata ponían y engarzaban  
estrellas florecientes, el fuego del dragón  
colgaban en coronas, en metal retorcido  
entretejían la luz de la luna y el sol._

Era la primera vez que escuchaba la profunda y sensual voz del enano en una canción. Una solitaria sensación crecía en su pecho, en parte feliz por escuchar aquella melodía y en parte triste por conocer aquel mensaje de nostalgia que reflejaba tiempos pasados que no volverían.

_Los vientos ululaban en medio de la noche,  
Y los pinos rugían en la cima,  
El fuego era rojo, y llameaba extendiéndose,  
Los árboles como antorchas de luz resplandecían._

_La montaña humeaba a la luz de la luna;  
Los enanos oyeron los pasos del destino,  
Huyeron y cayeron y fueron a morir  
A los pies del palacio, a la luz de la luna._

Le pareció que el rostro de Thranduil se tensaba al escuchar las referencias a aquel atroz enemigo. El rey enano había decidido cumplir su deseo de deleitarle con su habilidad como músico, pero a cambio de recordarle su amarga traición. Los elfos también fueron contagiados por ese sentimiento de nostalgia y agonía. A Iriel le pareció que algunas lágrimas escapaban del rostro de algunos de ellos, comprendiendo la tragedia ocurrida entre aquella fortaleza enana. Ella también contuvo la respiración al escuchar la desoladora historia de los enanos, a pesar de que ya la conocía, le pareció revivir aquel día que no había vivido, le pareció ver a aquel enano erguirse entre los cadáveres de su pueblo, abandonado a su suerte.

_Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas  
a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas  
a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado  
hemos de ir, antes de que el día nazca_.

De no haberse encontrado rodeada de tanta gente, Iriel habría corrido a los labios de aquel enano, a pesar de que había prometido dejar apartados sus sentimientos durante un tiempo. Le parecía increíble que aquel enano pudiera soportar tan dolorosos recuerdos y seguir adelante. Sus deseos de ayudarle a conseguir su sueño se incrementaron, se merecía recuperar su hogar, nadie se lo merecía más en toda la Tierra Media.

Los dedos de Thorin se detuvieron entre las cuerdas y se levantó abriendo de nuevo los ojos. La fiesta se había detenido a su alrededor, los elfos se encontraban paralizados, derramando las copas que sostenían en la mano, algunos intentando esconder las lágrimas que se les habían escapado. Thorin se giró hacia Thranduil para ver su reacción, satisfecho de haber enlutado aquella ilusoria fiesta. Thranduil le devolvió una mirada de odio y dio órdenes a sus súbditos para que la música continuara. La fiesta que se había visto envuelta por un manto gris, empezó a recuperar poco a poco el entusiasmo anterior, intentando olvidar aquel aciago suceso.

Thorin se aproximó hacia Iriel, que todavía sufría los efectos de aquella melodía.

- No sabía que tocaras el arpa.

- Mis manos no siempre se han hallado bajo el metal de la espada o el fuego de la forja. – Contestó colocándose a su lado para evitar mirarla a los ojos, pues había descubierto en ellos un brillo que le costaba resistir.

Iriel guardó silencio. Bastante le había costado contenerse durante toda la noche y ahora aquel enano había decidido ponérselo todavía más difícil. Le costaba resistir su presencia tras aquel suceso y no quería que el enano descubriera su respiración entrecortada, sin embargo, de nuevo, su corazón había decidido entregarse a sus caprichos y volvía a latir con fuerza desobedeciendo a su dueña.

Thranduil los miró lleno de rabia. De nuevo aquella pareja parecía humillarle con cada una de las pruebas a las que les desafiaba. Creyó que había llegado el momento de utilizar sus recursos. Mandó llamar a uno de los elfos y le indicó que se preparara para entrar en acción. Aquel elfo ocultaba un dardo venenoso entre sus manos, uno que había sido preparado con una de las extrañas plantas que crecían en el Bosque Negro, cuyas propiedades le otorgaban la facultad de hacer hablar a sus víctimas, revelando los secretos que no querían mostrar. Aquel elfo se entremezcló en la multitud, deslizándose con sutileza hacia aquella pareja. Cuando estuvo a su alcance intentó clavar aquel objeto en la espalda del enano, pero Thorin había sobrevivido a demasiados peligros para no ser capaz de advertir un ataque por la espalda. Con una velocidad asombrosa se giró hacia aquel elfo y retorció su brazo, haciéndole tirar el dardo que se rompió al caer al suelo. Le empujó hacia la multitud con una poderosa patada. Los guardias advirtieron el revuelo y se abalanzaron hacia allí. Iriel aprovechó para arrojarles uno de sus puntiagudos tacones y desgarrar su vestido hasta la altura de las rodillas, sabía que a continuación le esperaba una frenética carrera. Thorin la agarró del brazo y derribó a los elfos que se interpusieron en su camino. En medio de la confusión lograron escapar por una de las grandes puertas del salón y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos sin saber muy bien a dónde. Iriel empujó algunas de las macetas y las estatuas que adornaban las paredes, haciéndolas pedazos y entorpeciendo la marcha de sus perseguidores. Doblaron varios pasillos hasta que Thorin reconoció una puerta en la que había visto a las elfas guardar algunos enseres cuando le guiaron hacia el baile. Tocó los grabados de la puerta de la misma forma que le había visto hacerlo a ellas y la puerta cedió. Ambos penetraron en aquella sala apenas iluminada para ocultarse de los guardias.

Escucharon sus sincronizados pasos pasar de largo aquella puerta. Intentaron contener su agitada respiración por la carrera para que nada les descubriera. Con la pared apoyada en su espalda, Iriel agudizó el oído y le pareció escuchar que los últimos pasos se alejaban de allí.

- Creo que los hemos despistad…

No pudo terminar la frase porque los labios del enano se cernieron sobre los suyos, saboreándola con frenesí. Sus poderosos labios la succionaron hasta dejarla sin aliento, con una desenfrenada pasión. Al fin, el enano los separó para liberarla de esta atadura consentida.

- ¿No dijiste que debíamos posponer esto hasta Erebor? – Intentó responder Iriel con el escaso aliento que le había dejado aquel beso.

- Sí, eso dije.

El rey le respondió dibujando una tenue sonrisa. Aquel lugar que le había tratado como a un despreciable delincuente también le había hecho afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El corazón de Iriel se llenó de un sentimiento abrumador, que rebasaba por completo cualquier expectativa feliz que podría haber imaginado en sus sueños. Incapaz de contener la calidez que la envolvía, extendió su mano hacia Thorin, acariciando sus cabellos con la mano. El rey enano la imitó, acariciando suavemente su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Iriel fue incapaz de contenerse ante tanta felicidad y esta vez fue ella quien fundió sus labios en uno, con un beso más profundo y sincero que el anterior. Sus labios recorrieron cada rincón de sus semejantes, deleitándose con su sabor y su textura, como si con ese acto fueran capaces de compartir algo todavía más íntimo, una parte de su alma.

Ninguno de los dos quería que aquel momento terminara, ya no importaba que se encontraran en peligro, en el interior de aquellos húmedos pasadizos donde eran fugitivos, buscados con ahínco por cientos de elfos armados. No, ahora se encontraban en un sueño. Un sueño feliz del que no podían disfrutar cuando volvieran, rodeados del mundo y sus preocupaciones.

Los dedos de Iriel se enredaron entre sus ondulados cabellos, sujetándolos con cariño, acariciando la nuca del rey enano. Thorin había posado una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la había atraído hacia su propio cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir los latidos del otro, palpitando al unísono, felices de que sus dueños al fin se hubieran permitido expresar lo que de verdad sentían, en lugar de obligarlos a esconder sus intensos sentimientos en una jaula profunda y solitaria.


	22. Capítulo 22: Thranduil

Hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a mi nuevo horario laboral creo que actualizaré más lento, cuando llego a casa sólo tengo ganas de dormir -_-

**Rotenschal: **Muchas gracias! ^^ Intenté hacer todo lo más romántico posible, me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**HainesHouse**: jajajajaja! XD muy fan de tu momento "que se la tire yaaaa!" xDDDDD me meooo. Al final tendré que cambiar el Rated de la historia! xDD

Ale, pues con los exámenes hechos, ahora a descansar y a desatrofiarse leyendo otro tipo de cosas ;) toca desentoxicarse académicamente jejejeje

**daya20**: *o* muchas gracias! La verdad es que lo del arpa es una pena que no salga en las películas, moriría viendo a Thorin tocando : ) ~~~  
esta parejilla ya se merecía tener un capítulo así ^^ que majicos son

**Lynlia**: fuck yeah al elfo! XDDD Pues no les va a resultar nada fácil escapar, te lo aseguro.

**Alva Loki: **Es que llevaban mucha tensión acumulada xD en algún momento tenía que acabar ocurriendo esto. A partir de ahora puede que actualice algo más lento... -_-  
Chica lista XD habrá barriles :P

**Nuan**: Bueno, cualquier momento es oportuno para desatarse así XD es más emocionante. Ya les tocaba a los pobres, ya.

**Ennana20**: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara *o*  
Pues es que cuando pienso en este sexy enano las palabras se escriben solas xDDD

Aquí os dejo con el capítulo, bastante larguillo xD para compensar la espera. ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 22: THRANDUIL *~~~~***

Bilbo acabó perdiendo la cuenta de todas las veces que entró, se arrastró y salió por ese agujero. Apenas podía cargar con unos cuantos alimentos por aquel estrecho conducto, por lo que tuvo que repetir la acción muchas veces hasta conseguir víveres suficientes para alimentar a todos los hambrientos enanos.

Nori y Bombur seguían dormidos, pero no parecían encontrarse en las garras de ninguna pesadilla, pues los dos sonreían con respiraciones acompasadas. Por lo menos aquel sueño encantado les había hecho olvidar las penurias en las que se encontraban.

Aquella noche, con el estómago medio lleno y sin ninguna pista del paradero de sus dos compañeros, decidieron descansar bajo el cobijo de los árboles, a una distancia prudente del palacio de los elfos, ocultos para que ningún vigilante de esta raza los encontrara. Al día siguiente, con energías renovadas, comenzarían la búsqueda, pues ahora poco podían hacer con el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban sus, apenas, recuperados cuerpos. Bilbo rezó para que ni Thorin ni Iriel se encontraran en peligro, sin sospechar que se encontraban más cerca de lo imaginado.

* * *

Los guardias del Rey Elfo recorrían cada pasillo de aquel esbelto palacio. Sus fugitivos no podían haber ido muy lejos, era imposible que hubieran burlado la seguridad de sus puertas, por lo que debían permanecer en su interior, escondidos en algún lugar insospechado.

Thranduil paseaba por el salón del baile, intranquilo. La música se había detenido y todos sus fieles súbditos le observaban sin mediar palabra. Al elfo pronto le incomodó ser el centro de todas las miradas, así que ordenó continuar con la celebración y decidió retirarse a sus aposentos. Caminaba herido en su orgullo, aquellos dos arrogantes seres habían descubierto su plan de utilizarlos y habían conseguido escapar ilesos. Habían burlado sus intenciones y ahora se encontraban en dios sabe dónde, riéndose de su fracaso. Atravesó las alfombras doradas de su territorio, caminó bajo los tapices y los estandartes que exhibían exultantes los emblemas de su linaje. Pronto llegó a sus lujosos aposentos. Se acercó a sus amplios ventanales y abrió las hojas de par en par, dejando que el frío aire de la noche despejara su frustración y su rabia. Se perdió entre la fecunda belleza de su jardín, disfrutando de la delicada textura de una sinfonía de aromas procedente de la mimada vegetación que allí crecía con armonía. Allí, sumido en sus pensamientos, se entregó a la sabiduría de Ilúvatar con la esperanza de que su creador le iluminara con alguna solución para conseguir lo que quería. Tenía que retener a sus prisioneros y averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, algo le decía que ambos estaban empeñados en algún oscuro propósito que perturbaría la paz de aquellas tierras. Aquella pareja no había caído en sus dominios por casualidad. Además aquel príncipe altivo que ya se había ganado la hora de ser rey, siempre le había llamado la atención. Incluso cuando visitó por primera vez la Montaña Solitaria, tantos años atrás, sintió que los penetrantes ojos azules de aquel joven enano podían franquear la serenidad que los años le habían concedido a su cuerpo inmortal. Siempre había deseado que aquel enano que le miraba desafiante, sin que su título ni su nombre parecieran importarle lo más mínimo, se acabara doblegando ante él, reconociendo su superioridad.

Además ahora había otra cosa más. Aquella mujer…

En su larga vida había conocido todo tipo de mujeres: valientes, sumisas, tranquilas, tímidas, dulces, respetables, luchadoras, familiares… Mujeres con todo tipo de oficios, que se habían entregado a sus votos y a su familia. Pero nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, ella tenía fuego en su mirada, bajo la claridad de sus ojos cristalinos, ella tenía coraje en su corazón, determinación en su interior, un férreo espíritu de lucha y desde luego, nadie podía negar que también poseía una magna belleza.

A aquella mujer le esperaba un destino diferente que al enano, él se encargaría de ello. Siempre y cuando consiguiera capturarlos…

* * *

Los cuerpos de los amantes continuaban entregados a la pasión, ajenos al peligro que se aproximaba hacia ellos, tentando a la suerte a cambio de sucumbir unos segundos más a sus deseos más profundos y renegados.

Thorin por fin se había atrevido a dar aquel paso, el único paso de la diminuta distancia que los separaba, empujados por las invisibles manos del destino.

Era inútil negar el modo en que la miraba durante las últimas semanas, lo que sentía cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia, lo agradable que le resultaba su inocente compañía, lo que anhelaba mirar aquellos ojos claros cuya pureza rivalizaba con la misma Piedra del Arca.

Era inútil negar lo que había sufrido cuando aquel orco malvado la sujetó por sus cabellos con la intención de acabar con su vida, la impotencia que había sentido al ver a su compañera sumirse en un pozo de desesperación cuando jugaron con sus miedos y sus recuerdos bajo aquellas ruinas, la culpa de ver sus ojos enrojecidos a causa de unas lágrimas que él mismo había provocado, el pesar de observar durante días su rostro exhausto sin pronunciar ni una queja recorriendo aquel bosque infecto que estaba absorbiendo todas sus energías.

Era inútil negar lo feliz que se había sentido cuando la chica se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos y le prometió que lo acompañaría hasta el _final_, a pesar de que él no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta en aquel momento envuelto en una maraña de pensamientos contradictorios. Se sintió verdaderamente afortunado por ser alguien especial ante los ojos de ella, pues ante los suyos propios se veía como un fracasado y siempre se había torturado por ello, obligándose continuamente a hacer algo más para conseguir el favor de los dioses que tan injustamente habían pagado los esfuerzos de su pueblo con un inmerecido exilio.

Y sobre todo, era imposible negar que aquella noche, en cuanto traspasó aquella puerta con su tímida sonrisa y su elegante vestido que brillaba como una estrella fugaz, su corazón le reveló a gritos que aquella mujer estaba destinada a ser suya, que ninguna otra sería mejor candidata para convertirse en su Reina bajo la Montaña.

Ya se había cansado de huir y negar lo evidente. Le costaba demasiado esfuerzo seguir ocultando todo aquello. Sí, ella era su debilidad y lo sería de ahora en adelante. Si nada iba a cambiar aquello, ¿por qué no aceptarlo y empezar a protegerla con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Por qué no rendirse a sus cálidos deseos mientras soportaba aquella fría aventura sin retorno?

Esa fue la causa por la que decidió dejar atrás a la razón, a su miedo de que aquella decisión pudiera dañar a los dos mucho más que cualquier espada, a la fría coraza que había levantado a su alrededor para evitar que su corazón volviera a sufrir traicionado por alguien a quien consideraba importante. Deseaba perderse entre sus brazos, confesar sus debilidades y dejarse consolar por su dulce voz para apartar el incesante miedo que se negaba a confesar que sentía.

Por eso la agarró tan fuerte, por eso le robó un beso en aquella solitaria habitación en la que se habían escondido. Porque no soportaba esperar más.

Ya había esperado demasiados años para permitirse ser feliz. Si aquella iba a ser su última aventura, quería dejar este mundo sin poder reprocharse la cobardía de no haberse atrevido a tomar todas las decisiones que realmente quería.

Todos estos pensamientos se agolpaban en su interior mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso interminable. Ninguno se atrevía a apartar sus labios del otro, ninguno quería separarse del ser al que amaba con toda la intensidad de su existencia. Querían unir sus destinos en uno, compartir sus alegrías y su tormento, sus miedos y sus esperanzas, fundirse en un momento perfecto.

Iriel acariciaba la espalda del enano con ternura y él repetía la acción con cariño, subiendo su mano hasta su cuello, sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba bajo su tacto.

La chica comprendió que si continuaban así, sus cuerpos les exigirían ir más allá y nada ni nadie podría detenerles. Desgraciadamente aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para tal ardiente deseo, así que con gran esfuerzo, separó lentamente sus labios de los del rey enano. Su beso se apagó despacio, sus labios se alejaron tímidamente, entreabiertos, sintiendo como el excitado aliento de ambos se entremezclaba.

- Todavía nos están buscando… siento dar por finalizado nuestro tercer beso.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza y la liberó de sus caricias. Inspeccionó el lugar intentando encontrar algo que les sirviera para escapar. Lamentablemente en aquella habitación no había más que trastos, ni siquiera un arma con la que defenderse. La única salida que existía era la misma por la que habían entrado, tendrían que volver a atravesar los pasillos.

Ambos escucharon en silencio a través de las paredes. No parecía haber ninguna señal de vida patrullando por allí, debían aprovechar la oportunidad. Antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta, el enano le dedicó unas últimas palabras de espaldas a ella.

- En realidad… era el cuarto.

Iriel abrió los ojos con intensidad.

- ¿Cómo que el cuarto?

- Los alrededores de la casa de Beorn. - El enano contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa. – Eres incapaz de dominar tu cuerpo cuando está ebrio.

No le brindó la oportunidad de contestar porque abrió sigilosamente la puerta al terminar la frase. Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron. Aquella noche seguía siendo una mancha en su memoria y ahora se lamentaba de que lo fuera, era una lástima no tener recuerdos de un beso de sus sensuales labios. Siguió los pasos del enano con la convicción de que si escapaban de allí podrían repetir aquel gesto tantas veces como ellos quisieran.

Cada paso era un peligroso avance, a pesar de la cautela, no podían estar seguros de que en el segundo siguiente no apareciera alguien tras una puerta, al doblar un pasillo, ante sus ojos o tras su espalda, volviéndoles a capturar para hacerles pagar por su huida.

Sin embargo escapar de aquellos muros no era lo único que preocupaba al rey enano.

- Tenemos que recuperar nuestras cosas – le susurró al oído – la llave y el mapa se encuentran en ellas, no podemos continuar sin eso.

Aquello era todavía más complicado que escapar, tenían que rebuscar en cada rincón del palacio, estaban seguros de que Thranduil se habría encargado de preservar sus pertenencias a buen recaudo. Thorin propuso un plan y a pesar de que Iriel no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto fue incapaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al rey enano. Se separaron, el enano se encargaría de distraer a los guardias el tiempo suficiente para que la chica pudiera explorar los pasadizos, después se reunirían en la habitación donde habían desatado su pasión. Esperaría su llegada hasta el alba, si no acudía al encuentro, debía salir de allí y buscar a los enanos. Thorin sabía que aquel plan acabaría con su captura, pero confiaba en que la chica fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar dejándole atrás cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Por su parte, Iriel también temía las verdaderas intenciones del enano, por ello tenía que encontrar el mapa y la llave lo antes posible, antes de que los guardias capturaran a Thorin. Con el objetivo de sus misiones bien claro, ambos se alejaron con pasos silenciosos pero veloces. Iriel tuvo la fortuna de conseguir unas telas oscuras de un montón de ropa sucia. Su vestido de gala de brillante azul aguamarina no ayudaba precisamente a pasar desapercibida. Descalza, con el vestido rasgado a la altura de las rodillas y cubierta por aquella tela, intentó deslizarse sin ser vista, haciendo memoria de todas las veces que se había colado en fortalezas para robar tesoros prohibidos. Aquellas andanzas habían quedado atrás hacía años, mientras confinaba su vida al trabajo de cazarrecompensas. Esperaba que al menos aquella época de bandida fuera a servirle ahora para algo. Escuchó pasos mezclados con banales conversaciones. Un grupo de elfas vestidas como sirvientas atravesaba el pasillo, llevando toallas y vasijas plateadas por las que humeaba el vapor del agua caliente. Iriel se camufló tras una estatua y allí espero a que pasaran.

Thorin miraba de reojo por aquel recodo del pasillo. Había un par de elfos armados patrullando por allí, caminaban despreocupados, sin sospechar el encuentro. Cuando llegaron a su altura, Thorin se abalanzó sobre ellos con sus diestras dotes de guerrero. Les arrebató la lanza de las manos y utilizó el palo para noquearlos, golpeando sus cascos de metal, dejándolos sin sentido antes de que hubieran sido capaces de alertar su presencia. La lanza era demasiado grande para su altura, así que la partió con su rodilla para manejarla mejor, al menos ahora tenía un arma con la que defenderse. Se apartó de los cuerpos inconscientes de los elfos y prosiguió su camino, preparado para descargar su rabia sobre cualquier elfo que se atreviera a cruzarse con él. Se enfrentó a varias patrullas más mientras la chica inspeccionaba cada rincón del lugar. Pronto sus ataques empezaron a propagar la voz y los guardias se reunieron para buscarle en mayor número. Al menos una veintena se presentó ante él, rodeándole, con sus miradas impasibles y sus estilizados y sincronizados movimientos. Como un elegante paso de baile, comenzaron a esgrimir sus espadas hacia él. Thorin paró la mayoría de los golpes con la lanza, asestando contundentes impactos sobre los puntos críticos de cada guerrero. Un ataque apareció desde atrás, golpeándole uno de los gemelos. El impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y doblar su pierna, pero aún de rodillas fue capaz de detener dos estocadas dirigidas a su pecho y su cabeza. Sin embargo aquella posición le otorgaba una notable desventaja, las ropas de gala no eran las más adecuadas para moverse, aquella debilucha lanza no era nada en comparación con el magnánimo acero de su hacha enana, sus enemigos eran guerreros entrenados con firmeza y pulcritud en estrictas y disciplinadas artes de batalla y le superaban en número a cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas en detener la espada que intentaba abrirse paso hacia su piel, sintió el frío acero de otra hoja sobre su cuello, procedente desde atrás. Con un gruñido de rabia, Thorin soltó el arma, aceptando la derrota.

Le golpearon mientras lo inmovilizaban con cadenas de hierro. Se ensañaron con él por haber humillado a sus guardias y a empujones lo arrastraron hasta su prisión, encerrándole en el lugar que Thranduil había ordenado, un lugar mucho más profundo y protegido que su celda anterior, una celda que se encontraba justo debajo de sus dependencias.

Iriel vio sus esfuerzos recompensados y tras mucho abrir y cerrar puertas que no conducían a ninguna parte, encontró una puerta en uno de los extremos más recónditos del lugar, protegida por varias cadenas de hierro negro sobre los tiradores. Tenía la corazonada de que sus cosas estaban allí dentro, era el lugar perfecto para esconderlo. Iba a retirarse una de las pocas horquillas que las elfas habían colocado sobre su pelo para forzar la cerradura cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo sin sentido, sin haber sido capaz de percibir que aquella sombra se acercaba a ella. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontraba tendida en el suelo de las mazmorras, con unas largas cadenas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos que la amarraban a las paredes de su prisión. Se giró rápidamente a su izquierda, preparada para disculparse ante Thorin por su fracaso, pero él no se encontraba allí. Se encontraba completamente sola en las mazmorras, custodiada en las afueras por un par de centinelas que tenían orden de no quitarle la vista de encima ni un momento. Todavía mareada y dolorida por el golpe en la cabeza, volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Thranduil recibió la noticia de que sus dos presas habían sido capturadas, cada una encerrada en un lugar de su castillo. Decidió acudir a visitar al enano para recordarle quién mandaba en el lugar. De la chica ya se encargaría más adelante. Bajó las lúgubres escaleras de caracol que se ocultaban tras una falsa pared de una de sus dependencias y sonrió con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Allí abajo, un par de guardias custodiaban aquel escondido lugar que no había sido construido para prisioneros normales. Los guardias se apartaron de aquella enrejada entrada en cuyo fondo se encontraba una celda con barrotes de espinas. El Rey Elfo mandó a los guardias dejarles a solas para conversar y entonces se acercó sonriendo hacia el malherido cuerpo del enano.

- Eres un sucio mentiroso. – Rugió Thorin en cuanto le vio aparecer.

- Y tú un invitado con rudos y molestos modales. Has atacado a la mitad de mi corte, es lógico que te encuentres en esta situación.

- ¡Tú nos atacaste primero con uno de tus lacayos!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tan mezquino agravio? Mi sirviente sólo iba a ofreceros un presente, mas lo atacasteis antes de que pudiera entregároslo.

Thorin sabía perfectamente que el elfo estaba mintiendo a sangre fría pero nada podía hacer para probar su inocencia bajo sus dominios.

Thranduil se quedó un rato más en la celda, deleitándose al ver al enano en aquella posición, sometido al yugo de sus férreas cadenas, a pesar de que su insolente mirada no había menguado ni un ápice. Intentó interrogarle de nuevo acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero el enano no volvió a pronunciar palabra. El elfo acabó retirándose, no sin antes dar licencia a sus guardias para que utilizaran métodos para hacerle hablar por la fuerza. A pesar de esto, les advirtió que no fueran demasiado duros y le proporcionaran bebida y comida regularmente. Quería doblegar a aquel enano, pero no hasta el punto de maltratarlo, pues se trataba de un semejante de otra raza, no un enemigo como los orcos o los trasgos.

* * *

Fuera, con los escasos y tenues rayos de la mañana que aquel bosque espeso permitía emerger, los enanos se repartieron en grupos para explorar por los alrededores. Balin y Óin, quienes tenían conocimientos sobre curaciones, enviaron al hobbit al palacio en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales que les permitieran despertar a sus amigos del onírico estado en el que se encontraban. Así fue pasando el día, los enanos exploraron por los alrededores, cada uno en una dirección, y como era de esperar, regresaron con las manos vacías, sin una pista de su soberano ni su compañera. Mientras tanto Bilbo seguía infiltrándose en el lugar, en busca de los alimentos y de las solicitadas hierbas. No iba más allá de las puertas de aquella despensa por miedo a ser descubierto. Dos días más sucedieron. Los enanos cada vez se encontraban más intranquilos, pero no querían perder la esperanza, aunque las posibilidades de que sus compañeros hubieran sobrevivido en aquel lugar sin cobijo ni alimento eran mínimas. Fue aquella segunda noche cuando Bilbo se atrevió a aventurarse más en el núcleo de aquella fortaleza, con la intención de conseguir los últimos ingredientes del remedio que los enanos estaban preparando.

En un corredor custodiado por altos estandartes se cruzó con un par de centinelas que mantenían una interesante conversación mientras patrullaban. Bilbo corrió a esconderse instintivamente, a pesar de que era imposible que le vieran.

- Nuestro soberano se comporta de forma extraña estos días. No sé por qué pierde el tiempo con ese patético enano. Debería dejarlo allí pudriéndose de hambre, en lugar de ofrecerle comida y bebida a cada momento.

Bilbo agudizó el oído, sus esperanzas despertaron al oír aquellas palabras.

- Nuestro rey siempre tiene un motivo para todo lo que hace. Estoy seguro de que ese enano esconde un secreto que le interesa a nuestra gente. No olvides que desciende de sangre real, es un prisionero importante y debemos tratarle bien.

Las esperanzas del hobbit se tornaron en preocupación. Thorin había pasado aquellos días como un prisionero. Tenía que encontrarlo y pensar algo para ayudarle a escapar.

Dejó atrás a los guardias y empezó a buscar la entrada hacia las mazmorras. Después de perderse varias veces, encontró unas escaleras que parecían bajar al interior de la tierra. Un centinela custodiaba la entrada, su relevo llegaba tarde y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido. Bilbo pasó a su lado de puntillas intentando no respirar. Luego corrió hasta el fondo, donde encontró una silueta encadenada de brazos y pies por unas gruesas y oxidadas cadenas. Sin embargo era una mujer quien se encontraba cautiva.

- Iriel – la llamó Bilbo entre susurros, todavía sorprendido por haberse encontrado con ella en el lugar del enano. La chica miró en todas las direcciones sin entender nada. Parecía cansada pero no estaba herida. Vestía ropas elegantes y rasgadas, bastante inadecuadas para la situación en la que se encontraba.

Brevemente el hobbit reveló su identidad y el truco que lo volvía invisible. Iriel respiró aliviada al averiguar que todos los enanos se encontraban a salvo, pero se preocupó al conocer que el rey enano se encontraba custodiado en algún otro lugar del palacio que Bilbo no había conseguido encontrar. Iriel le relató con detalle dónde creía que se encontraban todas sus cosas, las necesitarían para salir de allí y juntos intentaron trazar un plan para escapar. Bilbo avisaría a los enanos de su situación y con su peculiar magia intentaría investigar alguna forma segura de salir de allí.

Por más que recorrió el palacio, fue incapaz de encontrar el lugar donde Thorin se encontraba prisionero, y aunque sí consiguió llegar hasta la puerta que Iriel le había descrito como el lugar donde guardaban sus cosas, no fue capaz de abrirla. En su lugar siguió recorriendo el lugar en busca de las hierbas medicinales que le faltaban, sin dejar de explorar cada rincón, agudizando su oído en cada conversación que podía serle útil para conseguir información.

Finalmente llegó a la bodega, donde un par de elfos colocaban barriles llenos en el almacén y arrastraban otros vacíos por una trampilla donde se escuchaban las aguas de un río subterráneo. La mente de Bilbo ideó en ese momento un ingenioso plan de huida. No estaba muy seguro de a dónde conducían aquellas aguas, ni si también estarían embrujadas, pero era una salida no vigilada y una buena oportunidad para escapar sin ser vistos. Escuchó pacientemente a aquellos dos elfos que se quejaban de su trabajo, y tras varios tragos de las añejas reservas de vinos que preservaban, empezaron a largar una preciada información para el mediano. Acabó averiguando quiénes les enviaban los barriles y a dónde conducían, y hasta que aquellos dos elfos eran los únicos desdichados que se encargaban de aquella labor día tras día, sin descanso, por lo que de vez en cuando decidían abandonar su puesto de trabajo sin que nadie les echara en falta.

Bilbo salió de aquel palacio en busca de los enanos. Todos se alegraron de las buenas noticias y decidieron investigar a dónde conducía aquel río subterráneo para poder recibir a sus compañeros a la salida. Balin y Óin prepararon por fin su remedio casero y finalmente sus compañeros dormidos despertaron, bastante enfadados, pues los sueños en los que estaban inmersos eran bastante más agradables que la realidad que les aguardaba. Volvieron a abusar de las nuevas habilidades del saqueador para intentar conseguir las últimas reservas de comida antes de escapar de allí. Bilbo hizo aquel último viaje pero decidió descansar hasta la medianoche, donde llevaría a cabo su plan de huida para ayudar a sus compañeros.

* * *

La paciencia del Rey Elfo estaba empezando a agotarse. Los días pasaban, ninguno de sus prisioneros cedía y seguía sin conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Era muy irregular que el soberano de los enanos viajara solo, sin escolta, ocultando su verdadera identidad y atravesando sombríos caminos. Debía de haber algún enigmático propósito para esto, tal vez algún asunto militar, algún pacto con gentes de infame calaña que no querían que se conociera. ¿Qué se proponía el enano tan alejado de las Montañas Azules? ¿Conquistar algún otro territorio para asentar su legado? ¿Conseguir un ejército ilícito para defender sus tierras? Estaba claro que las intenciones del enano se le escapaban y aquella ventaja le ponía muy nervioso, acostumbrado a conocer todo lo que ocurría en sus tierras y fuera de ellas.

Había intentado arrancarle aquella información al enano como fuese y por ello había concentrado sus esfuerzos en esto, sin visitar a la chica hasta que Thorin le revelara algo, pero ya se estaba cansado de tanta cortesía. Conseguir la información no era lo único que ansiaba. Quería que aquella insolente mujer, tan incorregible como el enano, acabara uniéndose a su séquito, su instinto le decía que podría ser una valiosa aliada y además, tenía muchas ganas divertirse con ella. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras donde la chica se encontraba prisionera. Incluso bajo aquellas cadenas, con la mirada vacía a causa del cautiverio y el vestido rasgado y lleno de polvo, seguía siendo extraordinariamente bella.

- El Rey Elfo debe de tener pocos asuntos que atender para entretenerse tanto en retener a unos simples viajeros. – Le desafió nada más verle aparecer, estaba cansada de estar allí encerrada sin ningún motivo, no entendía por qué aquel elfo tenía esa obsesión por ellos.

- Mi deber es conocer todo lo que sucede en mis dominios, incluyendo los propósitos de las personas que deciden atravesarlos.

- Tener tu asentamiento aquí no te da derecho a controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. No tienes derecho a entrometerte en la vida de la gente, cada uno es libre y responsable de sus actos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, siempre que esos actos no acaben perjudicando a mi gente y nada me asegura que vuestras sospechosas y secretas intenciones no tengan consecuencias.

Iriel bufó, aquel elfo sabía manejar las conversaciones para acabar dando una explicación razonable a todos sus retorcidos actos. Daba igual lo que le dijera, él siempre buscaría un motivo para justificar lo que hacía. Thranduil sonrió al ver que la chica empezaba a darse por vencida.

- Eres una mujer inteligente, entiendes que con vuestra actitud me estáis obligando a esto, – dijo señalando los barrotes y las cadenas con la mirada – pero _tú_ no tienes por qué estar aquí. Si colaboraras, podría encontrarte un lugar algo más cómodo. – Le dijo con tono amable, inclinándose sobre los barrotes de su celda. La chica le observó sin cambiar de actitud, con los labios sellados, no pensaba pactar nada con él – Tan obstinada como imaginaba… el enano ya me advirtió mientras le interrogaba que eras una testaruda.

El cuerpo de Iriel se tensó al oír aquella referencia que al elfo no le pasó desapercibida. Creyó conveniente seguir por el mismo camino.

- Esto no tendría por qué ser así… podríais ahorraros todo esto si alguno de los dos respondiera a alguna de mis preguntas. Los enanos son tercos y poco razonables, capaces de soportar grandes tormentos antes de ceder en sus intenciones, sin escuchar a la lógica; pero afortunadamente tú no eres uno de ellos. Tú podrías ahorrarle mucho sufrimiento y acortar esta agonía.

El cuerpo de Iriel temblaba de rabia al imaginarse al enano torturado bajo el mando de aquel despiadado elfo, pero intentó ocultar su cólera para no darle esa satisfacción al elfo. Sabía que no podía revelarle nada de la misión, el enano había pasado por mucho para preservar el secreto, además recordaba a la perfección el odio con el que la había mirado y la violencia de su voz cuando mostró la llave a los trasgos. No le diría nada, pero tal vez podía aprovechar el acercamiento y su falsa colaboración para averiguar una forma de escapar.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

Thranduil sonrió, su negociación empezaba a ser efectiva.

- Para empezar, me intriga saber cómo has acabado viajando con este enano y qué es lo que has visto en esta desterrada criatura para serle tan fiel.

- Ya te lo dije, me contrató como guía en una taberna. Y respecto a mi lealtad, él nunca me ha fallado, lo justo es corresponderle del mismo modo.

- ¿Es ese el único motivo? – La observó inspeccionando cada minúsculo gesto de su cuerpo. Aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo revelaba a gritos que se encontraba profundamente cautivada por el rey enano, cosa que molestaba bastante al elfo.

- ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

Thranduil sonrió. Aquella mujer era dura a pesar de su mala situación, por ello su excitación ante la idea de doblegarla aumentaba más y más.

- A veces las mujeres os dejáis engañar por cualidades que son fáciles de manipular. He de reconocer que Thorin siempre ha sido admirado por sus dotes, pero su brillo se apagó hace mucho tiempo, sólo queda la sombra de lo que fue. – Le susurró con una voz seductora. – Me preocupa que ese espejismo pueda haceros derramar lágrimas que no merece.

Iriel se quedó sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del elfo. Sus intenciones estaban claras, además de conseguir información, pretendía seducirla con su amabilidad. Estaba convencida de que parte de este hecho se debía al obsesivo interés de hacer rabiar al enano. El odio que había entre ellos era innegable, a pesar de que ella creía que el único que tenía verdaderos motivos para tales sentimientos era Thorin.

- No es necesario que os preocupéis por eso. Mis lágrimas son responsabilidad mía y de _nadie_ más. – Concluyó para dejar claro que no buscaba su consuelo.

Sin embargo, Thranduil estaba satisfecho con la conversación, se creía capaz de hallar una pequeña muesca en los sentimientos de la chica para hacerla dudar. Chasqueó los dedos para avisar a sus guardias. Les ordenó que tras la medianoche la sacaran de la celda y la condujeran a sus aposentos. Salió de las mazmorras con un perverso plan en la cabeza y acudió directamente a visitar al rey enano. Sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir.

Thorin parecía cansado, el traje que había llevado en la fiesta estaba lleno de polvo y restos de sangre. Tenía rozaduras en las muñecas y en los tobillos de intentar escapar, varios cortes en las mejillas y en los labios y su pecho entreabierto mostraba rastros de latigazos.

- He de admitir que posees una gran fortaleza. Magno debe der ser el secreto que me ocultas.

- Ya te hablé sobre mis intenciones, no sé qué más pretendes que te diga. – Le contestó cansado, sin mirarle a la cara.

- No intentes hacerme creer que has recorrido medio mundo sólo para visitar a unos parientes. – Hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron con picardía – Afortunadamente para mí, parece que la chica tiene mejor disposición que tú a revelar la información y… menos resistencia…

- ¡No la metas en esto! Ella no sabe nada. – El cuerpo de Thorin se movió con brusquedad, haciendo sonar las cadenas. El elfo se divirtió al ver su reacción.

- Tranquilo, sé tratar con mujeres. No serán precisamente gritos de dolor los que saldrán de su boca.

Aquel descaro encolerizó aún más al enano. Se levantó acercándose a los espinosos barrotes lo máximo que le permitían las cadenas y le amenazó con una mirada y una voz llenas de ira.

- Como te atrevas a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, te juro que lo lamentarás. - El odio que emergió de aquellas palabras era muy diferente al de cualquier otra afrenta que se habían dedicado. Aquella amenaza iba en serio. La excitación recorría de nuevo el cuerpo del elfo. No se había equivocado. Ella era el instrumento perfecto para doblegar a aquel enano.

- Mi querido amigo – dijo inclinándose hacia él con desprecio – no seré yo quien la obligue a nada que no quiera. Pobre iluso, tu error siempre fue confiar demasiado en los demás, ¿de verdad crees que te elegirá a ti pudiendo a aspirar a algo _mejor_? La decisión es bastante sencilla… Tú no tienes _nada_ que ofrecerle.

Thorin no replicó, sacudido durante un segundo por un miedo que no le había abandonado ni un momento. Realmente seguía sin entender qué había visto ella en él. Sentía que le había fallado a todo el mundo desde el día en que el dragón penetró en la fortaleza y no se había perdonado por ello ni un momento. Si en esta ocasión volvía a fracasar, ¿cómo lo soportaría? ¿Cómo se atrevería a mirarla a los ojos? Afortunadamente, teniendo en cuenta hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar, si fracasaba no creía que tuviera oportunidad de volver a verla. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó durante unos segundos, enterrado en su pesar. Sin saber por qué, aquel cambio de actitud en su incesante competencia, hizo que el elfo sintiera una amarga sensación, una culpa que ninguno de los dos se merecía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por tales sentimientos, someter a aquel enano era lo que buscaba, debería sentirse orgulloso de su triunfo, pero era al contrario. Tras estos segundos de debilidad, el enano volvió a mirarle envuelto en cólera, aquel breve momento de pesadumbre desapareció y el elfo también volvió a recuperar su actitud.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse de la celda, sintiendo la encolerizada mirada del enano atravesándole y escuchando su agitada respiración llena rencor. Para romper aquella extraña sensación decidió provocarle todavía más antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Una última cosa, por si no te has dado cuenta, mis dependencias se encuentran sobre esta celda. Si prestas atención es posible que consigas escuchar sus gemidos esta noche.

Ascendió por las escaleras de caracol mientras oía al enano rugir de rabia mientras le dedicaba algún insulto en su primitiva y ordinaria lengua enana. Se quedó descansando en sus aposentos mientras esperaba a la medianoche, y con ella, la llegada de su invitada.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha el plan. Bilbo se despidió del resto de los enanos que se dirigían hacia el sinuoso curso de aquel río mientras a él le tocaba la parte más difícil. Recorrió aquellos pasillos que había memorizado durante el día, sorteó a los elfos que se topó por el camino y acabó en el lugar donde la guardia hacia su relevo. Con bastante cuidado se deslizó entre ellos destapando un pequeño bálsamo que había preparado Balin antes de irse. El fuerte olor de aquella fragancia pronto hizo su papel y dado que los elfos tenían un fino olfato, pronto cayeron en un ligero sueño a causa de sus efectos. El hobbit volvió a ocultar el frasco y agarró un manojo de llaves que parecía abrir todas las cerraduras que él necesitaba. Con el entusiasmo y la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas a gran velocidad llegó hasta la puerta que guardaba todos los objetos de sus compañeros. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie veía un manojo de llaves volando hacia la cerradura. Probó varias de ellas hasta que escuchó el añorado clic que abrió la puerta. Dentro había multitud de cofres y objetos. Visualizó en un rincón las brillantes y elegantes ropas del enano. Bajo el abrigo de pieles se encontraban el resto de las pertenencias de sus compañeros. Lo primero que buscó fue la cartera de cuero con el mapa y la llave. El objeto adornado con runas enanas había pasado desapercibido como un vulgar monedero, nadie había descubierto sus misterios. Al lado encontró una pequeña vara. El arma de Iriel también había pasado desapercibida. Cogió la bolsa de cuero de la chica para ocultar allí los dos objetos. También vio la brillante e impecable hoja de Orcrist y con mucho pesar tuvo que dejar allí aquella joya, era demasiado grande para él y no podía ocultarla. Ya conseguirían otra espada más adelante. Salió de aquella habitación dejando todo como estaba y bajó corriendo hacia su próxima parada: las mazmorras.

El siguiente paso era liberar a la chica y conducirla hacia los barriles, una vez allí echaría un último vistazo al lugar para intentar localizar el escondite donde ocultaban al rey enano, confiaba en encontrarlo en aquel último escrutinio. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con la celda vacía de la chica sus pies se detuvieron en seco y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo pareció volverse frío.

Aquello no entraba en el plan. ¿Dónde se habían llevado a Iriel?

* * *

Los guardias condujeron a la chica hasta los aposentos de Thranduil. Caminaba descalza, con las manos atadas a la espalda y una venda de seda en los ojos. Cuando llegaron, llamaron a la puerta y entraron cuando el elfo les dio permiso. Después se marcharon dejando allí a la muchacha a merced de sus deseos.

El elfo la esperaba sentado sobre las sábanas doradas y blancas de su aristocrática cama. Su habitación estaba decorada con madera blanca y marfil. Los muebles se curvaban con elegancia. Una alfombra de piel de oso pardo daba la bienvenida a la entrada. Varios retratos de bellos paisajes y antiguos mapas de constelaciones vestían las paredes. También había curiosos objetos decorando sus estanterías: figuras de madera, un cuervo disecado, un astrolabio, una planta que parecía tener pétalos de cristal, un prístino pergamino escrito en tinta roja… Nada parecía estar allí por azar. Iriel no podía observar nada de todo aquello, a través de la sombra de aquella venda ni siquiera podía discernir dónde se encontraba el elfo.

- Debes estar cansada. Puedo ofrecerte una revitalizante copa del vino de mi mejor reserva. – Dijo mientras agitaba la copa de cristal con betas de oro blanco que contenía aquel licor. – Una excelente elección para amenizar esta velada.

- ¿Velada? – Se burló Iriel intentando aparentar seguridad con la privación de sus sentidos y su movilidad – Olvida los eufemismos que disfrazan este cautiverio y explícame por qué me has traído hasta aquí.

La chica no parecía querer seguirle la corriente. Sonrió ante su falta de paciencia. Dejó con suavidad la copa sobre su tocador y se levantó hacia ella. Iriel notó sus pasos acercándose, el elfo se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. – Dijo con suavidad mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de pelo de la chica, frotándolo con delicadeza entre sus dedos y soltándolo de nuevo. Iriel contuvo el escalofrío que le provocó aquel acercamiento y el sentir la voz del elfo tan cerca, rozando su piel.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el elfo sujetó la venda que ocultaba sus ojos y estiró de ella deshaciendo delicadamente el nudo al sujetarla por un extremo. Antes de que la venda le mostrara algo de su alrededor, el elfo se abalanzó hacia su objetivo, presionando sus labios en la boca de la joven, penetrando las defensas de sus labios para robarle un beso que no le correspondía. En cuanto Iriel sintió su tacto un escalofrío más desagradable que el anterior recorrió su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con intensidad para toparse con aquella pálida piel mientras sentía sus brazos rodeándola. Forcejeó para apartarse de ese beso que rechazaba y dado que no tenía mucha movilidad y el elfo la sujetaba con fuerza, decidió amargarle aquella osadía mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquellos gélidos labios hasta hacerles sangrar. Al sentir el dolor el elfo la apartó rápidamente soltando un grito. Se llevó los dedos hasta su labio herido y al comprobar que la chica le había rechazado de aquella forma tan violenta haciéndole sangrar, la ira le llevó a propinarle un severo golpe en la mejilla con el revés de la mano. Iriel cayó a la cama por el impulso de la bofetada, quedando ligeramente de lado sobre el colchón, mirando de reojo al elfo con una mirada fría que le demostraba que no se iba a dejar intimidar por su presencia, mientras sentía el golpe ardiendo en su mejilla mientras una gota de sangre se resbalaba por sus labios.

El elfo trató de mantener la calma, había empezado con mal pie con su invitada. No quería conseguir nada por la fuerza. A pesar de la negativa, volvió a recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo, había otros modos de convencerla para sucumbiera a él. Se inclinó hacia ella y acarició su mejilla, limpiando la sangre que fluía por los labios que acababa de probar.

Sus cabellos dorados cayeron sobre el rostro de la chica, su aliento estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Tranquila, no voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras, no soy esa clase de bárbaros, siempre he respetado el honor de una mujer. – En ese momento apartó los cabellos de la chica, acariciando su cuello - Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que conseguiré que tu indomable voluntad me desee.

- Puedes esperar toda una Edad si quieres, pero no servirá de nada, jamás desearé a un presumido y arrogante elfo como tú. – Contestó Iriel a pesar de que no se encontraba en situación de provocarle todavía más.

Thranduil se agachó aún más para aspirar al aroma de los cabellos de la chica. Iriel soportaba aquellos acercamientos intentando que su cuerpo no mostrara el desagrado que sentía, no quería ofrecerle esa satisfacción. El elfo intentaba provocarla sin rozarla, había prometido no traspasar aquella línea hasta que ella no se lo pidiera. Sin embargo, la respiración entrecortada de la chica se debía a la tensión de la situación, no a su deseo. Intentó cambiar de plan. Se desabrochó un par de botones del cuello de su túnica plateada y retiró una llave negra que colgaba de su cuello con un cordel de plata. Dejó la llave sobre el tocador, al lado de la cómoda y acarició su metal mientras hablaba sin mirar a la chica.

- No comprendo qué ves en _él_. Lo que admiras es sólo un espejismo, una ilusión que se apagó hace tiempo. Ahora no hay más que odio y soledad en su interior.

Llegados a ese punto, Iriel comprendió que era inútil negarle lo que sentía por Thorin, el elfo lo sabía de sobras.

- Tú ayudaste a apagar aquella ilusión.

- El fuego del dragón no sólo quemó estandartes y carbonizó los cuerpos de sus soldados, también redujo a cenizas los sueños y las esperanzas de los que allí sobrevivieron. – Dijo adquiriendo un solemne tono en su voz, perdido en aquel trágico día. – Aunque nosotros hubiéramos luchado nada habría cambiado, sólo habríamos añadido más sangre a aquella masacre. No se podía hacer nada, era un suicidio hacerle frente a ese monstruo. Aunque él siga convencido de que debía librarse aquella batalla, lo que ocurrió fue la mejor decisión. Algún día tendrá que entenderlo.

Ya no era la soberbia la que guiaba las palabras del elfo, sino la razón. Tal vez aquel elfo no había tomado su decisión de negar auxilio por cobardía, sino para evitar un derramamiento innecesario. Al darse cuenta de que estaba revelando sus pensamientos más profundos, Thranduil sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido de haber confesado esas palabras. Su tono volvió a ser orgulloso.

- El dragón le trastornó, llevándose sus felices recuerdos. Ya no es el sensato príncipe que conocí. Su demente obsesión y sus deseos de venganza son lo único que ocupan sus pensamientos. No puede olvidar todo lo que perdió, da igual lo que consiga a partir de ahora. ¿Crees que tú podrás sustituir todo aquello? ¿Qué alguna vez te mirará de la misma forma que contemplaba sus monumentales salones? ¿Qué te venerará de la misma forma que veneraba el fulgor de la Piedra del Arca?

De nuevo una referencia a aquel singular mineral. Iriel había oído a los enanos hablar de su perfección. Por muy especial que fuera, sólo era una joya más, no entendía por qué todos le daban tanta importancia. Nunca había oído a Thorin hablar de ella, es más, le parecía que el enano evitaba la conversación siempre que podía y se apartaba de sus compañeros cuando les oía hablar de ella.

Iriel desvió su atención a la llave negra que había dejado. Si la llevaba al cuello debía de guardar una cerradura importante. El elfo comenzó a acercarse a ella de nuevo, intentando convencerla de que se olvidara de aquel enano que nunca la correspondería como se merecía. Se colocó encima de ella, mirándola fijamente. Era increíble como los ojos azules del rey elfo podían ser tan diferentes de los del rey enano. Su gélida y vacía mirada distaba mucho de la profunda y férrea de la que se había enamorado. Su pálido rostro comenzó a bajar hacia ella, quedando a un milímetro de sus labios. En lugar de volver a besarla, sus labios comenzaron a emitir una melodía, rozándola con su voz.

_No es real lo que él sentía,  
¿Es que no lo ves?  
Un reflejo visto del revés._

Sin aumentar la distancia de sus rostros, comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la chica con una mano, mientras se apoyaba en la cama con la otra. El contacto erizó la piel de la chica. El acercamiento la ponía demasiado nerviosa, no sabía en qué podía acabar aquella incómoda situación. No quería aquel estirado cuerpo sobre ella, aquellos largos dedos deslizándose sobre su piel, aquel aliento de menta sobre sus labios, aquellos ojos vacíos recorriéndola.

_Él es tan absurdo, tan artificial  
Con su palabrería te ha engañado  
No seas tan tonta  
pon punto y final  
esto no tiene ya sentido para ti. _

_Junto a él sólo hallarás  
Mil noches de soledad._

Se alejó de sus labios para cantar la última parte en su oído, acarició su oreja con sus labios, deleitándose con el estremecimiento que sentía en el cuerpo de la chica a cada contacto. Sintió cómo el vello de su piel se erizaba, como su respiración se volvía intranquila, a pesar de que la chica intentaba mantener su seguridad con esfuerzo, le resultaba especialmente divertido ver todo lo que le costaba disimular la natural reacción de su cuerpo. Con la otra mano se deslizó hasta la pierna de la chica, arrastrando levemente su desgarrado vestido, sin avanzar demasiado, dejando a su mano juguetear sobre su rodilla, sin traspasar esa línea.

_Sientes la tristeza en esta noche  
Veo las tinieblas que te envuelven  
sola frente a un muro que te aísla  
pues nadie te ayudará._

Sobre la cama, bajo el liviano cuerpo del elfo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, con sus finos y extensos cabellos dorados acariciando su pecho, su mano sobre su rodilla y sus labios susurrándole un mensaje desesperanzador, poco podía hacer para resistirse o liberarse de aquel juego que había comenzado sin su permiso. Aquel juego sólo parecía tener un final y no le gustaba en absoluto. Cerró los ojos para intentar escapar de aquella situación. Los profundos ojos azules del enano le infundieron de repente la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. La voz del elfo se fue apagando en su cabeza, llevándose aquel mensaje gris. Le pareció que eran las manos del enano las que la aprisionaban con delicadeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

_Sientes la tristeza resonando  
una melodía sin sentido  
busca los acordes en la noche  
la luna en clave menor  
Sin fin, la desilusión._

El elfo concluyó sus palabras, mordisqueando sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. También aprovechó para desabrochar un par de botones del sugerente escote que le otorgaba aquel vestido élfico. Aquello esfumó el espejismo con el que estaba intentando escapar.

- Te ofrezco liberarte de su influencia, que de seguro acabará arrastrándote a un oscuro agujero; y a él le doy la oportunidad de desaparecer de mi vista olvidando que este encuentro ha existido. – Sintió el cuerpo de la chica contrayéndose bajo el suyo, intranquilo, asimilando la oferta que le proponía y el precio que pagaría por ella. - La decisión está en tus manos. Su libertad a cambio de que te quedes aquí conmigo.

* * *

**Canciones:**

Como siempre, os dejo por aquí la opción de escuchar la canción en la que me he basado. ^^

**vimeo . com . /67086350**

Contraseña: Iriel**  
**

De nuevo he cogido una canción japonesa (Resonant Blue - Morning Musume) versionada por unas amigas. El imaginarosla con voz de elfo ya os toca a vosotros xDD


	23. Capítulo 23: Ciudad del Lago

Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que tenemos que fundar un club anti-Thranduil xDDD me pido presidenta! XDDDD

Parece que los exámenes hacen bastante mella en todo el mundo, veo fanfiction más desierto que nunca xD

**HainesHouse**: Claro, si se la tira el anillo se va a tomar por culete xD y sería mejor para ella que lo pudiera seguir usando de ahora... por lo que pueda pasar en lo que queda de viaje.  
Bueno xD de momento no voy a cambiar el rated, si necesito que algún capítulo suba completamente de tono (que probablemente subirá) ya pensaré en algo

**Lynlia**: No sé por qué siempre me he imaginado a Thranduil con esa faceta perversa xD así es más divertido.

**nuan**: maldito elfo presumido... Iriel está entre la espada y la pared, a ver cómo consigue salir de ésta ;)

**daya20**: si, thranduil es facilmente odiable xDD de hecho me he propuesto que sea así en esta historia jajaja. Aparece un intruso en esta pareja que por fin se había decidido, a ver cómo se resuelve...

No os hago sufrir más, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué decidirá Iriel?

* * *

***~~~~~* CAPÍTULO 23: CIUDAD DEL LAGO *~~~~***

El elfo esperaba impacientemente la respuesta, recorriendo con su penetrante visión cada milímetro de sus curvas, sintiendo temblar el acorralado cuerpo que yacía bajo su presencia. Se mordió los labios con lascivia imaginándose lo que supondría una respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que era injusto conseguir su favor de aquella manera, pero no le importaba. Iriel le miraba con miedo e impotente rencor, sopesando el trato que ni se habría planteado aceptar en otras circunstancias. Pero claro, ahora había algo que le importaba más que su propio bienestar. Tragó saliva, sus labios temblaban, sus dientes rechinaban de rabia, no quería aceptar su propuesta pero su suerte le parecía insignificante comparada con la misión que acontecía a los enanos. Había prometido a aquella Compañía que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarles a alcanzar la Montaña Solitaria, y si ésta era una forma de hacerlo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla, a pesar de la repulsión que sentía al imaginarse entre los brazos de aquel estúpido y creído elfo sin escrúpulos. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalándose por su mejilla hasta caer por su pecho que subía y bajaba de forma irregular luchando contra esta tensión. Se percató de que el elfo estaba siguiendo con la mirada la solitaria gota que avanzaba por su piel hasta descender por su escote desabrochado. Antes de que se perdiera por él, el elfo apartó la mano que acariciaba el cuello de la chica y atrapó aquella gota lujuriosamente con la yema de sus dedos para después llevársela los labios, saboreándola con malicia. Aquel contacto le hizo odiarle todavía más, habría golpeado su níveo rostro de no ser por las cuerdas que la amarraban. La herida que se amorataba en los labios del elfo no era nada en comparación con lo que le haría, si pudiera, por atreverse a tratarla como un simple objeto para satisfacer sus sucios deseos.

- Vamos, no tengo todo el día y el enano tampoco.

Tras pronunciar esta frase Iriel escuchó un potente golpe seco. Acto seguido el elfo cayó de bruces sobre ella, inconsciente.

Con la tensión de la situación ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando paso a un intruso invisible. Iriel tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

- Gracias a Eru… Bilbo… - dijo suspirando.

Bilbo se quitó el anillo, todavía sostenía en la mano la pequeña vara del arma cerrada de Iriel. El mediano temblaba mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del elfo, preguntándose si se habría pasado al golpearle con eso en la cabeza. Nunca se había imaginado agrediendo a un elfo, a un ser tan puro y bondadoso, pero aquel hombre no parecía tener estas cualidades en la superficie y ahora mismo estaba atacando a su compañera, bueno, no exactamente, pero… en cualquier caso aquello no parecía una acción consentida. Bilbo se sintió muy incómodo al pensarlo.

- Ayúdame. – Iriel intentó empujar al otro lado de la cama el cuerpo del elfo que había caído sobre ella. Se dio media vuelta, quedando boca abajo sobre el colchón, mostrándole al mediano sus maniatadas manos – Corta las ataduras, deprisa.

Bilbo sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su chaleco y las cortó rápidamente, temía que el elfo recuperara el sentido en cualquier momento. Tras liberarse, Iriel se frotó las muñecas, las ataduras le habían apretado demasiado y ahora tenía marcas en la piel. Echó un último vistazo con odio al elfo y se apresuró a coger la llave negra que había colocado sobre el tocador.

- Estoy segura de que esta es la llave que abre la celda de Thorin, tenemos que encontrarle enseguida y salir de este horrible lugar. – Dijo sintiendo un escalofrío en la piel, todavía le parecía estar sintiendo aquellos distantes dedos rozándola. Intentó olvidar aquella desagradable sensación sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Yo sé dónde está. – Dijo el hobbit. Iriel se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. – No, no es por allí.

Iriel le miró extrañada. El hobbit empezó a inspeccionar las paredes, tocando cualquier saliente. Finalmente empujó una tabla que se encontraba justo debajo de un mapa de la región. La zona cedió dejando ver una ranura. El hobbit arrastró la tabla hacia un lado, como una puerta corredera. Una falsa pared. Unas escaleras de caracol aparecieron mostrando una entrada hacia las profundidades. Una tenue luz provenía del interior, alumbrando apenas el descenso. Iriel dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro. Bilbo extendió la mano para recibir la llave.

- ¿Cómo sabías…?

- Cuando fui a buscarte a las mazmorras y vi que no estabas allí empecé a recorrer la fortaleza como loco. El azar hizo que me topara con los guardias que te habían trasladado. Se burlaban de que el enano estuviera encerrado en una fría prisión secreta justo debajo del lugar donde el Rey Elfo pensaba… "divertirse cálidamente" – dijo el hobbit cohibido, ruborizándose al pensar en la escena que se habría encontrado si hubiese llegado más tarde y se alegró de no haber sido así.

Iriel apretó los puños encolerizada. Aquel presuntuoso elfo tampoco poseía el don de la discreción y toda su corte estaba perfectamente enterada de sus intenciones. Algún día se vengaría de él, pero no ahora, no debía dejarse llevar por su irracional enojo. Intentó respirar profundamente para enfriar sus pensamientos. Se acercó al mediano y con una mirada fría le susurró al oído.

- Nunca le hables a nadie de este incidente.

Bilbo tragó saliva por la glacial voz de su compañera que sonaba casi como una amenaza y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Él era el primero en querer olvidar aquella embarazosa situación y creyó que para la chica debía de ser infinitamente peor. Posó su atención en las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas apoyándose en las resbaladizas paredes. Iriel miró por última vez hacia el dormitorio y hacia la puerta. De seguro que nadie se atrevería a molestar al Rey Elfo en aquellos momentos, así que podían aprovechar esos minutos para escapar sin levantar sospechas. Escuchó los pasos del mediano alejándose entre los peldaños y suspiró intentando borrar de su rostro todas las desagradables sensaciones que acababa de experimentar para que el enano no se percatara de lo ocurrido. Su corazón empezó a palpitar enérgicamente ante la perspectiva de volverle a ver tras tantos días de soledad y cautiverio, pero sintió miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, temía contemplar el daño que aquel perverso elfo habría sido capaz de hacerle al enano para intentar arrancarle la información que deseaba.

Los pasos del mediano se perdieron en el pasadizo, pero entonces un nuevo sonido la sacó de este conglomerado de dudas.

- ¡Bilbo!

La sorprendida voz de Thorin llegó hasta sus oídos, tan profunda, tan sensual. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla. Un hormigueo empezó a recorrerle el estómago y un cosquilleo ardiente despertó en sus labios y en sus mejillas. La última vez que se habían visto había sido dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba cómo iban a reaccionar ambos al volverse a encontrar. No creía que Thorin fuera a comportarse así con ella delante de los enanos, tenía que preservar una figura firme y autoritaria acorde a su liderazgo. Tenía que mantener su fuerte e impertérrita presencia para que sus enemigos no averiguaran sus debilidades. Se llevó la mano al pecho. No le importaba. Le daba igual guardar todo aquello en secreto. El enano correspondía sus sentimientos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Para ella era suficiente saberlo, ya se perdería entre sus brazos y entre sus dulces besos cuando llegara el momento.

Escuchó una lejana y distorsionada conversación allí abajo. Probablemente Bilbo estaría contándole todo lo que había sucedido. El anillo, el plan de huida…

Ya había esperado bastante al borde de las escaleras, era hora de bajar para reunirse con ellos. Volvió a abrocharse los botones que Thranduil había soltado e intentó arreglar como pudo el deteriorado aspecto de sus ropas. Descendió aquellos peldaños de piedra cuya frialdad le recordaba a un camino de hielo invernal bajo el contacto de sus pies descalzos.

Las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca y la tenue luz se hacía más intensa. Dobló el último recodo de aquella curvilínea escalinata y vislumbró al fondo una pequeña figura liberando los grilletes de otra. Sus suaves pasos alertaron al enano que giró la cabeza instantáneamente hacia la escalera.

Iriel sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Thorin tenía el traje manchado con gotas de sangre y restos de tierra de su desamparada celda llena de espinas. Su rostro estaba surcado por un par de heridas, menores que las que le había producido el ataque de Azog tantas semanas atrás, pero aun así dolorosas. En su pecho destapado asomaban las marcas de algunos latigazos. A pesar de ello el enano la miraba preocupado, examinando con temor la parte visible del cuerpo de la chica en busca de algún rastro de abuso por parte de sus captores. No vio ninguna herida en su cuerpo salvo los roces de las cadenas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos. No pasó desapercibido para el enano el tinte rosado de su pómulo golpeado por el elfo y la leve herida de su labio inferior.

Antes de que su rostro se transformara en una expresión a medio camino entre la rabia y la preocupación, el de la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Las defensas del enano cedieron por completo ante aquel gesto, aquella sonrisa era suficiente para despejar todas sus preguntas, ella ahora estaba bien, no necesitaba más, pues hay silencios que lo dicen todo y palabras que no transmiten nada.

Justo cuando Iriel iba a decirles que debían darse prisa, el filo de un inesperado cuchillo aprisionó su garganta procedente de su espalda. La alta figura del elfo se encontraba allí, mirándoles sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, de forma impenetrable, sujetando a la chica con fuerza para hacer retroceder a su prisionero.

- ¡Suéltala Thranduil! – Rugió Thorin.

- Vuelve al interior de tu celda y la soltaré. Y el mediano también. – Dijo el elfo con una voz autoritaria, completamente seguro de que controlaba la situación. Se frotó la cabeza en la zona donde había recibido el golpe y miró con odio al hobbit. Al ver que ninguno retrocedía apretó más el filo contra el cuello de la chica. Iriel dejó escapar un gemido de dolor- ¿Acaso no me habéis oído?

Thorin estaba a punto de retroceder cuando el ingenio de Bilbo volvió a resolver la situación.

- Cúbrete la nariz – Le dijo en voz baja. Acto seguido arrojó a los pies del elfo el frasco que le había preparado Balin. El cristal se rompió y desprendió su paralizante aroma. Al elfo no le dio tiempo a cubrirse y debido a su fino olfato, aquella sustancia penetró en sus sentidos más rápido que en los de la chica. Sintió que se le nublaba la vista y que sus percepciones se volvían difusas hasta anularse por completo y caer en un profundo sueño. Cayó al suelo arrojando la daga. Iriel también se vio en parte afectada por el somnífero. Bilbo corrió hacia ella para taparle la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo impregnado en esencia de romero y así intentar aminorar los efectos. La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Mientras tanto, sin ninguna vacilación, el enano se dirigió hacia el cuerpo desmayado del elfo y no dudó ni un instante en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Lo arrastró hacia aquella espinosa celda y lo encadenó de la misma forma que había estado él, cerrando la puerta de la prisión y llevándose la llave consigo. Si sus súbditos lo encontraban tendrían que ingeniárselas para derribar los barrotes si querían sacarlo de allí.

El pañuelo de Bilbo alivió un poco los efectos del aroma que todavía impregnaba el ambiente, pero Iriel había inhalado ya buena parte del contenido. El enano le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir por las escaleras de caracol mientras Bilbo tomaba la delantera con su manto invisible para enseñarles el camino. Iriel apenas distinguía formas borrosas a su alrededor, pero la mano firme del enano la guiaba para avanzar. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo bajo aquella onírica sensación pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus pies siguieran el ritmo de la huida. Se detuvieron varias veces gracias a los avisos del hobbit, esperando que las patrullas pasaran de largo. Conforme atravesaba los pasillos, las formas comenzaban a volverse algo más nítidas y los sonidos menos borrosos.

Casi sin aliento, llegaron a la bodega donde se encontraban apilados los barriles. Los encargados de transportar las mercancías no se encontraban allí. Bilbo les explicó su idea. Debían meterse en el interior de los toneles y él se encargaría de cubrir y afianzar bien las tapas con clavos para que nada penetrara en su interior, después esperarían a que los dos elfos volvieran a su trabajo para devolver los barriles por la compuerta que daba al cauce del río a cambio de los nuevos cargados con provisiones. Atravesarían el río en su interior hasta que los enanos les liberaran al otro lado, a una distancia suficiente de las agudas miradas de los elfos.

Thorin consideraba peligroso dejar a Iriel sola en el estado en el que se encontraba, temía que se quedara dormida a causa de los remanentes efectos del frasco y que esto le dificultara respirar el escaso aire que les acompañaría, o aún peor, que el agua penetrara lentamente en el interior sin que ella fuera consciente hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Desgraciadamente no existía ningún barril lo suficientemente grande para viajar acompañada y la hora de que los elfos regresaran se acercaba peligrosamente.

Iriel intentó explicarle que se encontraba bien, pero era difícil disimular que todavía se encontrada afectada por aquella pesadez cuando no era capaz de enfocar su rostro completamente, ni de pronunciar palabras con demasiada fluidez. Bilbo intervino, prometiendo que viajaría sobre el barril, sujeto a su tapadera, agudizando el oído ante cualquier peligro que pudiera advertir.

Ambos se introdujeron en el interior de aquellos estrechos recipientes que se iban a convertir en su llave hacia la libertad. A Iriel nunca le habían gustado demasiado los espacios tan pequeños, la sensación de estar atrapada en un hueco tan estrecho la ponía bastante nerviosa, como si fuera a ser enterrada viva. Por supuesto no confesó tales sentimientos y agradeció los efectos del somnífero que le impedían pensar con claridad. Se acurrucó allí dentro, cerrando los ojos, rezando para que aquella ingeniosa treta finalizara pronto.

Los elfos, un tanto borrachos, no tardaron en aparecer para intercambiar los barriles. Les pareció que los barriles pesaban demasiado para estar vacíos, pero como sus sentidos no se encontraban en sus mejores condiciones, hicieron caso omiso a esta apreciación y empujaron los barriles hacia la corriente. Los barriles bajaron veloces. A Bilbo apenas le dio tiempo a sujetarse en el de la chica. Los tres sintieron la velocidad con la que descendían por aquel camino acuoso. Bilbo fue el único que visualizó la respuesta a aquella aceleración. Ante sus ojos apareció una cascada. No era demasiado alta, pero lo suficiente como para provocar un grito en el hobbit y hacerle perder el equilibrio cayendo propulsado hacia adelante. Bilbo se hundió en el fondo del río al caer y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para volver a subir hacia la superficie. Cuando lo consiguió vio los barriles alejándose. Daban vueltas sin control, pero al menos flotaban, cosa que envidió el mediano en aquellos momentos. Intentó nadar hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultaba un tanto difícil para sus cortos brazos.

Mientras, el interior de los barriles era un caos. A pesar del escaso espacio, los cuerpos de ambos chocaban contra todas las paredes del barril, balanceados por la turbulencia de las aguas. Los golpes hicieron ceder los listones y poco a poco el agua comenzó a filtrarse por las ranuras, añadiendo una nueva dificultad a la situación. Tras recorrer un buen trecho, que les pareció eterno, chocando contra las rocas, girando en círculos, volcándose sobre los lados, sintiendo como el agua se abría paso al interior reduciendo el minúsculo espacio del aire, por fin llegaron al lugar donde les esperaban los enanos. Sus compañeros controlaron los toneles amarrándolos con una cuerda. Tiraron de las sogas para acercarlos a la orilla y los destaparon en cuanto pudieron.

Thorin e Iriel salieron a rastras, sin aliento, escupiendo agua, respirando con angustia, intentando llenar al máximo sus pulmones con aquel aire libre de restricciones.

Bilbo pidió auxilio desde las aguas. Con dificultad, en las profundidades del río, acertó a quitarse el anillo para que todos pudieran verle. Dwalin lanzó una cuerda al agua para socorrer al mediano. En cuanto tocó tierra firme, Bilbo también se desplomó sobre el suelo, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, contento por haber salido de allí con vida.

En el interior de los barriles, sus compañeros no lo habían pasado mejor. Iriel, sin ser capaz de dar las gracias a sus rescatadores, tras salir a rastras de allí, se tumbó en la orilla, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmar su respiración jadeante, intentando recuperarse del ajetreado viaje que la había despertado por completo. Su vestido estaba completamente empapado, adherido íntimamente a su figura, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación; además, su respiración agitada que elevaba su pecho sin descanso, contribuía a realzar sus dotes. Los golpes y las astillas de la madera habían deshilachado algunos fragmentos del traje, dándole a la tela un aspecto aún más deteriorado del que ya tenía. Los botones que cubrían su pecho habían recibido algún que otro tirón y las costuras estaban algo inestables.

Thorin se encontraba a unos metros de ella, arropado por los enanos, tosiendo el agua que se había abierto paso hasta su garganta. A pesar de que todos se encontraban muy emocionados por haber rescatado a sus compañeros perdidos y deseaban abrazarlos y tirarse con fuerza encima de ellos para celebrarlo, Balin les aconsejó que se contuvieran por el momento y se alejaran para facilitar la respiración a los dos náufragos. Las gotas caían sin cesar desde los cabellos del enano hasta el suelo donde se apoyaba.

Tras unos segundos de recuperar la respiración y la calma, un oscuro pensamiento se instauró en la mente del enano como un relámpago, un miedo que le había torturado desde hacía horas. Las palabras de Thranduil resonaban en su cabeza, así como su risa perversa.

"¿De verdad crees que te elegirá a ti pudiendo a aspirar a algo _mejor_?"

"Si prestas atención es posible que consigas escuchar sus gemidos esta noche"

Un escalofrío helado recorrió su interior. ¿Habría sucumbido ella a sus trucos? No, no lo creía probable, confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, de aquella sucia rata no se fiaba en absoluto. ¿Habría sido capaz de caer tan bajo como para robarle su virtud a una dama?

Se levantó de golpe, todavía sin haberse recuperado de la huida y la llamó a gritos.

- ¡Iriel! – La rudeza de su voz la estremeció. La chica se incorporó deprisa, quedándose sentada sobre la hierba, sin entender lo que pasaba. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué dicen los animales del bosque?

Había información oculta en aquella perspicaz pregunta, una que inquietaba muchísimo al enano. La chica, todavía un poco mareada, no fue capaz de leer entre líneas y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

- No lo sé…

Aquello ratificó sus temores. Un nudo helado se instauró en su pecho y en su estómago. Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - Thorin se agachó para agarrarla por los hombros y la zarandeó con cierta brusquedad para que le volviera a contestar, mientras mostraba una notable cara de preocupación.

Sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, volvió a responder.

- No hay animales por aquí cerca, no sé dónde nos encontramos.

Tras escuchar la respuesta, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se deshizo, sintió como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso. Era un gran alivio saber que la amenaza del elfo no se había llegado a cumplir.

- Ya veo, es una pena. - Iriel no entendía la expresión de tranquilidad que se dibujaba en el rostro del enano, no había conseguido averiguar la localización en la que se encontraban y aun así parecía bastante satisfecho. Thorin vio el rostro de desconcierto de la muchacha y en su interior sintió deseos de abrazarla por su inocencia. Sus manos todavía sujetaban con fuerza sus hombros. Los cortos cabellos de ella gotearon rítmicamente sobre sus firmes manos, las cuales se deslizaron por el lateral de sus hombros con suavidad, estirando la tela de las mangas hacia atrás. Aquel contacto fue el detonante para aquellas costuras que ya estaban en las últimas a causa de los bamboleos. Tras este simple gesto, la costura del escote cedió y ambos botones se descosieron, saliendo despedidos hacia adelante, chocando con el pecho del enano.

Los ojos de Thorin se desviaron hacia aquella zona sin que su dueño pudiera detenerlos. Por un momento se quedó paralizado por aquella sugerente visión que mostraba una pequeña parte de los encantos de la chica. Aunque este descaro no era propio de él, en aquel momento fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

El crujido de la tela y el estallido de los botones ocurrieron demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera reaccionar. Iriel se sobresaltó al ver la dirección que tomaban los ojos de Thorin y en ese momento se percató de que su vestido mojado desvelaba más de lo que ella había sospechado. Abruptamente, una sensación de calor invadió todo su cuerpo, se sentía profundamente avergonzada por mostrarse con aquella atrevida apariencia delante de todos.

Al ver la perturbación de la chica, el enano la soltó rápidamente y ella se llevó la mano al escote agarrando la tela, tapando instantáneamente cualquier rastro de su atrayente feminidad. Bajó la vista al suelo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. No se atrevía a mirar al enano, su corazón latía con nerviosismo, la sangre fluía a golpes por su pecho. Thorin carraspeó, pronunciando una disculpa apenas audible, intentando disimular que sus mejillas también se habían visto afectadas por el suceso y que su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por un cosquilleo desconocido. Si en aquel momento se hubiesen encontrado solos…

Bofur, que había visto la escena desde lejos, se burló de la situación con su habitual ironía.

- ¡Qué buena idea! Ya tenemos un suculento señuelo para distraer al dragón mientras nuestro saqueador hace su trabajo, seguro que hace mucho que no ve a ninguna mujer.

- Mira que eres bruto… - Se lamentó Dori, quién intentaba no mirar a la chica en aquellos momentos. Balin intentó zanjar la conversación al ver la incomodidad de la chica y de su rey.

- Creo que deberíamos buscarle ropas nuevas a la señorita, antes de que su figura trastorne las mentes calenturientas de estos rudos enanos.

- ¡Oye! Habla por ti, yo nunca pensaría en nuestra compañera de ese modo – Replicó Bombur.

- Claro, porque sabes de sobra que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella… ni con ninguna otra – Provocó Bofur riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

Bombur empezó a perseguirle para darle su merecido por sus comentarios. Una animada pelea comenzó entre ellos, mezclada con una trivial discusión entre todo el grupo. La chica intentó aprovechar aquellos momentos para escabullirse. Fíli y Kíli, intentando disimular que estaban muertos de risa por lo que había sucedido, y sin atreverse a echar un disimulado vistazo a Iriel por miedo a las represalias de su tío, le tendieron camisas y pantalones secos para que se quitara su destrozado vestido. Ellos eran los más delgados del grupo, sus ropas serían las que mejor le sentarían. Dwalin hizo lo mismo con Thorin para que se despojara de aquellas ropas mojadas producto de los elfos que tanto detestaban. Ori le ofreció a la chica sus botas de repuesto para cubrir sus pies descalzos. Tras cambiarse entre los árboles, ella volvió con su nueva ropa, que era increíblemente cómoda. Bilbo le devolvió su arma y su bolsa de cuero, sacando la cartera con el mapa y la llave y entregándoselo a Thorin.

De nuevo reunido el grupo, emprendieron la marcha para salir de aquel bosque que ya habían recorrido durante demasiado tiempo. Óin y Balin comentaban acerca de las señales celestes, no habían podido estudiarlas últimamente debido a la espesura del bosque, pero pronto tendrían ocasión de analizarlas con detalle, el Día de Durin se acercaba peligrosamente. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo en el interior de aquellos árboles, sospechando que habían permanecido perdidos y encerrados allí más días de los que en realidad habían transcurrido. Nada sabían del mago, y en aquellos momentos sentían que necesitaban su consejo más que nunca.

Decidieron seguir el curso de aquel río que los había transportado, cuyas aguas parecían conocer el camino mejor que ellos. Caminaron durante todo el día, desde que escaparon de los barriles al amanecer hasta que el horizonte empezó a tornarse rojizo, descansando para comer las provisiones que había sustraído y curando levemente las heridas de sus compañeros. Tuvieron cuidado de no ser vistos durante la travesía. Por la mañana descubrieron a un grupo de Elfos del Bosque, no muy numeroso, caminando por allí, transportando barriles de comercio, iguales a los que ellos habían utilizado. El grupo pasó de largo y los enanos, saliendo de sus escondites, prosiguieron su camino. Tras el mediodía Thorin lideraba la marcha, caminando a grandes pasos junto a Dwalin y Glóin. No habló más de los estrictamente necesario ni les contó a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido bajo los muros de los elfos, y por supuesto, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntar, pero observaron apenados las heridas que recorrían el cuerpo de su líder. Iriel caminaba por detrás, intentando seguir la marcha con su cuerpo cansado. Bofur, Kíli y Fíli intentaban ofrecerle algo de conversación para que olvidara su agotamiento.

Thorin no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento ni volvió a acercarse a ella. Tal como sospechaba, delante de los enanos aparentaba seguridad, una fría actitud que nada se parecía a la cálida ternura que le había dedicaba estando a solas. A pesar de que Iriel sabía que debía ser así, no pudo evitar echar de menos una simple mirada por su parte.

Tras un par de horas de marcha desde el último descanso, el río aumentó su caudal, su curso se ensanchó dando paso a un enorme lago. Bilbo se quedó asombrado al contemplar aquella extensa colección de agua. De no saber el lugar en el que se encontraban, habría jurado que lo que estaba contemplando era el mar. Las aguas cristalinas brillaban con las últimas luces de la tarde.

Pero aquel lago no se encontraba vacío, sobre la plataforma fluvial se extendía una próspera ciudad construida por completo con madera sobre pilares que emergían del interior del lago.

- Ciudad del Lago – proclamó Balin – Un próspero asentamiento de hombres.

- ¿Se atreven a vivir aquí? ¿Tan cerca de la montaña? – preguntó Bilbo.

- Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que el dragón destruyó la ciudad de Valle. – Explicó Thorin – Los que escaparon de aquella tragedia decidieron asentarse aquí, negándose a abandonar su tierra. Tuvieron suerte de conseguir un lugar próspero para cultivar los campos y comerciar sus frutos. Dedicados a este tipo de vida, sólo los más ancianos recuerdan aquellos sucesos, las generaciones siguientes han crecido aquí sin problemas, olvidando las historias de sus mayores, que poco a poco han caído en el olvido convirtiéndose en una efímera leyenda.

- Nosotros les recordaremos que no es así – declaró Kíli dando un paso junto a su hermano.

- Somos el linaje de Durin, los enanos de Erebor, sus antiguos vecinos, más les vale brindarnos una buena bienvenida – añadió Fíli posando su mano en el hombro de su tío, que sonrió ligeramente por el alegre ímpetu de sus sobrinos.

- Esperemos que los hombres nos reciban mejor que los elfos… - susurró el hobbit a la chica.

Todos tenían ganas de descansar, refrescar sus gargantas con unas buenas jarras de cerveza bajo los acogedores muros de cualquier posada, y sobre todo, dormir por una noche en una habitación, sin necesidad de establecer turnos de vigilancia, sin estar rodeados de árboles que no se acababan y de una atmósfera que les ponía la piel de gallina. Alegres, emprendieron la marcha hacia la ciudad, con la esperanza de ser bien recibidos.

Ciudad del Lago era una ciudad tranquila. Sus habitantes se dedicaban al comercio, principalmente con los Elfos del Bosque, no solían tener muchos visitantes desde aquel lado, sólo los elfos se movían con facilidad por los traicioneros caminos del Bosque Negro. Un par de centinelas vigilaban la entrada, inmersos en conversaciones rutinarias del día a día.

Un grupo de trece enanos se presentó ante ellos, atravesando las puertas como si nada. Cuando el primer enano atravesó la puerta, ambos centinelas abandonaron su conversación para cortarles el paso.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No podéis pasar!

Dwalin, quien había avanzado primero, les miró de forma fulminante. A pesar de que los hombres casi le doblaban en tamaño, su fiero aspecto lleno de tatuajes y sus puños de hierro los amedrentó.

Bifur, Bofur y Nori también se adelantaron, dedicando la misma mirada seria a los centinelas. La gente que compraba en los puestos del mercado de los alrededores empezó a mirar hacia la entrada desde una distancia prudencial, cuchicheando entre ellos. La noticia de la presencia de los enanos se extendió como la pólvora por aquella ciudad en la que nunca sucedía nada diferente, la gente comenzó a acercarse, en grupos, sin atreverse a aproximarse demasiado. Más guardias acudieron por si hacía falta ayuda.

- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? – Preguntó Dwalin de mala gana.

- Debéis identificaros primero. – Respondió aquel guardia mientras intentaba mantenerle la mirada al enano, sin mucho éxito.

Thorin vio oportuno presentarse. Se abrió paso entre los enanos y declaró con su profunda voz.

- Soy Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Tras pronunciar su nombre muchos susurros se escucharon entre los curiosos. A algunos no les decía nada aquel nombre, pero las mujeres adultas y los hombres canosos recordaban muy bien su reputación. Los que lo conocían se apresuraron a difundir la noticia. Los guardias que les cerraban el paso se quedaron petrificados ante esta revelación. Thorin aprovechó para mirar a todos los presentes, era su momento para demostrarles lo que él y sus valientes compañeros estaban dispuestos a hacer. Elevó su voz con firmeza para que todos los que se encontraban allí pudiera oírle.

- ¡Somos los enanos de Erebor y hemos venido a reclamar nuestra tierra!

Aquella explicación todavía avivó más los comentarios de los fisgones. Comenzaron a murmurar, sorprendidos, emocionados, incrédulos, excitados. Empezaron a escucharse lejanos ecos de canciones y leyendas que hablaban de la fortuna de Erebor y su decadencia a causa del dragón. Las leyendas que habían olvidado se volvieron más cercanas. Entre ellos empezaron a mezclar ideas, distorsionando la realidad, magnificando los hechos. De repente la gente aseguraba llevar mucho tiempo esperando la llegada de los enanos, otros decían que había llegado el momento oportuno de celebrar tal acontecimiento, que aquello era una señal para un futuro todavía más prometedor, los más cautos temían que aquel enfrentamiento desencadenara algún desastre en la tranquila paz que disfrutaban.

Los enanos empezaron a impacientarse por ser el centro de atención de las conversaciones sin que nadie se dirigiera directamente a ellos. Todos comentaban como si ellos no estuvieran presentes.

- Estos enanos han hecho un largo viaje y tienen hambre – protestó Glóin.

- Llevamos días viajando y nos gustaría descansar – añadió Thorin intentando suavizar los modales de su compañero. – Queremos ver al gobernador de esta tierra.

- El gobernador está ocupado ahora mismo… - contestó al guardia dejándoles paso – celebra una fiesta esta noche.

- ¡Perfecto! Nuestra fiesta de bienvenida – Bofur avanzó sonriente - ¿Por dónde es?

Los guardias no supieron cómo detener a los enanos que se abrían paso hacia la ciudad. Los habitantes parecían escoltarles hacia los mejores lugares para descansar. Iriel y Bilbo iban detrás, mirando con disimulo todo a su alrededor. Se adentraron en la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde se ubicaban varias posadas y albergues para los visitantes. En una esquina de la plaza, frente a la gran fuente de piedra, reconocieron una enorme edificación que parecía corresponder a la casa del gobernador. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí para presentarse y recibir alojamiento, comida y descanso.

De repente, entre la multitud, en la herrería que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la plaza, Iriel reconoció a un hombre curtido en batalla, de cabellos castaños y una elegante perilla sobre sus facciones. Iba vestido con ropa de cuero y llevaba un arco en la espalda. La chica se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Bardo?

El hombre, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, guardando las distancias, sopesando lo que podría suponer el recibimiento de aquel pintoresco grupo de guerreros, se giró en la dirección que lo llamaba. Su serio rostro se ablandó al reconocer a aquella chica que hacía años que no veía. Su aspecto había cambiado, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

- ¿Iriel? ¿Eres tú?

Iriel corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo, quién la recibió levantándola un palmo del suelo. Aquel saludo no pasó desapercibido para el rey enano. Los observó desde lejos con el ceño fruncido, agudizando el oído para captar la conversación.

- ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! – Le dijo la chica golpeando su pecho con el puño.

- Parece que tú no tanto. – Se burló él.

- ¡Ey! – Le dijo sacándole la lengua – Soy bastante más alta que mi padre.

- Bueno, en eso te doy la razón – dijo riéndose, despeinándole cariñosamente el pelo del flequillo con la mano y mirando a los enanos. – No has cambiado nada, veo que sigues metiéndote en líos. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Es una larga historia, te la contaré si me invitas a tomar algo.

Ante tanto barullo, el gobernador desde su despacho interrogó a sus guardias sobre lo que estaba pasando en el centro de la ciudad. Los centinelas de la puerta acudieron poco después para ponerle al corriente de todo. Aquella noticia no le agradó en absoluto, no tenía intención de inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le atañían, pero el rey enano le esperaba a las puertas de su casa. Le invitó a pasar y mantuvieron una larga conversación. Les ofreció todo lo que estaba a su alcance: alojamiento, comida, un buen baño, curanderos para aliviar las heridas que habían sufrido durante el viaje, ropa limpia e incluso los servicios de sus mejores armeros. Tiempo atrás, los hombres de Valle habían tenido cordiales relaciones con los enanos de Erebor y confiaba en que aquel trato le acabara beneficiando de algún modo. Los enanos se dispersaron hacia sus habitaciones, una para cada uno, excepto para Kíli y Fíli, que decidieron compartir una junto a la de su tío. Los enanos pasaron el resto de la tarde allí recuperándose, descargando sus pesadas mochilas, bajo un refrescante baño con las aguas del lago que eran transportadas hasta allí por vigorosas cañerías. Se cambiaron con la ropa que les ofrecieron, aunque les resultaba un poco grande, era agradable llevar telas que no estuvieran desgastadas, ásperas ni sucias por el deterioro del viaje. Como la tropa de un ejército, todos bajaron al restaurante en cuanto pudieron. Sentados sobre dos extensas mesas de madera, devoraron vorazmente todo lo que les sirvieron, ante la asustada mirada de los que los observaban. La cerveza empezó a correr de mano en mano, entre risas, anécdotas y canciones. La alegría de los enanos contagió al resto de la población.

Cuando Bardo entró en la estancia, Iriel se levantó rápidamente para saludarle y ambos se sentaron en otra mesa para conversar, apartados del griterío que se había formado en el lugar. Thorin los observó con la mirada, sin perderse cada gesto entre ellos, cada carcajada de la chica que parecía encontrarse demasiado cómoda hablando con este hombre desconocido.

- Parece que el destino por fin empieza a sonreírnos, al menos encontraremos cobijo en estas paredes. – Comentó Balin frente a Thorin – Emprenderemos la marcha cuando nos ordenes, pero yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar algunos días aquí para estudiar las señales celestes.

Thorin no prestaba atención a la conversación, envuelto en sus pensamientos. Balin siguió hablando, sus palabras sonaban como un eco lejano para él. No podía dejar de mirar a la chica de reojo, parecía tan despreocupada allí charlando, tan risueña, hacía mucho que no observaba esa expresión de descanso en su rostro. Además no podía aplacar la extraña sensación que le producía verla hablando con ese hombre. De pronto oyó a Balin carraspear a su lado.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué me parece el qué? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos con la cerveza en la mano.

- El aguardar unos días más aquí antes de emprender el camino hacia la montaña.

- Ah… necesitamos reponer fuerzas y armamento. Nos vendrá bien descansar al menos un par de días.

- Te noto bastante distraído esta noche, ¿hay algo que te inquiete? – preguntó el anciano.

- ¿Aparte del dragón que custodia nuestro hogar? No, nada nuevo… es sólo que, estoy un poco cansado. – Dijo intentando evadir sus verdaderos pensamientos, ahogando su inquietud con un largo trago de cerveza.

Balin suspiró meciendo su larga barba, un gesto que la edad le había acostumbrado a hacer a menudo. Conocía a aquel hombre como si fuera su hijo, a pesar de que intentaba disimular sus preocupaciones, él siempre había sido capaz de averiguar la raíz de sus problemas. Tanto la chica como él parecían distintos tras volver de la captura de los elfos. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas furtivas que Thorin e Iriel se dedicaban, a pesar de que los dos intentaban que nadie más las percibiera, su inconsciente deseo se dejaba ver sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta, era como un libro abierto para aquel viejo enano que había vivido tanto. Sabía desde el principio que aquella mujer cambiaría algo en el rey enano, ella se atrevía a hablarle como ningún otro, y parecía la más apta para dar consuelo a todas sus preocupaciones. El viejo enano sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez en aquella demente aventura aún quedara un pequeño hueco para el amor.

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron, el gobernador entró anunciando que iba a dar comienzo la esperada fiesta. Al lado existía una gran sala que solía dedicarse a este tipo de festejos. Todos los habitantes del lugar pasaron a este lugar donde la música y la bebida habían ahuyentado todos los problemas. Multitud de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes ocuparon sus posiciones, bailando en parejas o en solitario, al son de la alegre melodía de los tambores, las guitarras y las trompetas. Los rítmicos pasos de los bailes tradicionales de los hombres acompañaban a la música. Iriel se aventuró a practicar los pocos que recordaba de sus días tranquilos junto a su familia. Los enanos también se animaron a bailar con su vivaz impetuosidad, chocando sus jarras, elevando sus piernas y sus rodillas, haciendo chocar sus codos y dando vueltas sin control subidos en mesas y tablas, agarrando a algunos de sus compañeros y levantándolo por los aires, gritando y riendo.

Thorin observaba a sus compañeros recostado en la pared, fumando tranquilamente con una larga pipa. Bilbo se acercó a él, temeroso de ser pisado o aplastado por aquellos descomunales hombres que bailaban sin ningún cuidado. Intentó conversar un poco con él. Thorin aprovechó para darle las gracias por el rescate a pesar de que su idea de viajar dentro de los barriles casi les había hecho ahogarse. De repente Thorin se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a su compañera. Intentó buscarla con la mirada entre el barullo, pero era difícil entre tanta gente y de tan elevada altura. Sintió su corazón agitarse, aspiró el humo de la pipa con demasiada fuerza y comenzó a toser.

- Creo que voy a seguir los pasos de Iriel, yo también me voy a descansar. – Declaró el hobbit bostezando.

Aquella era precisamente la respuesta que estaba buscando. Acto seguido vio a Bardo conversando con un hombre rubio. Suspiró aliviado, sin entender muy bien por qué.

El hobbit se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta intentando esquivar a la gente, aunque recibió un par de empujones. Thorin decidió esperar unos minutos más y cuando acabó el tabaco que estaba fumando, él también salió del lugar discretamente. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad. El aire frío de la noche despejó su cabeza que se había aturdido con tanto jaleo y tanta gente. Llegó a la puerta del edificio que estaba buscando. Les habían ofrecido hospedarse en un acogedor hostal de cuatro plantas. Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur y Bombur tenían habitación en la planta baja. Kíli, Fíli, Dwalin, Balin y él en la primera planta y Glóin, Óin, Bifur, Bilbo e Iriel en la parte posterior del segundo piso. Recordaba muy bien cuál era la habitación de la muchacha, sus pasos le llevaron hasta ella sin ser muy consciente de ello. Le apetecía descansar en un lugar acogedor y no se le ocurría otro mejor que a su lado. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, sabía que había estado bastante distante tras reunirse con toda su Compañía y quería compensárselo.

Thorin llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Iriel, que contemplaba la luna a través de la ventana se preguntó quién podía visitarla a esas horas. Se puso una bata, que habían colocado en el armario junto a otras prendas, sobre el camisón ocre que llevaba para dormir y avanzó hacia la puerta. La abrió despacio, encontrando la seria figura del enano al otro lado.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Iriel asintió con la cabeza y se apartó para dejarle paso. Una vez dentro de la habitación, la chica volvió a cerrar la puerta. Tras soltar el manillar, sin ningún aviso, sintió cómo el enano la agarraba por la cintura y la giraba hacia él con un brusco impulso, empujándola hacia su cuerpo mientras sus labios se abrían paso entre los suyos.

Como siempre, aquellos besos derribaron por completo todas las defensas de la chica, dejándose llevar por aquella agradable sensación que la acunaba. Su lengua recorría sensualmente cada rincón de su boca mientras su mano apretaba fuerte pero delicadamente su cintura. Sus cuerpos estaban tan próximos que le pareció sentir los excitados latidos del enano.

A pesar de que aquel beso parecía succionar sus fuerzas y el control de su cuerpo, fue capaz de rodear el cuello del enano con sus brazos, acariciando sus ondulados cabellos. Finalmente aquel beso se deshizo y el enano la contempló a través de sus hermosos ojos azules, acariciando sus mejillas y colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja como un gesto de ternura.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó ella, todavía obnubilada por el sabor de sus labios.

- ¿Acaso te ha molestado? – Respondió el enano esbozando una sonrisa.

- En absoluto – le dijo acercándose a su oído y empezó a mordisquearlo.

El enano cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar. La estrechó entre sus brazos rodeando su cintura con uno y acariciando su espalda con el otro. Iriel, de puntillas, comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, acariciando sus suaves cabellos ondulados, jugando con sus trenzas. La respiración del enano comenzó a incrementarse con aquellas dulces caricias. Sintió que la chica le empujaba con delicadeza hacia atrás, aproximándole a la cama. Se dejó caer despacio sobre el colchón. Iriel se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del enano, jugando con sus dedos sobre su hercúleo torso, acariciando su piel a través de la abertura de la camisa, sin desabrocharla, dibujando círculos con la yema de los dedos. Thorin la rodeó con su brazo, acariciándola suavemente, mirando hacia ninguna parte, embriagado por aquella afectuosa sensación de sentirse acompañado por alguien que le comprendía tan profundamente sin necesidad de pronunciar sus inquietudes. Podría pegarse horas así, con la mente en blanco, acariciando aquella femenina piel y sus sedosos cabellos mientras se aislaba de las preocupaciones y el deber.

Iriel cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento que podría tardar en repetirse. Lejos quedaba el bosque, las mazmorras y la montaña que les aguardaba. Por un momento, deseó que el enano renunciara a su orgullo y a su peligrosa misión y se quedará allí con ella. La voz del enano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Me sorprende que conozcas gente por esta región. ¿Ya habías estado en esta ciudad antes?

- No, nunca había viajado tan al Norte. No sabía que Bardo vivía aquí, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que había un asentamiento de hombres tan cerca de la Montaña Solitaria.

- Bardo… parece que os lleváis muy bien.

- Fuimos grandes amigos, aunque nuestros caminos se separaron hace casi diez años. No habíamos vuelto a vernos desde entonces.

Intrigado por averiguar más sobre ese hombre misterioso, preguntó más acerca de cómo se habían conocido.

- La hermana de su madre solía comerciar con telas de algodón en la ciudad donde yo crecí y en ocasiones él la acompañaba. Ella entabló amistad con mi madre, que trabajaba de costurera. Bardo y yo éramos pequeños, coincidíamos a menudo y empezamos a jugar juntos. Nos escabullíamos por las afueras, trepábamos a los árboles, investigábamos ruinas que nadie se atrevía a pisar y competíamos con prácticas de tiro con el arco, pero él siempre me ganaba. – Iriel recordaba aquellos felices momentos de su infancia. De no ser por él, sus días habrían sido muy aburridos, aunque es cierto que aquellas traviesas aventuras le hicieron ganarse más de una regañina.

- Así que a eso se debe tanto entusiasmo cuando conversabas con él, echabas de menos estar a su lado…

Iriel descubrió entonces a qué venía el interrogatorio del enano, aquella última frase estaba cargada de recelo. La chica se incorporó bruscamente para mirarle a los ojos.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿estás celoso? – dijo riéndose.

- No digas tonterías – dijo apartando la mirada a un lado, visiblemente molesto, con el ceño fruncido. Iriel no pudo evitar reírse con el corazón, estaba claro aquel enano testarudo temía que de nuevo algo o alguien le robara uno de sus tesoros. Le pareció especialmente tierno que aquellos sentimientos molestaran al enano.

Iriel le sujetó la barbilla y la giró para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, – susurró aproximándose lentamente hacia su rostro, dejando que sus cortos cabellos cayeran sobre él - en mi corazón sólo hay lugar para ti.

Y sin dejarle contestar unió sus labios con los suyos, vinculando sus sentimientos. Aquella simple respuesta le provocó una intensa sensación de felicidad, sus ojos claros eran tan sinceros cuando le miraban de aquella manera que el enano fue incapaz de dudar de sus palabras.

Ambos se perdieron entre los brazos del otro, dedicándose besos y caricias, susurros y suspiros. En algún momento Iriel se quedó dormida junto a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón como una armoniosa nana que la protegía de cualquier mal.

* * *

**Comentario**: Bueeeeno... al final creo me he portado bastante bien con la pobre Iriel, no? ;) Espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho con la intriga Thranduil/Thorin xD

Abajo los elfos xD larga vida a los enanos!


	24. Capítulo 24: El preludio de la tormenta

**daya20: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Si, Iriel tenía que quedarse con Thorin, después de todo lo que han pasado para confesar sus sentimientos... Y si, ya les tocaba tener un ratito para ellos dos solos :)

**HainesHouse:** Tienes razón, no todos los elfos son así XD realmente la mayoría de ellos son super majos, como bien se vio en ESDLA :) supongo que los enanos me han contagiado un poco sus manías XD de hecho, estoy segura de que ni siquiera Thranduil es tan malote, pero era divertido describirlo así ^^

Ay Legolas :) que majico era (jo tienes razón, han pasado muchos años desde entonces! buff, yo también era una cría que exploraba este tipo de historias por primera vez, ESDLA me despertó el gusanillo)  
Supongo que después de ver el trailer... te pondrás las botas con la 2º peli, no? XD  
Intentaré subir el tono y la tensión sexual paulatinamente xD pero todavía no me siento preparada para escribir una escena épica entre estos dos, porque quiero que salga muy muy bien XDD

**Orcrist1974**: Bienvenida a la historia :D espero que te vaya gustando conforme avances.

**Ennana23**: Muchas gracias! :D Espero seguir manteniendo las expectativas jeje ahora que se va acercando el final de la aventura

**nuan**: Yo también quería que acabaran juntos! ^^ Os metí bastante miedo a todos con lo de Thranduil XDDD

**Hikari-Moonlight**: Ualaaaa! He flipado con lo de tu sueño y la verdad es que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión! *o* que guay que haya gente que sueñe con mis historias jejeje XD Jo y además parece que ves el futuro xDDDDD pues shhh, no desveles el final de mi historia ehh! jajaja  
Si, yo también estoy babeando desde que salió el trailer, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he visto...  
Sí que tenía intención de hacer alguna pequeña aparición de Legolas en la historia, pero la verdad es que tras ver el trailer, es una necesidad obligada! XD

**mishu86**: gracias por tu PM de apoyo! :D espero que te guste este capítulo, un besico desde la península!

Espero que a todos os guste este capítulo en el que hay bastante mezcla de todo: acción, romance, contratiempos...

He vuelto a meter una cancioncilla en la historia xD una que descubrí hace poco y me tiene enganchada.

Dejo aquí el enlace para que la escuchéis cuando lleguéis a esa parte, he incrustado la letra que he inventado en el video para que la sigais bien :) (si... yo me entretengo mucho en estas pijadillas xDDD)

**vimeo. com. /68497521**

¡Y no me enrollo más! ¡Aquí está!

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 24: EL PRELUDIO DE LA TORMENTA *~~~~*  
**

Iriel se despertó aquella mañana con un vacío en su cama y una sensación cálida en el corazón. El enano se había marchado en algún momento de la madrugada, con un beso silencioso. Ella se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas, intentando recordar el roce del cuerpo del enano bajo sus brazos. Hincó la cabeza en la almohada. Su esencia todavía permanecía allí, tan dulce, tan perfecta. Los rosados rayos de la mañana se abrían paso entre los visillos de las cortinas, empujándola a levantarse con una orden suave y amable. Con un largo suspiro apartó las sábanas y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta la ducha donde se refrescó mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de aquella noche y tarareaba una alegre melodía. Con el pelo humedecido, una camisa de lino blanco de manga corta que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto sobre la que se ceñía un corpiño negro de tirantes y una falda roja de algodón, bajó a desayunar.

Ori, Dori y Glóin estaban terminándose su ración de pastel de almendras, Bombur, Kíli y Fíli mordisqueaban unas rebanadas de queso y mermelada de arándanos. Iriel cogió unas magdalenas de chocolate que le ofreció una alegre posadera de cabellos castaños y cara redondeada y fue a sentarse junto a ellos con un tazón de leche. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tomaban un desayuno en condiciones y no iban a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Iriel recorrió con la mirada todos los rincones del salón en busca del resto de sus compañeros, en especial del enano que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, pero sólo encontró a un viejo pescador tallando una tortuga de madera, varios jóvenes charlando despreocupadamente y un niño junto a su hermano mayor mirando con disimulo a los enanos. Ni rastro del rey.

Al cabo de un rato de conversación con sus compañeros, descubrió su paradero. Había ido a hablar con el gobernador para pedirle provisiones y armamento para su empresa. Balin y Óin se habían marchado temprano hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde querían estudiar los manuscritos referentes a los astros celestes y su comportamiento durante los últimos años. Habían oído hablar de una asamblea de sabios que solía reunirse por allí, les pedirían consejo para interpretar el firmamento.

El resto todavía no habían salido de sus habitaciones y no pensaban hacerlo hasta que el día avanzara. Bilbo también se había levantado temprano para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Las ciudades de los hombres le recordaban en parte a su hogar, aunque siempre habían sido más ruidosas que la Comarca. La gente paseaba por el mercado, discutía sobre los precios, caminaba con prisa. Los herreros, jugueteros, curtidores, sastres, alfareros y ebanistas exponían sus artes y sus trabajos para captar clientes, asegurando ser los mejores en el oficio. Bilbo recorría los puestos asombrado, observando con detalle la belleza de todas las artesanías. Sin embargo le era un poco difícil ser visto por los ciudadanos, los hombres y mujeres le doblaban en altura y con sus grandes cestas cargadas de paja, telas o comida, a menudo tropezaban con él por las calles más estrechas o aglomeradas. Decidió alejarse del gentío y disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad. Subió por unas escaleras de piedra hasta la torre del campanario. Una suave brisa y una esplendorosa vista le recibieron allí arriba. El lago se extendía en todas las direcciones, brillando bajo los rayos de la mañana. Varios puentes y canales cruzaban la ciudad, pequeñas embarcaciones navegaban por sus aguas tranquilas. Se quedó allí durante un rato, disfrutando de una calma que hacía mucho que había decidido abandonarle.

Iriel salió en busca de su compañero hobbit. Recorrer aquellas calles la transportó, sin quererlo, a su infancia y al inicio de su juventud. La sencilla vida de aquellas gentes era muy similar a la de las personas con las que había crecido. Las personas de la raza de los hombres, a pesar de que compartían muchos rasgos de su físico, siempre la habían hecho sentirse diferente, no sólo por sus orejas puntiagudas o su baja estatura, sino porque nunca había llegado a comprenderlas del todo, no entendía cómo podían conformarse con aquella vida rutinaria. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel tipo de vida cotidiana no estaba hecha para ella.

Dejó atrás la plaza del mercado y se adentró en una zona de calles estrechas. Por allí apenas pasaba gente, las casas parecían algo más desiertas y tranquilas que las del centro de la ciudad. Una hiedra de color verde oscuro trepaba por los maderos de una casa pequeña, retorciéndose, intentando abrirse paso hacia el interior. Sobre la puerta había unos grabados borrados que no era capaz de leer. Justo al pasar por allí una anciana salió de aquella puerta destartalada sin previo aviso. La mujer tropezó con Iriel y varias monedas de plata cayeron al suelo. La joven pidió disculpas y se agachó para recogerlas. Cuando le tendió las monedas, los arrugados dedos de la anciana agarraron la muñeca de la chica, que sintió un escalofrío a causa de aquel tacto frío y demacrado.

- El día en que la luna y las estrellas completen su ciclo habrá llegado el momento, está escrito en tu destino. – Anunció la anciana con una voz rasgada mientras inspeccionaba las líneas que surcaban la mano de la muchacha.

- Menuda estupidez, qué sabrá usted de mi destino… – Dijo Iriel de mal humor intentando liberarse de aquella mano huesuda. La mujer siguió sujetándola sin inmutarse por su resistencia, apretando aún más su muñeca.

- Escúchame bien, pequeña. Vas a ver sangre, odio y llanto. – Su blanca melena cubría en parte su rostro donde se adivinaban viejas cicatrices surcando sus arrugas. La anciana empezó a entonar una melodía siniestra.

_Real e incierto  
Un puzzle traicionero  
Es el destino_

_Las palabras de las estrellas_  
_tienen una débil voz_  
_pero nunca nos engaña su mensaje._  
_El destino de esta tierra pende de un hilo_  
_que se quebrará si se estira sin cuidado._  
_Tendrás que escoger tu camino_  
_sin poder dar marcha atrás._

_¿Qué estás dispuesta a sacrificar?_  
_¿Qué vida pesará más?_  
_¿Cuál será el precio a pagar?_  
_No puedes escapar de tu destino_  
_Soledad, traición y abandono_  
_Muerte, sangre y olvido_  
_¿Qué decidirás?_  
_Una oscura estrella guía tu camino_  
_No tendrás un final feliz._

La anciana concluyó la canción con una risa siniestra y desapareció en el interior de aquella extraña casa tan fugazmente como había aparecido. Iriel soltó un bufido de indignación. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida vieja? Odiaba a los adivinos, siempre engañando a la gente, tergiversando la realidad a su conveniencia, intentando sacar provecho de los más ignorantes. Ella no creía que el destino estuviera escrito en ninguna parte, cada uno forjaba su futuro con las decisiones que elegía, no había ningún lugar donde estuviera escrito su porvenir, no estaba en las estrellas, ni en la palma de su mano ni en ninguna bola de cristal. Todo aquello era estúpido e irracional.

Se alejó de aquellas calles estrechas malhumorada y volvió a salir a la plaza principal donde unas niñas correteaban deshojando margaritas.

* * *

Thorin conversaba con el gobernador, quien respondía con frases cortas y poco comprometedoras. Le incomodaba la presencia de los enanos, no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, a él sólo le preocupaba su bienestar, su tranquilidad y su riqueza. Desgraciadamente si aquellos enanos tenían éxito en su propósito y Erebor volvía a erigirse como la poderosa ciudad que fue, sin duda haría sombra a aquella humilde ciudad de hombres, por lo que si quería seguir conservando su acomodada posición tenía que establecer buenas relaciones con aquel futuro rey. El gobernador era un hombre astuto, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a Thorin y comenzar a proporcionarle todo lo que solicitaba.

Thorin desconfiaba de aquel hombre que parecía haber llegado a ocupar ese puesto por caprichos del azar. No parecía preocuparse por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos ni se mostraba instruido en conflictos o artes militares, pero decidió no darle importancia porque le estaba ofreciendo colaboración, y en aquel momento era lo que más le hacía falta. La empresa que había comenzado como un utópico viaje estaba cada vez más cerca, ya no se trataba de un plan sobre el papel de un viejo mapa, la Montaña Solitaria estaba allí, podía verla en el horizonte, y en ella, el dragón que irrumpía en sus pesadillas.

Tras la audiencia con el gobernador decidió descansar un poco, su cuerpo todavía sufría las consecuencias de la tortura de los elfos y de todas las penurias que les habían acontecido a lo largo del viaje. Si quería enfrentarse a Smaug, tendría que hacerlo en plenas facultades, así que más le valía recuperarse de todas sus heridas. Se encontró con Dwalin en su camino y ambos se alejaron charlando amigablemente.

Y así fueron pasando los días. Balin anunció con entusiasmo que todavía tenían tiempo. Todo apuntaba a que el Día de Durin tendría lugar al cabo de al menos dos semanas, por lo que Thorin permitió que su Compañía descansara en la ciudad durante una semana entera para recuperar fuerzas y aprovisionarse bien. Tras esta semana de descanso partirían hacia la Montaña Solitaria y allí intentarían encontrar la entrada secreta.

A lo largo de aquellos días todos fueron tratados como huéspedes de honor. Fueron recibidos por boticarios y curanderos que les proporcionaron medicinas para que sus cuerpos sanaran más rápidamente y se recuperaran de todo lo que se habían obligado a soportar. Les prepararon grandes banquetes, les invitaron a contar historias sobre sus aventuras, escuchando con detalle cada anécdota que los enanos narraban con su particular desparpajo. Iriel y Thorin apenas tuvieron ocasión de conversar durante aquellos días, el enano estaba ocupado en reuniones y en buscar armamento adecuado, había perdido su hacha y a Orcrist en la fortaleza de Thranduil, y cuando no se dedicaba a esta tarea, se retiraba a las afueras a entrenar con Dwalin y sus sobrinos. Además el enano parecía evitarla cuando se hallaban rodeados de gente. A pesar de cuidar las distancias, a varios miembros de la Compañía no se les escapaban las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban cuando creían que el otro no miraba. Reían en grupos y hacían apuestas a escondidas sobre cuándo revelarían la verdadera relación entre ellos.

A pesar de esta fría relación durante el día, las noches eran muy diferentes. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que el rey enano apareció tras la puerta de la joven, dedicándole un apasionado beso de buenas noches, un simple abrazo o incluso compartiendo cama con ella hasta que sentía que la joven se quedaba dormida. Le encantaba acariciar sus cabellos mientras la chica dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad que le permitía evadirse del futuro que les esperaba. Para sus sobrinos no pasaron desapercibidas aquellas escapadas furtivas, a pesar de que el rey enano se cuidaba de hacerlo con absoluto sigilo, aquella pareja de hermanos que compartía habitación justo a su lado especulaba sobre cada una de sus desapariciones, disfrutando de aquel insólito comportamiento de su tío, al cual no habían visto cortejar a una mujer desde… bueno, desde nunca.

Sin embargo, a Iriel cada vez le resultaba más difícil esconder lo que sentía. Deseaba permanecer a su lado a cada instante, por eso aquella tarde acudió al lugar donde entrenaban los cuatro enanos, acompañada de Bilbo.

El hobbit fue acogido por los príncipes, quienes intentaron enseñarle algunos trucos con la espada para escapar de situaciones peligrosas con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Bilbo aprendía rápido, el tiempo que había pasado junto a ellos le había hecho cambiar más de lo que él imaginaba y los enemigos habían conseguido que su cuerpo espabilara lo que no había espabilado en todos los años de su vida. Iriel observaba a los tres sentada en una roca, sonriendo, mientras escuchaba a su espalda el entrechocar de los puños de hierro de Dwalin que combatía con Thorin.

- ¿Quieres probar?

Dwalin se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa. Iriel asintió, deseaba un poco de acción. Agarró la vara de su cinturón y la estiró hasta adquirir su largura completa, pero no la giró para liberar los filos de sus extremos. Nada más ponerse de pie sintió el puño metálico de Dwalin pasar rozando su mejilla, lo había esquivado por un segundo. Estaba claro que el enano no iba a darle tregua por ser su compañera, el campo de batalla era igual para todos. Iriel se concentró en intentar esquivar todos los golpes, evadiéndolos con su cuerpo, agachándose, deteniéndolos con la barra de su arma. Dwalin era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no era tan rápido. No podía ganarle con fuerza, ninguno de sus impactos haría nada en el enano, pero podía vencerle de otro modo. Aprovechó un momento en el que el enano arremetió contra ella con toda la furia de sus puños, se agachó y describió una rápida circunferencia con la vara a los pies del enano, impactando con el tobillo que estabilizaba su cuerpo. El enano tropezó y cayó, momento que no dejó escapar la chica para poner un pie sobre su pecho y apoyar el extremo redondeado de la vara sobre la nuez de su garganta.

Ambos contendientes se miraron unos segundos en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Bilbo, Fíli y Kíli vitoreaban a su compañera.

Iriel apartó la vara y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Es mi turno.

La profunda voz de Thorin emergió con una sonrisa. Iriel sintió un escalofrío de excitación y le devolvió la mirada con un determinante brillo en los ojos. Iba a demostrarle de lo que era capaz en una batalla. Thorin desenvainó la espada que había adquirido de uno de los mejores herreros de la ciudad. El herrero había grabado en la hoja las runas enanas del linaje de Durin como obsequio por la compra. No lucía tan espectacular como Orcrist, pero era una buena espada. Iriel retorció la pieza central de su arma, haciendo que los filos de los extremos aparecieran, orgullosos. Respiró profundamente y se lanzó hacia el enano. Los filos entrechocaron con la espada, ambas armas esgrimían estocadas rápidas pero sus dueños detenían sus mortales direcciones con el sonido metálico de las hojas. Iriel utilizaba el palo para detener la espada y en cuanto encontraba un pequeño flanco, la hacía girar dirigiendo sus extremos hacia su combatiente. Thorin tenía buenos reflejos, todas las estocadas eran esquivadas o detenidas con un movimiento rápido de la espada o incluso con el soporte metálico de sus muñequeras. En una de las arremetidas, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto de las hojas. Iriel vio la oportunidad perfecta, cogió carrerilla mientras el enano corría hacia ella, hincó la vara en el suelo y se impulsó con ella dando una voltereta en el aire, aterrizando detrás del enano. Intentó esgrimir una estocada al llegar al suelo, pero Thorin, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie con el que había avanzado, cambió su dirección y detuvo la estocada con un astuto revés de su poderoso brazo. Aquel inesperado contraataque la hizo tambalearse y el arma cayó de su mano por la fuerza del enano, entonces, como una sombra, Thorin aprovechó aquella debilidad, mientras ella intentaba recuperar rápidamente su arma, para situarse detrás, agarrarla del antebrazo, retorcérselo sobre la espalda y aproximar el frío filo de su espada a su garganta.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su piel. Iriel sintió el cuerpo del enano apretándose contra su espalda, retorciendo su brazo para inmovilizarla pero sin hacerle daño. Lentamente bajó su espada y la soltó de su dominio. Si no hubiera habido testigos Iriel se habría girado para besarle.

Thorin se alejó sin decir ni una palabra. Iriel se sintió un tanto decepcionada por su derrota. No creía ser capaz de derrotarle, pero deseaba que el combate hubiera durado más. Se agachó en silencio para recoger el arma del suelo. Fíli y Kíli se apresuraron hacia ella aplaudiendo junto a Bilbo, Dwalin se alejó junto a Thorin propinándole un duro golpe en el hombro para felicitarle por su triunfo.

- ¡Increíble!

- ¡Felicidades Iriel!

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras guardaba su arma – Si he perdido…

- Es imposible ganarle a nuestro tío cuando está concentrado y en plena forma, nosotros llevamos años intentándolo… - declaró Kíli.

- Sin embargo le has hecho emplearse a fondo, te lo aseguro – contestó Fíli guiñándole un ojo.

Iriel sonrió y se quedó un poco más con ellos, viendo cómo entrenaban con Bilbo, mientras intentaba olvidar la excitación que le había producido sentir el roce del enano tan cerca.

Al llegar la noche todos los enanos se reunieron en la posada, celebrando sus días de respiro entre cervezas y canciones. Thorin anunció que aquel sería su penúltimo día en la ciudad por lo que debían decidir bien lo que harían al día siguiente, en su último día de descanso. Los aldeanos echarían de menos la alegre compañía de los enanos pues su presencia había otorgado al lugar un ambiente de fiesta continua, por ello les invitaron a cerveza, hidromiel, licores y los mejores cócteles que sus camareros eran capaces de preparar.

Bailarines y juglares amenizaron la noche, haciendo malabares con cariocas de fuego, tocando el acordeón al ritmo de las palmas, invitando a todos a bailar y a participar.

Iriel estaba algo cansada y tan ruidosa celebración empezaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza. Se alejó de allí y deambuló por las calles en dirección al hostal. En una de las bocacalles por las que atajó, una sombra emergió de repente y la empujó contra la pared donde empezó a besarla.

Thorin la había tomado sin permiso, recorriendo sus labios como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Empezó a acariciar su cuello, pero poco a poco su excitación hizo que su mano fuera deslizándose sutilmente hasta un lugar más placentero. Iriel dejó escapar un gemido entre sus labios al notar los dedos del enano adentrándose en su escote. Aquel beso se volvió más fogoso, Iriel succionaba los labios del enano con pasión, mientras su mano recorría aquel lugar que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a acariciar. La temperatura de ambos subía, a pesar del viento fresco que recorría las calles a esas horas de la noche. Iriel apartó sus labios del enano en busca de su cuello, el cual empezó a recorrer alternando besos y suaves mordiscos. Thorin también dejó escapar un gemido mientras sentía los dedos de la chica desabrochando los botones de su camisa. La chica empezó a recorrer el pecho del rey enano deslizando sus dedos por su piel, con un suave cosquilleo, jugueteando con el vello que cubría ligeramente su musculoso torso. La primera y única vez que había tenido oportunidad de disfrutarlo había sido cuando curó sus heridas del impacto de la maza de Azog y los colmillos del huargo blanco, pero aquello era infinitamente mejor.

El enano la agarró por la cintura y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda con la mano que tenía libre, despertando cada milímetro de su piel. Iriel sentía una oleada de placer que amenazaba con hacerle desfallecer entre sus brazos. Su respiración y sus gemidos se entremezclaron en uno.

En ese momento se despertó.

Se sintió tremendamente estúpida al observar el techo de su habitación con aquella escena desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, todavía bajo los efectos de aquel excitado producto de su imaginación. Su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, le había ofrecido algo que deseaba y justo cuando lo había conseguido, se lo había arrebatado con crueldad, dejándola en aquel estado ardiente. Sus pensamientos empezaron a ordenarse lentamente. Recordó que había abandonado la posada sin incidentes y había caído rendida sobre su cama nada más llegar a la habitación.

Iriel se sentó sobre la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se acarició el cuello y el inicio del escote donde había sentido las falsas caricias del enano. Su corazón latía desbocado, su respiración era torpe e irregular. Se lamentó de que aquello hubiera sido sólo un sueño.

Se levantó hacia la ducha para intentar deshacerse de esa electrizante excitación que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera. Allí enfrió sus pensamientos y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Los besos del enano habían dejado de ser suficientes para ella aquellos últimos días. Deseaba llegar más allá, algo que nunca se había planteado con ninguno de los hombres de los que se había encaprichado a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez ese fuera precisamente el motivo, aquello no era un simple capricho, sino un sentimiento mucho más puro y poderoso, por ello sentía la necesidad de compartir algo más.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se quedó unos minutos meditando mientras sentía las frías gotas de su cabello cayendo en fila hasta el suelo. Ignoraba si el enano también sentía tales deseos, no había ninguna pista que le permitiera descubrirlo. En las noches que la había visitado nunca había ido más allá de besos y tiernas caricias, en todos sus momentos de intimidad el enano siempre la había tratado y respetado como a una dama, a pesar de que en alguna ocasión le había parecido escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

Quería ofrecérselo todo, no sólo su corazón. Quería entregarse a él, que la hiciera completamente suya entre sus brazos, quería fundirse con él en cuerpo y alma, como un hombre y una mujer que se desean sin remordimientos.

Sin embargo no se atrevía a proponérselo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaba Thorin en esa clase de asuntos, pues nunca le había oído hablar a él, ni a sus compañeros, de su trato con mujeres ni de sus aventuras, y tampoco tenía ningún confidente a quien preguntar. No se atrevía a confesarle sus deseos por miedo a parecer descarada o indecorosa, por miedo a obligarle a ir más rápido de lo que él pretendía, aunque tiempo era que algo de lo que no disponían sobradamente.

En ese momento el recuerdo de su pesadilla en Dol Guldur volvió a su mente, justo en el momento en el que le confesó a gritos lo que sentía. Si en aquella ocasión no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, tal vez nada de ese maravilloso romance habría sucedido.

¿Acaso eran los cobardes los que vivían grandes aventuras? Por supuesto que no, arriesgarse era la única forma de obtener una recompensa. Salió de la ducha y volvió a vestirse. Cogió un pequeño trozo de papel y empezó a escribir con la pluma y el tintero que descansaban en el escritorio junto a la ventana. Con perfecta caligrafía plasmó sobre el papel el mensaje que le dictaba su corazón. Cuando la tinta estuvo seca, enrolló aquel pequeño mensaje, se quitó el anillo plateado de la elfa e introdujo en el aro el cilindro del pergamino.

Le dejaría aquel mensaje en la rendija de su puerta, así no tendría que soportar su mirada ante aquella propuesta. No le diría nada en todo el día, si el enano decidía acudir a su lecho durante la noche, se entregaría a él, si no, continuaría aquella aventura suicida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Bajó las escaleras del hostal hasta el piso donde descansaba el enano. Su corazón latía con violencia con cada escalón, haciendo resonar su pulso en sus oídos. Inspeccionó la puerta de madera. En la esquina inferior izquierda había un pequeño hueco astillado, por dónde podía introducir el mensaje. Flexionó las rodillas para agacharse.

- ¿Iriel?

La voz del enano a su espalda la petrificó. Thorin volvía en ese momento de la fiesta en la posada junto a sus sobrinos. La chica se giró hacia él mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. El enano la observó con una interrogación en el rostro. Sus sobrinos, más afectados que él por el alcohol, sonreían como adolescentes, sospechando lo que suponía aquel encuentro en la noche.

- Tenía que hablar contigo. – Dijo con semblante serio, intentando quitarle importancia a aquella visita.

- ¿A estas horas de la noche? – Dijo Kíli dándole un codazo a su hermano.

- Es un asunto importante, acerca de la misión.

Thorin lanzó una mirada severa a sus sobrinos, que borraron las sonrisas de su rostro. Esa mirada significaba que debían dejarles a solas inmediatamente. Los príncipes entraron en la habitación de al lado, pero pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para intentar averiguar algo. Como Thorin sospechaba sus intenciones, sacó la llave de su habitación y la invitó a entrar allí, algo más lejos de oídos indiscretos.

El enano se acercó hacia ella, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros con ternura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Iriel desvió la mirada, avergonzada, no estaba preparada para tener aquella conversación en persona. Intentó esconder el pergamino entre sus manos, con los brazos en su espalda, pero el enano se dio cuenta y le quitó el objeto de entre las manos. Miró el trozo de papel que estaba enrollado en el anillo, sin entender por qué estaba allí ese singular objeto.

- Venía a darte un mensaje… - dijo titubeando – creía que estarías dormido y que lo encontrarías por la mañana.

Thorin no entendía a qué venía tanto misterio, así que sacó el anillo y desenrolló el papel para leer su contenido. El mensaje rezaba así:

_"Pronto dejaremos este lugar y partiremos hacia nuestro destino.  
Renunciaré a esto si tú me lo pides.  
Podemos convertir nuestra última noche aquí, en algo especial. "_

Al terminar de leer comprendió la razón por la que el pergamino estaba guardado en el anillo de las bestias.

Una sensación ardiente se apoderó del pecho del enano y de alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Volvió a leer aquellas palabras para estar seguro de que no las había interpretado mal, aunque le resultó difícil volver a repasar aquella redondeada y delicada caligrafía mientras su corazón latía con violencia y la sangre se agolpaba en su corazón, fluyendo torpemente. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, no esperaba tal proposición en ese momento con aquel inocente mensaje. Levantó la vista con sus ojos insondables y se encontró con la tímida mirada de la chica, que miraba hacia los lados y hacia el suelo, cohibida, nerviosa por haberse atrevido a dar aquel paso, intentando disimular el intenso rubor de sus mejillas que destacaba con la palidez de sus ojos claros.

En ese momento el rey enano sonrió. Aquella tierna criatura que le había ofrecido su corazón estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle otro de sus mayores tesoros. El regalo más íntimo que poseía y que había protegido durante años como mujer. Estaba dispuesta a otorgarle aquel privilegio de ser la primera, y única, persona con la que fundirse en un sólo ser. Una experiencia que quedaría grabada en la memoria de ambos para siempre.

Se acercó hacia ella y acarició con ternura sus mejillas carmesí y la abrazó despacio, susurrándole al oído la respuesta.

- Nada me honraría más.

Una suave cosquilleo envolvió a la chica al escuchar estas palabras, se giró despacio y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó los labios del enano. Un beso que sellaba una importante promesa.

Ambos se separaron para volver a sus respectivos dormitorios. Se dejaron arropar suavemente por el abrazo de la noche, sin sospechar que un futuro tenebroso se cernía sobre ellos, una amenaza que ya habían olvidado.

La mañana amaneció pálida y gris, anunciando que aquel día no sería alegre ni venturoso, pero nadie supo descifrar aquella advertencia celeste. El quejido del viento susurraba un funesto acontecimiento, pero ninguno fue capaz de escuchar el mensaje. Los pájaros apenas sobrevolaban el bosque, esquivando una oscura presencia que se arrastraba despacio.

Nada relevante ocurrió aquella mañana en la ciudad. La Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble visitó por última vez el barrio de las armas, por si encontraban algún nuevo objeto con el que combatir, esperando que los encargos que habían solicitado hubiesen sido terminados a tiempo. Kíli había adquirido un nuevo arco, tras haber perdido el suyo cuando Thorin lo utilizó para disparar al ciervo en el interior del Bosque Negro. Aquel arco tenía algunas modificaciones, la cuerda era más ligera, por lo que debía practicar un poco hasta dominarlo a la perfección como el anterior.

Fíli e Iriel paseaban por la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde los niños jugaban con el agua de la fuente. Una conversación entre una mujer y un anciano les llamó la atención.

- Ya es la tercera vez esta semana que me golpeo con el metal ardiente del horno de la panadería. – Dijo mostrando la quemadura del dorso de su mano.

- Prueba a aplicarte esta savia sobre la piel la próxima vez, su recio jugo absorberá el calor y protegerá tu piel de las quemaduras. – Aconsejó el anciano.

Fíli se acercó.

- ¿Qué es esa planta? ¿De verdad puede proteger del fuego?

- Oh sí, pequeño, se trata de una especie muy rara que crece en los límites del bosque. Sólo crece en esta época del año pero sus propiedades son realmente efectivas. – A causa de la incrédula mirada del enano rubio, el anciano vertió unas gotas sobre la piel del joven y dejó caer varias cenizas incandescentes de la pipa que estaba fumando. Fíli no sintió nada bajo la protección del fluido.

Iriel observó las características de aquella planta. Hojas alargadas y espinosas y pétalos blancos como bolas de algodón. Fíli esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Es un descubrimiento estupendo! ¿Por qué no vamos en busca de algunas? Nos irá bien cualquier protección contra el fuego.

Los dos se atravesaron la puerta de la ciudad en dirección al bosque, sin advertir a nadie acerca de sus intenciones. Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta llegar a las lindes de aquel bosque del que tanto les había costado escapar. Entraron despreocupadamente en su espesura y comenzaron a investigar la vegetación que por allí crecía, intentando encontrar la planta que les había mostrado el anciano. Se adentraron cada vez más, sin ser conscientes de su temeridad, llevamos por el entusiasmo de aquel descubrimiento, imaginando las caras de sus compañeros cuando volvieran con las manos llenas.

De repente unos crujidos lejanos perturbaron la calma, los pájaros se echaron a volar huyendo de aquel escenario de batalla. Fíli e Iriel levantaron la vista, agudizando el oído, sintiendo que la atmósfera había cambiado. Ya no les acompañaba el frescor de la naturaleza, sino el de la sangre a punto de ser derramada. Al sonido de los pasos se unió un fiero grito de batalla, de repente, entre la inmensidad, emergió una horda de orcos indeseables, armados hasta los dientes, buscando venganza.

Fíli desenvainó sus cuchillos rápidamente e Iriel liberó las hojas de Menfis. La adrenalina y la presión de ser asesinados sin piedad les hicieron moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, deteniendo las hojas oxidadas que se dirigían hacia ellos, clavando sus armas en la apestosa carne de aquellas indeseables criaturas. Intentaban abatir a sus enemigos mientras retrocedían para salir del bosque, pero necesitaban abatir a la primera horda completamente para tener tiempo de echar a correr sin exponerse a un ataque por la espalda. La sangre y el sudor salpicaban las rocas y las ramas cubiertas de musgo. Fíli lanzaba puñales hacia los enemigos que intentaban atacarles a distancia mientras asesinaba con destreza a los que se le ponían por delante. Por su parte Iriel no se quedaba atrás, aunque su resistencia comenzaba a resentirse a causa de la energía que estaban derrochando. Ambos comenzaron a correr entre los árboles, deteniéndose justo cuando delante de ellos, sobre las ramas, apareció una fila de trasgos enjutos y demacrados que cargaron una legión de flechas hacia ellos. Iriel se puso delante de Fíli, haciendo girar su arma delante de ella a una velocidad vertiginosa, describiendo un círculo con la velocidad del giro consiguió crear una especie de escudo de viento que detenía las flechas gracias a la brisa o al entrechocar con el palo que no dejaba de girar. Algunas flechas la rozaron, arañándole la piel, sin causar heridas demasiado profundas, pero sí dolorosas. Fíli blandió un poderoso arco sobre aquel tronco cuando la lluvia de flechas se detuvo, partiendo el árbol, derribando a los estúpidos trasgos que permanecían allí agarrados. Sus numerosas hojas melladas también sembraron heridas sobre la piel del enano, heridas que horas más tarde arderían a causa de la probable infección que se propagaría a causa de esas hojas sucias. A pesar de que las energías flaqueaban, su aliento se entrecortaba quemándoles el pecho, las heridas aumentaban y sus enemigos apenas disminuían, ambos siguieron combatiendo con fiereza y coraje, sintiendo la sangre salpicando el aire, el hedor de la muerte. Tenían que salir de aquella emboscada cuanto antes. Prosiguieron su carrera hacia la salida, confiando en que al salir al campo abierto, tuvieran alguna oportunidad, serían avistados por los vigías y sus fuerzas saldrían al encuentro.

Pero en ese momento de la huida sucedió un contratiempo mayor.

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño salió propulsada desde la honda de un orco, impactando en la cabeza del enano, haciéndole caer al suelo y perder el sentido. Iriel derrapó para detener su carrera y cubrir al enano. Intentó levantarle, pero Fíli estaba inconsciente. Con el miedo aprisionándole la garganta, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, quedarse allí cubriéndole de los ataques. Por fortuna había caído bajo un grueso tronco, por lo que Iriel podía defenderle allí sin ser atacada por la espalda. Un par de orcos, los más rápidos de la persecución, se abalanzaron sobre ella, que se defendió a duras penas de sus ataques con su peculiar arma. En ese momento sintió una espina clavándose en sus gemelos y en su cintura, seguido de las estridentes risas de los trasgos. Sintió una intensa quemazón fluyendo a través de la punta, penetrando en su cuerpo. Conocía aquella sensación, era un dardo venenoso.

Sin embargo no podía arrancárselo de la piel, tenía las manos ocupadas deteniendo los ataques de los orcos, rebanando sus cabezas, hincando el filo en sus corazones o en sus gargantas. Maldijo aquel veneno que estaba consumiendo sus fuerzas más rápido que el agotamiento de la batalla. De no haber sido por aquello, tal vez… tal vez la victoria hubiera sido suya.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse, la frente le ardía, su aliento era tan rápido que le escocía su contacto expandiendo sus pulmones sobre la caja torácica, le dolían los brazos, sentía que sus músculos iban a desgarrarse de un momento a otro a causa del intenso esfuerzo. En ese momento sintió un golpe seco sobre el estómago, uno de los orcos le había dado una patada con su bota recubierta de hojalata. Cayó al suelo sobre el cuerpo del enano, escupiendo sangre, esperando sin remedio la hoja que le arrebataría la vida.

Una lluvia de flechas surcó el cielo en dirección a los orcos. El sonido sibilante y el crujido de las puntas clavándose en su carne entremezclado con gritos de dolor y desconcierto se apoderó de la escena. Un par de elfos aparecieron para hacer frente a aquella amenaza.

Los trasgos huyeron trepando por ramas y lianas en cuanto advirtieron el contraataque. Algunos orcos se quedaron para hacerles frente, pero cayeron abatidos por los disparos certeros de los elfos.

El elfa de cabellos rojos silbó acercando un par de dedos a sus labios. Dos magnos corceles aparecieron entre los árboles. La elfa y el apuesto elfo de cabellos dorados se acercaron a los cuerpos inconscientes de Fíli e Iriel y los cargaron rápidamente sobre los corceles, galopando a gran velocidad hacia la senda que conducía a la ciudad de los hombres.

El elfo rubio miraba con recelo los cuerpos de sus protegidos, mostrando una clara aversión por ellos, pero a pesar de ello los sujetaba con fuerza para que no cayeran. Sabía quiénes eran, o al menos lo sospechaba, y les miraba con rencor por lo que le habían hecho a su padre, el Rey Elfo del Bosque Negro.

Iriel, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintió el rápido trote de un caballo tambaleando su cuerpo, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos para descubrir quién la transportaba o a dónde. Perdida entre los delirios de la fiebre, entre el dolor de sus heridas sangrantes y la intensa quemazón que acompañaba al veneno por sus venas, intentando llevársela de este mundo con agónico sufrimiento. Sólo el murmullo de unas suaves voces se mezclaba con el rápido trote de los corceles.

Fíli, herido e inconsciente, tampoco fue capaz de escuchar la conversación de los elfos.

- ¿En qué momento hemos permitido que el mal sea más fuerte que nosotros?

El elfo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- No es nuestra lucha.

- Sí es nuestra lucha. – Respondió una dulce voz llena de determinación mientras espoleaba a su caballo para que aumentara la velocidad.

- Ellos han provocado esto interponiéndose ellos mismos en un camino lleno de enemigos, poniéndonos en peligro a todos los que por aquí vivimos en paz. ¿Por qué deberíamos entrometernos?

- Porque todas las razas de la Tierra Media debemos convivir en armonía, ayudándonos unos a otros.

- ¿En armonía? Eso díselo a ellos, ¡encerraron a mi padre en su propia mazmorra! – masculló Legolas.

- No sabemos lo que les empujó a hacerlo.

Legolas no tenía ganas de discutir con Tauriel. Habían perseguido a los orcos durante semanas y a su llegada a casa se habían encontrado de bruces con el agravio de los enanos, que habían irrumpido en sus dominios, atacándoles y encerrando a su padre en una mazmorra. O al menos eso era lo que toda la corte contaba. A pesar de aquella afrenta, ahora habían acudido al rescate, cualquiera que hubiera abatido a los orcos con valentía se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Ciudad del Lago ya estaba próxima. Tauriel sacó un cuerno de su bolsillo y sopló con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a los vigilantes de su llegada. Los centinelas divisaron al grupo y dieron la voz de alarma. Los enanos, cada uno en una parte de la ciudad, se preguntaron a qué venía tanta agitación.

Los cascos de los caballos resonaron contra los adoquines de la plaza. Los ciudadanos se estremecieron y ahogaron un grito al observar los cuerpos ensangrentados de los huéspedes que habían acogido, aunque la mayoría de la sangre que les salpicaba no les pertenecía. Los elfos bajaron con delicadeza y agilidad de los caballos, llevando en brazos a los heridos. Varios sanadores acudieron rápidamente hacia allí, indicándoles el lugar donde debían dejar sus cuerpos para atenderles con todos los medios de los que disponían.

Thorin apartó a la gente para abrirse paso hacia la plaza, intentando averiguar lo que ocurría. La visión de la realidad le paralizó el corazón. Una espada helada le atravesó por dentro, llevándose una parte de él. Miró los cuerpos inconscientes y cubiertos de sangre de su sobrino y de la mujer a la que amaba, sin entender cómo había ocurrido aquello. Ni siquiera fue capaz de correr hacia ellos, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de los elfos, un frío helador se apoderó de él, arrebatándole el color de su piel, cubriéndolo con un manto pálido.

Dwalin sujetó a Kíli, quien gritó al ver a su hermano, y le tapó los ojos mientras sujetaba su cuerpo tembloroso a punto de perder el control.

Los cuerpos de Fíli e Iriel fueron transportados hasta la enfermería y allí todos se pusieron manos a la obra para acallar la llamada de la muerte que insistía en llevárselos lejos.

El cielo tembló bajo el ensordecedor rugido de los truenos, como si las nubes hubieran decidido aunar sus lamentos. Tras unos minutos de esta potente y solemne sinfonía, las nubes decidieron verter sus lágrimas con intensidad sobre aquella ciudad flotante. La lluvia pronto impregnó las calles y los tejados con su manto, con el incesante sonido del agua al caer, arropando la tristeza que encogía el corazón de los enanos.

Thorin permaneció toda la noche a las puertas de aquella sala donde los curanderos de la ciudad hacían uso de todos sus conocimientos para intentar salvar a aquellas dos personas que tanto significaban para él, incapaz de hacer nada por ellas más que rezar y esperar, sosteniendo entre sus manos el anillo de las bestias, que tal vez hubiera podido alertarles del peligro si lo hubiera llevado puesto. El cuerpo del enano temblaba de miedo y desesperación, impotente, culpable, lamentándose por no saber lo que había sucedido, por haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia antes, por no haber estado allí, a su lado, en aquella traicionera emboscada.

Aquella noche que prometía tanto, que debía haber sido especial, realmente lo fue, pero no como los amantes esperaban. Aquella noche cálida e íntima se volvió fría y distante, teñida injustamente con el color del dolor y la sangre.

Las horas pasaron, interminables, entre el sonido de algunos gritos de dolor, de los pasos nerviosos de los médicos, del sonido metálico de las tijeras y las agujas que intentaban suturar las heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, del triturar de hojas y polvos con los que intentaban crear medicinas.

El gorgoteo de la lluvia empezó a hacerse más ligero, las nubes comenzaron a apartarse.

Estaba amaneciendo.


	25. Capítulo 25: Un cambio de planes

¡Qué cantidad de comentarios de gente nueva! :D ¡Qué ilusión!

Las veteranas que seguís ahí capítulo a capítulo también tenéis todo mi cariño ehh, no os vayáis a pensar ;)

**HainesHouse**: xDDDD sé que te dejé con el alma en vilo, con las ganas de esa escenita entre los dos, bueeno, ya llegará más adelante ;) no desesperes. Jo me mataste con tus sospechas de lo de Jackson... como al final sea verdad que cambia el final te juro que os pongo un altar a los dos! XDD pero por si acaso yo voy mentalizándome profilacticamente para intentar soportar esa escena, aunque creo que se me rompera el corazón igual U_U Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

**I-am-not-man**: A mi me pasaba igual xDDD Me gusta el yaoi, pero sinceramente creo que a Thorin le pega más estar con una mujer. Yo tampoco quería una mujer enana xDD ¿cómo se le ocurrió la idea? Pues no quería que la chica fuera más alta que él, así que pensé "vamos a mezclar razas para compensar alturas" y voilá! XD raza de los hombres + raza de los medianos = altura perfecta xDDDD  
No tranqui, no era el presagio del final de la historia, no soy tan cruel, además creo que aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos por delante hasta que decida concluirla ^^

**daya20**: muchísimas gracias! :D Me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando tanto. *o* Sí, Legolas y Thranduil son muy majos, tengo muchas ganas de verlos en la peli! Yo sí que me habría muerto de verwenza con la nota xDDDD menuda pillada... Chan chan, ya se van acercando a la parte de la montaña :O tengo muchas ganas de escribir esa parte!

**mishu86**: yujuu! ^^ De nada, muchas gracias a ti por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**LoriKusadashi**: *o* Muchas gracias por todos tus cumplidos y bienvenida a la historia. Si, pobrecillos, les he dejado con las ganas xD. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que no te haya hecho hecho sufrir mucho con la espera.

**Erinia Aelia:** Guau O_o, como ya te dije por privado, te aseguro que es un gran honor para mí que te hayas creado una cuenta gracias a esta historia me hace mucha ilusión que te pegaras hasta las 5 de la mañana sin poder despegarte de la pantalla, aunque lo siento por tu sueño jejeje. Y te agradezco la pedazo de crítica constructiva que me has dejado, me encanta conocer la opinión y los consejos de todos los que me leéis. Yo confieso que tampoco me había leído el libro antes de ver la película eh xD  
Respecto a lo de las canciones, soy consciente de que abuso un poco de ellas, tal vez sea influencia de que me encantan los musicales y siempre me imagino la vida con una banda sonora detrás. Pero entiendo que a veces se hace un poco pesado o que algunas canciones las meto un poco con calzador, así que intentaré controlarle con eso :)  
Me alegra oír que haya conseguido caracterizar bien a Thorin. Me parece un personaje entrañable pero algo complejo de manejar. No quiero hacerle demasiado frío ni demasiado blando, tiene una personalidad dura porque ha sobrevivido a muchas desgracias, pero en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. A Thranduil me costaba un poco imaginármelo sólo por las descripciones del libro, pero creo que poco a poco le he cogido el punto al personaje. Siento haberlo descrito tan capullo xDDD aunque como dices, yo creo que también es un personaje atrayente. :) Tengo ganas de verlo en las películas.  
Yo también habría deseado tener mas película para basarme xD porque el trabajo de Jackson y de todo su equipo es impresionante. Pero bueno, tendré que estrujar un poco más mi imaginación y ya está, además así puedo adaptar la historia a mi voluntad jejeje.  
¡Me encantaría leer la historia de tu personaje! :) ¡Qué maja! Ayudando a Thorin y a Iriel a que se queden juntos ^^  
Odio a G.R.R Martin XDD asi que tranquila, no tengo ninguna intención de seguir sus pasos, no me gusta que se carguen a mis personajes favoritos de las historias, y menos de forma tan ruin, si mueren, al menos que sea un poco honorablemente y con justificación...  
En fin, espero que el resto de la historia te acabe gustando tanto como lo que ya has leído ;)

**Lynlia**: Sí, el final del capítulo ha sido un poco locura y masacre. A continuación veremos cómo se las apañan.

Bueno, después de los parrafones de respuesta a los comentarios, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Siento haberme retrasado un poco esta semana.

¡Espero que os guste y que comentéis todo lo que se os ocurra!

* * *

***~~~~* CAPÍTULO 25: UN CAMBIO DE PLANES *~~~~***

El sol apareció tímidamente en el horizonte, titubeando con los primeros rayos del alba. Tras una violenta noche de tormenta, la calma parecía abrirse paso en aquel nuevo día, dejando atrás los amargos estragos que la noche había dibujado.

En la ciudad, una pequeña habitación, llena de gente que iba y venía, cesaba su actividad. Había sido una intensa noche de trabajo, las velas de los candiles se habían derretido dejando huella de los interminables minutos que habían transcurrido bajo su llama. Los que habían estado atendiendo a los heridos salieron fuera de la habitación, cansados, dejando que varias mujeres les relevaran para encargarse de las curas y los cuidados. Thorin se acercó a ellos nada más verles aparecer, suplicando con la mirada una respuesta sincera. El más anciano le invitó a que le acompañara a otra habitación más cómoda, mientras se servía una infusión de hierbas que endulzó ligeramente el ambiente con su aroma y pareció calentar la sala con su vapor.

Kíli acudió rápidamente a aquella habitación, también había pasado toda la noche en vela, junto a Balin, preguntándose lo que ocurría al otro lado de las paredes. Su rostro mostraba unas profundas ojeras surcadas por los restos de lágrimas que el joven enano había derramado por su hermano, preguntándose si volvería a ver su sonrisa, sus rubias trenzas, su ceño fruncido cuando le llevaba la contraria, su brillo en los ojos cada vez que llevaban a cabo alguna de sus travesuras cuando los demás no les prestaban atención. No sabía que sería de él si el joven enano le abandonaba. ¿Cómo lo soportaría? ¿Cómo podría seguir respirando si perdía su otra mitad?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Bilbo escuchaba a hurtadillas, no se atrevió a entrar allí porque no se creía capaz de encajar una mala noticia y todavía menos si veía los destrozados rostros de los enanos al escucharla. Se quedó allí, temblando, esperando la información que anhelaba a la par que temía. Con el corazón en el puño, sintiendo que la sangre se le congelaba en la garganta, igual que todos los demás, escuchó lo que el anciano les explicaba.

- Veamos, el joven enano ha tenido bastante suerte. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el sentido, pero eso fue todo, no parece tener hemorragias internas ni ninguna secuela, no obstante le vigilaremos de cerca durante las primeras horas, por si acaso.

Kíli sintió varias lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, el peso que le oprimía el pecho pareció deshacerse de golpe.

- Los cortes de su piel no eran graves. Hemos suturado los más profundos para acelerar la cicatrización, pero ninguno comprometía ninguna estructura vital. Se recuperará pronto.

El joven príncipe fue a abrazar a su tío y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Thorin le apretó con fuerza contra él, intentando frenar sus propias lágrimas. Sin embargo, al ver sollozar a su sobrino, decidió olvidar su fachada de guerrero y dejar de poner resistencia a sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas a través de sus ojos azules, estrechó a Kíli con cariño entre sus brazos, como a un hijo, pues era así como siempre los había querido. Sus lazos de sangre y su amor por ellos les unían como si realmente lo fueran, y es que si algo le hubiera pasado a Fíli, Thorin lo habría sentido como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser. Allí se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, dándose alivio y consuelo el uno al otro, tras aquella noche interminable que les había hecho sufrir tanto. El anciano se calentó las manos con la infusión y su líquido le reconfortó la garganta. Sonreía por su trabajo bien hecho, por ver la alegría en los rostros de aquellos enanos, su profesión le concedía aquella recompensa de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sensación de felicidad que le envolvía tras escuchar la noticia, otro oscuro miedo pesaba en el corazón del rey enano, uno que le quemaba por dentro haciéndole sentir como si se ahogara en un mar de fuego. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido al volver a pensar en ello, Kíli vio cómo los músculos de su tío se tensaban bajo su cuerpo. Sintió cómo su garganta luchaba por emitir sonido, como si algo le impidiera hablar. Finalmente su nuez se contrajo tragando saliva y escuchó su voz profunda.

- ¿Y… y la mujer?

Nada más pronunciar la pregunta que llevaba atormentándolo desde que la vio aparecer por la plaza, cubierta de sangre, pálida, con el rostro contraído por el dolor, tan diferente de su deslumbrante y cotidiano gesto, su inocente sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos; Kíli sintió los latidos del corazón de su tío como nunca antes los había sentido, golpeando su pecho violentamente, intentando abrirse paso como un grito de batalla. A él también se le congeló la sangre en el pecho, su mente se había concentrado en su hermano, pero su compañera también había resultado gravemente herida. Se separó de los brazos de su tío y miró al anciano.

La sonrisa en el rostro del anciano se había borrado. Sus arrugas mostraron un semblante preocupado, que intentaba hallar la mejor forma de empezar a hablar.

- La situación de la mujer es algo más delicada. – Decidió empezar con las buenas noticias. – Las heridas de su cuerpo no eran graves, la mayoría eran superficiales, aunque las hojas que penetraron su piel eran algo hoscas, por lo que hemos desbridado los bordes, por precaución, limpiando cualquier noxa que pudiera provocarle una infección. Todas las heridas han sido suturadas con éxito. Sin embargo… no son las heridas lo que más nos preocupa.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Thorin.

- Le inyectaron algún tipo de veneno que no conocemos muy bien. Esa sustancia dañina se diseminó rápidamente por su cuerpo, sin que tuviéramos forma de extraerla. – Ambos enanos se miraron con preocupación. – Le hemos administrado todos los antídotos que conocemos, con la esperanza de que alguno haga efecto. Ahora mismo… sólo podemos esperar que su propio cuerpo sea quien venza al veneno.

Al escuchar aquella información, Thorin dio media vuelta inmediatamente, en dirección a la puerta. La abrió de golpe, casi golpeando a Bilbo que seguía escuchando tras ella. A grandes zancadas atravesó el pasillo y abrió bruscamente la habitación donde descansaban los heridos, asustando a las mujeres que les cuidaban allí por la impetuosa y abrupta intromisión. Vio el cuerpo de su sobrino descansando tranquilamente a un lado, con las heridas vendadas. En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Iriel sobre una cama de madera. Las mujeres habían limpiado su cuerpo de la tierra y la sangre seca de la batalla. Sus brazos, sus piernas y su pecho estaban cubiertos con vendas blancas, en algunas se transparentaba algo de la sangre que apenas brotaba ya. Habían apartado sus ropas de cuero para curarla y la habían vestido con un camisón sin costuras, para no apretar los cortes, de color azul celeste, a juego con sus ojos, que ahora se encontraban cerrados. Tenía un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente, su rostro y su cuello perlados por el sudor de la fiebre. Respiraba rápidamente, con los labios entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba atropelladamente. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre el colchón y la otra estaba doblada sobre su vientre. Thorin se agachó a su lado y tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su cuerpo, al hacerlo, sintió que el cuerpo de la chica estaba temblando. La llamó suavemente pero la chica no respondió. En su lugar escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- La hemos sedado – dijo el anciano, que había seguido al enano tan rápido como había podido. – Le administramos un mórfico para evitar que sufra y para que su cuerpo derive toda su energía hacia sus funciones vitales. Estamos intentando controlar la fiebre con paños fríos y ciertos remedios medicinales. La chica necesita descansar. – Dijo señalando la puerta para que el enano abandonara la sala.

Thorin volvió a mirarla, sin soltarle la mano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó sin rodeos - ¿Cuándo sabremos si su cuerpo puede vencer al veneno?

El anciano se detuvo unos segundos para meditar la respuesta.

- Las primeras horas son críticas, si el veneno no acaba con su vida en las primeras 48 horas, tendrá una oportunidad – comenzó a mesarse la barba – sólo en ese caso sabremos que su organismo es más fuerte que el tóxico y comenzará a recuperarse.

Thorin cerró los ojos. A pesar del dolor que oprimía su pecho al conocer la noticia y al observarla en aquel cruel estado, una tenue sensación de seguridad emergió despacio en medio de la agonía, como una corazonada de esperanza. Había subestimado a aquella mujer en demasiadas ocasiones. Día tras día, ella le había demostrado todo lo que era capaz de hacer, todos los obstáculos que podía de superar, todas las habilidades que escondía bajo su inofensiva apariencia. No, no podía estar equivocado. Esto sólo era una prueba más, una que superaría con éxito, sin lugar a dudas. O al menos eso fue lo que se obligó a creer, lo que necesitaba pensar para no volverse loco en aquel momento. ¿Por qué su vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué los dioses se empeñaban en arrebatarle una y otra vez todo lo que de verdad amaba? Se negaba a creer que fuera a perder de nuevo, delante de sus narices, en la más absoluta impotencia, lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón. Agarró la temblorosa y débil mano de la chica con sus poderosas manos, intentando transmitirle su fortaleza y anunció:

- En ese caso permaneceré aquí durante dos días.

El anciano abrió los ojos con intensidad, intentando contradecirle, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el enano volvió a responder, con una voz firme y autoritaria.

- No pienso dejarla sola mientras lucha contra la oscuridad.

La firmeza de su voz y su mirada fueron suficientes para que nadie en aquella habitación fuera capaz de replicarle. El anciano asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Una de las mujeres, conmovida por aquellas palabras, acercó una silla de madera junto a la cabecera de la cama, para que el enano pudiera descansar en ella. Allí se acomodó el bravo guerrero, sin moverse, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente como gotas de agua.

* * *

En la inmensidad del bosque, en un lugar profundo y tenebroso donde la luz del día no se atrevía a penetrar, se encontraba un aterrador orco de cabellos rojizos. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos azules inyectados en sangre. Varias cicatrices surcaban su rostro, protegido parcialmente por los restos de una armadura quebrada y atroz. Sostenía una feroz maza de tres puntas que asemejaban a la columna y las costillas de alguna bestia inhumana. Olfateaba el ambiente, en busca de sangre y malas noticias. Escuchó los pasos de sus seguidores e infló sus pulmones para absorber ese hedor de muerte que siempre portaban y que le resultaba tan placentero. Dos orcos flacuchos, cubiertos de sudor y mugre, aparecieron ante él, sin aliento. El orco pelirrojo les miró impasible, esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera.

- Amo Bolgo, cumplimos con el plan previsto, tal y como nos ordenó.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo mirando a sus alrededores con un gesto de superioridad - ¿Dónde están sus cadáveres?

Los orcos dieron un paso atrás, temiendo la reacción de su líder.

- No los tenemos Señor, los elfos… - Bolgo rugió al escuchar esa palabra, sus súbditos rápidamente se encogieron y se apresuraron a contestar - ¡Nos atacaron por sorpresa, mataron a la mayoría de la legión, pero aun así conseguimos acabar con la indeseable escoria de los enanos! La mujer cayó en la emboscada, los trasgos la envenenaron – dijo uno riendo malévolamente – a estas horas ya estará muerta, igual que el joven enano.

Bolgo sonrió mostrando sus pérfidos y retorcidos colmillos.

- Excelente, estoy seguro de que mi padre os recompensará por lo que habéis hecho.

La pareja de orcos dejó de temblar y respiraron aliviados, se acercaron al gran orco y entonces, con un movimiento fugaz y letal, les atravesó el pecho con las espinas de su maza, manchando la hierba con su sangre infecta. Los orcos le miraron implorantes, ahogándose con la sangre negra que emergía burbujeante de sus gargantas, exhalando su último aliento.

- Lamentablemente, yo no soy él. – Concluyó con una mirada fría y cruel, apartando los cadáveres con el pie, y dando media vuelta, desapareció entre las sombras y la espesura.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Fíli se despertó, asustado, creyendo que todavía estaba rodeado de enemigos, huyendo en el bosque. La brusquedad de sus movimientos hizo que alguno de los puntos saltara, tiñendo las vendas de rojo y el enano gimió de dolor. Entonces se percató de que en realidad se encontraba en una confortable sala de enfermería, rodeado de enseres medicinales e instrumentos de curanderos. Un punzante dolor le taladraba la cabeza, se pasó la mano por allí y notó una costra seca que se había formado en la zona, bajo su pelo. Se levantó y se percató de que no estaba solo. Su tío se encontraba junto al cuerpo de la muchacha, que permanecía sin sentido, con el sonido de su agitada respiración cómo único signo de vida. Fíli corrió hacia la cama donde descansaba y se arrodilló ante ella, examinando su cuerpo. Thorin le miró con resignación, entonces decidió levantarse y salir a hablar con su sobrino. Necesitaba caminar un rato para estirar los músculos que se habían entumecido por su inmovilidad, además quería conocer con detalle todo lo que había sucedido en la emboscada y aquel no era un lugar adecuado para conversar. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que iban a salir dar un paseo. Fue el único momento que se permitió dejar sola a la chica, asegurándose de que un par de enfermeras se hacían cargo de ella durante su ausencia.

Salieron de la casa, en cuyo recibidor encontraron a Kíli, que se abalanzó sobre su hermano nada más verlo, provocando que casi volvieran a abrirse sus heridas. Thorin le regañó con la mirada, aunque suavizó el gesto al verle abrazando a su hermano con verdadero alivio. Se adelantó para salir de la ciudad y sus sobrinos le siguieron. Atravesaron las puertas bajo la mirada de todos, entre cuchicheos y caras de preocupación que especulaban sobre lo que había ocurrido, algunos con acierto y otros inventando rumores. Así se retiraron a las afueras para poder hablar tranquilos. El viento mecía los cabellos de los herederos de Durin, intentando apartar la preocupante situación que pesaba sobre ellos. Thorin le pidió a su sobrino todos los detalles acerca del ataque. Fíli relató la emboscada lo mejor que pudo, aunque su relato se detenía en el momento en el que perdió el sentido. Estaba seguro de que estaba vivo gracias a la maestría de Iriel, que le defendió de los ataques sin ceder ni un paso a pesar de las heridas, del cansancio y de la supremacía del enemigo. Se lamentaba de que ella se encontrara en tan precaria situación por su culpa, por haber tenido que quedarse junto a su cuerpo para protegerle. Dio un puñetazo contra una roca, derramando lágrimas de frustración. Thorin detuvo su brazo para evitar que volviera a destrozarse los nudillos, negando con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no era culpa suya.

Los tres permanecieron allí en silencio. Sobraban las palabras. El rostro de Thorin era incapaz de ocultar lo que sentía, lo preocupado que estaba, lo que le dolía saber que en aquellos instantes ella se encontraba al borde de un resbaladizo acantilado, entre la vida y la muerte. Kíli y Fíli se miraron. Ellos también sentían un profundo cariño por su compañera y estaban muy contentos de que hubiera sido precisamente ella la única capaz de penetrar en el gélido corazón de su tío. Él había estado a su lado desde que nacieron, lo sabían todo de él, sabían que su coraza de guerrero sólo era un escudo que se había obligado a crear para afrontar sus responsabilidades, para protegerse de los que le hacían daño. Conocían los verdaderos sentimientos de Thorin, siempre los había mimado y protegido como un padre, les había enseñado todo lo que sabía, había jugado con ellos, les había renegado en sus diabluras, les había consolado en sus problemas y en sus noches de pesadilla, les había enseñado a luchar y a comportarse como honorables enanos que harían sentirse orgulloso al mismísimo Durin. Se sentaron a su lado y cada uno apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Saldrá de esta, estamos seguros. – Dijo Fíli mostrando una media sonrisa.

- Ha llegado hasta aquí gracias a sus propios méritos, puede superar algo como esto. – Añadió Kíli.

Thorin suspiró, cruzó los brazos y agarró las manos de sus sobrinos que descansaban sobre sus hombros, apretándolas con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y sintió un par de lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza para que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro.

- Está comenzando a llover…

Sus sobrinos observaron el radiante sol que iluminaba el cielo y las gotas que mojaban el suelo bajo los pies de su tío, a causa de las lágrimas.

- Tienes razón. – Asintieron.

Permanecieron allí al menos media hora, hasta que Thorin secó sus lágrimas y decidió que ya era hora de volver. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la ciudad, se toparon con dos elfos, una mujer de cabello cobrizo y un elfo rubio. Los cinco se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse con el otro grupo. Tauriel intentó romper el hielo sonriendo al reconocer al enano rubio.

- Nos alegra ver que ya te has recuperado de tus heridas.

La suave voz de la elfa hizo que Fíli recordara fragmentos de un sueño. Recordaba esa voz, ese aroma, el trote de los caballos alejándose del bosque, breves palabras de una conversación. A pesar de encontrarse inconsciente, había percibido lejanamente parte de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquellos dos elfos les habían salvado la vida.

- ¡Vosotros! Vosotros abatisteis a los orcos y nos sacasteis de allí, ¿verdad?

Tauriel asintió. Legolas les miró sin inmutarse, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su imperturbable rostro que escudriñaba sus reacciones, a la defensiva.

Thorin se quedó mirándoles, sorprendido por lo que su sobrino acababa de decir. ¿Los elfos habían acudido al rescate? En ese momento el rey enano hizo algo que asombró a los presentes, pues ninguno esperaba este gesto viniendo de él. Thorin agachó la cabeza ante ellos.

- Os agradezco profundamente que los salvarais de aquel peligro. – E inclinándose aún más, añadió. – Soy Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, a vuestro servicio.

Legolas cruzó los brazos y le devolvió el saludo cortésmente aunque con frialdad, presentándose también, consciente de la reacción que provocaría su ascendencia.

- Legolas Hoja Verde, hijo de Thranduil.

Al oír aquel nombre Thorin se levantó rápidamente, recobrando su postura erguida, mirando desafiante a aquel elfo rubio, con una mirada gélida en la que ya no quedaba ni pizca del agradecimiento que les había confesado. Ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento sí que fue capaz de ver las facciones que los asemejaban. Sus ojos celestes, su níveo rostro, su estilizada nariz, su cabello liso y brillante como el sol. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, analizándose el uno al otro, esperando quién de los dos atacaría primero. Thorin frunció el ceño y pronunció con desprecio.

- Así que tú eres _su_ hijo.

- Veo que conocéis a mi padre.

- Créeme que desearía no conocerlo.

- ¿Por eso decidisteis encerrarle en sus propias mazmorras? – Gruñó el elfo, que ya había callado la ofensa durante bastante tiempo. Dio un paso hacia el enano, desafiándole desde su gran altura, exigía una explicación - ¿Después de recibiros como a sus invitados?

- ¿Invitados? – Rugió Thorin irritado, dando otro paso más hacia él, sin dejarse intimidad por la diferencia de tamaño - ¿Esa es la patética sarta de mentiras que os han contado? ¡Él nos encerró primero!

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso mi padre?

- ¡Por la misma razón por la que nos dio la espalda cuando se topó con el dragón delante de sus narices! ¡Porque siempre ha sido una sucia rata cobarde!

- No fue la cobardía la razón por la que no se adentró en la montaña. Fue su ilustre sabiduría. – Dijo Legolas agarrando al enano por las solapas de la camisa, tras unos tensos instantes de batalla de miradas, en los cuales Thorin traspasó al elfo con la mirada más gélida que fue capaz de expresar. Al sentirse atacado, dio un golpe brusco para liberarse de aquel insolente acercamiento, no iba a permitir que nadie le tratara de aquella forma y menos un elfo. El resto de los presentes intentaron inmiscuirse en aquella disputa, separándolos, pues aquella discusión se había acalorado demasiado.

- ¿Sabiduría? – Escupió – No me hagas reír. En mi pueblo a eso lo llamamos _traición_. Mi abuelo estableció una alianza con él para que ambos pueblos acudieran si el otro se encontraba en peligro, pero él no lo hizo.

Thorin hervía de rabia. Sus sobrinos le miraron preocupados, pues veían un enfrentamiento inminente. Fíli intentó intervenir, al fin y al cabo le habían salvado la vida. Al ver que aquella conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lugar, Thorin dejó al elfo a un lado y se alejó hacia la enfermería. Ya había escuchado bastante y no estaba de humor para aquel juego. Sin embargo, Legolas no había dado por concluida la conversación. Thorin oyó la voz del elfo a su espalda y detuvo su avance.

- No hubo traición alguna. Él acudió a la llamada en cuanto supo que todos estabais en peligro. Convocó a sus mejores soldados para ir a vuestro rescate. Pero cuando llegó, los que habíais sobrevivido ya estabais atravesando las puertas y los que habían quedado atrás, ya habían abandonado este mundo. ¡Él fue allí para rescatar vuestras vidas, no vuestro estúpido oro ni vuestros orgullosos salones! ¿Quieres saber por qué dio media vuelta? Porque te vio saliendo de entre los escombros, sano y salvo. Eso era lo único que le había llevado hasta aquella masacre, la misión de rescatar a tu linaje. Así pues, si aquella tarea ya estaba resuelta, no le quedaba más que hacer allí, salvo llorar a los muertos.

Tras escuchar el final de su alegato, Thorin volvió a iniciar la marcha sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarle ni replicarle nada más. Caminó apretando los puños, rememorando las palabras del elfo. No creía ni una palabra de todo aquello, de sus supuestas buenas intenciones. Thranduil no les ofreció cobijo en sus dominios, no les brindó ayuda para curar a los heridos, no les ayudó a establecer un nuevo hogar, no apareció a las puertas de Moria para defenderles de la invasión de los orcos. No eran más que vanas palabras que intentaban justificar su abandono, Thranduil no había hecho por ellos nada en absoluto. Nunca iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a aquel día y por supuesto, nunca perdonaría al Rey Elfo.

Con estos pensamientos llegó a la enfermería, y en cuanto entró en la habitación toda su frustración se evaporo. Allí estaba Iriel, sin ningún cambio, de nuevo luchando por continuar con vida, respirando entrecortadamente. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente. Ardía. Una mujer se acercó para cambiarle el paño humedecido que ya se había secado. Escurrió un nuevo pañuelo empapado sobre la cara y el cuello de la chica, intentando refrescarla de esta forma. El enano se ofreció para ayudar en la tarea. Sumergió otro pañuelo en un barreño de agua e intentó refrescar el cuerpo de la chica con él, mojando su piel de esta forma. La mujer decidió dejar la tarea al enano, que tan cariñosamente la cuidaba, y abandonó la habitación para dejarlos a solas, sabía que el enano agradecería un poco de intimidad. En todos los años de su vida en aquella ciudad, pocas veces había visto un amor tan sincero y profundo como aquel, la ternura y la preocupación con la que la miraba no podían describirse con palabras, aquel sentimiento tenía que ser presenciado. Una vez a solas, y tras refrescar su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, Thorin volvió a sentarse a su lado y la escuchó gemir entre delirios, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Besó su frente, entrelazó su mano con las suyas, y se acomodó a su lado, dispuesto a permanecer junto a ella toda la noche y las que hicieran falta.

* * *

La oscuridad la envolvía, una ardiente y penetrante oscuridad. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero su voz no sonaba en aquel lugar, quería quebrar las ligaduras que la aprisionaban, clavándose en su carne, pero no tenía fuerzas. Sentía un incesante dolor atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo, quemándola por dentro, como si la aplastara desde el interior. Tuvo la sensación de que algo la arrastraba hacia las profundidades, una fuerza invisible que la empujaba inexorablemente. Sintió una soga amarrándose a su cuello, impidiéndole respirar, como si tuviera que vencer el peso de una montaña para hacerlo. Quería llorar y librarse de aquel sufrimiento que no parecía tener fin, escapar de aquel infierno, pero no sabía cómo.

Finalmente Iriel se percató de que cuanto más se resistía, más agónico era su tormento. Por más que lo intentara, era incapaz de vencer aquella sensación que cada vez la arrastraba más y más hacia un oscuro pozo. Durante un instante estuvo a punto de ceder, estuvo decidida a rendirse ante aquel dolor que no cesaba, ante aquella oscuridad que la había apartado de todos los suyos. Se sentía completamente sola y tenía miedo.

En ese momento sintió una débil fuerza estrechando su mano. Tenue pero cálida. Un pequeño brillo dentro de la oscuridad, como una pequeña estrella que despierta en el firmamento tras una noche tétrica, recordando que existe esperanza en algún lugar, a pesar de la adversidad. Aquella presencia intentaba tirar de ella hacia la superficie, débil pero constantemente. En ese momento comprendió que no estaba sola.

Esa sensación cálida hizo cambiar algo en su interior, como si de pronto se hubiera despertado un huracán en él. Una vorágine de sensaciones inconexas se mezclaba en su interior, permitiéndole sentir cosas imposibles. Comenzó a escuchar los colores, pues no podía verlos, a sentir las palabras acariciando su piel, algunas más suavemente que otras. Un perfume se dibujó ante ella, uno que conocía muy bien. Era el aroma de un corazón castigado, el de una voluntad tan férrea como una montaña, el deleitante olor de unos cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad que la envolvía. Sabía que Thorin estaba allí, a su lado, aunque no pudiera verle. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Cogió aire con toda la profundidad de sus pulmones, a pesar de que el aire hirviendo le escocía por dentro y empezó a caminar hacia adelante y hacia arriba, intentando abrirse paso entre las tinieblas, intentando romper las ataduras siniestras que le dificultaban su escapatoria de aquel abismo. A pesar de que el ardor y el dolor no habían menguado ni un ápice, su determinación había cambiado. Sabía que había algo al otro lado de aquel sufrimiento. Caminó durante un tiempo que se le hizo interminable, hasta que finalmente, al límite de sus fuerzas, encontró una luz al final del camino.

* * *

Iriel volvió al mundo lentamente. Al recuperar la consciencia comenzó a sentir todo el dolor que recorría su deteriorado cuerpo. Sin embargo aquel dolor era diferente del de su pesadilla, aquel dolor era soportable. Le dolían todas las articulaciones, como si hubiesen golpeado todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Le escocían algunas de sus heridas. La temperatura de su cuerpo seguía siendo elevada, pero ya no quemaba como el fuego. Sintió un peso en su vientre y en su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si sus párpados pesaran. Sonrió al ver la cabeza del enano apoyada en su cuerpo, dormido, mientras su mano seguía entrelazando la suya.

Amaba a ese enano con todo su corazón, él era el motivo por el que había conseguido salir de aquella pesadilla. Con gran esfuerzo intentó levantar su brazo y acercarlo lentamente hacia la cabeza del enano, acariciando sus cabellos. Al sentir su contacto, el enano rápidamente se despertó. Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de su pecho al verla despierta, junto a él, intentando disimular el dolor que sentía, tan frágil, tan dulce. Acercó los labios a los suyos para recibirla.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto. – Le susurró.

Tras escuchar voces y movimiento en aquella habitación silenciosa, los médicos entraron rápidamente, casi sin dar crédito a lo que veían, ninguno de ellos creía que la chica fuera a superar el letal efecto del veneno, aunque deseaban que así fuera. Thorin se marchó para dejarles hacer su trabajo. A las puertas se encontró con Balin, que había estado todo el día reunido con el resto de la Compañía, inquieto por la situación, aunque estaba muy preocupado por la chica, el tiempo se les estaba acabando y no podían demorarse mucho más en aquella ciudad de hombres. Balin conversó con él acerca de la necesidad de su inminente partida, no sabía la fecha exacta del Día de Durin, sólo que se produciría a lo largo de aquella semana. Thorin lo sabía y ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. Ahora que sabía que la vida de Iriel se encontraba fuera de peligro, podía proseguir hacia su verdadero objetivo. Al amanecer partiría hacia la Montaña Solitaria, sin ella.

Los médicos le administraron brebajes más agresivos para bajarle la fiebre, ahora que había superado su estado crítico. Salieron a hablar con Thorin y le comunicaron que su vida no corría peligro, pero que tardaría varias semanas en recuperarse completamente, como él ya se había imaginado. La dejó descansar aquella noche y tras despedirse de ella, se fue a la posada con el resto de los enanos. Apenas había comido ni dormido el día anterior, velando por ella, necesitaba descansar al menos esa noche antes de partir hacia la montaña.

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, todos prepararon sus cosas. Thorin volvió a la enfermería para explicarle el cambio de planes a Iriel, y despedirse de ella.

Iriel era consciente de que su estado iba a retrasar la expedición y de que los enanos no tenían tiempo que perder. Le dolió tener que separarse de ellos justo en el punto crucial del viaje, pero sabía que si les acompañaba sólo se convertiría en una carga para todos, y que intentar protegerla podía provocar un mal mayor. Por eso no replicó las órdenes de Thorin, aunque le dolía en el alma tener que dejarle solo ante aquel destino que le perseguía.

En el fondo Thorin se sentía aliviado. Hacía tiempo que le torturaba la idea de que ella cayera bajo las garras del dragón. Sabía que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión para que no le acompañara a aquella aventura que seguramente acabaría con sus vidas. Pero esta vez, de alguna forma, el destino le había concedido su ruego. Aquel ataque de los orcos iba a permitir que ella se librara de aquella batalla suicida. Sin embargo una parte de su interior, una parte egoísta, se sentía desdichada por tener que afrontar esta empresa sin su alegre compañía, que conseguía, aunque todavía no entendía cómo, evadirle de todo el miedo que sentía e infundirle una fuerza y una determinación que necesitaba.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y volvió a ponerle el anillo de las bestias.

- Espero que puedas usar esto para hacerme saber que estás bien.

Iriel asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus labios se fundían en un pasional beso de despedida.

Cuando el enano iba a desaparecer por la puerta, Iriel lo llamó por última vez.

- Thorin… prométeme que volverás.

El enano sintió un amargo peso en el corazón. Sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos por miedo a que sus ojos le delataran, tragó saliva y contestó dándole la espalda.

- Tengo que hacerlo, te prometí una noche especial. El heredero de Durin siempre cumple su palabra.

Y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta. Caminó perdido entre sus pensamientos, el habitual y penetrante brillo de sus ojos se había apagado. A pesar de que deseaba con todo su ser volver a verla, había otra cosa que pesaba más que eso, una obligación de la que no podía escapar.

Recuperar el reino de Erebor.

Sabía que aunque consiguieran derrotar al dragón, era poco probable que él escapara con vida. Estaba casi convencido de que moriría por su pueblo, pero era un destino que había aceptado hacía tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Iriel fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Bilbo y el resto de los enanos fueron a la enfermería a despedirse de su compañera, intentando que no fuera una despedida triste, asegurándole que estaría invitada a la fiesta más impresionante que hubiera conocido nunca, en medio de los imponentes salones de Erebor. Iriel les deseó mucha suerte a todos y les prometió reunirse con ellos en cuanto se hubiera recuperado.

Todos partieron aquella mañana, en dirección a la Montaña Solitaria.


	26. Capítulo 26: Entrando en la montaña

Esta vez me he retrasado más que nunca, demasiado trabajo en estas semanas, siento haberos hecho esperar.

**HainesHouse**: Bilbo es muy importante en esta parte de la historia, pero intentaré no ser repetitiva con el libro. Iriel acabará haciendo lo que quiera, como siempre xDDD. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto estos dias -_-

**i-am-not-man:** La despedida era la mejor opción, cargar con alguien herido podría ser peligroso. De todas formas los caminos de ambos volverán a encontrarse tarde o temprano :)

**Erinia Aelia:** Sí ^^ Thorin por fin ha aceptado todo lo que siente y ya le da igual lo que el resto piense. Yo vi la peli antes que el libro XD por eso cuando lo leí dije "anda... pero si Azog ya está muerto..." Yo tampoco entendí el cambio xD ni cómo harán la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, ¿saldrán ambos? ¿saldrá sólo el hijo? Ya lo descubriremos.  
Respecto a Thorin y Legolas, es que realmente Thorin no sabe lo que ha sucedido exactamente entre Thranduil e Iriel, cree que todo ha sido un farol del elfo, y que a pesar de las amenazas no ha llegado a intentar nada, si lo supiera realmente habrían rodado cabezas xD  
Tampoco quiero mostrar a los elfos demasiado cabrones xD que en realidad Legolas es muy majo. Me gustaria que se entendiera que a pesar de que Thorin consideré una traición lo que sucedió con Erebor, en realidad hubo un verdadero motivo entre los elfos para no unirse a la batalla.  
Sí que le daré algo más de protagonismo a Bilbo. En el capítulo anterior no se quedó junto a Iriel porque estaba Thorin, si no, no se habría separado de ella ni un minuto.

**Nuan:** ¿Da la impresión de un final triste? Bueno aún tienen que enfrentarse a bastantes peligros, pero siempre hay que tener esperanza :)

**daya20:** Muchisimas gracias por los cumplidos ^^. Aun tienes universidad en esta epoca? :O yo creia que todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones menos yo XDDD. Sí, la parejita se separa por el momento.

**Hikari-Moonlight:** ¿Cómo voy a cargarme a mi propia protagonista? xDDD No soy tan cruel, ademas le tengo mucho cariño a Iriel. No sé cuantos capítulos faltan, pero aún queda un poco, queda la parte de Smaug y la de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, asi que... aun tengo fanfic para un rato XD. Uala, tienes una compañera que se llama asi? XD que gracia! pues no sabía que existía, me lo inventé al empezar el fic, adaptando el nombre de Ariel (mi personaje favorito de la infancia :) )  
No puedo responderte a lo de si acabara como tu sueño, el final es un spoiler demasiado importante XD ya veremos como transcurre la historia.  
Conozco Caballeros xk es muy famosa y tngo amigos que son fans de ella desde hace años, pero siento decirte que yo nunca me he puesto a verla.  
Con mucho cariño también de mi parte ^^. Un besitoo!

¡Siguiente capítulo!

* * *

***~~~~~* CAPÍTULO 26: ENTRAR EN LA MONTAÑA *~~~~~***

La Compañía avanzaba hacia la Montaña Solitaria sobre las monturas que el gobernador les había ofrecido. Con cada paso, firme o titubeante, se acercaban más a su destino, el que habían sellado cuando salieron de Ered Luin. Algunos charlaban, otros, como Thorin o Bilbo, cabalgaban en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por el rítmico trote de los animales.

Bilbo recordaba bien su última conversación con Iriel. Cuando sus compañeros se marcharon de aquella habitación para despedirla, ella le agarró débilmente de la manga de su chaqueta y le susurró que se quedara. El hobbit no había tenido ocasión de estar a solas con ella desde el ataque porque Thorin se había proclamado el derecho a acompañarla en aquellas horas cruciales e interminables, aunque el hobbit hubiera preferido mil veces estar a su lado mientras luchaba contra la muerte, que entre las solitarias paredes de su habitación, donde veía pasar los minutos como granos de arena que le arañaban el corazón, rezando en todos los idiomas que conocía para que la chica se recuperara.

* * *

- Bilbo, tengo que pedirte un favor…

- Claro, lo que quieras – le dijo el mediano agarrando la mano de la chica con delicadeza y acariciándola. Iriel se veía cansada aunque trataba de sonreír para que el resto no se preocupara, pero Bilbo podía ver más allá, veía el tenue brillo del miedo en el fondo de sus ojos cristalinos.

- A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que siento y de lo importante que es Thorin para mí… aunque está claro que aquí es una persona muy importante para todos - Iriel sonrió con complicidad y el hobbit asintió con la cabeza, el rey enano también ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de Bilbo, aunque no fuera de la misma forma que para la chica – Todos confiáis en él porque es un gran guerrero, es inteligente, valiente, protector con su pueblo y capaz de cargar con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas, pero debajo de eso se esconde un mortal como los demás, no debéis olvidarlo.- Hizo una pausa - Me preocupa su lado obstinado y temerario, todos sabemos lo que está dispuesto a arriesgar para llevar a cabo esta empresa – los ojos de Iriel se apagaron por un instante, el corazón de Bilbo se encogió. Sí, él también sabía que el rey enano estaría dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte, como siempre había hecho y esta vez nada le impediría forzarse hasta su límite para después intentar traspasarlo. – Por eso quiero pedirte que cuides de él en mi lugar e impidas que cometa una locura.

- ¿Yo? – Bilbo abrió los ojos con intensidad - ¿Cómo voy a cuidar _yo_ de él? Thorin siempre hace lo que quiere, sin escuchar a nadie y menos a mí…

Iriel sonrió, pero mantuvo su mirada firme.

- Thorin tiene en cuenta tus palabras más de lo que tú crees. Por favor, haz que escuche la voz de la sensatez que a menudo se empeña en olvidar, hazle recordar que una simple vida en compañía vale más que cualquier muerte gloriosa, que su pueblo y su familia le necesitan vivo. – ambos enfrentaron sus miradas durante unos instantes, en una conversación que salía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones - Bilbo, tú eres una persona valiente y una de las más sensatas que yo he conocido, tienes los pies en la tierra y sabes todas nuestras limitaciones. Confío en que sabrás guiar a los enanos en sus dudas y en sus miedos, ahora te necesitan más que nunca.

* * *

Bilbo cabalgaba reflexionando sobre estas últimas palabras. Él también tenía miedos y dudas, como todos los demás, pero era consciente de que era la persona menos impulsiva de la Compañía y que su deber con los enanos iba más allá del de la simple tarea de saqueador. Sin los consejos de Gandalf ni la ayuda de Iriel, sólo quedaba él para equilibrar el terco y osado temperamento de los enanos. Tras tantos meses junto a ellos, en los que había cambiado tanto, empezaba a creerse capaz de conseguirlo.

La montaña se acercaba lentamente, mirándolos imponente, férrea, segura y tal vez, algo siniestra. Dejaron atrás el lago y cabalgaron bordeando el río hasta que al caer la noche, las faldas de la montaña les recibieron.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le dolía la partida de sus compañeros y lo preocupada que estaba por ellos, su cuerpo la obligó a descansar y todas sus preocupaciones fueron enterradas a la fuerza por el pesado manto de los sueños. Pasó así todo el día y toda la noche, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos, soportando el dolor que la recorría cuando los calmantes dejaban de hacer efecto. Sentía un gran peso sobre ella, como si de repente alguien hubiera dejado de caer una gran losa de hierro sobre su cuerpo, el calor de la fiebre consumía sus fuerzas y una sensación amarga y seca recorría su garganta. Percibía a los curanderos ir y venir pero apenas les escuchaba y no les prestaba demasiada atención. Así pasó el tiempo alrededor de Iriel, sin ser muy consciente de él.

* * *

Cuando los enanos alcanzaron la montaña empezaron a investigar por los alrededores. A la luz de las estrellas era difícil encontrar una puerta que no se distinguía del resto de las rocas, pues el otoño todavía no había llegado a su fin, así que decidieron abandonar la tarea e instalarse en la zona lo mejor que pudieran. Dejaron libres a las monturas, como les había pedido el gobernador, para que pudieran regresar a la ciudad de los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, los animales no iban a serles útiles allí. Se acomodaron entre las rocas, buscando una superficie lo bastante grande y segura como para no despertarse cayendo por la ladera en mitad de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cargados con sus nuevas pertenencias y sus armas, alcanzaron una zona conocida: la Colina del Cuervo. Se trataba de un antiguo puesto de observación. Allí se dividieron en grupos que marcharon a investigar la zona. Thorin se quedó allí, vigilando todo cuanto se extendía a su alrededor, mientras observaba la llave de Erebor y el mapa de su abuelo, intentando hallar alguna pista que todavía no hubieran encontrado.

Bilbo, Balin, Fíli y Kíli fueron enviados a las tierras del sur, a inspeccionar la Puerta Principal. Los tres jóvenes contuvieron la respiración al contemplar tan magnífica entrada. En la misma ladera de la montaña, dos colosales estatuas de piedra custodiaban los muros. Representaban a dos guardianes enanos, sus facciones, su armadura y sus armas estaban esculpidas con gran detalle y ni el tiempo ni la ira del dragón parecían haber hecho mella en ellas. Entre ellas se encontraban las grandes puertas, cuyos ornamentos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Bilbo dejó escapar una exclamación de emoción que fue acompañada por el entusiasmo de los príncipes enanos. Habían oído mil veces a su tío describir aquellos muros, pero a pesar de su detallada descripción, la realidad era más impresionante de lo que habían podido imaginar, una oleada de emoción recorrió el cuerpo de los hermanos. Balin, por su lado, observó con ternura y nostalgia aquellos muros que le habían acogido durante tantos años. Fue una sensación extraña, amarga y dulce, demasiados recuerdos pesaban en su corazón.

Tras observar la entrada en la montaña, dieron media vuelta para observar el vasto terreno que los rodeaba. En medio de las verdes praderas, ahora algo más secas y solitarias, vislumbraron un montón de ruinas. Antes de que pudieran preguntar nada, Balin otorgó la respuesta al enigma.

- Aquellos son los restos de la esplendorosa ciudad de Valle. Fue el primer objetivo de la ira de Smaug. Destrozó las torres de vigilancia, las casas, el mercado. Prendió fuego a las calles, a los estandartes, a los árboles y a las flores. Nada escapó a la brutal embestida de su llegada. Y mientras el caos se cernía sobre sus habitantes, el dragón atravesó las puertas de Erebor sin que nadie pudiera detenerle.

Bilbo observó de nuevo las puertas con más detenimiento. Le pareció ver algunos fragmentos de roca desprendida, algunas grietas en las paredes. La montaña tampoco había resistido al paso del dragón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Las palabras del presagio de Óin volvieron a su mente temblorosa:

"Cuando las aves de Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin"

¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de aquella profecía? ¿Habría perecido silenciosamente la bestia durante aquellos años solitarios bajo los secretos de la montaña o estaría allí aguardándoles, con la misma fiereza con la que la recordaban, para librar un atroz enfrentamiento?

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello porque se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Kíli y Fíli bajaron por la ladera de la montaña, acercándose a las puertas y echando un vistazo al suelo, intentando encontrar algún rastro de la bestia. Bilbo y Balin les observaron desde su posición. Los hermanos llegaron hasta las puertas de roca. Su tamaño era insignificante junto a aquella fortaleza. Investigaron los muros. Ni un sonido, ni una huella, ni una pizca de olor a chamuscado. Allí no había rastro de nada. Y como Balin había advertido en la Comarca, la entrada estaba completamente cerrada, no había forma de hacer que las hojas cedieran ni un milímetro. Sin nuevas noticias, el grupo volvió a la Colina del Cuervo al llegar el mediodía.

El resto de los grupos de exploración no habían tenido más suerte que ellos. Habían inspeccionado buena parte de la ladera sin encontrar ningún indicio de la entrada oculta. Por la tarde volvieron a intentarlo, con el mismo resultado. Al atardecer un pequeño zorzal llegó volando hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Portaba un pequeño mensaje entre sus garras. Bilbo fue quien se percató del detalle y se acercó al pájaro para cogerlo. Desenrolló el papel y vio una suave caligrafía que le era familiar. Era un mensaje de Iriel.

Se acercó alegremente a sus desanimados compañeros, llevando buenas noticias. Aquel día, al ver al ave posarse en el alféizar de su ventana, Iriel, todavía débil pero algo más consciente de su situación, tuvo una idea para comunicarse con ellos. Pidió una pluma y un trozo de papel a las curanderas y al pájaro que le hiciera un favor.

Bilbo les enseñó el pergamino. En él su compañera relataba que se estaba recuperando lentamente, la fiebre había bajado, aunque todavía no era capaz de levantarse de la cama. Había enviado el mensaje para tranquilizarles, aunque en realidad lo que quería era obtener una respuesta de ellos, saber las novedades que se habían encontrado en la montaña y si todos se encontraban bien.

Para los enanos fue un momento de agradable distracción, así consiguieron evadirse durante un rato del desolador fracaso de su búsqueda. Todos se acercaron al pájaro para enviarle un mensaje a la chica, todos querían decirle algo. Afortunadamente, aquel zorzal entendía la lengua común, y escuchó con paciencia lo que los enanos le decían, intentando retenerlo en la memoria.

Thorin se sintió aliviado por las noticias, pero no le envió ningún mensaje. No tenía nada que decirle que no le hubiera dicho ya, además él era un hombre que demostraba sus pensamientos con gestos, no con palabras, y expresar sentimientos hacia ella era más complicado que pronunciar un discurso diplomático ante cientos de enanos.

El zorzal emitió una piante despedida y desplegó sus alas para volver a Ciudad del Lago.

Aquella noche, al cobijo de su campamento en la ladera de la montaña, la luna y el sol que esperaban tampoco aparecieron en el firmamento.

A la mañana siguiente la búsqueda continuó, ampliándose la zona de escrutinio. Ninguna novedad, ninguna entrada, ninguna señal, ninguna piedra diferente a las anteriores. Empezaban a impacientarse, sobre todo Thorin, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer más que seguir intentándolo.

Al cuarto día de su llegada a la montaña, mientras seguían explorando sin hallazgos, el hobbit, cansado y desanimado, tropezó con un pequeño saliente oculto en una zona de la ladera. Al caer al suelo y maldecir con la piedra con la que había topado, se percató de que no era una piedra, sino un escalón. Mejor dicho, eran varios escalones. Aquello no parecía un capricho de la montaña, sino algo hecho con manos enanas. Excitado fue a avisar a sus compañeros de su hallazgo. Todos le siguieron.

Se trataba de una senda oculta, habían explorado esa recóndita zona al atardecer y las sombras de los peñascos habían provocado que la entrada pasara desapercibida, pues la senda se había construido precisamente con esta intención. Siguieron los escalones hasta la cresta sur y allí avanzaron por un estrecho risco que bordeaba la cara norte de la montaña. Desde allí, observaron el campamento donde tenían depositadas sus cosas, y siguieron por el estrecho desfiladero, pegando sus cuerpos a la pared de la montaña hasta llegar a una pequeña nave de paredes abruptas. Era fácil no haber visto el lugar desde el campamento, pues el risco ocultaba la entrada. No era como las cuevas de la montaña y su techo se abría al cielo. En el interior encontraron una pared desnuda, lisa, demasiado como para ser obra de la naturaleza, parecía haber sido producto de la mano de un albañil. Sin embargo, por más que la inspeccionaron, no encontraron rendijas ni ensamblajes, pestillos ni cerraduras, la pared estaba fusionada con el resto de la pequeña sala, parecía imposible que aquel trozo de roca pudiera ser una puerta hacia el interior, pero ninguno dudó que así fuera, ese lugar tan oculto tenía que ser la entrada secreta por fuerza.

Empujaron de mil maneras, la golpearon, pronunciaron encantamientos olvidados, pero nada sucedió. Tras encontrar la puerta, se encontraban como al principio, sin ningún modo de entrar en la montaña. Balin les aconsejó hacer turnos allí y esperar a que llegara el Día de Durin, estaba seguro de que algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué, sucedería.

Algunos bajaron al campamento y otros se quedaron allí. No había hueco para todos. Bofur y Nori llevaron parte de la comida que habían preparado en el campamento hasta aquel lugar, para que sus compañeros pudieran alimentarse mientras esperaban.

Bilbo permaneció sentado en la entrada, pensando, aunque no se le ocurría gran cosa. Pensó en consultarlo con su compañera en el siguiente mensaje, tal vez a ella se le ocurriera algo. Alzó la mirada y se topó con la figura del rey de los enanos. Se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, al pie del desfiladero por el que habían venido. Su rostro y su cuerpo se veían tensos, coléricos, como una bestia acumulando su rabia hasta el momento de liberarla. A Bilbo le resultó extraño verle tan cerca de perder la calma, acostumbrado a esa apariencia infranqueable y enigmática que siempre poseía. Era cierto que cuando conoció a Thorin era frecuente verle malhumorado con sus compañeros, enfadado con los contratiempos que entorpecían su aventura, tratándoles con dureza cuando no cumplían sus órdenes o lo que esperaba de ellos, pero a pesar de poseer en sus venas el enérgico temperamento de los enanos, él siempre era capaz de mantener la mente fría cuando la situación lo requería para resolver los problemas. Thorin nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, apenas le había visto sonreír durante la aventura, y sólo demostraba afecto por sus sobrinos. Bilbo reflexionó. Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto, el enano había tenido un claro punto de inflexión desde que lo conoció, un hecho que le había cambiado.

El rescate de los orcos.

Sí, aquella había sido la primera vez que había reconocido a los medianos, que les había sonreído y abrazado, agradeciéndoles de corazón que estuvieran a su lado. A partir de aquel momento fue cuando Bilbo se había empezado a sentir verdaderamente uno más en la Compañía.

La mente de hobbit, lejos de buscar una solución a la manera de entrar en la montaña, siguió divagando. Un romance había despertado tímidamente durante la aventura…  
Le parecía hermoso que algo así hubiera nacido en el interior de aquella desoladora misión. Se alegraba mucho por su compañera, había notado cómo miraba al enano desde hacía tiempo, aunque nunca creyó que en aquel frío corazón de guerrero hubiera hueco para algo más que para aquella abandonada montaña. Se alegraba de haberse equivocado, tanto por su compañera como por el enano, se merecía algo más que aquella vida de amargos recuerdos, injustas pérdidas y pesadas responsabilidades.

Bilbo intentó ocultar la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Cómo sería Thorin con las mujeres? ¿Cómo se comportaría cuando se encontraba a solas con Iriel? Estaba seguro de que de forma muy diferente a cuando estaba con ellos. Se lo preguntaría a Iriel cuando volvieran a encontrarse, cuando aquella demente aventura hubiera terminado por fin, pero para ello, primero tenían que atravesar la puerta…

Una idea se repetía en la mente de Thorin una y otra vez, como un pensamiento obsesivo.

"Estaba más cerca y más lejos que nunca."

Aquella situación era frustrante. Tan cerca de su objetivo y tan lejos de alcanzarlo. Habían conseguido hallar la puerta, pero eso no había mejorado su situación. Tenerla delante de sus narices y ser incapaz de penetrar sus barreras era aún peor. Le hacía sentirse todavía más fracasado. Por eso la cólera se acumulaba en su interior, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con aquella maldita montaña que le ponía a prueba con cada obstáculo que superaba. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? ¿Qué le había hecho a Aulë para que le odiara tanto? Se sentía incapaz de contener su frustración, a punto de perder el control.

También se sumaba el hecho de que estar de nuevo sobre la Montaña Solitaria le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de su juventud como príncipe de Erebor, contemplando el esplendor del valle a través de los balcones de la ciudad, respirando el frío aire de la montaña. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de aquello, sentía una atmósfera abandonada y vacía, silenciosa, tan diferente del ambiente ruidoso y lleno de vida que recordaba. El paisaje apenas había cambiado ante sus ojos, se encontraba ante él tal y como lo había dejado cuando fueron obligados al exilio. Sin embargo la sensación de aquel lugar sí que había cambiado, el paso del dragón había dejado una cicatriz que no era visible ante los ojos, pero sí ante el corazón. Thorin cerró los ojos para librarse de aquella sensación. Todavía le parecía ver las chispas del fuego prendiendo en la lejanía, los árboles convertidos en polvo, el olor a cenizas y restos calcinados. Dejó escapar un gruñido y e intentó concentrarse en hallar algo de calma en su interior y una utilidad a la llave y al mapa.

Bilbo desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, contemplando la puesta en escena que el sol desplegaba al atardecer. Divisó algo volando hacia ellos. Estaba vez el zorzal iba acompañado de un cuervo.

Se levantó emocionado para recibir el nuevo mensaje de su compañera. El ruido que provocó hizo que Thorin abriera los ojos de nuevo. El zorzal se posó junto al mediano, seguido del cuervo que observaba la escena en silencio. Bilbo desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

"¿Cómo avanza la búsqueda en la montaña? ¿Habéis hallado ya la puerta secreta? Por aquí los días transcurren tranquilos y aburridos, los sabios todavía no me permiten salir de la cama. Echo de menos la compañía de mis ruidosos compañeros…"

Thorin olvidó durante unos instantes su frustración y sus facciones se relajaron.

"Sin embargo hoy he recibido una visita inesperada. Dos personas han venido a ver cómo va mi recuperación. Sus nombres son Tauriel y Legolas, se trata de los elfos que me rescataron."

La calma que tanto le había costado encontrar pronto se borró del rostro de Thorin. Avanzó hacia Bilbo y le arrancó el pergamino de las manos para terminar de leerlo él mismo. Conforme sus ojos recorrían las palabras, su cólera iba creciendo.

"Son encantadores y han sido muy amables conmigo. Parecían preocupados por todos nosotros, por si los orcos volvían a seguir nuestro rastro. Han mandado rastreadores entre los suyos para intentar hallar su pista. También les preocupa vuestro cometido en la montaña, no ven con buenos ojos que intentéis despertar un demonio dormido. He intentado convencerles de que esta misión es crucial para el destino de vuestro pueblo y que actuamos con cautela"

Thorin arrugó el papel con el puño, el fuego de la ira centelleaba en sus ojos azules. Se acercó a las aves y comenzó a gritarles un mensaje. Bilbo retrocedió, cuando Thorin estaba enfadado era mejor no entrometerse. El cuervo graznó y asintió con la cabeza. Aquellas aves siempre habían tenido buena relación con su familia. El pájaro negro elevó sus alas y se dirigió hacia la ciudad de los hombres, seguido por el tímido vuelo del zorzal. Thorin se alejó de aquella puerta que le crispaba los nervios y dio un largo paseo hacia el campamento de los enanos, intentando recuperar la compostura. Bilbo se quedó allí, con la impotencia de no haberle podido transmitir ningún mensaje a su compañera, y temiendo su reacción ante el mensaje de vuelta.

* * *

Iriel se encontraba en una silla junto a la ventana. Aquel día había intentado levantarse por primera vez de la cama, pero tras tantos días sin moverse, se encontraba mareada y casi se había caído al suelo al intentar caminar. Los ancianos le habían aconsejado que permaneciera sentada algunos días más para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los cambios posturales, antes de intentar volver a moverse con normalidad. Su cuerpo había sufrido un grave envenenamiento y era un milagro que se hubiese recuperado sin ayuda. Sus heridas habían mejorado mucho, pero aún le dolían, no era sensato forzar tan rápido a su cuerpo. La chica se resignó a las órdenes de los que la habían estado cuidando durante días, a pesar de que aquella lentitud de recuperación la exasperaba.

La habían cambiado de habitación, ahora se encontraba en el tercer piso de aquel hospicio, donde las vistas eran más agradables. A través de la ventana podía ver parte del valle y la silueta de la montaña a lo lejos. Podía pegarse horas contemplando el paisaje, pensando en lo que había dejado marchar, deseando recuperarse para reunirse con ellos de nuevo.

Mientras observaba el final del atardecer fundirse con el principio de la noche, oteó en el horizonte un par de siluetas que volaban hacia su dirección. Se sobresaltó al ver de vuelta a las aves tan rápido y temió que pudiera haber pasado algo.

El cuervo surcaba el aire a gran velocidad, dejando caer algunas plumas negras en el trayecto. Antes de haberse posado siquiera en el alféizar de la ventana, su voz penetró en el interior de la chica gritando.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Iriel se quedó muda unos instantes, intentando entender aquella acusación. Entonces se percató de que no era el cuervo quien estaba hablando, sino que se trataba del mensaje que debía transmitir. No tuvo ninguna duda respecto al emisor del mismo. El cuervo siguió hablando en su mente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a confraternizar con esa clase de gente? ¿Ya has olvidado cómo nos trataron?"

Iriel no pudo evitar contestar como si estuviera hablando directamente con el enano.

"No puedes generalizar a toda una raza por una mala experiencia. Cada persona es diferente. Ellos me han salvado, no son como los elfos que nos apresaron en el Bosque Negro"

Thorin imaginaba cómo respondería la chica ante sus palabras, así que se había anticipado a ellas, otorgando varias respuestas al cuervo como si aquel mensaje se tratara en realidad de una conversación.

"¿Crees que son diferentes a nuestros captores? ¿Tienes idea de quién es el elfo con el que has hablado? ¡Es el hijo de Thranduil!"

Iriel desconocía aquella información y se quedó petrificada al escucharla. ¿Su hijo? De pronto tuvo miedo. ¿Le habría enviado el mismo Rey de los Elfos para vengarse por haberle encerrado en sus mazmorras? No, aquello no tenía sentido, de ser así no la hubieran salvado, o habrían intentado llevarla de vuelta cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, y ninguno lo había hecho. No había oscuras intenciones en ellos, Thorin no iba a llenarle el cerebro con sus prejuicios.

"¡No necesitamos su ayuda con los orcos ni con ningún otro enemigo! No nos prestaron ayuda en su momento, cuando de verdad la necesitábamos, así que más les vale dejar de fingir una alianza que ya no existe "

Iriel quiso contradecirle, responderle que de no ser por ellos ni ella ni su sobrino estarían vivos en aquel momento, pero se contuvo.

"No existiría un demonio dormido si no nos hubieran dado la espalda. Si vuelven a acercarse diles que dejen de entrometerse en los asuntos de mi pueblo."

Iriel creyó que aquel mensaje acusador ya había terminado, pero entonces el cuervo elevó sus alas y partió dejándole una última advertencia.

"Y ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar a los elfos nada sobre los asuntos de _mi_ Compañía. Te _prohíbo_ que vuelvas a relacionarte con ellos"

Las plumas negras cayeron lentamente sobre la habitación mientras la chica apretaba los nudillos sintiendo la rabia bullendo en su interior.

¿_Su_ Compañía? ¿_Prohibirle_?

No se había dignado a enviarle mensaje alguno en los días previos y el primero que le enviaba era una reprimenda. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para hablarle así? ¿Su dueño? Ella hablaría con quien creyera conveniente, nadie iba a prohibirle manifestar sus ideas. Golpeó el alféizar de la ventana, haciendo que el pobre zorzal, que había permanecido inmóvil durante toda la escena, se apartara asustado y emprendiera el vuelo. Iriel se levantó para regresar a la cama. Se arropó con unas mantas y cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse a sí misma dándole un puñetazo a Thorin.

* * *

La luna empezaba a asomar en el cielo. Bilbo se había quedado sólo junto a la entrada secreta, el resto se encontraba en el campamento. Le habían dejado allí para que pensara en una forma de entrar, una nueva tarea como saqueador. Bilbo mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel de carne de las provisiones que tenía a su alcance, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al enigma de los enanos. Escuchó un aleteo conocido. Divisó al zorzal que solía traerle los mensajes de su compañera, aunque esta vez no transportaba nada.

El pájaro se posó a unos pasos de Bilbo, sobre una piedra gris, mientras golpeaba contra ella el caparazón de un caracol.

Una acción cotidiana que despertó la mente de Bilbo.

"Estad cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal y el sol poniente brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura con las últimas luces del Día de Durin"

Era la señal que estaban buscando, lo sabía. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el campamento para que los enanos acudieran, sabía que algo extraordinario iba a ocurrir. Los enanos dejaron sus cenas a mitad y subieron corriendo creyendo que el hobbit se encontraba en peligro. Justo cuando llegaron hasta él, un destello rojo cruzó el cielo, un destello que provenía del sol que acababa de ocultarse.

- ¡El sol y la luna están juntos en el cielo! ¡Es el Día de Durin! – Anunció Balin.

El destello atravesó las rocas hasta señalar un punto concreto de aquella antesala misteriosa. Escucharon un crujido, un pequeño trozo de roca acababa de desprenderse, un agujero se había formado en la pared. Thorin sacó la llave y la introdujo en aquella insólita cerradura. La estructura cedió. Unas grietas largas y rectas aparecieron y se ensancharon. Una puerta de tres pies de ancho y cinco de alto.

Todos se abrazaron victoriosos, al fin habían descubierto el misterio, al fin tenían una forma de acceder al interior de la ciudad de Erebor.

Sin embargo, pronto Thorin acalló los vítores, por precaución. Miró a Bilbo con severidad, otorgándole una gran responsabilidad.

- Saqueador, ahora ha llegado tu momento. Ve a inspeccionar el lugar.

Bilbo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. La puerta acababa de abrirse y ya tenía que adentrarse en sus fauces. Maldijo a los enanos, a Gandalf y a aquella noche en su casa donde aquella aventura había dado comienzo y se arrastró por el túnel.

Aquel túnel no era una simple cueva, sino un sofisticado pasadizo rectilíneo que bajaba adentrándose en la montaña. Sintió que la temperatura aumentaba conforme se adentraba en la montaña y el miedo comenzó a abrirse paso en su corazón. Se puso el anillo para seguir avanzando y así comenzó a sentirse más seguro. Por fin llegó al final del recorrido.

Asomó la cabeza y ahogó un grito. Montañas de oro le recibieron. Oro, rubís, diamantes, plata, mitril, esmeraldas. Monedas, joyas, armaduras, coronas, vajillas, copas, espadas…

Todos los tesoros del mundo parecían estar concentrados en aquella sala. El resplandor áureo iluminaba el lugar, casi cegador, ensombreciendo el tenue brillo de las antorchas que adornaban las paredes. Volvió a echar otro vistazo. Tal vez el calor procedía de aquel fuego, que se intensificaba con el calor absorbido por el metal, ya que no parecía haber nada más alrededor.

Bilbo saltó desde su posición hasta llegar al suelo. La montaña de monedas atenuó la caída. Empezó a recorrerla maravillado, hundiendo los pies en aquellas riquezas, cogiendo puñados de ellas y elevándolos al aire. La euforia del tesoro le hizo olvidarse de toda la prudencia que los años le habían concedido.

Un error que lamentaría.

En ese momento la montaña de monedas tembló. A lo lejos, en la otra esquina de aquella enorme sala de tesoros, una figura emergió del interior de los montones. El ruido de las monedas la había despertado de su descanso.

Un resplandor rojizo se sumó al brillo del oro. Una enorme bestia, cubierta con gruesas escamas que reflejaban el brillo metálico de la instancia. Unas poderosas alas membranosas que podrían fácilmente desencadenar un huracán. Los colmillos, blancos como el marfil, afilados y terribles, asomaban de sus grandes fauces. Un vapor negruzco se escapaba de su nariz, viciando el ambiente y aumentando la temperatura. Pero lo más terrible de todo, lo que sobrecogió el corazón del hobbit, fueron sus centelleantes y rasgados ojos amarillos, que transmitían una vileza como nunca antes había conocido.

Bilbo comenzó a temblar y antes de que el dragón se irguiera por completo, se apartó de las pilas de monedas para desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible. Corrió, intentando no tropezar con los miles de tesoros que poblaban el suelo, hasta ocultarse tras una gran columna de piedra y se maldijo por su estupidez.

Smaug se sacudió las monedas que se habían quedado pegadas a su cuerpo, todavía despertando de su largo letargo. Avanzó por la sala apoyándose en sus enormes garras, haciendo que la estancia temblara como si fuera víctima de un terremoto. Una voz profunda y ancestral inundó el lugar.

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso?

* * *

**Comentario**: Como veis se trata de otro capítulo de transición, tengo la sensación de que me ha quedado aburrido, pero es que esta parte de la montaña es bastante lenta -_-

En el próximo comienza la verdadera acción junto a Smaug, aceleraré el ritmo para tenerlo listo en tres o cuatro días :)


	27. Capítulo 27: Smaug

x_x joer... no hay manera de encontrar tiempo para escribir... mira que intento actualizar rápido XD pues nada oye, es imposible... ya desisto actualizaré cuando pueda y ya está -_-

:D Menos mal que mis lectoras son un encanto tienen bastante paciencia ^^ un besico a todas desde aquí!(y si hay algún chico que lea la historia también se lo mando eh XDDD)

**HainesHouse: **Thorin se merece una buena respuesta después de aquello XDD te aseguro que Iriel se la guarda, pero para el momento preciso jaja. Ufff que ganas de que salga la 2º peli U_U, aunque al paso que voy escribiendo últimamente xDD igual la estrenan y aun sigo con la historia sin terminar xDDD

**Erinia Aelia:** Ohh ^^ muchas gracias! Es que Thorin se me estaba volviendo un poco blandito en los últimos capítulos xD tenía que recuperar parte de su personalidad odiosa :P. A veces en los fics es difícil describir a Thorin para que sea un tipo duro y orgulloso pero sin pasarte de borde e imbécil. Es difícil coger ese punto medio XD afortunadamente Richard y Jackson lo plasman perfectamente en la película, así que es una buena referencia. En este capítulo verás que Bilbo tiene más protagonismo ;)  
Me quedé con ganas de leer tu historia, espero que algún día te animes a que las aventuras de tu protagonista vean la luz ^^

**nuan**: me alegro de que no te haya parecido aburrido :), me rayaba un poco mientras lo escribía. Sí, Thorin vuelve a sus orígenes XD es un enano difícil de entender, pero a pesar de ello yo sigo perdidamente enamorada de él xDDD. Bilbo se ha metido en un buen lío, en este capítulo tendrá que apañarse para salir de él.

El anterior capítulo era un poco lento, espero haberle dado más ritmo a este :)

¡Espero que os guste y que comentéis mucho! :P

* * *

*~~~~* **CAPÍTULO 27: SMAUG *~~~~***

- Tarda demasiado, ¿cuántas horas se necesitan para dar una vuelta de reconocimiento? – Anunció Bofur, que se estaba impacientando tras tanto tiempo sin noticias del mediano.

- A lo mejor se ha perdido, los pasillos de Erebor pueden ser un laberinto para quienes no los conocen. – Respondió Glóin.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a nuestro saqueador? – Preguntó Kíli mirando a su tío.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarle? – Añadió rápidamente su hermano.

El sol ya estaba saliendo, había trascurrido toda la noche desde que el mediano había sido obligado a atravesar aquel túnel secreto. No había dudas de que Bilbo tardaba demasiado en regresar. Mientras divagaban sobre el paradero del hobbit, la tierra comenzó a temblar, estremeciendo los cimientos de la montaña. Los enanos se sujetaron a las paredes para no caer por la pendiente. No era el primer temblor de la noche, pero sí el más intenso.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dwalin - ¿Un terremoto?

- Eso, mi amigo – respondió Balin, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que había presenciado aquella fuerza inconmensurable - es un dragón.

Thorin también conocía aquella terrible sensación. Apretó los puños, rozó el filo de su nueva espada y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada en la montaña.

- Vamos a por nuestro saqueador.

Con paso firme avanzó hacia allí, todos los demás le siguieron sin rechistar, rezando en silencio a su protector en el cielo, preparándose para el destino que les aguardaba en las entrañas de la Montaña Solitaria.

Recorrieron aquel túnel agachados, alumbrados a duras penas por los rayos de la mañana que se colaban desde el otro lado. Tuvieron la precaución de dejar un trozo de roca para que la puerta no se cerrara completamente atrapándoles en una ratonera sin escapatoria. Thorin lideraba la marcha, seguido por sus sobrinos, que avanzaban tanto temerosos como decididos, dispuestos a dar su vida por aquella aventura. El resto de los enanos marchaba detrás, siendo Bombur el último de la fila, pasando a duras penas por el estrecho corredor, teniendo que ser ayudado en ocasiones por los estirones de Bifur.

Pronto un brillo diferente al de la luz natural les recibió al otro lado. Un brillo metálico. El gran tesoro de Erebor estaba allí, intacto, tal y como lo habían dejado seis décadas atrás. Thorin tuvo que cubrir la boca de sus sobrinos para evitar que su grito de asombro les delatara. Con una mirada severa les ordenó que guardaran silencio hasta saber lo que les aguardaba. El rey enano exploró la gran sala del tesoro con la vista desde la protección de aquel túnel. Nada se movía entre las monedas, ningún sonido en la distancia, el suelo había dejado de temblar.

Desenvainando la espada, saltó al suelo, haciendo que las monedas resonaran bajo su contacto.

De nuevo silencio. Ningún movimiento.

El resto de los enanos entraron en aquella gran sala, todos con sus armas en la mano, cubriéndose unos a otros a la espera de ser atacados por aquel monstruo terrible que era capaz de provocar terremotos. Pero nada se abalanzó sobre ellos, no todavía.

* * *

Bilbo consiguió atravesar aquella rendija con gran esfuerzo. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro. Sentía que el terreno que pisaba no era especialmente estable, tenía miedo de moverse por si el suelo cedía a sus pies.

Tal y como pensaba, el suelo se resquebrajó y Bilbo estuvo a punto de caer a un profundo abismo, pero consiguió sujetarse a tiempo en un par de abruptos salientes de la pared. Observó entonces una veta de oro reluciendo en ella. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba, había llegado a una de las minas de los enanos. Vislumbró una polea con cadenas de hierro e intentó trepar hacia ella. El dolor en su hombro era intenso y ardía con cada movimiento, pero su vida pendía de un hilo y debía llegar hasta allí si quería un soporte seguro en aquellas minas abandonadas.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban trepó por aquella pared escarpada, estando a punto de resbalar varias veces.

Una envolvente sensación de alivio se apoderó de él al agarrar el metal y subirse a aquella polea. Un sudor frío recorría su piel, su cuerpo estaba en su límite. Sintió cómo se le nublaba la vista, como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y se rindió a aquella sensación que le hizo perder el sentido. Justo antes de desmayarse, su mente repasó los sucesos que le habían empujado hacia ese frío y solitario lugar. Todo había comenzado en aquella exorbitante sala del tesoro:

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso? – Habían sido las palabras de Smaug.

Lo que más había sorprendido a Bilbo no era que el dragón dominara la lengua común, si no que se hubiera dignado a usarla para dirigirse a su intruso. Sabía que los dragones eran orgullosos, que se creían muy superiores al resto de las razas de la Tierra Media, por ello no entendía por qué Smaug le había concedido la oportunidad de conversar como a un igual. ¿Acaso un humano le preguntaba algo a una hormiga antes de aplastarla con sus botas?

Así se sentía Bilbo, como una insignificante hormiga a punto de ser aplastada por un gigante. Pero a pesar de ello, aún contaba con una pequeña ventaja. El dragón no podía verle. Intentó inflarse de valor y respondió intentando que el dragón no se percatara del temblor en su voz.

- No pretendía incomodar vuestros sueños, oh Gran Smaug, tan sólo quería comprobar si las leyendas estaban a la altura de vuestra magnificencia.

Smaug detuvo su avance, halagado pero escéptico.

- ¿Tan grande era tu curiosidad como para poner tu vida en peligro para comprobarlo?

- Soy un mensajero de la verdad, un creador de historias, un dibujante de ilusiones y anhelos. – Bilbo intentaba ganar tiempo entreteniendo al dragón mientras ideaba alguna forma de salir de aquella peligrosa situación, pero pensar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo es complicado, y más cuando el miedo te congela la garganta.

- Magnánimos títulos para un simple escritor. ¿Y qué opinas ahora sobre mis leyendas?

- Los relatos y las canciones de vuestra historia no hacen honor a la realidad, aunque verdaderamente dudo que existan palabras para describir tan poderosa presencia, ¡oh Smaug, la Más Importante, la Más Grande de las Calamidades!

- Me gustan tus modales, mas desconfío de tus verdaderas intenciones. No conozco tu olor, ¿qué clase de criatura eres que te escondes en las sombras?

Bilbo sonrió para sus adentros. Su estrategia daba resultado. El dragón no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando y no conocía su posición. Sólo tenía que ser más listo que él, aunque debería emplearse a fondo, esta vez no estaba conversando con un trío de estúpidos trolls.

- Soy el que Camina sin ser Visto, el Corta-Telarañas, el Jinete de los Barriles, el Ganador de la Sortija, el Protector de Secretos.

Smaug escuchaba atento aquellos acertijos inconexos, le divertía poner a prueba su ingenio. Bilbo siguió relatando su aventura con aquellos apodos astutos, pero debía cuidar las palabras frente a un dragón, pues el más mínimo detalle puede revelar un secreto protegido.

- Soy el Guía de las Runas de la Noche. El que descubre caminos secretos.

- No hay guía sin seguidores. De modo que no has viajado hasta aquí solo, sin embargo te presentas ante mí sin protección. Debes de ser el más valiente de tus compañeros, o tal vez, el que ha sufrido peor suerte.

Bilbo tragó saliva, se había pasado de listo con la información. No quería que Smaug descubriera la presencia de los enanos, pues su cólera afloraría y los aplastaría sin ningún esfuerzo. Tenía que haber alguna forma de desviar la conversación. El dragón dio un par de pasos, acercándose peligrosamente al lugar donde se ocultaba el hobbit, derribando algunas pilas de monedas amontonadas.

Al verle tan cerca, Bilbo reparó en un pequeño detalle. Todo el cuerpo de Smaug resplandecía, todo excepto un pequeño rincón. Al verlo recordó un detalle que había leído en los libros. Los dragones poseen escamas tan duras como el diamante, que difícilmente pueden ser penetradas por el filo de una espada o la punta de una flecha, pero no todo el cuerpo de la bestia está recubierto con ellas.

- Oh gran Smaug, no hay protección alguna que pudiera traer conmigo para detener tu furia. Gran dragón escupe fuego del norte, que incineras ejércitos con tu aliento y aplastas ciudades con tus garras.

Smaug sonrió, era muy vanidoso y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por la fama que le precedía, por el temor que causaba su nombre. Adoraba ser cubierto de elogios, aunque se debieran a acciones terribles.

- Dicen las historias que no hay nada que pueda atravesar la escamas de un dragón, pero también he oído que los dragones son más blandos por debajo, cerca del pecho, donde una espada podría atravesarles el corazón.

El dragón rió con crueldad, su risa rebotó en las paredes de piedra y su eco sonó aún más terrorífico. Bilbo temió haber cometido un error.

- Tu información es harto obsoleta. Estoy acorazado con una armadura que nada ha de envidiar a mis escamas.

Smaug se elevó para mostrar su coraza. Efectivamente, la pieza brillaba tanto como el oro, y reflejaba el fulgor de los tesoros del gran salón, pero había una pequeña zona que carecía de reflejo, una que mostraba parte de la piel del dragón. Se trataba de un pequeño agujero en la zona izquierda de su pecho, no más grande que un palmo, que parecía un insignificante punto perdido en la grandiosidad de su tamaño, pero era un punto débil al fin y al cabo, suficiente para que una daga o el filo de una flecha lo atravesara. Bilbo se sintió tremendamente satisfecho de sí mismo. No sólo había llegado a la sala del tesoro y estaba sobreviviendo a su encuentro con Smaug, sino que había sido capaz de encontrar un punto débil en la bestia, una pequeña oportunidad para concluir con éxito aquella demente aventura.

- Qué tonto soy, estaba claro que alguien tan sabio ya habría suplido con éxito su vulnerabilidad. No quisiera molestaros por más tiempo, me marcho para contarle al mundo lo que he visto aquí.

Como si el dragón hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, saltó hacia la columna donde se ocultaba el mediano, haciendo tambalear los alrededores, Bilbo cayó al suelo. Tras tanto rato de conversación, había captado perfectamente su olor, y aunque no pudiera verle, tenía cierta idea de dónde se encontraba su interlocutor.

- No tan deprisa, ¿quién ha dicho que puedes marcharte? A pesar de que tu olor me es desconocido, portas un aroma que me resulta familiar. Confiesa, ¿quiénes son tus compañeros de andanzas?

A Bilbo se le congeló la sangre en el pecho, tenía al dragón demasiado cerca, sus garras le cortaban el paso. Parecía que el tiempo de negociaciones se había acabado, su única salida era huir de allí cuanto antes.

Vislumbró unos escalones en el extremo meridional de la sala, al final de ellos se encontraba una puerta abierta. Sólo tenía que correr hacia allí. Cerró los ojos para rezar sus oraciones e inculcarse valor a sí mismo. Justo cuando el dragón dio un paso más hacia su posición, salió de aquel montón de monedas y empezó a correr hacia allí, zigzagueando entre los tesoros para no dejar huella de sus pasos, evitando avanzar en línea recta para no ser un blanco fácil.

Smaug tardó unos segundos en percatarse de la huida de su compañero. Golpeó las pilas de monedas con la intención de que alguna impactara en el cuerpo de su presa, pero afortunadamente Bilbo consiguió esquivarlas. Cuando estaba subiendo los escalones, Smaug comenzó a batir sus alas y el huracán que formó con ellas lanzó a Bilbo por los aires, haciéndole atravesar la puerta, pero el aterrizaje le hizo golpearse en las costillas con los férreos muros del gran corredor. Aunque aturdido por el golpe, Bilbo se levantó deprisa, debía encontrar un escondite para que el dragón no le encontrara. Pasó buena parte de la noche de esta manera, jugando al gato y al ratón con Smaug, escondiéndose por todos los rincones que conseguía a su alcance, mientras el dragón se paseaba por sus dominios, confiado de su superioridad en aquel juego.

A Bilbo se le ocurrió una treta para despistar al dragón. Erebor tenía un olor impecable, a metal fundido y a la roca de la montaña. Se llenó los bolsillos con fragmentos de roca que Smaug había destrozado a su paso, para intentar fundir su aroma con el del entorno. Parece que la idea funcionó, pues Smaug comenzó a perderle el rastro.

Bilbo se ocultó a los pies de un par de estatuas, revestidas por armaduras de plata, que se encontraban a lo largo del ostentoso pasillo elevado que comunicaba los aposentos reales con las dependencias de la guardia real. El pasillo se encontraba a gran altura, sobre lo que había sido la plaza de la ciudad. Allí esperó a que el dragón pasara de largo, para intentar dejarlo atrás, volver a la sala del tesoro y avisar a los enanos. Smaug apareció en aquel corredor, con porte enfadado, pues aquel juego empezaba a incomodarle.

- Eres muy astuto, has conseguido despistar mi infalible olfato, pero percibo tu rastro en alguna parte de este lugar. No te servirá de nada huir, pues tarde o temprano daré contigo y entonces desearás estar muerto.- Bilbo tragó saliva- Sin embargo, ya que hace décadas que no recibo visitas, estoy dispuesto a ser generoso y darte una última oportunidad. – Dejó que su voz resonara entre las rocas – Revélame tus verdaderas intenciones en este lugar y la identidad de quienes te acompañan.

Bilbo comenzó a temblar, preparado para desenfundar a Dardo, aunque no creía que sirviera para nada.

- Es muy loable que arriesgues tu vida por protegerles, pero es una opción estúpida e inútil. ¿Crees que están a salvo en su escondite, sea cual sea? En cualquier momento puedo salir de aquí y recorrer toda la superficie de la montaña desde el cielo. Puedo aplastarles en cuanto lo desee.

Bilbo sintió que el corazón en su pecho daba un vuelco. Los enanos estaban ahí fuera, esperándole indefensos, tenía que hacer algo para avisarles o para evitar que el dragón saliera a por ellos, pero si hablaba delataría la posición que tanto le había costado encontrar.

Smaug avanzó por el pasillo y al no percibir respuesta, su paciencia comenzó a agotarse. Con su larga cola arremetió contra las paredes e hizo temblar los alrededores. La mala fortuna hizo que las estatuas donde Bilbo se ocultaba se tambalearan, haciendo que del guerrero de plata se desprendiera la lanza, hiriendo el hombro de Bilbo.

El mediano gimió de dolor y su sangre tiñó el suelo, delatando su posición. Antes de que Smaug se dirigiera hacia allí, Bilbo saltó por aquel puente, dejándose caer en el piso inferior, donde cayó sobre una montaña de huesos y armaduras quebradas, seguramente pertenecientes a los infelices que intentaron detener el avance del dragón cuando aún servían a Thrór. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo, consciente de que su huida terminaría pronto y no de la forma que le gustaría.

Se recostó al cobijo de un arco de obsidiana, con la respiración entrecortada. Había dejado gotas de sangre a su paso, el dragón no tardaría en aparecer.

Iba a morir, estaba seguro de aquello. Maldecía al cielo por haberse inmiscuido en aquel viaje, por haber atravesado la entrada secreta y haberse revolcado en el tesoro tan despreocupadamente, despertando al dragón. Pero lo que más le angustiaba no era el hecho de morir, sino el hecho de hacerlo solo. No iba a morir en una batalla gloriosa, combatiendo junto a sus seres queridos, defendiendo a sus compañeros. No. Iba a morir allí, en un rincón, como una rata, sin haber podido siquiera advertir a los que confiaban en él. Conocía el punto débil del dragón, pero iba a llevárselo a la tumba con él. También se lamentaba por haberle fallado a Iriel, no iba a poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

En ese momento un pequeño aleteo se acercó hacia a sus oídos. Un piante sonido.

Bilbo reconoció a un antiguo compañero. El zorzal estaba allí. En ese momento supo qué hacer.  
Se arrancó un trozo de su chaleco y comenzó a escribir un mensaje con la única tinta de la que disponía. Se lo entregó al pájaro, esperando que al menos su vida hubiera servido para darles una oportunidad a los enanos.

El pájaro se elevó y de pronto el dragón se percató de su presencia. El zorzal batió sus alas tan rápido como pudo, intentando esquivar a la bestia. Smaug comenzó a seguir a aquella insignificante criatura. Un humo negro salió de los orificios de su nariz, contaminando la sala. Bilbo se cubrió la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, intentando no toser. El zorzal era una presa demasiado pequeña para un monstruo de tal calibre, por lo que le resultaba fácil esquivarlo. Bilbo aprovechó que el dragón se encontraba entretenido para arrastrarse por aquel lugar y volver a huir. Moriría con su último aliento. Le pareció ver a una brecha que se había abierto en la pared a causa de los golpes del dragón, creyó que podría ocultarse allí durante un tiempo, así que intentó arrastrarse hasta allí.

El zorzal voló recorriendo todos los rincones de aquella ciudad excavada en la montaña. Por fin llegó al pequeño orificio de la pared por el que había entrado. Sin embargo, Smaug ya no le seguía, otra cosa había captado su atención.

Durante su huida, Bilbo había perdido algo importante. Se trataba de la llave de Erebor, que había cogido al atravesar la puerta secreta, creyendo que así podría volver a abrirla si por alguna razón se cerraba durante su estancia. El dragón se acercó y la cogió con uno de los largos dedos de sus terribles garras.

La inspeccionó con detalle. De modo que había otra forma de entrar en la montaña además de la Puerta Principal que él mismo había bloqueado. Pero no fue este descubrimiento lo que más le llamó la atención. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía la llave y su mente reconoció rápidamente su procedencia. Una sensación de satisfacción le inundó.

Recordaba perfectamente a aquel enano de ojos azules. Aquel príncipe que se había atrevido a hacerle frente cuando irrumpió en su morada. Recordaba aquella mirada arrogante y sin miedo que había osado dirigirle. Recordaba su voz gritando a la guardia para comandar sus ataques. Recordaba cómo había arrastrado a su abuelo de la sala del tesoro para salvarle la vida mientras él se quedaba con todo el oro. Recordaba lo inútiles que habían sido todos los esfuerzos de aquel bravo enano y su frustración al dar aquella batalla por perdida.

Le resultaba deleitante volver a encontrarse con él. Volver a demostrarle su superioridad, volver a recordarle que no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperar su reino, que ya nunca más volvería a existir un Rey Bajo la Montaña.

La crueldad de Smaug no tenía límites y su mente ideó una nueva forma de jugar con el enano, para después doblegarlo. Tras tantos años en letargo junto a su preciado tesoro, olvidado por el mundo, necesitaba volver a hacerle recordar quién regentaba el lugar.

Invocó una antigua magia que pocos dragones poseían, una habilidad para mezclarse con el entorno y pasar desapercibido si la situación lo requería. Aquel don hizo temblar el lugar con intensidad, estremeciendo los cimientos de la montaña, haciendo que los enanos percibieran esta fuerza al otro lado de aquellos muros. El dragón se envolvió con sus alas y sus escamas crujieron. Su silueta comenzó a desdibujarse. Su plan había dado comienzo.

* * *

Iriel se despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Tras una noche de sueños utópicos, en los que Thorin le pedía perdón una y otra vez y reconocía delante de todos que se había equivocado, se sentía de mejor humor. Incluso su cuerpo parecía haber recobrado parte de sus fuerzas. Se levantó, se vistió con un vestido ocre de algodón, y cogiendo una tostada con mermelada de la cocina de la enfermería, decidió subir a la azotea para disfrutar de aquella mañana. La brisa de la mañana acariciaba sus cabellos, hasta sus oídos llegaba el sonido de una ciudad que despertaba, ahora comprendía esos pequeños detalles de los que tanto disfrutaba su familia viviendo su aburrida vida cotidiana.

Pensó en que tal vez no le costaría tanto acostumbrarse a algo así, con la compañía adecuada. Tal vez fuera precisamente la compañía lo que era capaz de llenar aquel hueco en su corazón que siempre había permanecido vacío, aquel hueco que la había impulsado a llevar una vida de incesantes aventuras y peligros. Si conseguía llenar ese vacío, podría renunciar a esa vida y dejar todo aquello atrás, sin remordimientos.

Un ave apareció en la lejanía, describiendo curvas inseguras, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, pero en cuanto los ojos del zorzal encontraron la silueta de la chica, la fijó como su objetivo y su rumbo se centró en su posición.

El zorzal llevaba algo entre sus patas. ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién? ¿Sus sueños habrían sido una premonición y el enano realmente iba a brindarle una disculpa? Poco probable, el mensaje debía proceder de otro destinatario. Uno más amable y cariñoso. Seguramente pertenecía a Bilbo.

Dejó caer el objeto que sujetaba. Se trataba de un trozo de tela, manchado de sangre.  
Iriel reconoció la tela, se trataba del chaleco de Bilbo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y una sensación de ansiedad aprisionándole la garganta. Agarró la tela con manos temblorosas, en ella le había un mensaje, uno escrito con una tinta muy valiosa, con su propia sangre.

"Su punto débil es el costado izquierdo"

Iriel miró al zorzal asustada, esperando una explicación.

"Bilbo me entregó este mensaje para los enanos, pero no había nadie en la ladera de la montaña, así que he venido a entregártelo a ti"

"¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué les ha ocurrido a Bilbo y a los demás?"

"Encontraron la entrada secreta a la montaña y la atravesaron. Ahora toda la montaña tiembla, el dragón ha despertado."

No consiguió obtener más información del pájaro. No sabía si su pequeño compañero estaba vivo o muerto. No sabía dónde se encontraban Thorin ni el resto de los enanos. Su corazón le exigió una respuesta, mientras su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad intentando encontrar alguna solución tranquilizadora en su interior, pero no la encontró, sino que repasó a la vez todos los peligros que aguardaban en la montaña. Había demasiadas formas de morir allí dentro.

Finalmente, su corazón ganó la batalla en aquel torbellino de dudas, su mente se rindió y dejó que su cuerpo actuara por instinto hacia un destino temerario y estúpido.

Necesitaba recuperar sus armas y partir hacia la montaña cuanto antes. Por poco que pudiera hacer en su estado, era más que nada, no podía quedarse esperando a que aquella bestia redujera a cenizas a sus amigos. Entró en su habitación, esquivando a todos los encargados del lugar, para no levantar sospechas. Todas sus cosas estaban guardadas en un pequeño arcón. Tras recuperar sus armas, su bolsa de cuero y sus botas, todavía necesitaba una cosa para partir. Una vestimenta adecuada para una batalla sin tregua. La suya había quedado hecha añicos tras la emboscada de los orcos y la rápida actuación de los curanderos. Debía encontrar otra, pero no tenía tiempo. Antes que robarle a un extraño pensó en colarse en la morada de Bardo, quien vivía por allí cerca y poseía indumentaria de cazador. Se cubrió con una capa desgastada y salió de allí ocultando su rostro.

Atravesó las calles sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia y entró en la casa de Bardo rompiendo el cristal de la ventana. Dejó el trozo de tela con el mensaje de Bilbo y empezó a revolver entre los ropajes de su amigo. Consiguió unos pantalones regios que se ajustaron a su cintura con ayuda del cinturón, una camisa negra y un chaleco de cuero gastado. También tomó prestado unas muñequeras de cuero curtido en las que escondió un pequeño puñal y un pañuelo gris con el que se cubrió la boca y la nariz para escapar de allí sin que nadie la reconociera. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, una sombra apareció tras ella. Se giró justo a tiempo sacando una daga de su cinturón. Ambos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos en posición de ataque mientras se inspeccionaban con la mirada.

- ¿Iriel? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Por qué llevas puesta mi ropa?

Iriel guardó el puñal, quitándose la capucha y el pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

- Lo siento Bardo, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a salir por la ventana que había roto.

Sin querer, los ojos de Bardo se deslizaron hacia el trozo de tela que había caído al suelo, mostrando su mensaje, entonces todo cobró sentido.

- No me digas que… no… ni se te ocurra, ¡no puedes ir allí! ¡Ni siquiera en tu mejor estado!

- Bardo… por favor…

-Esos enanos pueden hacer lo que quieran, suicidarse es cosa suya, pero tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Tu cuerpo todavía no se ha limpiado del veneno, no te permite pensar con lucidez. – Bardo la agarró del brazo antes de que se escapara – No voy a dejar que tomes la decisión equivocada.

Iriel se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos. Se acercó despacio y cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, confesó sus intenciones.

- No espero que lo entiendas. – Con un movimiento brusco impactó su rodilla con el estómago del joven, cortándole la respiración. Tras este ataque a traición golpeó su nuca con el borde de la mano, haciendo que el arquero cayera al suelo, inconsciente. – Perdóname por esto, viejo amigo.

Con pesar volvió a cubrir su rostro y salió a toda velocidad de allí. Sus rodillas flaquearon una vez y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Era cierto que su cuerpo no se había recuperado, pero su mente estaba en plenas facultades, tendría que conformarse con aquello. A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba el establo donde descansaban las monturas de los viajeros. Cogió las riendas de un corcel negro. Sabía que pertenecía a Tauriel, la elfa pelirroja. Robarlo era un acto ruin después de haber sido salvada por ellos, pero sabía que los caballos adiestrados por los elfos eran los más rápidos del lugar, y necesitaba llegar a la montaña tan rápida como le fuera posible.

Saltó para subirse a su lomo, espoleó su costado con las botas y tiró de las riendas para abandonar la ciudad de los hombres a toda velocidad. Se sujetó con fuerza a las cuerdas, su cuerpo estaba tenso a causa del esfuerzo y la preocupación. Le dolían los músculos, sentía que las piernas le pesaban y el pecho le ardía con cada respiración. Pero nada importaba, el dolor puede ser un buen aliado cuando las fuerzas te abandonan y tu mente amenaza con perder el sentido. Concentrarse en el dolor era una forma de mantenerse firme. Su corazón latía junto al trote del caballo, imaginándose lo que debía estar ocurriendo al otro lado del valle, bajo la montaña.

El corcel relinchó y aumentó todavía más aquella vertiginosa carrera, dejando a un lado el río y atrás la protección que ya no volvería a tener.

Sintió una brisa piante a su derecha. Unas pequeñas alas batían al aire con todas sus fuerzas. El zorzal estaba a su lado, indicándole el camino más rápido, dispuesto a revelarle la ubicación de la entrada secreta de los enanos.

Los tres atravesaron el valle forzando el límite de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Los enanos inspeccionaron la sala del tesoro. El oro se extendía por doquier, cegándoles la vista, pues era difícil inspeccionar nada más cuando semejante regalo para la vista se encontraba a su alcance. Tuvieron tentaciones de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a nadar entre las monedas, pero Thorin acalló aquellas intenciones con una simple mirada.

- No estaremos seguros hasta que encontremos el cadáver de ese monstruo.- Anunció para recordarles lo que les había expulsado de su hogar tantos años atrás.

Toda aquella situación era terriblemente sospechosa. No había ni rastro de Smaug ni de Bilbo.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos en la distancia. No se trataba de la embestida de una criatura de gran tamaño sino de pisadas humanas. Creyeron que se trataba de Bilbo, que regresaba para reunirse con ellos, pero entonces una silueta de mayor tamaño apareció ante ellos.

Al comprobar que la sombra era de mayor tamaño que Bilbo, todos los enanos empuñaron sus armas, pero cuando el brillo metálico reveló su figura, los enanos las bajaron, sorprendidos por el nuevo visitante y sin entender la situación que acontecía ante ellos.

Frente a los enanos se encontraba una mujer.

Sus cabellos rojos, como el fuego, caían hasta su cintura. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura brillante, tan dura como los diamantes. Su cintura estaba rodeada por un cinturón lleno de calaveras y por lo que parecían ser colmillos de alguna bestia salvaje. Unos pantalones negros se ceñían a sus piernas y unas botas oscuras le cubrían hasta las rodillas. Empuñaba un par de dagas retorcidas, que bajó al encontrarse con los enanos.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Ninguno se percató de que aquellos ojos de color miel que les inspeccionaban tenían algo sospechoso. Sus pupilas se mostraban ligeramente rasgadas.


End file.
